Survivor: Greed Island
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: It's my 13th season of Survivor! Jet Black hosts as two tribes of 8 prepare to play Survivor - only to find a third tribe of 8 former players is also in the game! And one of the three tribes will be ousted from the game before Day 1! Based off the original lost idea for real-life Ghost Island, Survivor: Greed Island is full of twists and lots of fun! 39 Days, 24 People- 1 Survivor!
1. Day 0

**Survivor: Greed Island**

 **Day 0**

* * *

Host Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop) stands on the shore of Greed Island from the Hunter x Hunter world. There are two speedboats on their way toward the beach.

"Welcome to Survivor: Greed Island!" Jet says. "This season, we'll play the battle of the ages, as younger contestants go up against older contestants! These contestants will have to adapt or they'll be voted out. 39 days, 16 players… 1 Survivor!"

Eight younger players arrive to shore on a boat. They look determined and focused as they get off the boat.

" _I'm back on Greed Island," Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) says. "Gon and I beat Greed Island, but this is a totally different game. It's going to take a whole bunch of strategy to pull this off, but I'm ready for it. And I don't think the other players will realize it even after I've slit their throats."_

" _I've been through a lot with Night Raid, so this'll be simple!" Leone (Akame ga Kill) says. "I know how to get along with a big gang of misfits. I expect to make friends quickly and fit in well with my tribe!"_

" _Being Mr. Saito's maid is nice," Siesta (The Familiar of Zero) says. "But Mr. Saito allowed me to go off to this game while he and Louise are on their honeymoon. I hope to bring back a lot of money to them and then continue to serve as his maid!"_

" _This will be fun!" Hinako (Sister Princess) says. "Hina is only 6 years old. Hina is the youngest contestant in Survivor history! Bro-bro said going on Survivor would be fun, so Hina brought along Mr. Teddy Bear to keep her company!"_

" _This should be absolutely dandy," Dandy (Space Dandy) says. "I expect an absolutely dandy time in my time away from space, where I go about my dandy time in space. These should be spectacular and dandy adventures for a dandy guy like me… away from space."_

" _Is this like making a band?" Yui Hirasawa (K-On!) says. "I know that my time at the Light Music Club has led me to doing things I never thought I could do before. Maybe I can make new friends like I have with the Light Music Club!"_

" _I'm ready for action!" Suguha Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) says. "I'm skilled in kendo, so physical challenges should be no problem for me. But I won't let anyone know; I'm going to be disguised as my Alfheim Online alter-ego Leafa. I'll look so innocent and cute that people won't realize what a threat I am. This will be my plan toward winning this game!"_

" _Is it wrong to try to pick up girls while playing Survivor?" Bell Cranel (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon) says. "I'm looking for an adventure. I may be young and inexperienced, but I've got lots of energy, and that's got to be great for challenges!"_

The eight younger players take their spot on the black mat. Then another boat comes in with eight older players, who begin to get off it.

" _I am simply one hell of a Survivor player," Sebastian (Black Butler) says. "I have come here to win challenges, drink tea from winning those rewards, and then take home the bacon. Because if I didn't come out here and win Survivor, what kind of butler would I be?"_

" _Brazil is one thing, but this is something else," Michiko (Michiko & Hatchin) says. "Every day in Brazil it's something new. This is totally different, I've got to do more than just ride my motorcycle. Hatchin's off with the circus while I'm playing this game. She'll be fine; I have to make sure I'll be able to bring her home a lot of dough."_

" _I'm actually a lot older than I look," Biscuit Krueger (Hunter x Hunter) says. "But I'm disguising myself like this so the other players think I'm sweet, cute, and innocent. Hopefully my plan works! If not, I've got to plan my escape."_

" _My daughter Satsuki was a miserable failure at this game," Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) says. "She reached the Final Three and came up two votes short. That is complete and utter disappointment. I hope she learns a thing or two by my performance in this game, as I shall win easily."_

" _They said I was in the 'older people' tribe," Goku (Dragon Ball Z) says. "I guess it's because I'm a grandfather. I don't know, I just want to fight someone! Or at least get in some training! And we've got to win some challenges, because I love to eat!"_

" _I'm taking a vacation from teaching!" Yukari Tanizaki (Azumanga Daioh) says. "I told the school I was going on strike until they paid me more money, but in reality I'm just using this as an excuse to go on Survivor! Hopefully when I get back I'll have a nice pay raise and a million dollars to go along with it. And then we'll go and win the school field day again!"_

" _As Hokage, it's not often I get to play games," Tsunade (Naruto: Shippuden) says. "But this should be a challenge. Having to deal with lots of different people is my job. I should be perfectly suited to this game. And despite my age, I'm going to prove I belong out here."_

" _I know all about mind games," Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) says. "Whether it's dropping pennies into a glass of beer or fighting off a Stand with Hermit Purple. I can outwit anyone out here, and outplay them physically as well. I may be older now, but I'm ready to win this thing."_

The older tribe steps onto the red mat, and Jet Black addresses both tribes.

"Welcome to Survivor: Greed Island," Jet states.

Both tribes erupt into cheers. Yukari jumps off Joseph's back into the air, while Dandy pumps his fist and then quickly fixes his hair.

"We are doing young vs. old this season," Jet explains. "You, on the red mat, are all older players. You mentor younger people or have actually given birth to them. You will have to prove that you've still got it. You are the Hunters Tribe."

The crowd cheers again, while Goku looks confused.

"How am I on this tribe?" he asks.

"Silly, you're a grandfather," Tsunade replies.

"I know, but I'm not quite familiar with this 'giving birth' thing. How exactly does that happen again? I seem to not have noticed what I exactly did in order to give birth!"

The other characters facepalm and shake their heads.

"Goku, you're a character," Tsunade laughs.

" _I think I can make friends with Goku right off the bat," Tsunade says. "He's a good-natured, good-hearted guy. He and I can get along with each other well."_

Jet then addresses the other tribe.

"You, standing on the red mat, are the Ants Tribe," Jet states. "You are all younger, fresher-faced, and inexperienced by comparison. But all of you have your chance at proving that you can compete with the previous generation."

The Ants Tribe cheers and gives each other high-fives.

"Now, as we begin Survivor: Greed Island…" Jet begins to say.

Suddenly, a third boat pulls up to shore, and eight more people begin getting off the boat.

"What the *$%& is this?" Michiko wonders.

Jet chuckles, as the other people walk up to him and stand beside the Hunters Tribe.

"Yes, there are actually three tribes this season, not two," Jet states. "And you may recognize their faces. These are all players looking for redemption – they either quit, or were bribed, or were thrown out of the game."

The other tribes begin to make out which characters were from which seasons.

" _I quit in Survivor: Hueco Mundo," Chad (Bleach) says. "The difficult conditions and all the losing got to me. Eventually I just gave up. I'm glad I get my chance to prove everyone wrong about me – I heard a lot of negative things after I quit. Kisuke threw down my torch and insulted me. I'm going to prove him wrong."_

" _I quit back in Survivor: Hueco Mundo, but it was for a different reason," Orihime Inoue (Bleach) says. "I didn't want to vote off either Rukia or Tatsuki, so I chose to go home instead of one of those two. People think I'm a quitter, but that's not true! I stayed around a long time in Survivor: Feudal Japan. I can definitely play this game, and I'm going to prove it!"_

" _Um… I don't know how to say this, but I'm trying to redeem myself," Jasmine (Pokémon) says. "I quit because I was too nervous to be without Silver. Now that Silver's come out here and played a second time, I finally worked up the courage to come out here myself. And now I have a chance at redeeming myself. This time I won't quit, no matter how hard it is!"_

" _I am, once again, the greatest Pokémon trainer in the universe!" Giselle (Pokémon) says. "I regained my crown from Iris, who had won the championship three straight years. Now I'm back on top, as a 10-time Pokémon League champion! Oh yeah, and I quit the first time I was here. So what. I got a little hungry and gave up. But not this time. I will show everyone that the great Giselle can win Survivor too!"_

" _Ash Ketchum is, without a doubt, one of the lowest scumbags on the planet," Gary Oak IPokémon) says. "He tricked me into believing that I did something awful to him, when in reality he kept it a secret that I hadn't hurt him at all! Then I quit because I felt so bad about what I thought I did to him. This is my third chance at playing this game. This time around, I get revenge for what happened with Ash!"_

" _Jet talked me into playing again," Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) says. "I have no use for this game. All I want is some more Woolongs. If I have to be bribed again, I'll do it. I don't need this game for anything, I just want the dough."_

" _I am the infamous Loly Aivirrne!" Loly Aivirrne (Bleach) says. "It is true that I micturated in my tribe's rice the last time I was here. I don't have any intention of doing that this time around. No, my actions will be far worse than before. I will make everyone's lives miserable for the entirety of my time on this island. Jet Black will rue the day he chose to give me a second chance!"_

" _Queen Cynthia has allowed me one last chance at coming out here," Lucian says. "She says that if I don't win, she will have my head on a silver platter. Very much like what happened to Sabrina. She has Sabrina's head hanging like deer antlers up on the wall of her castle, her green hair hanging down. I don't want to have my head hanging next to hers."_

The eight tribe members stand on a snot-green mat. The two other tribes begin eyeballing who they are up against.

"You on the snot-green mat are the Quitters tribe. You all quit in one form or another," Jet Black says. "You are all getting another chance at this game, for reasons that go beyond my pay grade. I don't choose the contestants, I just host them. Our producers apparently felt that you had something to offer. As a result, you're back, with a chance at redemption."

"And we won't let you down!" Giselle exclaims, to laughter from everyone.

"Before we start this season, I want to take the time to have a moment of silence," Jet Black says. "Sabrina, Saffron City gym leader and alum of Survivor: Shamouti Island and Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, was brutally murdered by Cynthia since our last season. Cynthia had Sabrina beheaded, and for that, Cynthia will never be allowed to play again. Sabrina is the first player in Survivor history to die, and for that, I think we should remember her in a moment of silence."

The players all look down, spending a minute to think about Sabrina.

"Thank you. Now, onto this season. We are starting the season with a challenge. For today's challenge, you will run up a cargo net to the top of a tower. Your tribe will pull up a cart on a track to the top. You'll then get all eight tribe members in that cart and ride it like a roller coaster, careening into a pile of sawdust. Once there, you'll choose one of three mazes: a rail maze, an obstacle maze, or a traditional maze. The first tribe to get there gets their pick, the second tribe will get second pick, and the third tribe gets what's left. You'll take that maze and run it up into a tower and lock it in, where you will then try to get three balls into their slots."

Yukari rubs her hands together, while Leafa claps.

"Wanna know what you're playing for?" Jet asks.

"Yeah!" everyone screams.

"First two tribes win the right to participate in this game," Jet says. "The third tribe… is out."

Everyone gasps. Hinako grabs on to Killua in fear.

"It's the biggest opening-day stakes in the history of Survivor."

The players start murmuring to each other. Joseph leans over to Bisky.

"We gotta win this or else," he tells her.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started," Jet says.

A few minutes later, the players are lined up at the start.

"For the right to participate in Survivor: Greed Island!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The players attack the cargo net, climbing up it. Goku makes it up easily, with Ragyo, Bisky, and Tsunade right behind him for the Hunters. For the Ants, it's Killua, Leone, and Bell up first, then reaching back to help their tribemates get up to the top. The Quitters have Chad and Faye reach the top first, while Jasmine is struggling and Lucian is bumbling.

"Gotta get all eight players to the top before you can start pulling your cart!" Jet screams.

The Hunters get all eight to the top first. The Ants are struggling, with Yui and Hinako slowing them down.

"Hinako, take my hand!" Leone tells the small girl.

Leone pulls Hinako up the net, while Yui scrambles to get up to the top. Meanwhile, Lucian and Orihime are the last ones up for the Quitters.

"Once everyone is up, start pulling those carts up!" Jet yells.

Ragyo and Joseph are the first to start pulling the rope for the Hunters. With Goku and Bisky joining in, the Hunters have a huge advantage in strength. They get their cart up to the top first.

"Hunters have their cart up! You can jump in now!"

Thinking that Jet was talking to everyone, Dandy goes ahead and jumps in the Ants' cart as Bell and Killua are in the process of pulling it up.

"No, Dandy! Not you!" Jet shouts. "Get out of that cart!"

"Huh? Me?" Dandy says.

Dandy gets out of the cart, with Killua seething.

"Get up here and help us!" Killua exclaims.

As Dandy gets back up to the top, Chad and Gary have yanked the Quitters' cart up to the top.

"Quitters, go ahead and jump in!"

The Hunters and Quitters both get everyone in their carts, with the Hunters having a slight advantage. Both tribes' carts splash into the sawdust. The Ants are still pulling their cart up to the top.

"Hunters reach the bottom first! Choose a maze!"

Michiko and Yukari both point at a maze, but they are different ones.

"Let's take the obstacle maze," Michiko says.

"No way! We gotta go with the rail maze!" Yukari exclaims.

"You have to pick only one!" Jet shouts.

Ragyo breaks in, making the choice for them.

"We shall go with the obstacle maze," she states.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Take your maze and start pulling it up. Quitters, you're next."

"We'll take the traditional maze!" Gary shouts.

"No!" Giselle yells. "We need to go with the rail maze!"

"Too late!" Gary exclaims, grabbing the traditional maze and taking off.

The Ants tribe then comes crashing down into the sawdust.

"You guys are stuck with the rail maze," Jet tells them, and Killua quickly grabs the remaining maze.

The three tribes start hauling their mazes up toward the top. The Hunters take a lead in getting theirs to the top, with Joseph and Goku's strength paying dividends. Chad's brute strength also helps, as he gets the Quitters' maze up to the top shortly after the Hunters' makes it there.

"Once you've got your maze up, lock it into place!"

Sebastian and Bisky rush to take their maze and lock it into place. Chad and Faye get the Quitters' maze in shortly afterward. The Ants are dragging behind the other two tribes.

"Get to work on those mazes!" Jet shouts. "You've got to get three balls into slots!"

It's Giselle and Jasmine controlling the Quitters' maze, while it's Yukari and Michiko working on the Hunters' maze. The Ants finally get their maze to the top, and Killua and Leone rush to lock it in place.

"Ants finally getting their maze in!"

Jasmine tries to help Giselle with the maze, but Giselle pushes her out of the way. She then begins to bring the ball down the maze, but the ball slips off the course very early on.

"Giselle, struggling from the get-go!"

Giselle again tries to get her ball through the maze, while the Hunters get through their obstacles. Yukari skillfully puts the first ball into its slot.

"Hunters with their first ball in!"

Siesta and Leafa are trying the rail maze, but they find that it has a steep learning curve. Their first three tries all go awry.

"Ants having a really tough time out there!"

Giselle looks like she's about to get the ball through the maze, but just before she gets it to the end, she slips and the ball rolls off.

"Giselle continuing to struggle! Maybe she needs help here!"

Giselle looks annoyed. "Shut up, Probst."

"Let me in!" Gary exclaims.

"No way!" Giselle replies. "I got this!"

Meanwhile, Yukari is perfect on the obstacle maze. Taking over from Michiko, Yukari has full command of the maze, and she puts the second ball into its slot.

"Hunters with two balls in! One more ball and they're in the game!"

Leafa starts to get the hang of her maze. Siesta steps aside as Leafa gets the ball down the ramp and into the first slot.

"Ants have one in now!"

Giselle continues to struggle on her maze. She looks all out of sorts, and Gary starts to get really annoyed.

"That's it, let me have it," Gary says, pushing his way over to the maze.

Giselle pushes back. "No way, I'm going to win this thing!" she exclaims.

As they argue, Leafa gets the ball right down the ramp. She then skillfully guides the ball into the slot on the left.

"Ants with two balls in! Quitters yet to get a ball in! This could be a very fast challenge!'

Yukari guides the ball recklessly through the maze. Just like the way she drives a car, she doesn't brake at all, and she gets the ball quickly toward the hole.

"Remember, it doesn't matter if you finish first or second, just that you don't finish third!"

Yukari's ball slips off the maze, forcing her to go back to the start. Meanwhile, Gary has taken over from Giselle, but neither of them can get it going.

"Quitters looking like they have no shot at this challenge!"

Gary finally gets a ball through the maze, then tries to get it into one of the holes. As he does, Yukari rushes her ball through the maze and toward a hole.

"Yukari could win it right here!"

Yukari maneuvers the maze… and the ball goes in.

"Hunters win the right to play in this game!"

The Hunters tribe begins to celebrate. Yukari is jumping up and down, while getting mobbed by her tribemates.

"Looking for one more!"

Leafa slides the ball down the ramp. It goes quickly down… then rolls right into a slot.

"Leafa scores! And that's it! Ants… win the right to play in this game!"

Leafa pumps her fist, then Yui and Bell rush over to congratulate her. The other Ants celebrate as well. Meanwhile, the Quitters look on with disgust.

"All right, we have our two tribes: the Hunters and the Ants," Jet states. "As for the Quitters, you guys are now out of this game. How does it feel to have failed like this, Gary?"

"It's tough," Gary says. "I never thought we'd be out this quickly. I thought we'd find a way to win. Now it's over for us."

"How about you, Giselle? You failed with the maze, and now have cost your whole tribe."

Giselle puts her hands on her hips. "I was getting the hang of that challenge!" she says. "It's that stupid Gary that cost me a chance at a win!"

Jet rubs his hands together. "Okay, Hunters and Ants. Before I send you on your way to camp, I'm going to give you the opportunity to improve your tribes. If you want to improve your tribes, you may swap one of your players for one of the members of the losing tribe."

Everyone gasps. The Quitters immediately turn from defiant to desperate.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Giselle exclaims.

"Okay, we'll pick you!" Yukari says out of nowhere.

Jet grins. "If you want Giselle, you must choose a woman to switch her with, and it must be unanimous."

The other players on her tribe look aghast. "There's no way we're going with Giselle!" Michiko exclaims. "You saw what she just did!"

"Hey, I didn't see you helping with the challenge!" Yukari replies.

She then turns to Tsunade and whispers. "She looks like a schoolgirl, and I'm a teacher. I should have no trouble in controlling her."

Ragyo then breaks in. "She has a lot to learn, like my daughter. Surely she should be a big help to our tribe."

"But who are we going to kick out?" Michiko wonders.

"You," Ragyo replies.

"Me?" Michiko says.

"Host, we are bringing Giselle into our tribe and kicking out Michiko," Ragyo states.

"What?!" Michiko says.

"Is that a unanimous decision, Hunters?" Jet asks.

Sebastian silently nods his head. Goku shrugs his shoulders. Joseph also nods, and the other female characters agree.

"Very well then, Michiko and Giselle, swap places."

Giselle skips her way over to the Hunters, while Michiko disgustedly walks away.

"Anyone else want to swap?"

Leone speaks up. "This guy here wasn't all that helpful in the challenge," she says, pointing to Dandy. "I say we swap him out for that guy over there who was doing the maze for his team."

"That'd be me," Gary says.

Killua looks suspicious, but agrees. Dandy looks aghast.

"How could you not want a dandy guy like myself?" he wonders.

"Anyone in disagreement?" Leone asks.

Killua senses something wrong about it, but he nods his head. Leafa also looks a bit suspicious of Leone, but she also agrees. The other characters seem clueless as to Leone using this as a chance to control the tribe. They all agree to Dandy being ousted.

"Very well, then," Jet says. "Gary and Dandy, you two swap places."

Dandy looks confused as he walks over to the Quitters, while Gary smirks as he makes his way over to the Ants.

"Okay, we have our two tribes," Jet states. "Hunters, here are your red buffs. Ants, take the black buffs. You on the snot-green tribe, you don't get any buffs, because you are out of the game."

Jet tosses the buffs to the two tribes, who pass them out.

"Now, Quitters, and that includes Michiko and Dandy, I have an offer for you. Right now, you are not in this game. You can choose to quit right now and go home, just as many of you did the first time around. Or you can choose to go the Badlands. The Badlands are exactly what they sound like, a desert with minimal shade and little water. Killua knows all about them, because he trained there for a while."

Killua nods his head from the sideline.

"If you choose to go to the Badlands, you will live there with meager supplies. At a certain point in the game, you will have the chance to re-enter the game. Until then, you will have nothing to do but think. This will be a test of your mind – can you stay out here without losing your mind? If you want to stay, come grab a buff, because I actually do have some snot-green buffs after all."

Jasmine and Orihime immediately rush over to grab a buff. Loly looks furious, but she decides to get a buff too. Faye and Chad reluctantly go over to take buffs. Michiko, Dandy, and Lucian stay put.

"So, you three, do you choose to quit the game?"

"No one on my tribe wants me anyway," Michiko says. "What's the point of playing? I'm just going home to see Hatchin in the circus."

"I agree, this game isn't for a dandy guy like me," Dandy says. "I'm just giving up while I'm ahead."

Lucian looks upset. "I know that if I quit now, Queen Cynthia will probably have my head. I just can't quit."

He then walks over to Jet and takes a buff.

"I don't want my head mounted next to Sabrina's," he says. "Let me in this game."

"Very well," Jet states. "You six Quitters will head to the Badlands, where you will wait. At any point, if you have had enough and want to quit, call for me and I'll come get you. Head on out. Our other two tribes, the Hunters and Ants, here are maps to your new homes. And Michiko and Dandy, I got nothing for you. Per your wishes, go home."

Michiko and Dandy walk away in shame. The Quitters head toward a vehicle that is ready to take them to the Badlands. The other two tribes get their maps from Jet, and head off to their new camps.

 _"This tribe is a bunch of *#$%," Michiko says. "For them to choose Giselle over me is simply a joke. I don't have anything good to say about them. What a bunch of losers. There's no reason in waiting around, when they'll just vote me out anyway even if I do get back in the game. This season of Survivor could not possibly have gone worse for me."_

 _"This is a dandy game, and it would have made sense for a dandy guy like me to be dandy while playing such a dandy game," Dandy says. "But as it stands, I'm out, and there's no need to waste my spacy dandiness on these people. I'll go back to space where I can be dandy as I go through my dandy space adventures with my brave space crew – in space."_

* * *

 **Coming up on Survivor:**

 **Old advantages come into play:**

"' _Congratulations, you have found Giselle Gravelpot's fake idol from Survivor: Crazy All-Stars.'"_

 **While clues can come from the unlikeliest of places:**

 _"There was a piece of paper stuck in the bear's ear, and I couldn't help but notice it. Now to find out what it says."_

 **And players can be sent to a mysterious land:**

 _"The winning tribe will have one player sent to Masadora. At Masadora, you will find a place that is practically a convenience store for advantages. If you risk your vote, you'll have a chance at finding all sorts of secrets."_


	2. A Convenience Store for Advantages

**Episode 1**

 **A Convenience Store for Advantages**

 **Day 1**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Goku, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

Immediately after arriving at their camp, Ragyo is already ordering the tribe around.

"Joseph and Goku, you work on the shelter," she says. "Yukari and Bisky, you work on getting us fire. Sebastian and Tsunade, you get us some water."

"And what are you going to do?" Bisky wonders.

"Silly, I'm going to go look for the idol!" Ragyo exclaims.

"Seriously?" Bisky replies.

"Hey, wait for me, I'm coming with you!" Giselle exclaims, running after Ragyo.

Giselle and Ragyo disappear off into the woods..

 _"I'm using the Ben Driebergen strategy," Ragyo says. "Just keep on finding idols, and there's no way I can go home. And since I'm a big name, the producers will keep on giving them to me. It's the surefire way to win this game – Ben proved it in Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers."_

"So, where are you going to look for it?" Giselle asks Ragyo.

"That tree over there looks suspicious," Ragyo replies. "You check that out, while I look over here."

"Gotcha!" Giselle says, then runs over to the tree.

 _"Fool," Ragyo says. "I just noticed this bush has a suspicious rock near it. While she's over doing that, I'll check out this bush."_

Ragyo reaches into the bush, lifts up the rock…

…

…

…

…and finds a package.

 _"Here is what it says," Ragyo says. " 'Congratulations, you have found Giselle Gravelpot's real idol from Survivor: Crazy All-Stars. Giselle used both this fake idol and a real idol on herself, surviving a vote as a result. This real idol keeps its original powers. However, if you combine this idol with the exact fake idol that Giselle used that season, they will form the Superidol, which allows you to cancel out votes after the votes have already been read.'"_

Ragyo hides away the idol and walks over to see Giselle.

"Did you find it?" she asks Giselle.

…

…

…

"Yep!" Giselle says. "And look at what mine says: _'Congratulations, you have found Giselle Gravelpot's fake idol from Survivor: Crazy All-Stars.'_ That's me, that's me!"

"I know, keep on reading."

"So… _'Giselle used both a fake idol and this real idol on herself, surviving a vote as a result. This fake idol is still a fake idol. However, if you combine this idol with Giselle's real idol from that season, they will form the Superidol, which allows you to cancel out votes after the votes have already been read.'_ "

"Interesting," Ragyo says.

"I have to find that other idol! I need security! If you see it, let me know, okay?" Giselle says.

"Sure thing," Ragyo replies.

 _"Little does Giselle know that I have the real idol she seeks," Ragyo says. "I'm going to use this real idol as leverage. If she wants this Superidol, she's going to have to work with me. I could even trade her something in exchange for that other idol. The possibilities are endless!"_

Meanwhile, the other members of the tribe have put the starting touches on the shelter, and some of them are already making an alliance.

"The three of us would be a great Final Three," Tsunade says, pointing to herself, Joseph, and Goku. "We are all physically strong, so making it through the early stages is no problem."

"Agreed," Joseph says. "Let's bring in two more."

"Why two more?" Goku asks.

"So we have five," Joseph answers.

"What's so big about having five?" Goku wonders.

Joseph slaps himself on the head. "To have a majority in the vote! Do you not understand how this game works?"

"Hey, I only signed up for the physical challenges. I don't know much about the rest of this game."

 _"I don't know how much I can trust this Goku character," Joseph says. "He's very strong – he's one of the biggest contributors around camp – but he's as dumb as a bunch of rocks."_

 _"I know Chi Chi will be mad if I don't come home with a whole lot of dough, but all I know is fighting," Goku says. "I need to have someone to fight and someone to train with. If not, Vegeta is going to surpass me!"_

Bisky is off making a fire by using her Nen abilities. Yukari is delighted to see it.

"You go girl!" Yukari says. "You are amazing, and the best part about is, you're young enough to be one of my students! I'd want you on my side in the field day races for sure!"

Bisky laughs. "Hey, I do my best," she says.

 _"Little does Yukari know that I'm actually much older than she is, and much stronger as well," Bisky says. "But as long as she likes me, that's all I need. I can trick her into working with me because she thinks I'm just a cute, innocent little girl. Then I can use her all I want!"_

Sebastian, meanwhile, prepares the water.

 _"If I can't boil water successfully for my tribe, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian says._

"Hey, Sea-Bass!" Yukari exclaims.

"Yes?"

"We want you as part of our alliance!" Yukari says. "Bisky, you, and me."

"Sounds fine," he says. "But who else?"

"Eh, we'll see," Yukari says. "Maybe that girl Giselle."

"Who knows, we can get Mrs. Kiryuin on our side," Bisky breaks in. "She creeps me out like Palm, but I get the feeling she could be a good swing vote."

"Settled!" Yukari says. "Once they come back from collecting the idol, we bring them in."

"Ah, but wouldn't that make them dangerous, having an idol?" Sebastian asks.

"Nonsense!" Yukari says. "Having them on our side will only help. Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

 _"You've got to trust people in order to go far in this game," Yukari says. "I'm a very trusting person. Plus, I like to win. I'm going to keep on winning until I get sick of winning. So there's nothing to worry about, even if one of those two found the idol."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Hinako, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell)**

The tribe is busy putting their shelter together. Hinako is struggling to lift logs, so Bell helps her.

"Here you go, Hinako," Bell says. "Just take the little ones; I'll handle the big ones."

"Oh, thank you Bell!" Hinako replies. "You remind Hina of Bro-bro!"

She hugs Bell, who blushes with embarrassment.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Gary Oak asks angrily.

"Sorry, we'll get back to work!" Bell exclaims, as he helps Hinako along.

Gary looks suspiciously over at Bell and Hinako.

 _"Tryin' to make an alliance already, so it seems," Gary says. "I'll put an end to that."_

Leone and Leafa are working together at getting palm branches down.

"You know, you look awfully similar to me," Leone says to Leafa. "Blonde hair, big boobs – we're pretty much a man's dream."

"There's a secret I should let you in on," Leafa replies.

"What's that?"

"This is actually my video game avatar," Leafa explains. "My real name is Suguha, but you can call me Leafa. I'm good at kendo. You got any skills?"

"Oh yeah! Most of them involve sneaking around and spying. I love backstabbing and shocking people. This game is right up my alley."

"You sound like someone I'd like to work with. How about it, you and me in an alliance?"

"Awesome! Now, who we gonna bring in?"

"Hmmm… I'd say Siesta."

"So, a girls' alliance? How about Hinako too?"

"And Yui! We'll be set!"

 _"We want an all-girls' alliance right off the bat," Leone says. "Leafa is the perfect player to have as an alliance mate. The question is if I can get this string of girls together. It's going to take some good talking to get these girls involved, but luckily, that's my speciality!"_

After the shelter is set, Bell uses his fireball technique to light up a big fire. Everyone sits around the fire and has a nice talk.

"Gary, why'd you quit last time?" Yui asks.

"Because that loser Ash Ketchum pretended that I had outed him, when in reality I hadn't done anything of the sort!" Gary exclaims. "What an utter loser!"

"It's okay, just don't quit again!" Yui says.

"Easy for you to say. The host put so much pressure on me that I was practically forced to quit!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter what anyone does to me, I won't quit," Killua says. "I'm going to show my brother what exactly I can do out here."

Hinako yawns. "Hina is sleepy."

"Here, I'll help you to bed," Leafa says. She leads Hinako over into the shelter and finds her a place to sleep.

"Don't forget Mr. Teddy Bear!"

Leafa takes Mr. Teddy Bear and is about to hand it over to Hinako, when she sees a small, rolled-up piece of paper stuck in Mr. Teddy Bear's right ear. She sneakily slips her hand over the ear, pulling out the piece of paper, then hands Mr. Teddy Bear over to Hinako.

"Thank you Miss Leafa!" Hinako says.

"Sweet dreams, little Hinako," Leafa replies, patting Hinako on the head, then walking away.

 _"There was a piece of paper stuck in the bear's ear, and I couldn't help but notice it," Leafa says. "Now to find out what it says."_

She unrolls the crumbled-up piece of paper.

 _" 'Congratulations, you have found a clue to something that may help you,'" Leafa reads it. " 'Follow this map into the woods to find the item.'"_

So Leafa heads off into the woods, while the other players are still sitting around the fire talking.

"…And that's how I became a member of Night Raid," Leone finishes a story. "Hey, where's Leafa? Wasn't she just supposed to be putting Hinako to bed?"

"Maybe Hinako's having a hard time falling asleep!" Yui exclaims.

Leone thinks otherwise, but she holds her tongue.

 _"I bet Leafa went off looking for a hidden immunity idol," Leone says. "If that's true, making an alliance with her may not be exactly the best idea. I have to be looking out for myself and figure out if she's really that trustworthy."_

Leafa sneaks around in the woods, until she finds a tree with a symbol shown on the map.

"This is it," she says, and she starts digging at the bottom of the tree. She quickly looks around, hoping no one is watching her, and reaches down…

…

…

…

"Hey! What's up?"

Leafa looks up and sees Leone standing over her.

"Hi, Leone," Leafa says nervously.

"So, I see you went off looking for the idol," Leone says.

"I'm actually not sure what I'm looking for," Leafa says.

"Care to share the info with me?"

Leafa looks around, sees no one else around, then nods her head.

"Here's what I've found. Whatever it is, I'll share it with you."

She gets up from the ground, with the item she found at the bottom of the tree. She then opens it up, and the two players read it together.

" _'Congratulations, you have found Peter's stolen vote from Survivor: Crazy Second Chance,'_ " the two girls read. " _'Peter Anderson had his vote stolen by Soi Fon, then Soi Fon used the vote against Peter himself. In the end, Olivier was eliminated. By using this advantage, you can steal a vote from any player on your tribe and vote for whoever you choose, so long as they do not have immunity."_

"Ooh, interesting," Leone says.

"Since we found it together, I'll let you use it if necessary," Leafa says.

"No, how about we use it right away?" Leone suggests. "What if we agree together who we're going to steal the vote off and who we're going to vote for? That way, this doesn't become something that is held over our heads."

"I get it!" Leafa says. "We can prove to each other that we're trustworthy by doing this."

"Exactly!"

 _"I still don't trust Leafa, but maybe if she agrees to use this advantage right away, I might be able to believe in her," Leone says. "It's a long game. We've got to be careful."_

 _"Leone caught me when I was looking for this item, and now it's essentially out of my hands," Leafa says. "Still, I'm going to manipulate her so that I get the vote stolen from the person I want, and not who she wants."_

 **Day 2**

 **Quitters**

 **(Chad, Orihime, Jasmine, Faye, Loly, Lucian)**

The players are stranded in the Badlands, with only a small amount of water and rice, along with little to no shelter. But worse, they are not part of the game and have nothing to do but wait.

"When do you think we will get a shot back into the game?" Jasmine asks Chad.

"Who knows," Chad says. "Maybe at the merge."

"That's a long time to wait," Faye says. "I'm not sure I want to be waiting that long."

"Hey, if you want to quit, that's fine with me!" Loly exclaims. "Anyone quitting is a bonus to me."

"I can't quit," Lucian says. "Queen Cynthia will have my head if I don't come back with the million."

"Well then, you'd better start prepping your head for the silver platter!" Loly says. "There's no way you beat any of us in a challenge to get back in!"

Orihime looks concerned. "Let's try to keep positive here," she says.

"Oh, you? Lord Aizen's favorite? Why, I ought to just tear your tonsils out!"

Loly goes over to Orihime and starts ripping her clothes. Chad and Faye are too lazy to stop her, while Lucian doesn't care. Only Jasmine speaks up and tries to stop Loly.

"It won't help anything if you do this," Jasmine tells Loly. "Just be patient."

"What, do you want me to torture you too?" Loly asks, as she throws a ripped piece of Orihime's clothes into the ground and steps on it.

 _"Loly is nuts," Jasmine says. "But I'm looking to redeem myself after the way I quit in Shamouti Island. I need to keep my wits about me and not get psyched out by her."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Hinako, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell)**

Hinako has slept in past noon, and the other characters, who are eating rice around the fire, get a bit nervous about her.

"Is she sick?" Killua wonders. "There's got to be a reason why she's not getting up."

"Should someone go see?" Bell asks.

"Sure, I'll go," Siesta offers.

Siesta walks over to the shelter to see Hinako.

"Hinako?" she asks.

Hinako peeks open an eye. "You're not Bro-bro."

"No, I'm Siesta. Are you okay?"

"Hina really misses Bro-bro," Hinako says. "Hina wants to see him."

"I'm afraid your brother isn't out here," Siesta says. "But I can be your sister for you."

"You mean it? You'll be Hina's big sister?"

"Yes, I will. Now, come, let's get some food."

 _"I want to help little Hinako," Siesta says. "I think it's only right to help a little girl who is missing her big brother. I'm going to do whatever I can to help her, while still trying to play my own game."_

Siesta leads Hinako out of the shelter by the hand, and walks her over to get some food. They eat some rice together, but shortly afterward, Gary gets up and leaves.

"And just where does he think he's off to?" Leone wonders.

"Probably idol-hunting," Killua says. "All he's doing is pointing a target on his back."

Gary goes off looking all over the place, but cannot find anything. He gets frustrated after about an hour of fruitless searching.

 _"I don't get it, where could an idol be?" Gary says. "They're making it harder and harder."_

He walks right past a tree with a certain symbol on it, failing to see it.

 _"Frustrating day today," Gary says. "Couldn't find an idol, and probably painted a giant target on my back. What a way to go."_

Bell tries talking with Yui, but he finds Yui to be space-brained.

"So, are you looking to make an alliance with someone?" Bell asks her.

"Huh? Does that mean, like, making a band?" Yui asks.

"Well, sort of," Bell says. "What I mean, though, is like voting with other people."

"I don't know," Yui says. "That sounds a little creepy."

"Creepy?!" Bell exclaims.

Bell then has to be led away by Leone.

"Look, Bell," Leone whispers to him. "Yui doesn't know what she's doing out here. She's a true space cadet. She needs to go first."

"Yeah, I can see why," Bell says.

 _"Yui is just weird," Bell says. "At the same time, I'd hate to vote her out just because she's not quite with it. I want to make the right move, and I'm not sure what that is yet."_

Later in the day, Leone talks with Leafa.

"Whose vote will we steal?" Leafa asks.

"I say to steal Yui's," Leone replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yui doesn't know what she's doing. She may place a vote on someone, and then who knows if Gary found an idol. That would mean that whoever Yui's random vote went to, they'd go home."

"Why not steal it off Gary?"

"Gary's vote is more predictable. We'll figure it out quickly."

"But who are we going after, Yui or Gary?"

"That, I'm not sure of yet," Leone says. "But I'll get back to you once I'm positive of it."

 _"Leone has all these strategies and sub-strategies, she's definitely a dangerous player," Leafa says. "It's way too early to get rid of her, but at the same time, being attached to her could be a problem. People could look at me as a real threat since I'm with her. I've got to be very careful about how I do business with her."_

 _"I think Gary might be a problem since he was looking for that idol," Leone says. "Splitting votes might be the only thing to do. But then how do we split them? I think stealing Yui's vote will be the key to the whole situation."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Goku, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

Ragyo goes to work on trying to control the tribe.

"Sebastian, my dear Sebastian," Ragyo says. "You would work well as a servant to me."

"If I were not a good servant, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian replies.

"Good, now vote with me," Ragyo says.

"And who shall I vote for?"

"Goku. He's the strongest person in the tribe."

"And why shall we vote for the strongest person?"

"Because the tribes are going to be swapped up soon. We need to be proactive on that part."

 _"I am not sure what Ragyo is trying to do here," Sebastian says. "But if she thinks it is best to eliminate Goku, I think it may not be a bad idea."_

Goku, meanwhile, continues to be clueless as to how the game is played.

"Ragyo appears to be trying to rule the roost around here," Tsunade says. "We must vote her out immediately."

"What do you mean by 'vote'?" Goku asks.

"Silly, that's what we do at Tribal Councils," Tsunade explains.

"But wouldn't that involve losing the challenge? There's no way we're going to lose a challenge! Not with me!"

"Don't be so sure," Joseph says.

"Oh, come on, I won't lose a challenge!"

 _"Goku is aggravating me," Tsunade says. "I might actually want to just vote him out because of his stupidity."_

 _"What I want is a battle!" Goku says. "What a shame it would be if I came back from here and Vegeta was more powerful than me. I can't let that happen!"_

Giselle and Yukari, meanwhile, have a conversation of their own.

"Want me to show you something?" Giselle asks Yukari.

"Sure!"

"Here's this."

Giselle shows Yukari the fake idol.

"It's a fake idol," Giselle tells Yukari.

"So what?"

"Well, here's the catch: if I find the real idol that goes along with it, the two can be combined and turned into a Superidol. Then the Superidol can be used _after_ the votes are read."

Yukari looks amazed. "You gotta find that!"

Giselle shrugs her shoulders. "I have been trying, and just haven't been able to. If you see it, let me know. I'd even let you use it!"

"Of course!" Yukari says.

 _"There's no way I'd let anyone else use my Superidol, unless it benefitted me," Giselle says. "But if I can find a way to manipulate things so that I get that Superidol, I'll be utterly unstoppable in this game!"_

 _"This Giselle girl, I'm glad I got her on our tribe," Yukari says. "She wants to find an idol so that we could have a Superidol that we could share together. She seems to be a great person to work with!"_

 **Day 3**

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Hinako, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell)**

Killua is getting water for the tribe, and Leone joins him.

"Hey, you a free agent?" Leone asks.

"Sort of," Killua says. "The fact is, no one's really approached me about making an alliance."

"You should join up with me and Leafa!" Leone replies. "We're pretty tight. And, guess what?"

She leans in close to Killua to whisper in his ear.

"She found an advantage."

Killua's eyes get big. "An advantage?"

"That's right! And I'll tell you what it is – she gets to steal a vote."

"I see," Killua says. "Who does she plan on stealing from?"

"Don't know yet, but if you vote with us, it won't be you!"

Killua smiles. "I guess that's a yes."

Meanwhile, Gary is scheming away.

"We need to get out Hinako," he says.

"Hinako?" Bell says. "You mean the cute little kindergarten girl?"

"Yeah, her. She's got to go first."

"But why? She's so sweet and innocent!" Yui exclaims.

"Don't you see? She's going to win!"

"Gary, you're digging yourself a hole quickly," Leafa says.

 _"Gary Oak is nuts," Leafa says. "I don't know why we voted for him to join our tribe. He's ripping it apart early on. Going after sweet little Hinako makes no sense at all."_

 _"I tried to warn everyone about Ash Ketchum," Gary says. "I said that if he made it to the end, he would win. What happened? Lo and behold, Ash Ketchum took home a couple million dollars. Hinako is going to do the same thing. She's going to get all 10 jury votes! She's got to be out now. I can't believe these other losers just don't see it!"_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts.

The two tribes waltz into the immunity challenge area, seeing two boats, along with bags of rice sitting in them.

"You guys ready to get to your first immunity challenge?" Jet asks.

"Yeah!" the players exclaim.

"First things first, this here is the immunity idol for this season."

Jet shows off a small statue of a female-looking tiki figure.

"This is the immunity idol for this season. If you have this, you are safe; you cannot be voted out of this game. If you don't have this, you have to come visit me for Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out. Immunity is up for grabs. Now, let's get to today's challenge. You will swim out to your boat, and retrieve three bags of rice. You will then push the bags of rice through a hole, and carry them across a balance beam. You will then cut open those bags and find three balls. Finally, you'll maneuver those balls through a maze of holes to the top. First tribe to get all three balls in place wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the first person officially voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for fire, in the form of flint."

Everyone nods their heads.

"One other thing," Jet says. "The winning tribe will have one player sent to Masadora. At Masadora, you will find a place that is practically a convenience store for advantages. If you risk your vote, you'll have a chance at finding all sorts of secrets. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players line up at the start.

"For first immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Bell, Leone, and Leafa lead the way for the Ants, while it's Bisky, Goku, and Tsunade leading the way for the Hunters. All the players find their way to the boats, where the stronger players lift the heavy bags of rice. Goku grabs one, while Joseph gets one and Sebastian gets the last one. For the Ants, it's Bell, Gary, and Leafa grabbing the bags.

"Got to squeeze those bags of rice through those very narrow holes!"

Bell is up and over for the Ants, while it's Bisky who climbs up and over for the Hunters. The two of them begin pulling on their bags from their side. On the other side, it's Ragyo pushing for the Hunters and Gary pushing for the Ants. Ragyo gets hers through slightly before Gary does.

"Now each tribe needs three people to carry those across the balance beam!"

Giselle takes one bag for the Hunters, while Goku grabs one and Bisky gets another. For the Ants, it's Leone, Leafa and Gary each carrying a bag across the beam.

"Both teams neck-and-neck out there!"

Giselle makes it across easily, but Goku slips and falls off the balance beam. Bisky runs past him to the finish.

"Got to get everyone across that beam!"

The three Ants get across the beam, while Goku is still struggling. He slips off the beam a second time.

"Come on, Goku!" Giselle screams.

"Here, I'll help," Yukari says.

She grabs the bag from Goku, then carries it across the balance beam. Goku shakes his head as she reaches the finish.

"Now you've got to cut those bags open and find the balls!" Jet shouts.

Bell cuts open the Ants' bags, while it's Sebastian opening the bags for the Hunters. Both find all three balls for their tribes.

"Once you've got the balls, start maneuvering them up the board!"

It's Leone controlling the ball for the Ants, while Yukari works it for the Hunters. Leone has little trouble with the maze, getting her first ball up the course easily. Yukari has a little trouble at first, but she starts to get the hang of it. Leone is able to direct that first ball into its slot.

"That's one ball for the Ants!"

Yukari hurries to try to catch up, and she's able to get her first ball in. She's a bit behind Leone, however, who is able to quickly get her second ball up the course.

"Yukari has her first! Leone close to getting her second one in!"

Yukari starts to work on her second ball, while Leone puts her second ball into its slot.

"Leone has two! Only one more for immunity!"

Leone starts working on her final ball. Yukari tries rushing her ball up the course… and it goes into one of the trap holes. She rushes to go pick up her ball, but it is too late. Leone has gotten her final ball into its slot.

"Ants… win immunity!"

The Ants celebrate with each other, all hugging in a circle. They jump up and down, while putting their hands all in the middle and raising them up.

"You're the best, Leone!" Leafa shouts.

"Total team effort!" Bell adds.

"All right, Ants, come get it," Jet says.

Leafa rushes over and grabs the immunity idol. Hinako also runs over to grab the flint from Jet.

"Now, Ants, one member of your tribe gets to go to Masadora. But you'll have no control over it. Instead, you'll pick rocks to find out which one of you will go to Masadora."

Jet brings over the bag of rocks to the players. They all pick rocks, then reveal.

"The one with the white rock is… Hinako!"

Hinako looks nervous. She grabs on to Leone.

"It's okay, Hinako, don't worry," Leone tells her.

"Hinako, since you're young, I will accompany you to Masadora," Jet states. "Hinako will enjoy a night in a hotel in Masadora, then tomorrow morning she'll play a game where she'll have the chance to win an advantage in this game."

"Yay!" Hinako exclaims. "Jet-Jet can be like Bro-bro to Hina!"

"As for the rest of you, you can head on back to camp."

Leone, Leafa, and Bell all wave goodbye to Hinako as they walk out with the rest of their tribe.

"As for you, Hunters, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council."

The Hunters trudge off sadly.

 _"I'm going to push for Goku's ouster," Yukari says. "He's the reason we lost today. If I had just a bit more time, I could have won that challenge for us."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Goku, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

The tribe is immediately split. Four players blame Goku for messing up on the balance beam, while four players blame Yukari for messing up on the ball part.

"It's all your fault, Goku!" Yukari shouts. "You're a dope!"

"Hey, I did my best!" Goku replies. "And besides, didn't you screw up the part at the end?"

"Let's talk about this reasonably," Tsunade suggests.

"There is nothing to reason over," Ragyo states. "Goku blew this challenge, and for that, he must go."

"You're nuts!" Joseph shouts. "It was clearly Yukari who blew it at the end! She didn't know how to use her balls properly!"

"I think it was clear that Goku lost just enough time to hurt us in this one," Sebastian states.

"Oh, come on, you people!" Giselle exclaims. "If I had done that ball part at the end, I would have easily won it for our tribe! You should have just let me do it instead of Yukari!"

"But it was clearly Goku's fault," Bisky states.

The tribe continues arguing all day long, until it is finally time for Tribal Council.

 _"I don't know why everyone's blaming me," Goku says. "I made one little mistake, and now everyone's after my head. I wasn't the only one to make a mistake. If they vote me out, they're making a big mistake."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Hunters)**

The Hunters walk into the Tribal Council area, finding eight torches waiting for them there.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet says. "Approach the flame and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players get fire, then set their torches in their place.

"Okay, so a lot to get to," Jet says. "First off, you had to win to even secure your place in the game. How nerve-wracking was that, Biscuit?"

"First of all, it's Bisky," Bisky corrects Jet. "Yeah, it was pretty tense trying to win that first challenge, but we made it through. Unfortunately, we haven't gelled as a tribe since."

"And that would be because of this last challenge?" Jet asks.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Tsunade says. "Half of us believe it was Yukari's fault, while the other half think it was Goku's fault."

"So this is clearly, a tribe divided," Jet states.

"That's right," Joseph says. "I'm not even sure how we're going to figure this out tonight. A 4-4 tie in the first vote could easily happen."

"And in that case, we'd revote, before drawing rocks," Jet says. "Does that trouble any of you?"

"No concern whatsoever," Ragyo states.

"I didn't come here to have my life depended on a rock!" Giselle exclaims. "But what's got to happen is everyone figures out that Yukari screwed up the challenge!"

"I didn't ruin it, Goku did!" Yukari shouts.

"No way, you did!" Goku yells.

"Oh come on, everyone can see it was you!" Yukari yells back.

"All right, all right, enough," Jet states. "Obviously there is a lot of animosity here, so let's solve that with a vote. It is time to vote; Bisky, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players walk to the voting booth and cast their votes.

Bisky goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Goku goes to vote.

 _"Yukari, you lost us the challenge," Goku says. "That's why I've got to vote for you."_

Joseph goes to vote.

Ragyo goes to vote.

Sebastian goes to vote.

Tsunade goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

 _"Goku, you screwed it up big time," Yukari says. "Here's my vote for you."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

Ragyo looks on, but does not make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote…"

…

…

"Goku."

…

…

"Yukari."

…

…

…

"Goku."

…

…

…

"Yukari. We're tied, two votes Goku, two votes Yukari."

…

…

…

"Goku."

…

…

…

"Yukari. We're tied again, three votes Goku, three votes Yukari."

…

…

…

"Goku. Four votes Goku, three votes Yukari, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

"Yukari. We have a tie. We will now revote, and you must vote for either Goku or Yukari. Goku and Yukari, you will not take place in the revote. Remember that if we double-tie, and you cannot come to a unanimous decision on who to eliminate, then we will draw rocks amongst the rest of you. Bisky, come grab the voting urn."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Bisky carries the voting urn over to the booth.

Bisky goes to vote.

 _"Sorry, Goku, but you brought this on yourself," Bisky says._

Giselle goes to vote.

Joseph goes to vote.

" _You screwed up big time," Joseph says, holding up his vote for Yukari._

Ragyo goes to vote.

Sebastian goes to vote.

Tsunade goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"I'll read the votes. First vote…"

…

…

"Goku."

…

…

"Yukari."

…

…

"Goku."

…

…

"Yukari. We're tied, two votes Goku, two votes Yukari, two votes left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Goku. Three votes Goku, two votes Yukari, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"First person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Goku. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

"Aw, come on guys, why me?" Goku wonders.

"What I want to know is, who flipped?" Tsunade says, as Goku walks over to grab his torch.

"Wasn't me," Joseph whispers to Tsunade.

Goku then holds his torch out to Jet.

"Goku, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out Goku's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Catch ya later!" Goku says as he walks away.

"Well, only three days in, and as I love to say, this is clearly, a tribe divided," Jet states. "For your troubles, here's some flint."

He tosses flint over to Joseph.

"Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Hunters tribe slowly makes their way out of the Tribal Council area.

" _Man, I can't believe I was the first one out!" Goku says. "I really thought I could do well in this game. Someone flipped on me and now I'm gone. It really isn't fair, but there's nothing I can do about it. Oh well, time for my next battle!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Bisky – Goku, Goku**

 **Giselle – Yukari, Goku**

 **Goku – Yukari**

 **Joseph – Yukari, Yukari**

 **Ragyo – Goku, Goku**

 **Sebastian – Goku, Goku**

 **Tsunade – Yukari, Yukari**

 **Yukari – Goku**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Hinako goes shopping at Masadora:**

 _"Okay, Hinako, you may risk your vote for one of these advantages," Jet tells Hinako. "But beware, pick wrong and you lose your vote."_

 **Giselle gets called out on the carpet:**

 _"You're a flipper, that's what you are!" Joseph yells. "And as the immortal Dan Foley once said, 'Flippers never win.'"_

 **And one player can't take any more at the Badlands:**

 _"Call in Jet. I can't take this anymore, I really can't. I quit."_


	3. I See Your Reasoning

**Episode 2**

 **I See Your Reasoning**

 **Day 4**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

Tsunade and Joseph furious the next morning, knowing that Giselle flipped on their alliance.

"You idiot!" Tsunade says. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"You've put us in a deep hole, all because you were scared of a rock," Joseph adds.

Giselle shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe I will just join the other alliance then," she says. "I don't need you! I can just flip whichever way I want!"

"You're a flipper, that's what you are!" Joseph yells. "And as the immortal Dan Foley once said, 'Flippers never win.'"

"Oh, please!" Giselle says. "I don't need you!"

She walks away in a huff.

 _"I've won at everything I've done in life," Giselle says. "I've won 10 Pokémon League championships, seven of those coming in a row. I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time, even better than that blasted Iris who won a couple of titles in my off years. If these guys don't want me, then that's fine. I'll latch on someplace else."_

But Giselle finds the other alliance tough to crack.

"What do you mean, you won't let me join you?" she asks Bisky.

"We made our alliance, and we stick with it!" Bisky says. "Maybe we can let you survive for a couple of votes, but you're not going to be part of ours."

"Oh, come on! I saved your bacon last vote!"

"Bacon?" Sebastian says. "Bacon is a food that I serve often to my master. And if I didn't serve the best bacon, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Girl, you shall suffer the same fate that the losing alliance will," Ragyo states. "That is, unless you can produce something of worth."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Giselle asks.

"You know, give us something!" Yukari says. "Like maybe a hundred-dollar bill, or a diamond necklace! Personally, I prefer pearls. Or maybe a new car!"

Ragyo shows an evil grin on her face. "Maybe you have something in your possession right now that could help you."

Giselle thinks for a moment. "Oh, right!" she says. "I have this fake idol!"

"What good is a fake idol?" Bisky wonders.

"Well, this idol in particular can be combined with a real idol to form a Superidol," Giselle explains. "So if I was able to find the real idol, I could have some real power."

Ragyo smirks. "I happen to have the real idol you seek," she states. "Just give me your fake idol, and you'll be part of the club."

Giselle's eyes light up. "Sure! I'll let you have it after the vote and make it into a Superidol!"

 _"Excellent, Giselle has fallen into my trap," Ragyo says. "Now she'll give me all the power in the game by allowing me to have the Superidol. Things could not be going more perfectly."_

 _"I now have an in to a new alliance because of my fake idol!" Giselle says. "All I need to do is promise to help out Ragyo if she gets voted out. Now I'll be able to flip on my old alliance and make it farther in this game!"_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell)**

Gary is busy trying to poison the tribe against Hinako.

"Hinako's going to come back with a huge advantage," he says. "She's going to have something like an idol that makes her a real threat. We've got to get her out immediately!"

"Are you sure?" Yui asks. "But she's so cute!"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that's the right idea," Bell says.

"Listen to me, she's going to win this game if she gets to the end. You can't just hand her the million dollars!"

"You do have a point," Killua says.

 _"Gary is scrambling and scrambling, and in this case I think he may have a point," Killua says. "Hinako is very lovable. Everyone's going to want to see her win. If she comes back from this challenge with an idol, she may be impossible to get out the rest of the way. At the very minimum we could flush out her idol."_

 _"These losers need to listen to me about Hinako!" Gary says. "Hinako's an even bigger threat than Ash Ketchum was last season. She's going to win unless someone blindsides her. This is the perfect time to do so – right off the bat."_

Leafa, Leone, and Siesta are also talking, but about something different.

"Siesta, you need to hook up with us!" Leone says. "We're gonna make an all-girls alliance. When Hinako comes back, she joins us."

"Then all we need is Yui," Leafa adds. "I'm a little worried about getting her to vote with us because she's… out there, but she would make five."

"Sure, I'll vote with you two," Siesta says. "I want to take care of little Hinako. I was so nervous about her going away that I couldn't even bring myself to wave goodbye to her."

"You know, she might come back with an advantage," Leafa says. "And we'd rather have that advantage on our side than hers."

"Plus, Leafa's got a little secret, don'tcha?" Leone says, elbowing Leafa.

Leafa smiles. "That's right, I have this parchment that allows me to steal somebody's vote. Leone and I agreed to use it in our first Tribal Council."

"But whose vote will you steal?" Siesta wonders.

"That's what we're not sure of yet," Leafa says. "Right now we're thinking Yui or Gary. But that could change."

"That's right," Leone says. "Killua seems to be mingling with everyone, to the sense that he can't be trusted. I see him over there right now, hanging out with Gary. So we could steal it from him. But that's the fun of it! Keep those guys guessing!"

"I see your reasoning," Siesta says. "I agree to keep it a secret."

 _"I'm not really sure what to think about this stolen vote thing," Siesta says. "I'm a little scared Leafa might steal my vote. But as long as she doesn't, I think I'll work with her and Leone. I most of all want to protect little Hinako. She's so sweet, and my goal is to keep her safe."_

 _"It's tough to tell at this point whose vote is best to steal," Leafa says. "Gary would be my first choice – he's obviously a villainous guy who's going to cause trouble. But Yui is an enigma, and Killua seems very strategic and devious. I really don't know who to steal it off."_

 **Quitters**

 **(Chad, Orihime, Jasmine, Faye, Loly, Lucian)**

It is utter chaos in the Badlands. Chad is starving to death. Faye is sitting around bored. Lucian looks completely on edge, while Loly is ripping apart Orihime's clothes, piece by piece. Only Jasmine keeps a cool head.

 _"I know I gave up the last time I was here," Jasmine says. "Not this time! I'm going to prove that I can play this game. And besides, Silver and I are struggling financially. If I can get us some money, that could really help."_

Chad looks over at Loly torturing Orihime, and he sighs.

 _"I'm not sure if this is really worth it," Chad says. "I'm starving here. They didn't give us all that much rice. They said they would but it was clearly a lie. Now I don't know what to do."_

Loly pulls up her skirt and starts to relieve herself all over Orihime.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Orihime cries.

"Yeah, there's no reason to micturate on her," Faye adds.

"'Micturate?'" Loly says, taking a break from peeing. "It's called pee! P-E-E! Say it! Why do you guys always say the word 'micturate'? It's three letters, one syllable! Come on, people!"

She then continues to pee on Orihime.

"Isn't there a rule against this?" Lucian wonders aloud to Faye.

"No clue," Faye replies. "I think the producers are just letting anything go out here in the Badlands."

 _"I can't take much more of this," Orihime says. "I'm being tortured here by Loly, and no one does a thing. She's such a bully! She doesn't deserve a chance at winning this game. This is horrible!"_

 **Masadora**

 **(Hinako)**

Jet knocks on the door of Hinako's hotel room, but Hinako does not answer. He then pulls out a key and opens the door himself.

"Hinako, it is time to go to Masadora," he says.

Hinako yawns. "Hina's too tired. Hina wants some more sleep."

"Sorry, Hinako, up you go!" Jet exclaims.

He reaches out and grabs her hand, then drags her out of the hotel room. They wait in the elevator, as it takes them down to the lobby. Hinako rubs her eyes as they walk out of the hotel. She then becomes cheerful as Jet takes her into the Masadora market.

"Now that you're awake, let me explain what you have to do. You with me?" Jet says.

Hinako smiles. "Hina's ready!"

"Good. We have four Koopa Troopa shells here," Jet explains. "There are also three notes. Each of these notes has an advantage in it. You still with me?"

"Koopa Troopas are so cute!" Hinako exclaims as Jet facepalms. He then gathers himself.

"Okay, Hinako, you may risk your vote for one of these advantages," Jet tells Hinako. "But beware, pick wrong and you lose your vote."

"Hina gets it!" Hinako says.

"Here's how it works. You have the choice of Small, Medium, or Large. A Small advantage would be something like an extra vote, or a fake idol. A Medium advantage would be a normal idol, or a Legacy Advantage. And a Large advantage would be a Superidol, or a Soul Gem for the Incubator. If you choose Small, there will be three winning Troopa shells and one losing one. If you choose Medium, there will be two winning ones and two losing ones. And if you choose Large, then there will be only one winning one and three losing ones. You got all that?"

Hinako looks confused. "Does Hina get to take home the Koopa Troopa?"

Jet sighs. "I'll make it easier on you. What size of advantage would you like: Small, Medium, or Large?"

"Large!" Hinako exclaims.

"Very well then. I will shuffle the shells."

Jet shuffles the Troopa shells around.

"You may now choose a shell."

Hinako reaches out and touches the shell on the far left.

"Let's find out what's inside," Jet states.

He turns the shell on its side, and a piece of paper falls out. He then hands that piece of paper to Hinako…

…

…

…

…

…

"No vote?" Hinako says.

"Ooh, looks like you lost your vote," Jet states. "Here's how it'll work. At your next Tribal Council, you will not vote, and instead insert this piece of paper into the voting urn."

"Hina's not happy!" Hinako pouts.

"Now, let's get you back to camp."

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell, Hinako)**

Hinako arrives back at camp in tears.

"What's the matter, little Hinako?" Siesta asks, rushing over to meet her.

"Hina lost her vote!" Hinako cries, sounding both sad and whiny.

Siesta brings Hinako inside the shelter, where Leone and Leafa also try to comfort her.

"It's okay, Hinako, it really is," Leafa says. "We're not going to vote you out."

"Yeah, like why would we do that?" Leone says. "You're an important part of our alliance."

Siesta pats Hinako on the head. "See, Hinako? There's nothing to worry about."

"You really mean it?" Hinako says.

"Yes," Siesta says. "Now come on, let's get you to bed."

"Thank you Sis-Sis!" Hinako exclaims.

Siesta smiles warmly.

 _"I guess Hinako sees me as a big sister," Siesta says. "It's an honor to be considered that way. Now I just have to keep her safe and hold up my end of the bargain."_

 **Day 5**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

Ragyo gathers her alliance of Sebastian, Giselle, and Yukari around her to tell them her plans.

"This is how it's going to go," she says. "Our first target is Tsunade, then Joseph after her. Those two are the next two out no matter what."

"Hey, why not Joseph before Tsunade?" Yukari asks.

"Because I said so," Ragyo replies.

"Sorry, that doesn't work with me!" Yukari says. "I'm a teacher, I know little kids' language when I hear it! You've got to give me a better explanation than that!"

"Just let it go, Yukari," Giselle says.

"No, I won't! I want a reason!" Yukari exclaims.

"In time, you shall see," Ragyo states.

 _"Yukari has shown a lack of submission to me, and for that she shall pay," Ragyo says. "But at the moment, I do not have the numbers to eliminate her. So I must wait for the right time, and then she will be voted out for daring to question me."_

 _"You know, when someone refuses to answer a question, that pisses me off!" Yukari says. "No one should feel they're above answering questions! I know this because I'm a teacher! If my students fail to answer questions on a test, they get them wrong! Mrs. Kiryuin has just gotten this test wrong!"_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell, Hinako)**

In the middle of the afternoon, while most of the players are lying around resting, Leone has an idea.

"Hey, Leafa, come with me," she says.

Leafa follows Leone out of the camp.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Wouldn't this be a perfect time to search for an advantage?" Leone says. "Everyone's too tired from the extreme heat. Now's the time to pounce!"

"I suppose you're right," Leafa replies.

The two of them walk out into the woods, and about 15 minutes into their search, they come across the same tree that Gary missed the day before.

"Bullseye!" Leone exclaims.

The two girls start digging at the base of the tree, until Leafa finally pulls out a note.

"I got it!" she exclaims.

"Great! What's it say?"

" _'Congratulations, you have found information,'_ " Leafa reads it.

"Information?" Leone wonders.

" _'In Masadora, there are four Koopa Troopa shells to choose from,'_ " Leafa reads. " _'No matter which size of advantage you choose, the third Troopa shell from the left will always have the advantage you seek.'_ "

"Wow, that's really useful!" Leone exclaims.

" _'You may choose to share this information with others, or keep it for yourself. The choice is yours,'_ " Leafa finishes reading it.

"This is really cool!" Leone says. "Now we just gotta hope we get sent to Masadora!"

"Right," Leafa says. "Or maybe we can tell the person who gets sent there what to do, in hopes that they share the advantage with us."

"Perfect!" Leone says. "This is awesome!"

 _"Using this info, we can snag a crap load of advantages in this game!" Leone says. "With Leafa and I working together, this should be a breeze!"_

 _"I'm a little nervous about telling others this information," Leafa says. "What if we inadvertently end up giving an idol to a rival alliance? But I promised to play honest with Leone, so the two of us must work together. We're a team, and we'll either succeed as a team or go down as one."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts.

The two tribes walk into the reward challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, you will take turns throwing rocks at tiles. These tiles will be hanging by ropes, and you must knock the tiles all the way to the ground. Once you've knocked down all four tiles, you'll haul them in with the ropes, then put them together to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet unveils a large amount of comfort items, including blankets, pillows, and chairs.

"Comfort, as customary. We don't want you guys to suffer. Except for the Quitters, that is. We're okay with them suffering. But the winning tribe will get this comfort, while the losers get nothing. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Ants, got to sit out someone."

"We'll sit out Bell," Gary says.

"All right, Bell, take a spot on the sit-out bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and we'll get started."

The players all line up, grabbing their rocks.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Bisky throws a rock and knocks down the first tile for the Hunters. Bell counters by knocking down the first one for the Ants.

"Each tribe has one tile down!"

Giselle throws a rock, knocking the tile almost out of the rope, but not all the way.

"Not enough!" Jet shouts. "Gotta knock it the whole way down!"

"Oh man, that sucks," Yukari says. "Come on!"

Killua knocks down the second tile for the Ants. Tsunade hits a different tile for the Hunters, but it too stays stuck to the rope.

"Still not enough!" Jet shouts. "That's not going to count."

"Bull! Bull! Bull, we say!" Yukari yells.

"Yukari, you've got the same tiles, the same ropes," Jet says.

Leafa knocks down a third tile for the Ants. Yukari steps up, throws another rock, and it too fails to knock the tile out of the rope.

"I mean, my *$#!" Yukari shouts.

"What?!" Tsunade exclaims.

"Yukari, you need to stop #$%&*ing and start throwing!" Jet shouts.

"Just hitting them as hard as we can, Jet," Yukari says.

Leone knocks down the fourth tile for the Ants.

"Start pulling those $#%&ing tiles in," Jet says.

Some of the players look a little surprised at Jet cursing, but they continue on. Ragyo knocks down the second tile for the Hunters.

"Hunters now have two &%#$ing tiles, Ants working on their $#%*ing puzzle."

Leone gives Jet a weird look, while the Ants continue to put their puzzle together. Joseph knocks down a third tile for the Hunters.

"Hunters now just one $*#%ing tile away!"

Hinako looks over at Siesta.

"Sis-sis, what does '$*#%ing' mean?" the 6-year-old Hinako asks Siesta.

Siesta quickly puts her hands over Hinako's ears. Meanwhile, the Ants continue to solve the puzzle. Killua and Gary begin to get the pieces in place.

"Ants getting very #$*%ing close to #$%*ing finishing their $%*#ing puzzle!"

Sebastian finally knocks down the fourth tile for the Hunters, but it is too late. Gary puts the final piece in place for the Ants.

"*$&%Ants… *$&#ing win $%#*ing reward!" Jet screams.

Gary, Yui, and Killua begin to celebrate, but the other girls are indignant at Jet's cursing. Siesta keeps her hands clasped tightly over Hinako's ears.

"Why are you swearing like this?" Leafa asks Jet.

"Hey, Yukari started it," Jet says.

"How dare you! There's a little kid here!"

Jet shakes his head with a chuckle. "Okay, that's enough cursing for today. Ants, come over here and take your reward."

The Ants tribe rushes over and grabs their reward. They then head on out.

"Yukari, Hunters, I got nothing for you, except one thing."

"What's that?" Yukari asks.

"$&#* you!" Jet shouts.

Yukari gives Jet the finger, then the Hunters head on out of the challenge area.

 _"If it was medieval times, I think we would have killed him ourselves," Leone says. "Can't do that in front of a kindergartener."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Sebastian, Giselle, Bisky, Ragyo, Yukari, Tsunade, Joseph)**

The Hunters look disappointed after having lost a second straight challenge.

 _"We're losing like crazy," Bisky says. "And I'm not used to losing. We've got to get this thing turned around, and soon."_

Tsunade and Joseph talk with Bisky later that night, trying to form an alliance.

"Look, I don't care what Ragyo tells you, she's not cool to be with," Joseph says.

"Oh, trust me, I don't think so," Bisky says. "I'm not as young as I look."

"If we can get just one more on our side, we can vote out Ragyo and make her look like a fool," Tsunade says.

"Yeah, but who?" Bisky wonders.

"It looks like Sebastian's in her pocket," Joseph says.

"Right," Tsunade says. "And Giselle and Yukari are complete morons."

"No, Giselle isn't stupid," Bisky says. "She's just super-arrogant."

"We may need to find an idol," Joseph says.

"Good thinking," Tsunade says. "We'll go look for one in the morning."

 **Day 6**

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leone, Siesta, Gary, Yui, Leafa, Bell, Hinako)**

That morning, Hinako asks Siesta an unpleasant question.

"Sis-sis?" she says.

"Yes, Hinako?"

"What were those weird words Jet-Jet was using?"

Siesta breathes a deep sigh. "Jet was saying bad words. Those words are not to be used in public."

"But Jet-Jet is the host," Hinako says.

Siesta chuckles. "That's the same thing I thought," she says.

 _"Explaining these embarrassing things to Hinako is difficult," Siesta says. "It's one thing to play this game, it's another thing to act as Hinako's big sister. This is much harder than being a maid for Saito ever was!"_

Leone and Leafa, meanwhile, talk over their plans.

"Hinako's got no vote, right?" Leone says.

"Yeah, that hurts," Leafa says.

"No problem, we've got that steal-a-vote," Leone says.

"But shouldn't we wait to use that until later in the game?" Leafa says. "It's a big advantage. Don't want to blow it right from the start."

Leone nods. "You may be right," she says. "But what, we've got three votes. Me, you, and Siesta. They've got four."

"We don't know that they're a solid four, though," Leafa says. "In fact, they may not be an alliance at all. Bell and Killua both seem open to discussion. It's only Gary and Yui I'm worried about."

"I'll try to get Bell, you try to get Killua," Leone suggests. "Then we knock 'em out with our good looks! Let our big boobs do our thing!"

"Sounds like a plan," Leafa replies.

 _"I'm not really sold on Leone's idea to use my giant breasts to try to swing over Killua," Leafa says. "Heck, I don't even know if Killua's gay. In any case, this plan doesn't seem to be the best. I'd rather use the steal-a-vote."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Hinako hands over the immunity idol to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Also, once again, I am back to using only language suitable for television. Let's get to today's challenge."

Jet points to the challenge area, which is set up with nets, ladders, and a slide puzzle. Rain begins to pour down.

"For today's challenge, you are going to sprint through an obstacle to a sand pit. One person from each tribe will dig underneath a log to get through. The first person to get through will use a machete. You'll use it to chop a rope to unleash their ladders. The second person is penalized and must untie ropes to release their ladders. You'll then confront a Survivor pole vault, which you must use to cross one very high platform to another. You will then go down to the finish, where you will solve a giant numbered puzzle. First to finish, wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council, where somebody will be the second person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island. Let's do this!"

Jet then points to the Ants.

"Ants, you've got one extra member, you've got to sit someone out, and you cannot sit out the same person in back-to-back challenges. That means Bell must participate in this challenge."

"We'll sit out Hinako," Siesta says.

"Very well then, Hinako, take a spot on the sit-out bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Hinako walks over to the bench, then the tribes line up at the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The two tribes rush toward the obstacles. Ragyo leads the way for her tribe, with Joseph, Yukino, and Tsunade close behind. Gary is the first to reach them for his tribe, followed by Leafa, Leone, and Bell.

"Once you're through the obstacles, choose someone to dig underneath the log!" Jet shouts.

The Hunters reach the log first. Ragyo taps Bisky to go underneath the log. The Ants get there about 30 seconds later, and they choose Yui to go underneath.

"This is a key part of the challenge! Whoever wins this part may win the whole thing!"

Bisky finds a way to get through first, and she rushes over to the machete.

"Bisky through first, she gets the machete!"

Bisky chops the rope, and the ladders come down. Her tribemates then follow her up the ladders.

"Yui really struggling back there!"

Yui finds herself stuck in the sand, unable to move either way.

"We once had a player have to quit due to getting stuck! Will it happen to Yui too?"

The Hunters get to the pole vault, and Bisky quickly uses it to go across.

"Hunters with a huge lead, thanks to Yui's poor job!"

Yui finally wiggles free, and she finds his way out of the pit. She then starts untying knots.

"Bisky, Ragyo, and Tsunade already across for the Hunters! Ants way behind, thanks to Yui!"

Yui finishes untying the knots, and her tribe rushes up the ladders. Meanwhile, Yukari and Giselle are across the pole vault.

"Huge lead for the Hunters! Can the Ants come back from this huge deficit caused by Yui?"

Yui rushes across the pole vault for the Ants, while Sebastian goes across for the Hunters. Then it's Joseph making it across for the Hunters.

"All the Hunters are through! Get to work on that puzzle! Ants not even at that puzzle thanks to Yui!"

Gary and Siesta get across the pole vault, but the Ants see the gap widening. Joseph and Tsunade are pushing the numbers around, while Ragyo delivers the instructions to them.

"Hunters are getting close to winning this before the Ants even get to their puzzle, and it's all Yui's fault!"

Bell and Leafa get across the pole vault. Meanwhile, Yukari starts shouting out some instructions over Ragyo, and the Hunters are getting confused.

"That row goes over there!" Yukari shouts.

"No, they go by columns!" Ragyo yells back.

"Which one is right?" Giselle wonders, while Joseph and Tsunade stand still, confused.

"Hunters are slowing down! If Yui hadn't put her tribe behind, they'd be right in it!"

Killua and Leone make it across the pole vault, and the Ants sprint down to get to their puzzle.

"Ants making a comeback, which wouldn't have been necessary hadn't Yui been so slow!"

With Yukari still shouting, Bisky runs over and slaps her hand across her mouth. Ragyo then directs Joseph and Tsunade to fix the puzzle in the correct manner.

"Hunters very close to winning! Ants should have won by now, if it wasn't for Yui!"

Joseph and Tsunade finally get the numbers in place, and the puzzle is solved.

"And that's it! Thanks to Yui, Hunters… win immunity!"

The Hunters celebrate, while Siesta puts her arm around Yui's shoulder. The space cadet Yui doesn't even realize that Jet has been insulting her all this time.

"When are we going to eat?" she asks Siesta.

Siesta simply laughs, while the Hunters continue their celebration.

"Come get it, Hunters."

Yukari dances on her way over to the immunity idol, which she picks up and holds high in the air in celebration.

"You are safe from tonight's vote-"

"Actually, we want to give it up," Yukari replies.

Jet's mouth drops open, and all the other Hunters scream out in shock.

"Just kidding! Ha ha ha. Bye-bye."

Yukari goes back to dancing with the idol, while her tribemates simply shake their heads at her. Jet's mouth remains open.

"I thought we were about to see a BIG MOVE, but as it is, the Hunters are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Now, you'll pick rocks to see who goes to Masadora, for a chance at buying an advantage in this game."

The Hunters all grab rocks out of Jet's bag.

"Reveal!"

Giselle happens to be the one with the white rock, while all the others have black rocks.

"Giselle, you're off to Masadora. The rest of you Hunters, you can head on out."

The Hunters happily head on out of the immunity challenge area.

"Giselle, I've got a helicopter waiting for you. Head on out this other way."

"Can I just walk?" Giselle asks with derision.

"Don't mock me, or you will truly be walking the whole way," Jet says.

Giselle grimaces, then heads on out.

"As for you, Ants, I'll see you tonight for Tribal, where someone – hopefully Yui – will be the second person voted out of this game."

The Ants trudge on out.

 _"I don't know whose fault it was that we lost today," Yui says. "All I know is that our tribe will come together and make a good decision! And we'll vote out that person who caused us to lose!"_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Leone, Leafa, Siesta, Hinako, Yui, Bell, Killua, Gary)**

Gary gathers together his alliance to go after Hinako.

"Hinako is too cute and too lovable," he tells Yui, Bell, and Killua. "She has to go now."

"I'm not so sure…" Bell says.

"Look, if we're going to give in to you, will you give in to us?" Killua asks Gary.

"What do you mean?" Gary replies.

"What I mean is, if we vote out Hinako this time, you'll vote for who we want to the next time?" Killua says.

"Sure," Gary responds. "But why do you sound so much like Sailor Mars?"

 _"I don't trust Gary one bit," Killua says. "He wants us to vote out Hinako, and I do agree that she's not helping our tribe much, but she's not a threat. She should be kept along for later. Too bad the other four are so solid that we can't make our way into them. I have to go with Gary, whether I like it or not."_

 _"Killua and Bell need to realize that their only hope is voting with me," Gary says. "If they don't vote my way, they're going to get picked off one by one. Killua's too smart to not go along with me. The one I'm worried about most is that Yui."_

Meanwhile, Leone, Leafa, Siesta, and Hinako get together to talk about their voting plans.

"Who are we going after?" Leafa asks.

"It's between Yui and Gary," Leone says. "Yui isn't helping our tribe in challenges very much."

"Yeah, I kind of get that point," Leafa says.

"But Gary," Leone continues, "is a conniver and a big threat. If he stays around much longer, he can wreak havoc. We can't let him hang around."

"So, we're voting Gary?" Siesta wonders.

"It will come down to how Tribal Council goes," Leone says. "If the whole tribe goes after Yui, then that'll be our choice. But if Gary tries making a move… I'll whisper to you when I know who it'll be."

"But Hina lost her vote!" Hinako exclaims.

"No worries, Hinako," Leafa tells the girl softly. "I've got this all under control."

 _"If we can manage to convince Gary to vote out Yui, we will be saving his skin," Leone says. "But if Gary plays too aggressively, he's going to force our hand. And we have the trump card. Not to be confused with that other Trump, of course."_

 _"I have this steal-a-vote, which I know Leone wants me to use tonight," Leafa says. "But I'd rather save it for later. What we need is for the entire tribe to come to a consensus that Yui is the weakest link. If that doesn't happen, then we're down four votes to three. I'll have to use my steal-a-vote to give us the advantage. I'll use it if I have to, but I definitely don't want to."_

 **Quitters**

 **(Chad, Orihime, Loly, Faye, Lucian, Jasmine)**

Loly continues to torture Orihime, peeing on her and slapping her repeatedly. Faye watches while smoking an e-cigarette.

"Where did you get the cigarette?" Lucian asks.

"It's my luxury item," Faye tells Lucian. "Plus, I'm in good with the host. He and I have been through thick and thin. He will let me get away with anything."

"You mean, kind of like how Loly is getting away with everything right now?" Lucian says in mocking fashion.

"You mean, kind of like how your queen Cynthia got away with everything in Shamouti Island?" Faye replies derisively.

Jasmine looks on at the two arguers, not knowing what to say. Suddenly they hear a voice perk up.

"Call in Jet. I can't take this anymore, I really can't. I quit."

"That didn't sound like Orihime," Jasmine says.

"No, it's me," Chad says. "I quit. I can't watch Orihime be tortured like this anymore. If the producers aren't going to step in, then I'm going to step out."

"Good, one less competitor," Faye says.

Loly looks over, gives a slight smile, then starts pulling Orihime's hair.

 _"My plan is working," Loly says. "Get everyone else to quit by the time it's my chance at getting back into the game, and then I'll have a cakewalk in my march to the million!"_

About an hour later, Jet pulls up in a Jeep.

"Who's quitting?" Jet asks, as Loly begins pounding on Orihime's nose.

"I am," Chad says, raising his hand. "I can't take this anymore."

"Very well, then," Jet says. "Chad is quitting this game for a second time. He will never be allowed back on Survivor again, like Colton Cumbie, unless of course I change my mind. Head on out, Chad. The rest of you, you'll continue to wait here in the Badlands until I come and get you. You may still quit at any time."

Jet and Chad get into the Jeep, then they drive on out. Loly laughs, and even waves to Chad as the Jeep pulls away.

 _"I'm going to get through this, one way or another," Orihime says. "She can torture me all she wants. She cannot break my will. If she says that there are five lights, I'll tell her that there are four. I will not be defeated!"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Ants)**

The Ants walk into the Tribal Council area, and immediately head toward the torches.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet says. "Pick one up and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players set down their lit torches in place.

"It's raining tonight, so I have this conch shell for everyone to talk into," Jet says. "Speak into the conch shell – which may or may not have a microphone inside it."

He hands the shell to Yui.

"Yui, let's face it, you were the reason your tribe lost today," Jet says.

"I was?" Yui replies.

Everyone in the tribe busts out laughing. Even Jet cannot stop from having a belly laugh.

"You stunk it up, and now your tribe is here," Jet says. "How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I don't know if it really was my fault, but I have to say that I don't like to lose," Yui says. "I prefer winning, anytime winning is an option, of course. If it's a Kobayashi Maru, then yes, I'm okay with losing, but most of the time, I prefer to win."

"How about you, Gary?" Jet says, as Yui hands the conch shell to Gary. "Who would you go after tonight?"

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it?" Gary says. "Obviously the easy vote is Yui. But I'm not too sure I want to do that."

"And why not?" Jet asks.

"Sometimes you have to use a little bit of delayed gratification," Gary says. "I need to put off voting for who may be the obvious, for who may be the biggest threat."

"I'm not so sure," Killua breaks in, grabbing the conch shell off Gary. "It is true that we can't just make the easy vote every time. But in this case, it really does make sense to make the easy vote. We can't make a rash decision here."

"Right," Bell says. "We need to make the decision that makes the most sense. We can't just vote with our feelings; we need to vote with our heads."

"Leone," Jet says, "are there multiple alliances out here, or is everyone one big happy family?"

"I'd like to think we all are!" Leone exclaims. "Ya know, it's easy to be connected whenever you're winnin'. Sadly we lost and now we gotta go after someone."

"We're hoping we can come to a peaceful solution to this vote," Siesta adds.

"Peaceful?" Jet wonders.

"What she means," Leafa says, "is that we'd like to all agree on who we're voting for. If that doesn't work, we're going to have to make a big move early."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Jet exclaims, rubbing his hands together. "Like Probst, I'm all about making BIG MOVES!"

"That big move could be only moments away," Gary says. "I'm not exactly sure I want to vote out Yui, no matter how bad she did at today's challenge."

"Let's talk this over, first," Killua says.

Killua, Gary, and Bell huddle together. As they do, Leone leans over and whispers in Leafa's ear. Hinako looks sad, but Siesta hugs her and whispers something to her. The whole time, Jet is grinning. Yui, meanwhile, looks around helplessly.

"Hey, who wants to talk with me?" Yui says.

Killua then whispers a name in Yui's ear.

"Got it," Yui says.

Leone whispers to Siesta, while now Leafa has the job of consoling Hinako. Gary goes over and whispers to Yui. Killua and Bell try making signals over to Leone.

"This is nuts," Jet says.

Leone signals back to Killua, then the players all go back to their original seats.

"You guys ready?" Jet asks.

"Yeah!" Hinako exclaims.

"Then, it is… time to vote. Bell, you're up first."

"Hold on a second!" Leafa exclaims.

Everyone looks shocked as Leafa stands up.

"I've got this thing right here," Leafa says, showing Jet her piece of paper. "I have the right to steal a vote, and I'm stealing Gary's vote."

"Very well then," Jet replies, while Gary looks on in shock. "Gary, you will not vote. Leafa, you will vote twice, and you may vote for whoever you please with either vote. It is… time to vote. Bell, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Bell goes to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

 _"Hina isn't actually allowed to vote," Hinako says. "Hina has to put in this fake vote instead."_

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

 _"With my first vote, I'm voting for you, Gary," Leafa says. "And for my second vote, I'm going to vote for… hmmmmm…"_

Leone goes to vote.

Siesta goes to vote.

Yui goes to vote.

After Yui comes back, Jet addresses the players. "I'll go tally the votes," he says.

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to his spot. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it – now would be the time to do so."

Nobody budges.

"Okay. After the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Gary."

Gary simply shakes his head.

"Hinako."

Hinako looks concerned, and Siesta comforts her.

"Gary. That's two votes Gary."

Gary shakes his head again.

"Hinako. We're tied, two votes Hinako, two votes Gary."

Hinako huddles closer to Siesta.

"Gary. Three votes Gary."

Gary puts his hand on his head.

"Hinako. We're tied, three votes Gary, three votes Hinako, one vote left."

Gary stands up. "Hold on a second, there are eight of us, there should be two votes left!"

"One person's vote was not counted," Jet replies. "That person lost their vote at Masadora and had to put in a fake vote."

Gary looks on, feeling a bit better.

…

…

…

…

…

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Gary Oak."

Gary grabs his stuff, then goes over to get his torch.

"Nice play, guys," he tells Leafa and Leone.

"Gary, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out Gary's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Smell ya later!" Gary shouts, as he runs through the rain out of the Tribal Council area.

Hinako hugs Siesta tightly, happy that she hasn't been voted out.

"Well, I love BIG MOVES, and guess what?" Jet says. "You guys made a BIG MOVE right off the bat. I can't wait to see what you have in store. Please don't cancel this season! Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and head back to camp. It was a good night.

 _"I can't believe they had an ace up their sleeve!" Gary says. "Leafa had that advantage, which I had no idea about. I guess that's what happens when you play aggressively. I didn't play aggressively enough, as it turns out. I wanted Hinako out; I should have bridged the gap with the other alliance and voted out Yui. Oh, well, at least I wasn't the first one voted out. That's something Ketchum has to live with, even if he did win. Gary was here, Ash is still a loser!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Bell – Hinako**

 **Gary – No vote**

 **Hinako – No vote**

 **Killua – Hinako**

 **Leafa – Gary, Gary**

 **Leone – Gary**

 **Siesta – Gary**

 **Yui – Hinako**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Giselle goes for broke at Masadora:**

 _"Give me that large advantage!" Giselle exclaims. "I want the big one!"_

 **While Ragyo brings down the heat:**

 _"We are blindsiding Giselle, while she's off getting pampered at Masadora," Ragyo states. "Everyone votes for her. She'll never see it coming."_

 _"Sounds great!" Yukari exclaims._

 **And Killua tries to make a BIG MOVE:**

 _"Gary was right," Killua tells her. "We need to get rid of Hinako while we still have a chance. If we sit on this opportunity, we may never again get a chance."_

 _"Got it."_


	4. Build That Wall

**Episode 3**

 **Build That Wall**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Hinako went to Masadora and found out that she had a choice of four Koopa Troopa shells. If she picked the right one she could win an advantage. But she picked the wrong shell, and lost her vote in the next Tribal Council.**

 **Meanwhile, back at camp, Gary Oak was scheming to blindside her. He got Yui, Killua, and Bell in on his plan. In order to counter it, Leafa, Leone, and Siesta banded together as an alliance to save Hinako.**

 **In the Badlands, Loly continued to torture Orihime, while Jasmine, Faye, and Lucian did nothing. Chad did nothing as well, but he went further by choosing to quit the game.**

 **In the end, Leafa used her "steal-a-vote" advantage to take away Gary's vote, making up for Hinako's lost vote. The big-breasted girls worked together to oust Gary, and he was voted out. Fourteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 7**

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Yui, Bell, Leafa, Leone, Hinako, Siesta)**

In the wee hours of the morning, the tribe tries to talk things out. Everyone but Hinako and Yui (who are sleeping) gathers around the fire to talk about the vote a few hours prior.

"Let me get this straight, Gary convinced you all to vote for Hinako?" Leafa asks.

"He figured that you four were an alliance," Killua replies. "His hope was to make us four strong against your four. We had no idea that Hinako lost her vote or that Leafa could steal a vote."

"That's right," Bell adds. "When Hinako came back to camp, she talked with you girls, but Gary, Killua, and I were off tending the fire."

"What about Yui?" Siesta wonders.

"Who knows," Killua says. "What's important is that we don't have anything against Hinako or even the rest of you guys. We got tricked by Gary when he started scrambling and whispering stuff to us. That's why I was trying to signal to you to vote for Yui."

"I get it now!" Leone replies. "You see, when I saw you guys signaling, I thought you meant to turn on Gary. Cause we were going after Yui the whole way."

"Exactly," Leafa adds. "The two of us were going Yui, and we whispered to get Siesta on board. But then we saw you signaling and Leone called an audible and went with Gary."

"So if we hadn't signaled, you'd have gone Yui?" Bell wonders.

"Not quite," Leafa replies. "It was Gary's massive scrambling that did him in. We felt like we had to go with him after all."

"Right!" Leone exclaims. "Gary was just too dangerous. I'm glad he's gone, aren't you?"

"Sort of," Killua says. "I'm more concerned though that your girls' alliance will pick us off one by one."

"Nonsense!" Leone says. "Our next vote is Yui, I promise ya! After that, we won't pick you two off."

"Yeah, we want to keep our tribe strong," Siesta says. "Yui's not that strong; she needs to go. It was her fault we lost, I thought I heard someone say so."

Everyone has a chuckle at Siesta's half-joke.

"In any case, let's start winning again!" Bell says.

"Yeah! Go Ants!" everyone yells.

 _"The girls are telling me that they don't have anything against us, but I don't believe it," Killua says. "They are going to pick us off one by one if we don't do anything. I want to make sure that they don't get that chance, and that's why I'm going to try to convince Hinako and Siesta to turn on them."_

 _"We were going Yui the whole way," Leone says. "But Gary messed everything up by scrambling like that. Now he's gone, and we're gonna dominate, the four of us girls. We're gonna stay strong, and Yui will be the first to go."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Ragyo, Sebastian, Joseph, Tsunade, Yukari)**

That afternoon, the rain is pouring down heavily on the Hunters, whose shelter is barely holding up. Yukari is shivering.

 _"I'm freezing," Yukari says. "I should have brought a jacket along with me, but I figured it wouldn't be this cold. Maybe I can get one from someone else."_

Yukari sees Joseph huddled with Tsunade, and Joseph puts his jacket around Tsunade's cold shoulders.

"Hey, can I have that jacket?" Yukari asks Joseph.

"I'm sorry, but I have only one jacket," Joseph replies. "And that one jacket is being used by Tsunade right now."

"Tsunade, would you let me have your jacket?" Yukari begs.

Tsunade shakes her head. "Are you going to start voting with us?"

"Look, I'll vote for whoever I *$& well please!" Yukari exclaims. "I just want that jacket!"

"Why don't you ask Sebastian for his suit jacket?" Tsunade says.

Yukari turns to Sebastian. "Well? Can I have it?"

"I am sorry," Sebastian replies. "This is one hell of a jacket I wear, and if I'm not wearing my suit jacket, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ragyo then makes her intentions clear.

"We are blindsiding Giselle, while she's off getting pampered at Masadora," Ragyo states. "Everyone votes for her. She'll never see it coming."

"Sounds great!" Yukari exclaims. "Now give me that jacket!"

 _"This is wonderful," Ragyo says. "The more these fools argue with each other, the easier it becomes for me to sneak right through them on my way to victory. I shall not fail as my pathetic daughter Satsuki did. No, I shall win this game, and quite easily at that."_

Meanwhie, Bisky is off hunting for an idol.

 _"There's no point in just sitting around," Bisky says. "You got to chase what you're after, or else you're gonna just get run over. I'm looking for an idol any place that looks interesting."_

After about an hour of searching, she sees an odd-looking coconut.

"That's it!" she cries.

She rushes over to the coconut and cracks it open. Out falls a note.

"Congratulations, you have found information in this game," Bisky says. "It says, _'At Masadora, you will be given a choice of four Koopa Troopa shells. If you pick the correct shell, you win an advantage. If you pick the wrong shell, you lose your vote. Never choose the shell on the far left. That shell will never contain an advantage. You may share this information with your tribe, or keep it secret. The choice is yours.'"_

Bisky quickly rips up the note and throws it into the sea.

 _"I'm not telling a single person about this," Bisky says. "All it takes is some smarts, and I can use this to my advantage to get an even bigger advantage. I just hope I get to go to Masadora!"_

 **Masadora**

 **(Giselle)**

Giselle wakes up in her Masadora hotel room to Jet pounding on her door.

"Come in?" she says, walking over and opening the door.

"It's Jet," the host says.

"Oh, yes, you," Giselle says.

"What have you been doing all day? I've been trying to get your attention for hours now! Any longer and you would have been automatically disqualified from the game!"

Giselle chuckles. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just must sleep well. You know, it's easier to sleep when you know that you have no chance of being beat in a Pokémon battle. Did you know that I've won ten Pokémon League championships, including the last three in a row?"

Jet sighs. "Yes, everyone is quite aware of that."

"I also sleep well cause I'm so rich," Giselle continues. "I've won hundreds of millions of Poké Dollars from all my victories over the years. Did you know that I'm so rich, I don't even have a credit score? I paid for my last house in straight cash. Oh, and it was just a summer home. Currently I'm living in a mansion in-"

"Giselle, you have ten seconds to leave your hotel room, or you're disqualified."

"You wouldn't disqualify me, I'm too good of a character," Giselle says. "I bring in the ratings."

"Ten, nine, eight," Jet begins.

Giselle reluctantly walks out of her hotel room, and Jet breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now, I've got a game for you to play," Jet tells her, as they step into an elevator.

"Oooh, what kind?" Giselle wonders. "Chess, checkers, Othello?"

The two exit the elevator, and they come to a table with four Koopa Troopa shells.

"It's a shell game," Jet tells her. "First, you have the choice of Small, Medium, or Large. A Small advantage would be something like an extra vote, or a fake idol. A Medium advantage would be a normal idol, or a Legacy Advantage. And a Large advantage would be a Superidol, or a Soul Gem for the Incubator. If you choose Small, there will be three winning Troopa shells and one losing one. If you choose Medium, there will be two winning ones and two losing ones. And if you choose Large, then there will be only one winning one and three losing ones. Now I know you're very smart, in fact you're probably the smartest Pokémon trainer in the world, so I'm only explaining it that one time."

"Give me that large advantage!" Giselle exclaims. "I want the big one!"

"Very well then," Jet says.

He mixes up the Koopa Troopa shells, then allows Giselle her choice.

"I'll pick this one," she says, pointing to the shell on the far left.

"Go right ahead," Jet tells her.

Giselle picks up the shell, then notices a piece of paper underneath it. She picks up the paper and reads it.

"'No vote'?" she reads.

"Looks like you lost your vote," Jet says. "Take that piece of paper with you, and you'll insert it into the voting urn instead of your regularly scheduled vote. Now it's time to get you back to camp."

"This can't be right!" Giselle exclaims. "The great Giselle Gravelpot never loses!"

Jet shuffles the still-whining Giselle out of Masadora.

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Yui, Bell, Leafa, Leone, Hinako, Siesta)**

That night, Hinako is the first to sleep, as Siesta put her to sleep. Yui and Bell are the next to sleep, but Killua can't fall asleep. As he sneaks around, he sees Leafa and Leone sitting around the fire talking.

"We need somehow to get to Masadora," Leafa says. "We've got this information that we need."

"That's right," Leone replies. "What was it, third shell from the left? We got this."

Killua listens in, taking note of Leone's slip-up.

"But what about poor Hinako?" Leafa wonders. "That poor girl just wants to see her brother. She calls him 'Bro-bro.' But I don't think the loved ones visit is for quite a while yet. We're keeping her around as long as possible, right, Leone?"

"You betcha!" Leone exclaims. "We need her as our anchor. As long as she's with us, no one's going to have the heart to vote her out, cause she's so cute! Then at the final four, we vote her out, just in time, like a parachute! It's so simple!"

Killua also takes note of this.

 _"So Hinako really is the super-threat Gary warned us about," Killua says. "I've got to rally Bell and Yui to my cause and figure out what I'm going to do. I'm going to need one more, or I'll need an idol or some sort of secret advantage. Going to Masadora would be perfect at this stage."_

 **Day 8**

 **Quitters**

 **(Orihime, Loly, Faye, Lucian, Jasmine)**

Loly has torn out half of Orihime's hair at this point, but she's not satisfied. She is now trying to gouge Orihime's eye out. Orihime fights back, but Loly has her pinned to the ground.

"I want that eye! Give it to me!" Loly shouts.

"No! I won't take this!"

However, that voice is not Orihime's – it's Jasmine's.

"Say what?" Loly says, looking up.

"That's right, I'm not standing for this anymore," Jasmine says. "I don't have my Pokémon with me – I wasn't allowed to bring them here – but I'm not letting this go under my watch anymore!"

Loly looks angry for a second, then smiles.

"Awesome! Then I'll start torturing you instead!"

"No, wait!"

"I'm going for those pigtails first!"

Orihime sighs as she watches Loly begin to torture Jasmine. Faye simply watches with amusement, smoking on her cigarette. Lucian gives no response either way.

 _"I appreciate Jasmine for sticking up for me," Orihime says. "However, I don't like seeing her getting beaten up too. Something has to be done to stop Loly."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Ragyo, Sebastian, Joseph, Tsunade, Yukari, Giselle)**

Bisky and Yukari (who is wearing Sebastian's jacket now) question Giselle about her time at Masadora.

"So, what was it like?" Bisky asks. "What did you see?"

"Yeah, what was the big advantage you got?" Yukari asks.

Giselle laughs. "Now, why should I tell you that?" she says.

"Because we'll vote you out otherwise," Bisky says flatly.

"Oh, very well then," Giselle says. "Basically, I got treated like the ten-time Pokémon League champion that I am. Did you know that in half my championships, I never had a single Pokémon defeated?"

"Come on, just tell us about Masadora!" Yukari exclaims.

"Oh, that," Giselle says. "Well, I got a choice of four Koopa Troopas. I chose the wrong one, and now I don't get to vote. If I would have chose the right one, I would have gotten a YUGE advantage!"

Bisky looks suspicious.

 _"I don't know if Giselle is telling the truth about losing her vote, but if she is, she's given us some great information," Bisky says. "For starters, she can't vote this next Tribal Council. If that's the case, we can figure out a way to get her out. She doesn't know how bad she just stepped in it."_

Yukari, meanwhile, is naïve about Giselle's story.

 _"I can't wait for my shot at going to Masadora!" Yukari says. "I hope I get to go next. Then I'm going to pick the right Koopa Troopa! I'm going to get that YUGE advantage!"_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the reward challenge area.

"Hunters, getting your first look at the new Ants Tribe," Jet Black says. "Gary Oak voted out last Tribal Council."

"Wow," Tsunade says. Other players shake their heads in disbelief.

"All right. You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Oh yeah!" Leone exclaims.

"For today's challenge, you'll start out on a small platform in the water. One by one, you'll dive into the water and loosen up a puzzle piece. Once all seven members have gotten their pieces out of the water, you'll then swim them to another platform, where you will build a wall puzzle. First tribe to build the wall wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

Jet unveils a cage full of chickens.

"Chickens for everyone to enjoy. These are for _eating_. You will cook them and fry them and bake them and eat them. I know it's worth playing for. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players get out to their platforms, then Jet starts things up.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Into the water first for the Hunters is Sebastian. The Ants send out Leafa first.

"Gotta dive down and get those puzzle pieces!"

Sebastian gets his puzzle piece up slightly before Leafa, and each of them swims their puzzle piece to their platform.

"Next ones out!"

Tsunade and Leone splash into the water. Again, Tsunade has a slight lead over Leone, but both get their puzzle pieces to their platforms in good time.

"Third players out!"

Joseph as well as Siesta jump out. Joseph easily gets his puzzle piece and swims up with it. But Siesta is really struggling, gasping for air.

"I can't get it!" she shouts, as she comes up from the water.

"You'll have to send someone else in!" Jet shouts.

Killua hops in the water for the Ants, while Giselle goes in for the Hunters. This time, Killua is able to easily get the third piece for the Ants. Giselle also is able to get the fourth piece for the Hunters.

"Next ones out!"

This time, it's Yui going in for the Ants, while Ragyo jumps in for the Hunters. Ragyo easily gets her piece and swims it up to the platform. But Yui can't get her piece, and she ends up resurfacing with nothing, gasping for air.

"Send someone else in!" Jet shouts.

While Bisky goes in for the Hunters' sixth piece, it's Bell going in for the Ants. Bell is able to get the fourth piece for the Ants, while Bisky grabs the sixth puzzle piece for the Hunters.

"Last one in!"

Yukari jumps in for the Hunters, while Hinako just stands still and shivers on the platform.

"Hina can't swim!" she shouts.

"Someone else is going to have to do it!" Jet yells.

Siesta goes in for another try. But her giant breasts keep causing her to float up to the top. She ends up gasping for air again.

"You're going to have to get someone else to do it!" Jet says.

Meanwhile, Yukari has the final piece for the Hunters.

"Get all seven pieces up on that platform, and then you can start working on that wall!"

Leafa goes to get the next piece for the Ants, and she's able to get it up. Meanwhile, Hinako stands all alone on her platform, shivering in fear, while Siesta is nearly passed out, lying down on her platform.

"Ants have only five pieces, while the Hunters are beginning to build their wall! It's Ragyo and Sebastian working on the wall for the Hunters!"

Ragyo and Sebastian carefully start putting together the wall, while Giselle stands by and cheers.

"Build that wall! Build that wall!" Giselle chants.

Leone goes down to grab the sixth piece for the Ants. As she does, Leafa swims over to Hinako, then puts her on her shoulder and carries her to the next platform.

"Ants are way, way behind in this challenge!"

Sebastian starts figuring out the wall, and Ragyo begins placing pieces. Meanwhile, Leone has brought back the sixth piece, and now Bell goes to get the seventh and final piece.

"Ants still trying, but they're running out of time!"

Sebastian figures out a couple of more pieces, and the wall is coming together nicely. Bell brings back his tribe's final piece, but it doesn't matter.

"Hurry up, Ants! You got to move!"

But just as they get to the final platform, it's all over.

"Ragyo places the final piece! And that's it! Hunters… win reward!"

The Hunters begin to celebrate together, while the Ants look on with derision.

"Chick-ens! Chick-ens! Chick-ens!" Giselle chants.

"Congratulations, Hunters, you've won chickens. They'll be waiting for you in a cage back at camp. Have a nice night. Now swim on out!"

The players hop into the water, ready to swim the approximately 10.7 miles back to their camp.

"As for you, Ants, I got nothing for you. Swim on out!"

Siesta grabs on to Hinako, and the Ants begin their 10+ mile swim.

 _"Hinako was useless in today's challenge," Killua says. "I've got to somehow convince the Big Breasts Alliance that she should be next to go."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Bell, Hinako, Siesta, Leone, Leafa, Yui)**

That night, Killua tries to convince the girls with the giant breasts that Hinako should be voted out.

"Where's Siesta?" Killua asks Leone and Leafa.

"Here she comes!" Leone responds, as Siesta returns.

"Where were you?" Killua asks her.

"I was putting Hinako to sleep," Siesta says. "She says she really misses her Bro-bro."

"I understand completely," Killua responds. "I have a sister, too."

"So you can see why we like her so much," Leafa says.

Killua gulps. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. You're an alliance, right?"

"The Big Breasts Alliance, 100%!" Leone exclaims.

"Well, I'd like to help out your alliance," Killua says. "You've got only three."

"But we do have a fourth," Leafa says. "Hinako is attached to us."

"That's right!" Leone adds. "She just doesn't have the giant chest yet!"

Killua sighs. "Guys, she failed so miserably at today's challenge. Anything to do with swimming, and she's hopeless."

"You might be right, I'll have to figure that out for myself," Leone says sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious!" Killua says. "Look, if we lose the next challenge, we're in big trouble. The merge is coming sooner rather than later."

"And how do you know that?" Leone asks.

"Intuition," Killua says. "Look at the numbers. Something's happening soon!"

"I'm not sold on it," Leafa says. "But, I understand your concern."

"Gary was right," Killua tells her. "We need to get rid of Hinako while we still have a chance. If we sit on this opportunity, we may never again get a chance."

"Got it," Leafa says.

"We'll take it into consideration," Leone adds. "Trust us, Killua, we won't be voting you out next no matter what."

 _"That Killua, he's a character, man," Leone says. "He thinks we're gonna vote out precious little Hina, but he's gotta be crazy if he thinks that! No, she has to stay around, because she's an easy vote for us in the Big Breasts Alliance. She loves being with us, and we love her right back!"_

 _"I'm not really sure what Killua thinks he's going to do by trying to talk us into voting out Hinako," Leafa says. "Hinako is very loyal to us, especially Siesta. We need to keep Hinako around as long as possible, because with her we have four votes. That's enough to win most votes."_

 _"I really love Hinako, like a little sister," Siesta says. "I'm not letting Killua get her out now. I'm going to keep her safe. And if Killua presses too hard, he's going to end up digging his own grave."_

 _"I don't get the Big Breasts Alliance," Killua says. "These girls are so enamored with Hinako, that they don't see that she's going to win this game. Gary Oak was right! I wish they would have listened to him. But now, Gary's gone, and I might be next."_

 **Day 9**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Ragyo, Sebastian, Yukari, Giselle, Joseph, Tsunade, Bisky)**

Early that morning, Yukari has an idea.

 _"We haven't eaten any of those chickens yet," Yukari says. "And while I'm not ordinarily a vegetarian, I haven't eaten any meat since the show started. That makes me a vegan for eight days!"_

She sneaks over to the chicken cage.

 _"Bird go free!" she exclaims, opening the door to the cage. "Go, go, go! Get out of here!"_

She then begins to celebrate.

 _"I did it!" she says, giving the peace sign to the camera. "I let the chickens go! Hey, Sia, start writing the check! $10,000 is what I want!"_

Her stomach then begins to rumble.

 _"Man, am I hungry," she says._

Later in the day, Ragyo sends Sebastian over to get a chicken.

"Get us a chicken to eat," she tells him. "We need some food."

Sebastian goes over to the cage, finding it empty. He then comes back to Ragyo.

"I'm afraid we are out of chickens," he tells Ragyo.

"Out of chickens?" Ragyo says. "But we haven't eaten one yet!"

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Giselle says, walking over to hear what is going on. Bisky, Joseph, and Tsunade follow.

"I'm disappointed to report that there are no more chickens," Sebastian says.

"What, did they flow the coop?" Bisky asks.

"Let's go look," Tsunade says.

The tribe then walks over to the cage, seeing it empty and the door open wide.

"Who did this?" Joseph asks.

"It could only be one person," Bisky says.

Yukari suddenly pops out, waving to the others.

"Hi, guys!" she says.

"Yukari!" everyone shouts.

"That's right, I let the chickens go!" Yukari says. "Because I'm a vegan!"

"Yukari, you eat meat on a regular basis," Joseph says.

"But I haven't eaten any meat for eight days!" Yukari says. "I'm a nine-day vegetarian!"

The others simply sigh.

 _"So, Yukari chose to let our chickens go," Tsunade says. "She's coming off as someone who's extremely dangerous. If not dangerous, then at least super-annoying. The tribe is unanimous on this one. We plan to vote her out in this next Tribal Council."_

Meanwhile, a chicken walks by Tsunade, clucking as it goes.

 _"Unbelievable," Tsunade says. "Simply unfathomable."_

Later that day, Bisky, Joseph, and Tsunade talk about potentially throwing the challenge.

"We want Yukari out now, for what she did," Bisky says.

"Are we throwing the challenge?" Joseph asks.

"If I give one thumb up, we're playing to win," Bisky says. "If I give two thumbs up, we're throwing it. Look for my sign right after Jet explains the rules."

"Got it," Tsunade says.

 _"So, we're throwing this challenge," Bisky says. "We want Yukari out as soon as we can get her out. I just have to make sure that Yukari doesn't know that we're throwing it. That's why I'm using the 'thumbs up' symbol. Hopefully she doesn't catch on."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Yukari hands over the immunity idol.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. You'll climb over an A-frame, carrying some rope with you. You'll then use that rope to pull a very heavy box across some rails. Once you've got the box at the finish, you'll then open it up and use the pieces inside to solve a panel puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, guaranteed not to vote anyone out. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the third person voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

As the Hunters line up to start the challenge, Tsunade turns to Bisky.

"How are we feeling right now?" Tsunade asks.

"Awesome!" Bisky says, and she gives Tsunade two thumbs up.

Tsunade and Joseph both nod.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run over the A-frames, and as they slide down, a few of them take some big falls.

"Giselle takes a big hit! Yukari slams into the ground right behind her!"

The Hunters Tribe has somewhat of a lead, as they get to the box-pulling part of the challenge first.

"These boxes are extremely heavy!" Jet shouts. "If you don't pull with full strength and with all seven members, you'll end up not moving it very far!"

Again, the Hunters remain in the lead, pulling the box forward. Joseph then purposely drops the rope, causing the box to stop going.

"Come on, old and senile man!" Yukari shouts. "We need all the help we can get!"

Tsunade then drops the rope as well, pretending that her hands are hurting from pulling so hard.

"Get going!" Giselle shouts. "Even a ten-time Pokémon League champion can't do it all by herself!"

Meanwhile, the Ants catch up, as Bell and Killua pull the box to the end of the course.

"Ants have their box at the finish! Get to work on that puzzle!"

Leone and Siesta immediately go to work on the puzzle. The Hunters have finally gotten their box to the end, no thanks to Joseph and Tsunade, who are doing a bad job at masking their lack of effort.

"Hunters at the finish! They got some time to make up!"

Ragyo and Bisky start working on the puzzle. Bisky purposely starts making mistakes in order to throw off Ragyo.

"Hunters falling further behind!"

Siesta starts making some serious progress on her puzzle. Leone catches on, and the two get close to completion.

"Ants so close to finishing! Can the Hunters come back?"

Leone then slides in the final piece of the puzzle.

"And that's it! Ants… win immunity!"

The Ants Tribe begins to celebrate, while Ragyo looks on in disgust. Joseph and Tsunade give a slight smile to Bisky.

"Congratulations, Ants, come get it."

Leone marches over and grabs the immunity idol.

"You guys are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Now, let's find out who's going to Masadora."

He gets out the bag of rocks and hands them out to the tribe.

"Now, reveal!"

Siesta ends up with the white rock.

"Okay, Siesta, you'll be headed to Masadora. You can head on out, a helicopter is waiting for you."

As Siesta begins to walk away, Leone holds up three fingers to her. Siesta nods her head.

"The rest of you Ants, congratulations on your win, have a nice night. Head on out."

The rest of the Ants Tribe walks on out of the challenge area.

"As for you, Hunters, I got nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be the third person voted out of this game. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. Head on out."

The Hunters Tribe trudges out of the immunity challenge area.

 _"It's time to vote out Yukari," Bisky says. "After getting rid of our chickens, she needs to go."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Sebastian, Ragyo, Joseph, Tsunade, Giselle, Yukari)**

Tsunade, Bisky, and Joseph feign disappointment at losing the challenge.

"My hands were really hurting, pulling that rope," Tsunade says.

"Yeah, and I'm just too old for that hard pulling stuff," Joseph adds.

"You losers! You cost us the challenge!" Giselle shouts.

"Yeah, what a waste!" Yukari adds. "What a joke!"

 _"I can't believe Joseph and Tsunade stunk up that challenge so bad," Yukari says. "I'm going to vote for one of the two of them."_

Meanwhile, Ragyo and Sebastian aren't exactly sold on what to do.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Mrs. Kiryuin?" Sebastian asks. "Like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Ragyo replies. "Also, let's make sure we are on the same page when it comes to who to vote for."

"I'm afraid there is no easy choice."

"Maybe there is. Yukari got rid of our chickens."

"Yes, but if she isn't the weakest link of our tribe, why vote her out?"

"Because I want this tribe run my way. I want everyone to obey me."

 _"Sebastian doesn't yet understand that I want to run this whole entire game," Ragyo says. "My daughter had her own 'Elite Four,' but she was a joke. I don't need an 'Elite Four,' I can run this game simply by using Sebastian as my personal dummy."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Hunters)**

The Hunters Tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, with their torches ablaze.

"Sorry to see you guys here," Jet says. "Let's talk about how things are going. You're nine days in, and alliances have begun to form. Do you see that, Bisky?"

"Absolutely," Bisky replies. "But let's face it, no alliances are set in stone. In fact, some of them are dissolving as we speak."

"What does she mean by that, Joseph?"

"Simple," Joseph says. "This game is now more about voting blocs than it is about actual alliances. We're changing who we vote for on the fly. We don't need to stick together, we can change it up really fast."

"And how does that go, Tsunade?"

"It all goes back to the chickens," Tsunade says. "We won those chickens, then _someone_ had to go and release all our precious birds."

"And who did that?"

Yukari instantly raises her hand.

"Yukari, why would you do that?" Jet says.

"Because I'm a vegetarian!"

"A vegetarian?" Jet says. "Yukari, you ate a burger and chicken nuggets at the last meal before coming out here. I saw it back at Ponderosa. What in the world are you talking about?"

"Hey, I've been a vegan for nine days now," Yukari says. "I haven't eaten any meat. So now I'm gunning for that $10,000 from Sia. She's got to be watching right now. Hi, Sia! I love your song 'Elastic Heart'! Though I prefer the piano version!"

Jet simply shakes his head. "Sebastian, how do you guys put up with this?"

"If I didn't put up with this kind of chicanery, what kind of butler would I be?" he responds.

"How about you, Ragyo?"

"It is a tough choice between keeping our tribe strong, and keeping our tribe sane," Ragyo says. "Certainly, I am concerned with the way we lost today's challenge, as is Sebastian. Joseph really stunk it up in that challenge."

"Hey, I'm just an old and senile man," Joseph responds.

"Maybe you are, but you made us lose today!" Giselle complains.

"And that's why the challenge performance may be bigger than any chicken," Ragyo says.

Bisky stands up. "Hold on a minute!" she shouts. "Yukari got rid of our best chance at meat! We need that to survive! She needs voted out right now!"

Joseph nods his head. "Indeed. If Yukari doesn't go, our tribe is utterly doomed. Get her out now."

"What do you say to that, Yukari?" Jet asks.

"It's not easy when everyone's at your head," Yukari says. "But if people are smart, they'll take out the old man who is so senile, it's a joke. Don't go after me, I'm just an innocent vegan!"

Jet nods. "And with that, it is… time to vote. Bisky, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Bisky goes to vote.

 _"Yukari, it's time for you to fly the coop," she says._

Giselle goes to vote.

 _"Stupid fake vote!" she says._

Joseph goes to vote.

Ragyo goes to vote.

Sebastian goes to vote.

Tsunade goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

 _"JoJo, you're just too old and senile," she says. "Get back, JoJo, go home."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

He goes to gather the votes. He rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

"First vote, Yukari."

…

…

…

"JoJo."

…

…

…

"Yukari."

…

…

…

…

"Yukari. That's three votes Yukari, one vote Joseph."

…

…

…

"Joseph."

…

…

…

"Joseph. We're tied, three votes Yukari, three votes Joseph. No votes left."

"What?" Tsunade shouts.

"Hey, Giselle lost her vote," Jet says. "You guys should have known this. Now, time to revote. Bisky, you're up first."

Bisky goes to vote.

Ragyo goes to vote.

Sebastian goes to vote.

Tsunade goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet comes back with the voting urn.

"I'll read the votes. First vote... Joseph."

...

...

"Yukari."

...

...

"Joseph. Two votes Joseph, one vote Yukari, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island…"

…

…

…

"Joseph Joestar. You need to bring me your torch."

Joseph shakes his head, then gets up to get his torch.

"You guys are too much," he says.

He then brings the torch over to Jet.

"Joseph Joestar, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Joseph waves to Bisky and Tsunade, then heads on out.

"If this vote was any indication, Survivor is becoming a lot like the NFL," Jet says. "You've got to continue to get younger. The old folks are being shoved out the door. How can the rest of you 'old people' avoid the same fate? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The six remaining Hunter Tribe members go over to get their torches, then they walk out of Tribal Council.

 _"I guess I'm just too old for this game," Joseph says. "Now I'll just go back to my bizarre life of adventure, where I encounter Stand users left and right, but never expect anything suspicious along the way. After all, I am an old and senile naïve man."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Bisky – Yukari, Joseph**

 **Giselle - No vote**

 **Joseph – Yukari**

 **Ragyo – Joseph, Joseph**

 **Sebastian – Joseph, Joseph**

 **Tsunade – Yukari, Yukari**

 **Yukari – Joseph**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Siesta goes to Masadora, but has some trouble:**

 _"When Leone held up three fingers, what exactly did she mean?" Siesta says. "Did she mean to go for the third-tier item? Did she mean to pick the third Troopa shell from the left, or from the right?"_

 **Bisky is frustrated that Yukari survived:**

 _"You're a schoolteacher, yet you're acting like this?" Bisky says. "How do your students feel about this? They must not be very smart!"_

 _"I love the poorly educated!" Yukari says._

 **And another player at the Badlands gives up:**

 _"I'm waving the white flag, I quit."_


	5. I Love the Poorly Educated

**Episode 4**

 **I Love the Poorly Educated**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Giselle Gravelpot was sent to Masadora, where she had the choice of four Koopa Troopa shells. Unfortunately for her, she picked the wrong shell, and ended up losing her vote.**

 **The Hunters won the reward challenge and got a cage full of chickens. Unfortunately for them, Yukari decided on the spot that she would become a vegan. In a vain attempt to get $10,000 from Sia, Yukari released the chickens and let them go free.**

 **Giselle's lost vote turned out to be very big, when her tribe had a close vote, and her vote would have been the swing vote. As it turned out, there was a 3-3 tie between Yukari and Joseph. In the revote, Bisky flipped and voted out Joseph rather than go to rocks. Thus Joseph was the third person voted out of this game. Thirteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 10**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Sebastian, Ragyo, Tsunade, Giselle, Yukari)**

"Okay, what happened?" Tsunade asks that morning.

"Simple, I flipped," Bisky says.

"You flipped? Why?" Tsunade asks.

"Because I didn't want to pick rocks, silly!" Bisky exclaims. "Look, if you want your fate in the game decided by chance, go ahead, but I'm not going to do it!"

 _"So, Bisky decided to flip on our alliance, taking out Joseph instead of Yukari," Tsunade says. "I still don't have a clue what happened. I guess Giselle lost her vote at Masadora? And then Bisky chose to flip instead of picking rocks? What a disaster."_

Yukari and Giselle are both amazed at what happened the previous night.

"I lost my vote," Giselle says. "But as it turns out, it didn't matter!"

"I gotta give it to Bisky," Yukari says. "Now the two of us are going to go far in this game!"

"I'm telling you, that Masadora is a fun place," Giselle says. "But the Troopa game isn't so fun."

"I wonder if there's a trick to winning at it," Yukari says. "In any case, I think we can keep this up. You and I, the student-teacher alliance! It's like the Rockstar Alliance from David vs. Goliath."

"Or the Mason-Dixon one!" Giselle says.

"Exactly! You're the Mason to my Dixon!"

 _"Giselle and I have formed the Student-Teacher Alliance," Yukari says. "Now we plan on studying our way through this game. It doesn't matter whether my kids are smart like Chiyo-chan or idiots, imbeciles, like Osaka. I'm going to help my kids no matter how I can, and Giselle is that student!"_

Meanwhile, Ragyo plots to take over the whole game.

"Sebastian, my dear, we need to talk," she says.

"As you wish, madam," Sebastian replies.

"It is time for me to unleash my fury upon this game," Ragyo says. "We shall deceive Giselle and Yukari. They will believe they are an integral part of our alliance, when they are really just puppets for my usage. Then we shall eliminate either Bisky or Tsunade. But at the same time, they too will believe they are part of our alliance. Do you understand?"

"Of course, madam," Sebastian says.

 _"I have this entire game under my control," Ragyo says. "I shall control this game with an iron fist, but unlike my useless daughter, I shall win. Satsuki was a miserable failure in my sight, not even worthy of the Kiryuin name. She finished two votes shy of winning, and in my eyes, that is failure. But I shall come out victorious, and all will bask in my glory!"_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime, Faye, Lucian)**

Loly has torn one of Jasmine's eyes out. She holds it in her left hand, while with her right hand she tries to take out Jasmine's left eye.

"Stop it, please!" Orihime pleads.

"Not a chance!" Loly responds, ripping her hand into Jasmine's eye socket.

Jasmine, meanwhile, stands firm, resolute as ever.

 _"I don't care if she tears out both my eyes, both my ears, anything," Jasmine says, with blood dripping down from her face. "First of all, I can be healed by the excellent medical team that Survivor keeps around. But also, I do not want to go down as a two-time quitter. I won't give up!"_

But someone else will.

"I'm waving the white flag, I quit."

Faye Valentine takes her e-cigarette and starts on her way out of the Badlands.

"You quit?" Orihime says.

"That's right, I've had enough of this place. With your constant crying and Loly's constant *#$%^ing and Jasmine's constant bleeding, I'm sick of being here. I'm running out of my regular cigarettes, and I'm stuck with just this e-cigarette. It's not as good as the old-fashioned stuff."

"You shouldn't smoke," Jasmine states, as Loly continues to rip her eye out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm out here for the money anyway," Loly says. "That's all I care about."

"Good, one less person to deal with," Lucian says.

"I'm actually disappointed," Loly says, now holding Jasmine's other eye in her right hand. "I was looking forward to gouging out both of your eyes next."

Faye laughs. "No, I like my eyes," she says. "But if you don't give up, see who is more blessed, me or you. I guarantee it'll be me. Time to eat."

Jet Black pulls in on his Jeep, just in time to see what is going on.

"We have a quitter," Jet states, while surveying the situation. He sees Jasmine bleeding like crazy, Orihime crying on her knees, and Lucian looking the other way.

"That's right," Faye says.

"I see that it is you who are quitting," Jet says.

"Jasmine can't see that," Lucian jokes.

"Yeah," Faye says. "I don't have any use for this game anymore."

"Very well then, Faye, I will take your snot-green buff. Per your wishes, go home."

Faye hands over her buff, which is full of cigarette ashes and butts.

"I see you were using this as your ashtray for your regular cigarettes," Jet says.

"I was running out," Faye says. "The e-cigarette just isn't that good."

Jet chuckles. "Head on out. As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You'll continue to wait."

He and Faye walk out of the Badlands, with Jet handing Faye a regular cigarette as the two get into a Jeep and drive away. Jasmine stands in stunned silence. Orihime becomes hysterical, while Lucian pays no attention.

 _"I can't believe it," Orihime says. "It really is 'anything goes' out here in the Badlands. Jet didn't say a word about Jasmine's eyes. And I know what's coming next."_

"Here little Orihime, come here!" Loly says in a cute voice, dumping Jasmine's eyes on the ground and stepping on them. "You're next!"

"No, please no!" Orihime says.

But it is too late. Loly runs over to her and starts gouging out her eyes as well.

 _"This is fun!" Loly says. "If I had permission to pee on anyone I wanted and gouge their eyes out, maybe I would have won when I played back in Xing. Or maybe even in Crazy All-Stars. Oh well, who cares? Out come Orihime's eyes!"_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Killua, Bell, Yui, Hinako, Leafa, Leone)**

Leafa and Leone are off by the beach talking to each other alone, as they often do.

"You think Siesta got my message?" Leone asks. "Three for the third turtle shell from the left?"

"I'm not sure," Leafa replies. "We should have told her about it before she went."

"Man!" Leone says, punching the sand. "What a lost opportunity! If she would have known, she might have come away with some super awesome advantage! Now we don't know what will happen."

"It's okay," Leafa says. "We still have the upper hand in the vote. You, me, her, Hinako. That's four to three."

"But what if she loses her vote?" Leone says. "Then we're totally screwed!"

"You're right, I didn't think of that," Leafa replies.

"Come on, come on, please pick the right one, Siesta!" Leone says as she crosses her fingers.

 _"Leone and I lost for ourselves a huge opportunity when we didn't let Siesta know for sure what to do at Masadora," Leafa says. "We should have told her right off the bat. Instead, she doesn't know. Now we have to hope she comes back with a vote, or else we will end up with a tie."_

This is not lost on Killua, who has a plan.

"Bell, we've got to go after Hinako," Killua says. "You too, Yui."

"Sure, whatever!" Yui says.

"But there's only three of us," Bell says. "How in the world are we going to get past those four?"

"Simple," Killua replies. "If Siesta loses her vote the same way Hinako did, we'll have three against their three. Then we put our three votes on Hinako. That'll force a tie. If we remain deadlocked, then we pick rocks. And then whoever gets the purple rock is eliminated."

"Rocks?" Yui says. "That's silly."

 _"I'm not picking a stupid rock," Yui says. "No, I'll vote for whoever I please! No one's telling me what to do!"_

Killua pulls Bell aside to tell him more.

"If we have our three votes on Hinako, then we're more likely to see one of the two blonde big-breasted girls flip," Killua says. "They aren't going to want to pick rocks for Hinako. Instead, they're willing to flip on her."

"I see," Bell says. "This all makes sense, but what if Siesta doesn't lose her vote?"

"Then we're screwed either way," Killua says. "But at least we have a plan if she does."

 _"I have this contingency plan for if Siesta comes back without a vote," Killua says. "Leafa and Leone won't go to rocks, I'm sure of it. They'll flip on Hinako should it come down to it. The problem is, I have to hope she loses her vote. If she still has a vote when she comes back, we're doomed."_

 **Day 11**

 **Masadora**

 **(Siesta)**

Jet knocks on Siesta's hotel room door that morning, and he is shocked to find that Siesta is wide awake and waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Master," Siesta says to Jet Black. "Is there anything you'd like?"

Jet chuckles. "Well, all I wanted was a player who would be awake by the time I came to get them."

"Oh, I've been awake for a while now, see?"

Jet peers into the room, then is shocked to see the room in pristine condition.

"You mean, you cleaned the whole room this morning?!"

"Of course," Siesta says. "I'm a maid after all."

Jet laughs. "I'm impressed. Come on, time to go shopping at Masadora."

"You sure you don't want to have tea?"

Jet looks closer inside the room, seeing that Siesta has an entire tea breakfast set up on a table.

"Where did you get that?" Jet wonders, with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm a maid, of course, silly."

Jet chuckles again. "Come on, let's go."

Siesta sighs, then follows Jet to the elevator. The elevator takes the two to the lobby of the hotel, where Jet leads Siesta out and over to a table.

"Here you go. It's a shell game," Jet tells her. "First, you have the choice of Small, Medium, or Large. A Small advantage would be something like an extra vote, or a fake idol. A Medium advantage would be a normal idol, or a Legacy Advantage. And a Large advantage would be a Superidol, or a Soul Gem for the Incubator. If you choose Small, there will be three winning Troopa shells and one losing one. If you choose Medium, there will be two winning ones and two losing ones. And if you choose Large, then there will be only one winning one and three losing ones."

Siesta puts her finger on her mouth and thinks deeply.

 _"When Leone held up three fingers, what exactly did she mean?" Siesta says. "Did she mean to go for the third-tier item? Did she mean to pick the third Troopa shell from the left, or from the right?"_

Jet taps his fingers, waiting for Siesta's decision.

"Okay, I'll choose the third option," she says.

"Very well then," Jet replies. He shuffles around the shells. "One of these will have an advantage. Three of them will not, and you'll lose your vote. Go ahead and choose."

Siesta reaches out for a shell, then the camera cuts away.

 **Day 11**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Yukari, Bisky, Ragyo, Giselle, Tsunade, Sebastian)**

Bisky is still frustrated about the previous vote.

"You know, Yukari, I saved your bacon, you should be thankful to me," she says.

"Oh, I am!" Yukari says. "That bacon this morning was really tasty. I would have preferred some sausage."

"You idiot, not the real bacon we got in our food bucket!" Bisky exclaims. "What I meant is, I saved you-"

"15% or more on my car insurance!" Yukari says. "It's so easy, a caveman could do that. But everyone knows that. I can't believe how easy it was to save."

"You're a schoolteacher, yet you're acting like this?" Bisky says. "How do your students feel about this? They must not be very smart!"

"I love the poorly educated!" Yukari says.

 _"Yukari is certifiably insane," Bisky says. "I should have picked rocks instead of letting her still have a chance out here. Now she's bugging me like crazy. I can only hope we swap tribes soon and she's gone from my sight."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The Ants Tribe waltzes into the reward challenge area.

"We now bring in Siesta, returning from Masadora."

Siesta slowly walks in, greeted by a hug by Hinako and a couple of fist-bumps from Leafa and Leone.

"Well?" Leone says. "Didja get it?"

Siesta is interrupted by the Hunters Tribe walking in, with Bisky arguing with Yukari and Giselle arguing with Tsunade.

"That rice isn't crispy enough!" Giselle exclaims.

"You think you can do a better job at cooking?" Tsunade says.

"Hey, Bisky, you know what insurance company gives you a safe driving bonus check for every three months you go without an accident?" Yukari says.

"Shut up!" Bisky shouts.

Jet chuckles, then interrupts the squabbling.

"Ants, getting your first look at the new Hunters Tribe, Joseph Joestar voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response to Joseph's ousting.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!" Yukari shouts.

"For today's challenge, you'll maneuver through a rope obstacle. You'll then have one person climb a rope and ring a bell. You'll have one person walk across a balance beam, who will then untie knots in order to make the balance beam wider for the rest of the tribe to walk across. You'll then have one person climb a ladder to a crow's next, where you'll pull down a lever to reveal a slide. After all players have slid down, you'll then push giant boxes around in order to solve a giant slide puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Giselle exclaims.

Jet pulls a cover off a table of food. The players are then shocked to see that it is all McDonald's food.

"We have Chicken McNuggets, Quarter Pounders with Cheese, Big Macs, and many, many fries," Jet says.

"Uh, Jet?" Tsunade says.

"What?"

"Is this show now sponsored by McDonald's?"

"No way!"

Tsunade facepalms. "You mean to tell me…"

"That's right," Jet says, "we had a shutdown of sorts, or a strike. As a result of the shutdown, I went ahead and bought a bunch of McDonald's food instead. We have everything that I like that you like. I know it's worth playing for. Hunters, you have one extra member, you got to sit someone out, and you cannot sit out the same person in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

Siesta raises her hand. "I'll sit out," she says.

"Very well then," Jet says. "I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players get ready for the challenge, then line up at the start.

"For a super-size reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players charge through the ropes. For the Ants, Hinako has the easiest time making her way through the ropes, due to her small size. Killua and Bell also make it through very quickly. Leafa and Leone struggle, thanks to their giant breasts getting tangled up in the ropes. Yui seems a bit aloof, but she is doing fine.

"A good start for the Ants!"

Meanwhile, the Hunters are struggling. Yukari keeps tripping on ropes, while Giselle isn't having an easy time. Tsunade takes her time, while Bisky hops through easily. But she's the only one having an easy time; both Ragyo and Sebastian are also having trouble.

"Hunters dropping behind!"

All the Ants get out of the rope obstacle, then Killua starts climbing the rope to hit the bell.

"Ants are through! Killua climbing that rope, he's got to ring that bell before they can move on!"

Killua clangs the bell, then quickly drops down to his tribemates. Meanwhile, the Hunters have finally found their way out of the rope obstacle.

"Someone for the Hunters needs to climb that rope!"

"Hey, anything Killua can do, I can do better!" Bisky exclaims, as she rushes up the rope to hit the bell.

Meanwhile, Bell quickly goes across the balance beam, having no trouble at all.

"Bell across the balance beam! Now untie those ropes so you can make it easier for your tribemates!"

Bell begins untying the knots, while Bisky clangs her tribe's bell.

"Let's go, Hunters! Someone's got to cross that beam!"

Giselle decides to go for the Hunters, but she immediately loses her balance and falls off.

"Giselle falls off, and that'll lose some time!"

Bell finishes untying the knots, and he unlocks an easier balance beam for his tribe.

"All the Ants can now cross over!"

The Ants rush across the maze, everyone making it across safely. For the Hunters, Giselle falls off again.

"Hunters really struggling at this challenge!"

For the Ants, Leone climbs the ladder, while Giselle finally gets across for the Hunters. Leone then hits the lever that sets up the slide for her tribe.

"Ants, you can slide down now!"

The Ants take their turns sliding down the ramp. For the Hunters, it's Tsunade climbing the ladder to get to the lever.

"Ants are now all through the slide! Get to work on that puzzle!"

As Tsunade hits the lever to let the slide down for the Hunters, the Ants have a big lead in solving their puzzle. It is a giant slide puzzle with heavy blocks.

"You're going to need a lot of strength to move these blocks around!"

"Not a problem," Killua says, as he and Bell push the biggest piece.

The Hunters slide down their ramp, then they begin working on their puzzle.

"Hunters have a lot of time to make up, but these are the type of puzzles that you can make a big comeback on!"

Both tribes push around their pieces, but make no progress. Hinako sits out this part of the challenge, because she is too small to push anything around.

"This puzzle is hard!"

About 15 minutes pass by, as most of the players begin huffing and puffing from all the pushing but no solving.

"Which tribe is going to finish first?"

Bell thinks he sees an answer, and he starts pushing a block to set it up. Immediately, Giselle cheats off him and starts doing the same thing. Soon both tribes are close to finishing.

"This is neck-and-neck!"

Finally, Bell pushes the big block toward the exit… but too early, as he didn't get it enough into the gap. Killua tries to help him get it right, but it is too late.

"Giselle and Yukari push their big block through, and that's it! Hunters… win reward!"

Bell punches the ground in frustration, while Killua drops to his knees, gasping for air. Leone simply shakes her head.

"Man, this sucks!" Yui complains.

The Hunters Tribe celebrates, and Giselle points to her eyes, then to Bell.

"What's she saying?" Bell wonders.

"She's saying that she cheated off you," Leafa says.

"What a piece of *$#%," Bell mutters.

Siesta sadly comes over to join her fallen tribemates, while Yukari rubs it in with a belly dance.

"Come on over here, Hunters," Jet says.

Jet hands Bisky the immunity idol.

"You earned it today," Jet tells the Hunters. "We'll have lots of McDonald's food waiting for you back at camp, by Presidential order. You guys can head on out."

The Hunters start to walk out, before Bell gives Giselle the finger. Giselle then pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue at him.

"As for you, Ants, I got nothing for you; head back to camp."

The frustrated Ants head on out of camp.

 _"Man, I can't believe we lost today," Yui says. "But it was Bell's fault for giving it away to the other tribe.."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Yui, Bell, Killua, Leone, Leafa, Siesta, Hinako)**

"Man, Giselle just flat-out cheated!" Bell exclaims.

"I know," Killua says. "But that's part of the game; you're allowed to cheat. I hate it as much as you do."

 _"I'd love to make Bell the scapegoat and have him exit before me," Killua says. "In fact, that may be what I do. But if I do that, and we don't merge, then I'm totally screwed. What I've got to hope for is that Siesta lost her vote at Masadora."_

So, Killua begins badgering Siesta about what went on at Masadora.

"What advantage did you get?" Killua asks her. "Did you lose your vote?"

Siesta laughs. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zoldyck, but that's classified information. Mr. Black told me I didn't need to tell anyone."

"Oh, come on, spill the beans!" Killua exclaims. "Just say one way or another."

"Sorry."

 _"Siesta's keeping it a big secret whether she lost her vote or not," Killua says. "You know what that tells me – that she did lose it. I've got to relay this info to Bell and Yui."_

Late that night, Killua pulls aside Bell and Yui.

"I really believe Siesta lost her vote at Masadora," he tells them.

"Really?" Bell replies. "How do you know?"

"It's just a hunch," Killua says. "But that means we've got to be willing to go to rocks."

"Aw, I don't wanna go to rocks!" Yui complains.

"Too bad," Killua says. "Your only hope in this game – and mine, and Bell's – is that we win the rock-picking contest tonight, and that one of the Big-Breasted Alliance goes home."

Yui shakes her head, but says nothing.

 _"I'm not putting my life at risk in this game over the color of a rock!" Yui says. "I came out here to have fun! Picking a purple rock just doesn't sound like any fun."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Bisky, Tsunade, Sebastian, Ragyo, Yukari)**

Giselle and Yukari are stuffing themselves up with all the McDonald's food. Sebastian is serving Ragyo some Chicken McNuggets, while Bisky and Tsunade look on.

"Come on, you guys, this is ridiculous!" Bisky says.

"I agree," Tsunade says. "I can understand satisfying your hunger, but this is flat-out gluttony."

"Not stopping for one second!" Giselle exclaims, as she stuffs a Big Mac in her mouth. "I quit last time because I got too hungry. I'm not letting that happen again!"

"Yeah, why quit eating?" Yukari says. "This is food that's fit for a king… or a president!"

 _"I really regret saving Yukari and Giselle's butts in the last vote," Bisky says. "I wanted to avoid rocks, but it wasn't worth it. Now these two are running the camp. And they're both insane! Those two need some serious help."_

 _"This food is great!" Yukari says. "Of all the challenges thus far, I'm glad we won this one the most. Now give me some more fries!"_

 **Day 12**

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts through a megaphone.

The players see the immunity challenge out in the sea, and they swim all the way out to it.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Jet asks, right after the players climb onto the platforms.

"Give me a sec," Yukari says, huffing and puffing after all that swimming.

Jet chuckles, as all the players try to catch their breaths after a very long swim.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Siesta reluctantly hands over the immunity idol.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, three players will start out on a platform, then swim out to another platform. The people at the next plaform will then dive down underwater, swim under the platform, and retrieve rings. Once you've retrieved all three rings, you'll throw them on posts. First tribe to land all three rings on posts, wins immunity, safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fourth person voted out of this game. Ants, you have one extra member, you have to sit someone out. It can't be Siesta."

"We'll sit out Hinako," Leafa says.

"Very well then. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players set up for the challenge, with Leone, Leafa, and Siesta starting out for the Ants, and Bisky, Tsunade, and Giselle starting out for the Hunters.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Leone, Leafa, and Siesta all race out to a quick start. Tsunade and Bisky swim quite well, while Giselle is slowing them down.

"Got to get all three members onto that platform!"

Leone is the first to the platform, followed by Bisky. Tsunade and Leafa soon join them. Siesta is the last of the three to make it.

"Ants, you're good! Start diving for those rings!"

Giselle soon reaches the platform as well.

"Hunters, you're good!"

For the Ants, Killua is diving to get the rings, while it's Yukari for the Hunters.

"Got to get all three rings!"

Killua, who can easily hold his breath, has no trouble getting the rings. In fact, he gets all three rings in one go.

"This is amazing! Killua has gotten all three of the rings without coming up for air once!"

Meanwhile, Yukari hasn't gotten a single ring, and she is gasping for air.

"Yukari really slowing the Hunters down!"

"I'm going in instead," Ragyo says.

"Ragyo going to take Yukari's place! Meanwhile, Ants have all three rings! You can start throwing them!"

Bell throws the first ring and misses the target. As he does, Ragyo grabs one of the rings.

"Ragyo's got one ring!"

Bell throws another ring and misses again. Meanwhile, Ragyo grabs a second ring.

"Two rings for Ragyo!"

Bell finally connects on his third attempt. Yui is out in the water retrieving the missed rings for the Ants.

"Bell's got one! Got to land all three!"

Ragyo finally gets the third ring for the Hunters.

"Start throwing those rings, Hunters!"

As Sebastian stars throwing the rings, Bell lands his second ring.

"Only one more needed for the Ants!"

Sebastian then hits on his first attempt.

"It's now 2 to 1! Ants, one away from winning!"

Bell tosses again…

…

…

… and just misses. Sebastian then connects with his second ring.

"Both tribes one away from winning! Who will hit theirs first?"

Bell and Sebastian both shoot their final ring at the same exact time. One of them connects, and one of them misses.

…

…

…

"Bell… misses! Sebastian connects! And that's it! Hunters… win immunity!"

Yukari tackles Sebastian into the water, and the two splash each other in celebration. Giselle high-fives Bisky and Tsunade, while Ragyo gives a sinister smile. Bell looks despondent, and Leone tries to cheer him up.

"Hey, ya didn't do so bad," she tells him.

The players all join Jet on a central platform.

"Hunters, a hard-fought immunity win," Jet states. "Come take this."

Tsunade grabs the immunity idol off Jet.

"But before you go, all of you have to take a rock out of this bag," Jet says. "Find out who's going to Masadora."

The players all take rocks out of the bag.

"Reveal!"

Yukari happens to be the one with the white rock. Jet sighs.

"Always the troublesome ones, I see. Come with me, Yukari, I've got a helicopter to take you to Masadora. Ants, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council. Hunters, have a nice night. You can all swim on out."

The players on both tribes begin swimming a long distance back to camp.

 _"Bell blew that challenge for us today," Leafa says. "I think he needs to be our next target."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bell, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Siesta, Yui)**

Bell, Yui, and Killua gather together, trying to figure out what to do.

"Do we know yet if Siesta lost her vote?" Bell wonders.

"Whether she did or not, we have to stay strong," Killua says. "If she lost it, then we stay strong and pick rocks. If she has it, then we're doomed."

"Boy, I hope she doesn't have it!" Yui exclaims.

 _"I don't know why the other girls have excluded me," Yui says. "It can't possibly be that I'm naïve and rather uneducated… I know, it must be because my name rhymes with 'Ui'! Yeah, that's it!"_

Leone, Leafa, and Hinako gather around Siesta to find out the important news.

"Siesta, we have to know," Leafa says. "Did you lose your vote, or did you get an advantage?"

Siesta simply smiles silently, then she whispers in Leafa and Leone's ears.

"Hey, what about Hina?" Hinako complains.

"Oh, silly, ya got nothing to worry about," Leone says. "Just vote for who we tell you to and you'll be fine."

"Okay," Hinako says.

 _"Some things are only for big girls," Hinako says. "Hina's not a big girl yet like Hina's eleven sisters. Someday Hina will get to be on everything!"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Ants)**

The seven Ants Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down and take their spots.

"Siesta, you were at Masadora, and that means you have information that others do not have. How important is that?"

"It's very important, Jet," Siesta says. "I've chosen who I want to share it with, and who I don't."

"And who have you chosen to share it with?"

"The other members of my Big-Breasted Alliance."

Jet chuckles. "So, obviously, Leafa and Leone."

"You catch on quick," Leafa says.

"Having that information, does that change the game, Leone?"

"Absolutely it does!" Leone says. "Ya know, can't share that with everyone, gotta be careful who you share it with!"

"Exactly," Leafa says. "We know what went down at Masadora, and no one else does."

"Killua," Jet says, "do you think this lack of sharing of information to everyone is fair?"

"Of course it's fair," Killua says. "If I were in their place, I'd do the same thing. It sucks for us, because we've got to guess whether she has her vote, whether she lost it, whether she got an advantage – all of that is up in the air."

"Yui, if Siesta lost her vote, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Yui says, while Bell facepalms.

"Yui, it means we have a tie," Bell says. "And in that case, we may have to pick rocks."

"Oh, that!" Yui says. "I thought you were talking about the other option."

"What other option?" Bell asks.

Yui puts her finger on her chin, looking thoughtfully.

"I don't know."

The rest of the tribe cracks up in laughter.

"Well, looks like it's going to be an interesting vote, one way or another. It is time to vote. Bell, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Bell goes to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

 _"Hina doesn't know what's going on," Hinako says. "Hina is just voting for who Siesta told her to."_

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

Siesta goes to vote.

 _"This is going to surprise someone," Siesta says, as she writes something on the parchment._

Yui goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet goes over to the voting urn, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Hinako."

…

…

"Hinako."

…

…

"Hinako. That's three votes Hinako."

…

…

…

"Yui."

…

…

…

"Yui. Three votes Hinako, two votes Yui."

Yui looks a bit nervous.

…

…

…

"Yui, We're tied, three votes Hinako, three votes Yui."

"Is there another vote?" Killua asks.

"We're about to find out," Jet says. "If this paper says 'no vote' on it, we have a tie. If this paper has a player's name, that player is voted out, unless it's for someone other than Yui or Hinako."

Jet pulls out the final piece of paper extremely slowly.

…

…

…

…

…

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Yui Hirasawa. That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Killua looks despondent, while Bell shakes his head. Yui hugs both of them, before going over to get her torch.

"Yui, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Yui's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Bye, Yui," Bell calls, as Yui walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, unless you've been living under a rock, you now know that Siesta won an advantage at Masadora, since she did get to vote. What could that advantage be? That might be the key question going forward. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The six remaining players take their torches and head on out.

 _"It was fun playing out here!" Yui says. "Sure, I didn't go far, but I got to meet new friends and have fun! I'm going to try to persuade my other Light Music Club members to try this game in the future!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Bell – Hinako

Hinako – Yui

Killua – Hinako

Leafa – Yui

Leone – Yui

Siesta – Yui

Yui – Hinako

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

Siesta reveals her advantage to Leone and Leafa:

 _"So, this is my advantage," Siesta says. "Wait until you see this!"_

But the tribes are in for a big surprise:

 _"Everybody drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are switching… things… up."_

And Loly continues to wreak havoc at Masadora:

 _"I've got four eyeballs right here!" Loly yells. "Want me to take yours out too?"_


	6. Whimpering and Crying and Screaming

**Episode 5**

 **Whimpering and Crying and Screaming**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **At the Hunters camp, Yukari got on Bisky's nerves, even after Bisky rescued her in the prior vote. Giselle and Yukari formed the "Student-Teacher Alliance," likening it to the "Rockstar Alliance" of Survivor: David vs. Goliath, or even the "Mason-Dixon Alliance" from that same season. Ragyo continued to plot evil, while Sebastian stayed by her side.**

 **At the Badlands, Loly gouged out both of Jasmine's eyes while Orihime watched in horror. Faye Valentine ran out of cigarettes and chose to quit the game.**

 **At Masadora, Siesta chose to go for the Large-size advantage, but no one knew whether she got it or not. Then, back at the Ants camp, Killua based his entire strategy and hopes on Siesta having lost her vote. Once the Ants were sent to Tribal Council, Killua stayed strong with Yui and Bell, while Leone, Leafa, and Hinako all voted for Yui. Siesta, as it turned out, did not lose her vote, and she voted for Yui as well, sending Yui "to the house." Twelve are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 13**

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bell, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Siesta)**

Killua is resigned to his fate, having lost in the previous vote.

"Well, you guys did it, you won," he tells the Big-Breasted Alliance. "Bell and I are easy pickings for you from here on."

"Oh, come on!" Leone exclaims. "I know ya aren't givin' up so fast! And besides, we want ya on our side."

"That's right," Leafa adds. "We want you to be with us going into the merge. We're going to try our hardest to win every challenge from here on out."

"Then, you will be part of our alliance as we go up against the Hunters," Siesta says.

Killua is not convinced.

" _These girls talk like they want to work with me," Killua says, "but the fact is, they don't have any intention of doing so. Nevertheless, I'm not going to go around whimpering and crying and screaming. I'm going to look for an idol, and if I can't find one, I'll make a fake one."_

Killua takes Bell aside in the afternoon, and the two go off looking for an idol.

"We need this beyond belief," Killua says. "We're sitting ducks if we lose the immunity challenge."

"But one idol's not going to save us," Bell says. "We need two."

The two of them look all over the place, and neither can find an idol.

" _We went looking all day, and we couldn't even find one idol, let alone two," Bell says. "Killua seems pretty desperate, though. He's not going to give up. As for me, I'm here for the adventure. It's fun to look all over the place for stuff, even when I can't find anything."_

As the Big-Breasted Alliance gathers around the fire for food, Killua takes Bell aside and begins his next plan.

"What are we doing now?" Bell wonders.

"We're making idols," Killua says. "Two of them."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Bell asks. "We don't have any material. All we've got are pillows and a hammock. We have to come up with a plan B."

Killua sighs. "Why are you just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up!" Bell exclaims. "But don't you see the other option?"

Killua stares over at the Big-Breasted Alliance, sitting around the fire, laughing and chomping on rice. Then he looks over at the shelter, seeing Hinako sleeping with Mr. Teddy Bear.

"That's it!" he exclaims.

"Pretend Mr. Teddy Bear is an idol?" Bell says.

"No, make an alliance with Hinako," Killua responds.

Bell nods to Killua, and he sneaks over into the shelter to see Hinako. He then taps her on the shoulder.

"Is it wake up time?" Hinako says sleepily. "Hina is tired."

"Hinako, it's Killua," Killua tells her.

"Killua voted for Hina! Killua is bad!"

"No, no, you don't understand," Killua says. "We didn't want you to go home. If Siesta wouldn't have voted, we would have had a tie, and then you would have been safe. We wanted you to stick around!"

Hina shakes her head. "Hina just wants to see Bro-bro."

"Hinako, vote with us," Killua says. "We want to vote for Siesta."

"Siesta? But Siesta is like Sis-sis to Hina."

"Again, if Bell, you, and me vote for Siesta, then it's a tie, and she stays around."

Hinako begins to pout. "Leave Hina alone!"

Killua shakes his head and walks out of the shelter.

" _I've tried to convince Hinako, but it's just no use," Killua says. "She's, what, six years old? She doesn't understand the game at all. I don't know why she's even playing. And because of her, we're doomed."_

Meanwhile, the Big-Breasted Alliance is having fun.

"Tell us about Masadora!" Leafa says. "I want to know all about it."

"Well, the hotel was of top quality, and the bed was very comfortable," Siesta says. "And the food…"

"Oh, cut to the chase!" Leone breaks in. "What's your advantage?"

Leafa shakes her head. "Please, Leone, I want to hear about the whole thing."

"But we need to know about the advantage!" Leone says. "Tell me!"

Siesta smiles. "So, this is my advantage," she says. "Wait until you see this!"

She pulls out Keroberos, the Superidol.

"I got the Superidol," she says. "This idol may be used _after_ the votes are read."

"Wow!" Leafa says.

"Shut! Up!" Leone exclaims. "That's awesome! Good going, girl!"

Siesta gives a modest smile. "I took your advice," she says. "I went with the third Troopa shell from the left. I figured out what you meant by the number three."

"And guess what?" Leafa adds. "We can keep on getting advantages as long as we get sent there!"

"I know, right?" Leone says. "I hope I get to go there next!"

" _We are in an amazing situation," Leafa says. "We know what Troopa shell to pick, so we can keep on getting advantage after advantage."_

" _We know the secret to getting all the good stuff!" Leone says. "Just keep getting sent back to Masadora, and keep on goin' for the big prize! Imagine all the stuff we can get! We're in the clear for good."_

" _My visit to Masadora has changed this game for us," Siesta says. "With the Superidol, all three of us in the Big-Breasted Alliance are safe. I'll even give it to Hinako if I have to. But right now, we seem pretty safe."_

 **Masadora**

 **(Yukari)**

Jet knocks on Yukari's hotel room door.

No answer.

He pounds on it louder.

Still no answer.

"Yukari, you've got ten seconds to answer, or you're ejected from this game!" Jet shouts. "Ten, nine, eight…"

As he is counting, Yukari sneaks up from behind on him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Jet says in surprise.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Black," Yukari says. "Boy, these guys really know how to party here in Masadora, don't they?"

Jet looks closer at Yukari. "You're drunk," he says.

"Am I?" Yukari replies. "I had something called a 'Miami Vice,' actually three of 'em. Does that count as making me drunk?"

Jet shakes his head. "How the heck did you go out partying when there's a strictly-enforced curfew? I've got to talk with my co-producers."

Yukari laughs. "Maybe I… convinced them."

"I don't want to hear any more," Jet says. "Let's go down to the marketplace to find out if you get an advantage."

The two take an elevator down to the marketplace.

"Okay, here it is, four Troopa shells," Jet tells her. "First, you have the choice of Small, Medium, or Large. A Small advantage would be something like an extra vote, or a fake idol. A Medium advantage would be a normal idol, or a Legacy Advantage. And a Large advantage would be a Superidol, or a Soul Gem for the Incubator. If you choose Small, there will be three winning Troopa shells and one losing one. If you choose Medium, there will be two winning ones and two losing ones. And if you choose Large, then there will be only one winning one and three losing ones."

"Hmmm…" Yukari says. "I'll take the Medium one."

"Very well then," Jet says, as he shuffles the Troopa shells. "Okay, now pick one."

Yukari closes her eyes, reaches out, and grabs the third shell from the left.

"Open your eyes and see what you got," Jet says.

Yukari opens up her eyes and sees a piece of paper with the words "Legacy Advantage" on it.

"Congratulations, you've won the Legacy Advantage," Jet states. "With this advantage, you may use it to gain immunity at the first vote after the merge, or at the Tribal Council with only five people left. But if you are voted out, you must leave it behind for someone else, a player you choose."

"Awesome!" Yukari says, staggering as she grabs the paper off Jet. "Now, gimme another Miami Vice!"

"Sorry, you're headed back to camp," Jet says. "Even if you're drunk."

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Ragyo, Sebastian, Tsunade, Yukari)**

Yukari arrives back to camp drunk, and Giselle is the first to greet her.

"Hey, Osaka!" Yukari exclaims. "Ready to take your math test?"

Giselle laughs, not realizing that Yukari is delusional. "Ha! I'll ace any test!"

Yukari then looks over at Bisky. "Chiyo-chan, you got an A again. Good job!"

Bisky facepalms. "Go home, Yukari, you're drunk."

Tsunade watches Yukari continue to go on with drunken delusions, and she shakes her head.

" _Yukari is flat-out drunk," Tsunade says. "And as a result, the imbecility around this tribe continues. Giselle is nuts, Yukari is nuts, Ragyo is nuts. Those of us with sanity are in a bad spot."_

Ragyo, meanwhile, continues to plot evil.

" _Everything's set up for me to conquer this game," Ragyo says. "First, we cut the fat, voting out either Tsunade or Bisky. Then we merge, and I rule over this game with an iron fist. With my idol, no one will have any chance at getting me out. I've got this game by the balls."_

 **Day 14**

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the reward challenge area.

"Hunters, getting your first look at the new Ants Tribe, Yui voted out last Tribal Council."

"Only a matter of time," Tsunade mumbles as the Ants come in.

"Okay," Jet says. "Shall we get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

Jet smirks. "Well, about that. First things first."

Everyone looks on in horror.

"Everybody drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are switching… things… up."

Giselle slams her buff to the ground angrily. Leafa, Leone, and Siesta look a bit nervous as they drop their buffs. Hinako clings to Siesta as she drops hers.

"I've got new buffs for all of you, hidden inside these Troopa shells. Go ahead and grab a Troopa shell."

All twelve players take Troopa shells off the plate handed to them by Jet.

"Now, shake out your new buffs!"

Leone takes hers out and sees it's still black, keeping her on the Ants Tribe. She looks over at Leafa, who is now holding a red one, part of the Hunters Tribe. She then looks to Siesta, but Siesta's buff is neither red nor black. Instead, it's purple.

"What?" Leone says in shock.

"That's right," Jet says. "We are switching from two tribes… to three. Everyone join your new tribe."

Leafa, Bell, Ragyo, and Giselle head over to the red mat. Leone, Killua, Tsunade, and Bisky go to the black mat. In between, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari, and Hinako stand with their purple buffs.

"Red tribe is still the Hunters, black tribe is still the Ants. Purple tribe, you are the Phantoms."

Leafa shakes her head, not happy with the swap.

"I see that some of you aren't as happy as you were when you came in. Leafa, what's the problem?"

"Well, it's just that Leone and Siesta became close friends with me," Leafa responds.

"They're the Big-Breasted Alliance," Killua breaks in.

Jet smirks again. "So, a power alliance has been completely broken up. And how about this? All three tribes have two members each of the two previous tribes. That means that we could be headed for three purple rock-picking contests."

He rubs his hands together in excitement. Meanwhile, Hinako clings close to Siesta, feeling worried. Giselle simply shakes her head in disgust.

"Now, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

Most of the players nod in agreement.

"Very well then. For today's challenge, you're going to dig under a large bamboo cage. You'll pick it up, and go along the course, picking up five balls along the way, which are tied to tables. When you reach the finish, you'll attempt to land those balls in five targets. First to finish, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players shout.

Jet reveals an entire table full of KFC products.

"Kentucky Fried Chicken for everyone," he says. "We've got your classic chicken, we've got chicken strips, we've got wings, we've got popcorn chicken, and I'll throw in a biscuit and a big ol' cookie too."

The players salivate as they see all the chicken.

"Only the young people are allowed to eat, though," Jet says.

"What?" Tsunade says in shock.

"Ha ha, I'm just mashing your taters," Jet states. "The food is for everyone."

Tsunade breathes a sigh of relief. Yukari, meanwhile, is overjoyed.

"We gotta win this!" Yukari says to her tribe. "This is going to be great!"

"Wait a minute," Tsunade says. "I thought you were a vegan."

"Not anymore!" Yukari says.

Tsunade simply shakes her head.

"That big table is for the winning tribe. Second place, not as impressive, but one bucket of chicken for the tribe to share. And as you know, there are few problems that a bucket of fried chicken can't solve. Last place gets nothing. I know it's worth playing for, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players get all prepared for the challenge.

"For a big KFC reward!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

All three tribes start out by digging under the cage. Bell is the first to go for the Hunters, while Bisky goes first for the Ants, and Hinako goes first for the Phantoms. The tiny Hinako is the first to get through to the other side. Bisky is second to make it, and Bell follows quickly afterward.

"Gotta get all four tribe members through!"

Giselle goes next for the Hunters, while Killua goes next for the Ants. Sebastian follows Hinako for the Phantoms.

"Everyone using the same strategy, getting the small members through first!"

Killua gets through first, and Tsunade follows him. Sebastian is next to get through, and Yukari is the next to go. Giselle is the last of the three to make it, and she is followed by Ragyo.

"Still neck-and-neck-and-neck at this point!"

Tsunade gets through first, and Leone is the final one to go for the Ants. Ragyo gets through next, and Leafa begins digging. Finally, Yukari makes it through, and it's Siesta's turn.

"All three big-breasted girls going last! Going to be tough getting your boobs under that cage!"

Leone squeezes her boobs under the cage, and the Ants have all four members through. As she gets up, she notices something hanging from the bottom of the nearest table of balls.

"Start carrying that cage, Ants!" Jet shouts.

Leafa has a hard time getting her breasts under the cage, but she is finally able to make it. Siesta is the last to make it through.

"Everyone carrying their now! Gotta get five balls!"

The Ants are the first ones to the first set of balls. Tsunade and Killua begin untying the balls. As they do, Leone pretends to help them. As she does, she reaches under the table and snags the item, slipping it into her pocket.

"Phantoms making up some ground here!"

The Phantoms quickly untie their first set of balls. Sebastian and Yukari get the balls out, and they head on their way to the second and final set of balls.

"Ants are in second! Hunters lagging behind in third!"

Leafa and Ragyo begin untying their balls. As they do, Leone looks over at Leafa and makes a slight motion with her hand, pointing down. Leafa notices the motion, and she starts feeling under the table while continuing to untie. She grabs the item and slips it into her pocket as well.

"Hunters having some trouble here! Phantoms are taking the lead!"

Yukari and Sebastian make quick work of the second set of balls, and they get them all untied.

"Once you've got to the finish, you can get out of your cage!"

The Ants follow shortly behind, and they get their final set of balls. The Hunters, slowed down a bit by Leafa sneakily grabbing the item, get their final set of balls last.

"Phantoms, you can start throwing!"

Yukari begins throwing the balls for the Phantoms, but it is a huge mistake. She misses badly on her first five shots, so Sebastian kindly nudges her aside and begins throwing.

"Hunters have caught up to the Ants! Start throwing!"

Bisky shoots for the Ants, and she gets her first ball in. Ragyo shoots for the Hunters, and she makes a couple.

"Hunters now in the lead!"

Bisky makes her second, but then Sebastian goes on a roll. He nails three shots in a row, causing Yukari to screech in delight.

"This one could go any way!"

Bisky gets her third one in, followed by Sebastian getting his fourth in. Ragyo then quickly gets two more.

"One shot away from a win!"

Ragyo shoots…

…

…

…

…and misses.

"So close to going in!"

Sebastian shoots…

…

…

…

…and misses.

"This is still up in the air!"

Bisky makes her fourth one in, leaving all three tribes with just one ball to go.

"Next one in wins!"

All three players shoot at nearly the same time. Only one of the balls goes in, the one belonging to…

…

…

…

…Sebastian.

"Sebastian makes it! Phantoms… win reward!"

"KFC!" Yukari shouts, as she glomps Sebastian.

"Looking for one more!"

Bisky and Ragyo shoot at near-identical times, and one of them goes in, while the other one misses. The one that goes in belongs to…

…

…

…

…Ragyo.

"And that's it! Hunters… win smaller reward!"

Giselle gives Leafa and Bell a high five. Meanwhile, Hinako, Siesta, and Yukari are dancing in a circle while holding hands, very excited about the chicken to come.

"Phantoms, Hunters, your reward will be waiting back at camp. You can head on out."

"Good luck," Leafa says to Leone as she begins to walk away. Leone nods her head, then she looks over at one of the Phantoms' tables, seeing the same item tied to the bottom of the table.

"Siesta!" she shouts.

Siesta turns and looks over at Leone. Both Leone and Leafa point in the direction of the table. Sebastian, Hinako, and Yukari have already raced out, wanting to get to their food as quickly as possible. The Hunters are also on their way out, not seeing the two point. The Ants are dejected from losing, and none of them pay attention.

"Good luck!" Siesta calls.

She then swiftly sneaks over to the table, grabs the item, before racing to catch up with her tribe.

"As for you, Ants, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

The Ants head on their way out of camp, with Leone smiling as they go.

" _Siesta, Leafa, and I all got the same item," Leone says. "This item could lead to us winnin'! Can't wait to see what it is!"_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Lucian, Orihime)**

"Hee hee, I got it!" Loly shouts.

She drops Orihime's second eyeball on the ground.

"Congratulations," Lucian says sarcastically.

"I've got four eyeballs right here!" Loly yells. "Want me to take yours out too?"

"No thanks," Lucian says, pushing up his glasses. "My eyesight is bad enough already."

He then goes back to reading a book he's brought with him. Jasmine and Orihime, both with no eyes now, sit in the sand in complete helplessness, while Loly stomps on their dislodged eyeballs in glee.

" _I refuse to give up," Jasmine says. "It doesn't matter how bad it gets, it doesn't matter if Loly rips out my ears too. I'm not quitting, I want to win this game. I know medical can heal me after the game is over. I'm going to keep on fighting, even if I'm blind."_

" _Ichigo would be so proud of me," Orihime says. "I've stood up for myself and not allowed Loly to force me out. I'm sure Captain Unohana will heal me after this game, but for now, I'm going to keep on going."_

 **Phantoms Tribe**

 **(Hinako, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari)**

There is no shelter yet, but Yukari is chowing down on every piece of chicken she can get her hands on. She rips into each one with her teeth, throwing away the bones as quickly as she can, in order to get to the next one.

"Yahoo!" Yukari says. "This is what it's all about!"

Sebastian, meanwhile, spends most of his time serving the food to Siesta and Hinako, while sneaking in a couple of bites along the way.

" _If I didn't serve this food to these girls, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian says. "This is what I do for a living, and any butler who doesn't do this isn't worth his salt."_

Once the chicken is all eaten, Sebastian, Siesta, and Yukari work on putting together the shelter. Hinako watches as the others build it up.

" _Hina loves chicken!" Hinako says. "And Hina is with Sis-sis! Hina doesn't feel so scared anymore!"_

After the shelter is built, Siesta goes off on her own to take a look at the item she got.

" _Leone pointed out the item to me, and I'm glad she did," Siesta says. "I would have completely missed it. I wonder what this is."_

She opens up the small package, finding it to look like a puzzle piece. She then reads the note attached to it.

" _This is a piece to the Super-Duper Idol," Siesta reads. "You must have all three pieces in order for this idol to have any power. Only one player may use the Super-Duper Idol. You use the Super-Duper Idol before it is time to vote. At that point, you send any player home you wish, without a single vote being read. Even if that player has a hidden immunity idol, he or she is still sent home. The only way to be safe from a Super-Duper Idol is to have won individual immunity in a challenge."_

Siesta looks a bit overwhelmed.

" _I'm a little nervous about this," she says. "If we put this idol together, we have the ultimate power. But only one player is allowed to use it. So, unless I'm the one who gets the Super-Duper Idol, I can be sent home. I trust Leone and Leafa, to an extent. But I want to be very careful about this. What if they want me gone? They could backstab me in the worst way."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bell, Giselle, Leafa, Ragyo)**

The four new tribemates gather together at the fire and begin eating the chicken. Giselle rips into one drumstick, while grabbing a wing.

"Hey, make sure there's enough for everybody!" Bell says.

"Yeah, let's split them up evenly," Leafa says. "Two for each person."

Ragyo reaches in to grab her pieces of chicken, while Giselle tries grabbing more. Ragyo calmly allows Giselle to have one of her two pieces of chicken, while Bell and Leafa each eat two.

" _This is perfect," Ragyo says. "I've got my ally Giselle on the tribe with me, as opposed to two people from different alliances who are against each other."_

As the players finish eating, Giselle picks up the bones from the other players' chicken and tries gnawing off whatever little meat is left.

"What's the matter with you?" Leafa says. "You're obsessed with food!"

"No, I'm not!" Giselle replies, as she sticks her teeth into a bone. "I'm just used to being treated like a queen. Did you know, as Pokémon League Champion, that I get to live in a mansion at the Indigo League headquarters? And that I am served four meals a day by butlers who work for the Pokémon League? I get breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a late-night dessert. And that's not all. I also get…"

Leafa and Bell tune out Giselle as she goes on and on. Leafa tries talking things out with Bell while Giselle goes on a monologue.

" _I've got to work with Bell now," Leafa says. "He and I were in opposing alliances, but now we've got to stick together to force a rock-pull. Otherwise, we're doomed."_

"Bell, I know we were against each other back at the Ants camp," Leafa tells him. "But honestly, I want to work with you."

"Hey, I'm willing to work with you, too," Bell says. "I just didn't understand why you guys ostracized Killua and myself from your plans."

"We found something that worked and we wanted to stay with it," Leafa says. "Look, I know Siesta, Leone, and I were close. But for now, the only way we make it to the merge is if we stick together."

"And if we pick rocks," Bell adds.

"Exactly. I'm willing to pull one for you. I'd rather take a 50-50 shot at surviving rather than allow those two a hundred-percent chance of eliminating me."

" _I'm intrigued by Leafa's offer," Bell says. "But I honestly can't trust her. I don't think she'd pull a rock for me. The merge is so close, there's little chance we vote twice. That means that it doesn't really hurt for us to be split apart. She could turn on me in a heartbeat."_

Later that night, Leafa goes off on her own and reads the note Leone had directed her to at the challenge. Her mind is boggled by the details after she's finished reading it.

" _A Super-Duper Idol?" Leafa says. "If we all combine together with it? Now that's something else. We could hold the ultimate power in the game if we all make it to the merge together. In that case, I have no reason to work with Bell. I should just turn on him and take him out. What's more important is making the merge. Hopefully we can win a couple challenges, but if we don't, I'm turning on Bell."_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leone, Tsunade)**

The Ants Tribe is the most divided of the three tribes. Bisky and Tsunade had split on the previous re-vote, and Leone and Killua had also split. None of the four gets along with the others.

" _We're a pretty hopeless tribe," Bisky says. "I don't think any of us likes each other. I don't know how this next vote is going to go."_

" _I've got to find a way to work with Bisky," Tsunade says. "Otherwise, I am dead. I don't know what she's cooking up, but if I can't connect with her, I'm in deep trouble."_

Bisky and Tsunade have it out over what happened prior.

"Why did you turn on us by voting out JoJo?" Tsunade asks. "Why not just pick rocks to save our alliance?"

"It wasn't worth it!" Bisky replies. "I had to plan my escape. I was able to make it through that vote as a result."

"Well, no matter what happened, we've got to work together, or else we're through."

"Sounds good to me!"

" _I guess Bisky and I are back together as an alliance," Tsunade says. "But I can't be sure. I don't know if she's really on my side or not. I guess we'll see at the next vote."_

Later that night, Leone looks at her note.

" _Huh, a Super-Duper Idol," Leone says. "Sounds like something some crazy guy came up with. I gotta find out how to stick around for another vote! If all three members of the Big-Breasted Alliance are able to get to the merge, we'll have the ultimate weapon to use!"_

But when Leone goes over to talk to Killua, things aren't too rosy.

"Listen," Killua says. "You have done nothing but go up against me since this game has begun. You haven't been friends with me at all. I don't have any reason to work with you."

"Oh, cheer up you ol' bugger!" Leone replies. "The two of us gotta figure out something or else we're going home!"

Killua sighs. "Why should I trust you?"

"Cause I'm the only one ya got left! Better to deal with the devil you know than the devil you don't!"

" _I just can't trust Leone," Killua says. "But if I have to, I will vote with her. Bisky and Tsunade seem to be patching things up, but we really aren't. I'd rather join those two and take out Leone, than stick with Leone and pick rocks for someone I don't even like."_

 **Day 15**

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Lucian, Orihime)**

At this point, Jasmine and Orihime are starving, having no way of even finding the rice, as they are without eyes. Loly is eating all the rice herself, not even saving any for Lucian.

"You have to give me some of that," Lucian says.

"No way!" Loly responds. "What are you gonna do? I'll tear your tonsils out! I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"Gimme that rice or else," Lucian says sternly.

"Okay, open up your mouth," Loly says, and Lucian obeys.

Loly then reaches her hand into Lucian's throat. Lucian tries biting down to get her to stop.

"Open up your mouth, I'll tear out your esophagus!" Loly exclaims.

Lucian is able to push Loly away, but not before choking from having her reach down his throat. He coughs up some blood, while Loly laughs and eats the rice.

" _That son of a $%#* & Lucian thought I actually cared about him," Loly says. "No way! I'll make his life miserable too! And those other two girls? They can cry their eyes out all they want. Oh, yeah, that's right, they have no eyes to cry with! What a bunch of morons!"_

Jasmine calls over to Orihime, as the two sit in the sand, not knowing anything about their surroundings.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Jasmine calls.

"I don't know," Orihime replies. "I'm ready to quit."

"Don't do that!" Jasmine says. "All our suffering will be in vain if you give up now."

"Okay," Orihime sighs.

" _Even Orihime is ready to quit," Jasmine says. "But I won't. I saw what Silver went through as he returned to the game in Survivor: Crazy All-Stars. He risked everything for me. I'm going to do the same to him. I want to return to him with a million-dollar check. The only way to do that? Stick around."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes waltz into the immunity challenge area, literally. They are all doing a waltz as they join Jet.

"Everyone in good form right now," Jet says. "I like to see that. Now, first things first, I will take it back."

Giselle hands over the immunity idol to Jet.

"Thank you," Jet says. He then smashes the idol on the nearby table, breaking it into two pieces.

"Why did you do that?" Bisky wonders.

"Because there will be two immunity winners for this challenge," Jet states. "Only one tribe will go to Tribal Council."

The players murmur to each other as they hear this news.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, all four members of your tribe will toss coconuts into a basket. That basket is tied to a bunch of heavy puzzle pieces. Once you've got enough coconuts into your basket, it will tilt over the puzzle pieces and cause them to release. Then you've got to haul those puzzle pieces over to your table. You'll then all work together to solve a puzzle which is the logo of this season of Survivor. First two tribes to finish, win immunity, safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. In addition, there's a bonus to the tribe that finishes first. They'll get to pick rocks to randomly choose one player from their tribe to go to Masadora, where advantages galore are waiting. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get it on!"

The four tribes line up next to their boxes full of coconuts.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

All twelve players begin grabbing coconuts and throwing them toward their baskets. Giselle tries shooting them like a basketball, and she ends up airballing all of them. Yukari tries throwing the coconuts like a shot put, and she fails miserably as well. Bisky is the first to figure things out by tossing the coconuts underhand.

"There is a steep learning curve to this challenge!"

The Ants begin filling up their basket first, with the Phantoms in second, and the Hunters lagging behind in third.

"Ants close to releasing their puzzle pieces!"

Leone tosses in one more coconut, and the puzzle pieces release.

"You're good!" Jet shouts. "Now go!"

The Ants scramble to grab their puzzle pieces. All four players are pretty strong, so they grab the pieces quite easily.

"Hunters making a comeback! Getting close to releasing their puzzle pieces!"

Leafa throws one more coconut in, and her tribe's puzzle pieces come crashing down.

"Hunters, you're good! Go!"

Ragyo, Bell, and Leafa quickly begin moving their puzzle pieces. Giselle, though, has a hard time lugging them.

"Come on, Giselle!" Bell shouts. "You can do better!"

"I'm a Pokémon trainer, not a weightlifter!" Giselle snaps back.

"Phantoms getting close to releasing their puzzle pieces!" Jet shouts.

With two more coconuts, Sebastian releases the puzzle pieces for his tribe.

"Go, Phantoms!" Jet shouts. "You've got a lot of catching up to do!"

Sebastian and Yukari begin lugging the puzzle pieces, while Siesta and Hinako have to work together to carry theirs.

"These puzzle pieces are almost bigger than Hinako!" Jet exclaims.

"I'll help you, little Hinako," Siesta says with a smile, as she does most of the lifting. Hinako thinks she is helping, while Siesta is actually moving the puzzle pieces.

"Hina loves to help Sis-sis!" Hinako cries happily.

The Ants get all their puzzle pieces to the platform. The Hunters are right behind them, only about 30 seconds behind.

"Start working on that puzzle!"

The Phantoms are the last ones to get all their pieces to the platform. They begin working on their puzzle, but they are quite behind the other two tribes.

"You are familiar with what's on those blocks! It's the logo of this season!"

Bisky begins barking orders to the other three Ants, who obey her and put the puzzle pieces where she says to. Ragyo does the same for the Hunters. As for the Phantoms, Hinako is both too small to move the pieces and too young to figure out the puzzle. Sebastian has to lead the way in figuring out the puzzle for his tribe.

"Phantoms way behind!"

The Ants start getting close to finishing their puzzle, while Giselle tries copying off them.

"Hey, figure it out on your own!" Leone shouts to Giselle.

"Just keep working!" Tsunade exclaims.

About a couple minutes later, the Ants put their final puzzle piece in place.

"We got it, Jet!" Bisky shouts.

Jet runs over to see the puzzle.

"Ants think they have it! And they do… NOT!"

Bisky quickly realizes that a couple of the pieces are mismatched. She directs Killua and Tsunade to switch them. Meanwhile, the Hunters are having trouble, mainly due to mistakes by Giselle.

"Hunters hitting a dead-end here!"

"Come on, Giselle!" Leafa yells.

The Phantoms begin to make a comeback, getting their pieces in order. But it's the Ants who put their final puzzle piece in position, for the second time.

"We got it this time!" Leone shouts to Jet.

Jet comes running over to see their puzzle.

"Ants think they have it! And they do! Ants… win immunity!"

Leone and Bisky begin jumping up and down, while Killua gives a high five to Tsunade.

"Looking for one more!"

Sebastian continues directing Siesta and Yukari to the right spots. The Hunters can't catch up, because Giselle is still bringing down the tribe.

"We got it!" Yukari screams, as Siesta puts in the last piece.

"Phantoms think they have it!" Jet exclaims.

He runs over to check out their puzzle.

"And they do! Phantoms… win immunity!"

Yukari gives a chest-bump to Sebastian, while Siesta picks up a cheerful Hinako in her arms. Meanwhile, Leafa gives a look of disgust to Giselle.

"Congratulations, Ants and Phantoms, come get your immunity idol."

Bisky rushes over to get the bigger piece of the now split-apart idol. Yukari grabs the lesser piece.

"Ants, we also have an order of business to take care of," Jet says. "One of you gets to go to Masadora. I've got a bag of rocks here. Whoever pulls out the white rock gets to go."

The four Ants grab rocks out of the bag that Jet holds out to them.

"Now, reveal!"

Killua looks down to see a white rock in his hand. Leone sees a black rock in her hand, and she spikes it to the ground angrily.

"Killua gets to go to Masadora, a place he has been to before – not in this game, but outside the game!" Jet says. "Killua, I'll have a helicopter for you. The rest of you Ants, as well as you Phantoms, can head back to camp. Have a nice night."

"Good luck!" Bisky tells Killua.

"Thanks," Killua replies. "I look forward to it."

The Ants and Phantoms head out of the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Hunters, I got nothing for you except for a date with me at Tribal Council, where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. Head on out, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The four disappointed Hunters trudge on out of camp.

" _Giselle blew it for us," Leafa says. "Part of me wants to vote for her. But if I do that, Bell might spring a trap on me and join the other two to vote me out. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Bell, Giselle, Leafa, Ragyo)**

Ragyo and Giselle immediately begin scheming as they get back to camp.

"Shall we vote for Leafa, or Bell?" Ragyo asks with a sinister smile.

"Hmmm…" Giselle replies. "I don't know. Who do you think?"

Ragyo then whispers a name in Giselle's ear.

"Ooh, I like it!" Giselle exclaims.

" _Giselle may have won a million of those tournaments she brags about, but she's so easy to control," Ragyo says. "She's like a certain President I've heard about. When it comes to book smarts, he's a moron, but when it comes to street smarts and mafia don behavior, he's a savant. Giselle is much the same way. I control her the same way a foreign government controls that President."_

Leafa and Bell, meanwhile, talk to each other about the challenge and the upcoming vote.

"I can't believe we lost," Bell says.

"Yeah, me too," Leafa says. "We were in a good position before Giselle screwed us up."

"Should we put two votes on Giselle?" Bell asks.

"Hey, I'm in," Leafa replies.

" _I don't know if I want to go to rocks for Bell, but I do know this: Giselle cost us that challenge," Leafa says. "The faster she's out of here, the better."_

" _If it comes to rocks, I doubt I'll pick one for Leafa," Bell says. "But who knows, maybe Giselle is stupid enough that she'll vote for Ragyo, then get sent home herself. You just never know with idiots like her."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Hunters)**

The four Hunters enter the Tribal Council area with their torches. They then set them down in their designated place. As they do, Giselle drops hers on the ground.

"This one didn't make it past the Tribal Council area. I'm afraid it's been voted off the island," Giselle jokes as she picks it up.

"That's a good place to start," Jet says, as the players take their seats across from him. "Giselle, you failed in that last challenge on an epic level. Why shouldn't everyone else vote you off the island?"

"Simple," Giselle replies. "I am the greatest Pokémon trainer to ever play Survivor. Heck, I'm greater than any Pokémon trainer who hasn't played Survivor. And I…"

Bell cuts her off. "Giselle, you sucked at that last challenge. Admit it."

"No way!" Giselle replies. "I'm not even about to admit that I stunk it up at that last challenge and didn't know what I was doing!"

Everyone else laughs over this comment, including Jet.

"Maybe the reason you should keep Giselle around is for her unintentional humor," Jet states. "But there's another factor as well. Ragyo, you and Giselle were part of the same tribe. Leafa and Bell were part of the other tribe. Does this factor into tonight's vote?"

"Of course it does," Ragyo says. "You can't forget the old alliances, and Giselle was part of mine. This vote will be all about trust."

"But as for you two, Leafa and Bell, you weren't part of the same alliance, am I right?" Jet says.

"We weren't, but we're willing to work together now," Leafa replies.

"Absolutely!" Bell adds. "We have no other choice."

"Does this mean we could be headed to rocks?" Jet wonders.

"Only time can tell," Bell says. "If it's two versus two, we're going to have an interesting showdown here. I don't know whether it's better to get voted for, or to _not_ get voted for. It's a 50-50 shot either way."

"Okay," Jet says. "It is time – "

"Wait!" Giselle shouts.

Leafa and Bell look on with shock, thinking Giselle has some sort of an advantage she's about to pull out.

"Yes, Giselle?" Jet says.

"I think it's time we turn this place into The Jeff Probst Show," Giselle says. "We need to have a talk about some sort of social issue. Then we can promote the show by saying that we take on the hard and heavy-hitting issues of today's world. I can start. How about we talk about…"

"How about we get to the vote?" Jet states sternly. "It is time to vote. Bell, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme plays as the players go to vote.

Bell goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

" _Giselle, you may be the best in the world at what you do, but you're not so good at this game," Leafa says. "My vote is for you."_

Ragyo goes to vote.

After the players are finished voting, Jet addresses the players. "I'll go tally the votes," he says.

He walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, reaches in, rearranges the votes, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Ragyo, who has a real idol, does not make a move.

"Okay," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Giselle."

…

…

…

"Giselle. That's two votes Giselle, two votes left."

…

…

…

"Bell. Two votes Giselle, one vote Bell, one vote left."

…

…

…

"We have a tie," Jet says, showing the final vote for Bell. "Now, here's what's going to happen. Bell, Giselle, you will not vote. Leafa, Ragyo, you will vote for either Bell or Giselle. If there is another tie, and if the two of you cannot come to a unanimous decision of which player to go, then you two will pick rocks, with the player with the purple rock going home. It is time to revote, Leafa, come get the voting urn."

Leafa grabs the voting urn as the Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play again.

Leafa goes to vote.

Ragyo goes to vote.

" _You may not understand this vote, but it's for the best… for me, that is," Ragyo says._

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet goes over to the voting booth, grabs the urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"I'll read the votes. First vote…"

…

…

…

"Bell."

…

…

…

…

…

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Bell Cranel."

Bell shakes his head at Leafa. "I knew I couldn't trust you," he grumbles.

"You need to bring me your torch," Jet tells Bell.

"Hey, everyone!" Bell shouts. "Don't trust Leafa!"

Leafa looks down solemnly, while Bell brings his torch over to Jet.

"Bell, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Bell walks out of the Tribal Council area in a huff.

"If this vote was all about trust, we found out tonight who you can trust, and who you cannot," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three Hunters take their torches and head back to camp.

" _I was looking for an adventure, and I found one," Bell says. "Unfortunately, I won't have all that much money to bring back to Hestia, but this was a fun time nonetheless. I just wish that Leafa had stuck her neck out for me, because I was willing to do so for her."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Bell – Giselle

Giselle – Bell

Leafa – Giselle, Bell

Ragyo – Bell, Bell

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

Killua has his chance to get an advantage at Masadora:

" _Go ahead and make your pick," Jet says. "Just be aware that the wrong pick will cost you your vote."_

" _I understand," Killua replies, reaching out to grab a Troopa shell._

 **Leafa wonders if she'll have any chance to make the merge:**

" _I took a calculated risk in voting out Bell," Leafa says. "There was a 50-50 shot that I would have been gone anyway had I picked a rock. But if we lose this next challenge, I'm going home for sure."_

 **And the stakes are raised at the next immunity challenge:**

" _We'll only need one of these today," Jet says, grabbing the bigger-sized part of the broken immunity idol. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs… for one tribe only. The other two losing tribes will have to vote."_

 **A/N: On a serious note…**

 **RIP Rudy Boesch**

 **A Survivor icon. An American hero.**


	7. All I Know is What's on the Internet

**Episode 6**

 **All I Know is What's on the Internet**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **After the Big-Breasted Alliance took out Yui, Killua figured his game was over. But he was given a pleasant surprise when Jet switched up the tribes. The players went from two tribes to three. The Hunters and Ants Tribes were joined by the newly-formed Phantoms Tribe.**

 **Yukari and Sebastian joined Siesta and Hinako at the new Phantom Tribe. Bisky and Tsunade swapped over to the Ants Tribe, joining Leone and Killua. Meanwhile, Leafa and Bell swapped over to the Hunters Tribe, joining Ragyo and Giselle. The three tribes then competed in a reward challenge for KFC. During the challenge, Leafa, Leone, and Siesta all found an advantage – one of three parts to the brand-new Super-Duper Idol.**

 **At the immunity challenge, the Ants won, getting to send one random member to Masadora. Killua was the one chosen to go to Masadora. The Phantoms finished second to also win immunity, sending the Hunters to Tribal Council.**

 **At Tribal Council, the two former Ants (Leafa and Bell) voted against the two Hunters (Ragyo and Giselle). After a tie, Leafa flipped on Bell and took him out. Eleven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 16**

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Leafa, Ragyo)**

"Thank you!" Giselle tells Leafa that morning. "I knew you were a good person!"

Leafa smiles at Giselle, but she feels nervous.

" _I took a calculated risk in voting out Bell," Leafa says. "There was a 50-50 shot that I would have been gone anyway had I picked a rock. But if we lose this next challenge, I'm going home for sure."_

Ragyo, meanwhile, is pleased with Giselle.

"We are in a good spot," she tells Giselle as the two step aside later that day. "We can eliminate Leafa without a problem. And once we get to the merge, we can combine our idols to make a Superidol. There'll be no stopping us now."

"I know, right?" Giselle responds. "I can't wait for that merge! Especially for the food!"

" _Giselle is just a pawn for my ultimate plans," Ragyo says. "My failure of a daughter didn't know how to use her pawns correctly, and as a result she fell two jury votes short of winning. That, of course, is complete failure. I shall not fail; I shall win."_

" _The great Giselle Gravelpot continues on!" Giselle says. "I got Bell out, and next I'll get Leafa out! And then at the merge, I'm going to cruise along, helped out by Mrs. Kiryuin. It's going to be amazing!"_

 **Phantoms Tribe**

 **(Hinako, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari)**

Sebastian and Siesta are busy serving leftover chicken to the other two members of the tribe: Sebastian to Yukari, and Siesta to Hinako.

"At your service!" Siesta says, feeding Hinako.

"Oh, Sebastian, you don't have to!" Yukari says, as he brings her a piece of chicken.

"But if I didn't, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian replies.

" _Any butler who does not serve is simply not worth his salt," Sebastian says. "As for the game, I hope to work with Yukari as long as I can."_

Later on, though, Siesta is still serving Hinako – but not serving her food, rather serving up strategy.

"Who is Hina supposed to vote for?" Hinako asks.

"I will help you decide," Siesta replies. "Sebastian is a great guy, a very nice person to be around. Yukari is absolutely crazy, but she may be more willing to work with us. I will come up with a name later."

"Yay!" Hinako exclaims.

" _I have to make it to the merge in order to have a shot at forming the Super-Duper Idol," Siesta says. "I have the Superidol just in case of emergency, but I don't want to use it yet. If there was a tie between Hinako and one of the former Hunters, I'm not sure if I'd use it. I think I'd flip on Hinako before I'd give her the Superidol. But if it was a tie between myself and two Hunters, I'd have to use the Superidol, since I can't trust Hinako to go to rocks. It's a sticky situation for me right now."_

 **Masadora**

 **(Killua)**

Jet pounds on Killua's hotel room door, and for a rare moment, Killua actually answers him.

"Ready to go shopping for an advantage?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely!" Killua replies.

The two take the elevator down to the marketplace. Jet then shows Killua four Troopa shells, and he explains the rules to him.

"What type of advantage would you like to go for?" Jet asks. "Small, Medium, or Large?"

Killua thinks long and hard about this choice.

" _If I go Small, I may not get anything good," Killua says. "But if I go Large, I am taking a huge risk, and may not even get anything."_

"I'll go Medium," Killua says.

"Very well then," Jet states.

He shuffles the shells.

"Go ahead and make your pick," Jet says. "Just be aware that the wrong pick will cost you your vote."

"I understand," Killua replies, reaching out to grab a Troopa shell.

Killua reaches out for a shell, and he shakes it open. Out comes Ririn, one of the immunity plushies from Survivor: Seireitei Forest.

"Congratulations, you've found an immunity plushie," Jet says. "I'm sure you know how those work. Use it wisely."

"Awesome!" Killua exclaims.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp."

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leone, Tsunade)**

Killua returns to camp, and he immediately takes Bisky and Tsunade aside.

"Look at what I got," Killua says, showing them his plushie.

"Amazing!" Bisky says.

"That's great news," Tsunade adds.

"Here's the deal," Killua states. "If you two vote with me and take out Leone at the next Tribal Council, I'll be willing to give you this idol at any time you may need it."

"Got it!" Bisky exclaims.

" _We are set up for success," Tsunade says. "We vote together, take out Leone, then we have an idol to work with. It's a great position to be in."_

" _I've gotten Bisky and Tsunade on my side," Killua says. "Of course I'm not going to give them my idol. I'm going to use it on myself. But for now, I'm going to get through this vote."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the reward challenge area, seeing a triangle-shaped arena with balls resting on the ground, and baskets on all three sides.

"Ants and Phantoms, getting your first look at the new Hunters Tribe, Bell Cranel voted out last Tribal Council."

Leone and Siesta both breathe a sigh of relief. Giselle, meanwhile, looks closely at the challenge, and she figures out what it is.

"Oh no, not this again!" she exclaims. "Schmergen Brawl!"

Jet chuckles. "That's right. Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, two players from each tribe will scramble in the arena to pick up balls. They will then toss them up to the platform to the other player on their tribe, who will then throw the ball into a basket. First two tribes to score two baskets, win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Yukari exclaims.

Jet uncovers a whole pile of fishing gear.

"This gear will be sure to get you to catch some fish," Jet says. "A boat with oars, harpoons, scuba masks, and fishing poles. Second place, not as impressive, but one fishing pole. Worth playing for?"

"Of course!" Leone exclaims.

"Ants, Phantoms, you each have one extra member you have to sit out. You cannot sit out the same person in back-to-back challenges. If you sit out this challenge, you must participate in the immunity challenge. Who's it gonna be?"

Both tribes huddle together and talk it over. The talk at the Ants Tribe is contentious.

"Tsunade, no offense, but you're the oldest one here," Killua says. "I think you should sit out."

"Hogwash!" Tsunade replies. "I'm more physically fit than all of you. Let me play."

"Yeah, Killua, in fact it makes more sense to sit me out," Bisky says. "I'm smaller and probably not the best for this challenge."

"Okay, then," Killua says. He then turns to Jet.

"We're sitting out Bisky!" he shouts.

"And how about you, Phantoms?" Jet wonders.

"We're sitting out Hinako," Sebastian replies.

"Interesting strategy," Jet says. "Hinako is clearly the weakest, but now she's going to have to compete in the upcoming immunity challenge. I'll give you guys a moment to strategize, then we'll get started."

The Hunters send Giselle and Leafa into the pit to chase after the balls. The Ants send Tsunade and Killua into the pit, while the Phantoms choose Yukari and Siesta. Standing on top of the platforms, ready to shoot, are Ragyo for the Hunters, Leone for the Ants, and Sebastian for the Phantoms.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Killua and Leafa collide into each other as they try to grab a ball. Yukari picks up a ball, then ends up being crashed into by Giselle. Tsunade chases after the ball Yukari dropped, and she slams one of the walls, opening up a gash on her knee.

"This challenge is always physical!"

Giselle grabs a ball, then tries tossing it to Ragyo, only to have her pass come up short and land back inside the arena.

"Giselle Gravelpot with a pathetic pass!" Jet screams in glee.

Siesta picks up that ball as it bounces over to her. She then passes it to Sebastian. The butler easily makes his first shot.

"Phantoms have their first one in! Only one more to win!"

Yukari tries falling on top of one of the balls, but she ends up just pushing it away. Giselle and Tsunade both go for that ball, and they collide. Tsunade goes down, clutching her right knee, which has been gashed open.

"Gravelpot with a big collision!" Jet shouts. "Are you okay, Tsunade?"

"I'll be fine," Tsunade says, as she picks herself up.

Giselle then grabs the ball Tsunade was going for, and she lobs it over to Ragyo, who makes a perfect shot to get it in the basket.

"That's one for the Hunters! They need only one more!"

"Come on, gimme one!" Leone shouts to her tribemates.

Killua obliges. He manages to get on top of one of the balls, then he throws it over to Leone. She shoots and scores easily.

"And now everyone's got one!" Jet yells.

The players get rough with each other going for the final balls. Yukari and Giselle smack into each other, face-to-face, while Killua trips over Siesta's leg.

"Gravelpot getting nailed again!" Jet exclaims.

Siesta then gathers herself and picks up one of the balls. She fires it over to Sebastian, who then scores the basket.

"Sebastian, with a super shot! Phantoms… win reward!"

Yukari begins jumping up and down, and as she does, Killua pushes her out of the way to get to a ball. He picks that one up and throws it to Leone. Giselle also grabs one, and she tosses it over to Ragyo. Both Leone and Ragyo shoot for their baskets at nearly the same time.

"Ragyo's shot is…"

…

…

…

"…out!"

Leone's shot, meanwhile, finds the bottom of the net.

"And that's it! Ants… win small reward!"

Leone pumps her fist in celebration. Tsunade, meanwhile, tries walking away, having blood flowing down her leg.

"Tsunade, we'll have medical take a look at you," Jet says. "You and your tribe will stay here while we do. As for the Phantoms, you can head back to camp, there's a nice reward waiting for you."

The Phantoms celebrate as they leave the reward challenge area.

"Hunters, I got nothing for you," Jet states. "You can head on out."

The dejected Hunters trudge on out of camp.

"Now, I bring in Captain of Squad 5 in the Soul Society, Retsu Unohana."

Unohana takes a look at Tsunade's leg.

"It's pretty bad," Unohana says. "It would take too long for me to heal her. I can patch and bandage it up for now."

"Thanks," Tsunade says.

"So, she can stay in the game?" Jet wonders.

"Yes," Unohana replies.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Tsunade will hang around with the rest of you Ants."

After Tsunade is bandaged up, she and the Ants head back to camp.

 **Day 17**

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Lucian, Orihime)**

With Jasmine and Orihime lying on the ground in pain, and unable to see, Loly has fun torturing them. She uses a lighter that Faye left behind, and she goes over and burns the skin of the two blind girls.

"Loly, why?" Jasmine says.

"Be quiet!" Loly shouts. "Stop it, or I will turn this on and leave you in agony all night!"

She then starts yanking at Jasmine's pigtails. Jasmine tries squirming away, but it is of no use.

" _As long as we're out here, there's just going to be more torture," Jasmine says. "But I refuse to give up! I will survive, no matter what I go through."_

" _Those two imbeciles are just letting me have a field day!" Loly says. "That stupid Lucian is off reading a book. If he tries to stop me from doing this, I'm going to tear out his esophagus. Man, this is more fun than playing the actual game!"_

 **Phantoms Tribe**

 **(Hinako, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari)**

The tribe is making full use of the fishing equipment given them. Yukari is fishing with a fishing rod, while Siesta rows the boat with Hinako sitting in it. Sebastian is diving underwater with the harpoon and catching fish.

" _If I didn't provide for my tribe, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian says._

Later in the day, the four tribe members enjoy their fish.

"This is good fish!" Hinako exclaims. "Hina really likes it!"

"You did a great job, Sebastian," Yukari says. "I'm glad I was able to help you catch these fish!"

"How many fish did you catch, Yukari?" Siesta asks.

"The number doesn't matter, you know?" Yukari replies. "What matters is the effort put into it!"

Siesta facepalms.

" _So, Yukari didn't catch any fish, but she's taking the credit," Siesta says. "When it comes to providing, Sebastian is clearly king, and Yukari is the joker. But the merge is coming soon. Would I rather keep around someone who's very popular and likable, or someone who annoys everyone? It's a tough decision to make."_

 **Hunters Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Leafa, Ragyo)**

Having lost the challenge, the Hunters have no supplies to get fish. As a result, Giselle is starving.

" _I quit Crazy All-Stars because of hunger," Giselle says. "I may have to do it again. I wish we were winning. It's so hard to just sit around here and eat a few grains of rice per day."_

Later in the day, Leafa tries working on Giselle.

"You know what situation I'm in," Leafa says. "I've got only my own vote. You and Ragyo are two, and you'll vote me out."

"That's right!" Giselle says.

"But why do you want to work with Ragyo?" Leafa says. "She seems like a real villain."

"Hey, I don't care if you're a villain or a hero," Giselle replies. "But, do you have anything to offer me?"

Leafa thinks about it for a moment. "Oh man," she says. "I just had a moment of inspiration. I know what I can give you: the key to Masadora."

"Key? I don't remember needing to unlock any doors there," Giselle replies.

"No, no, the key to winning," Leafa says. "Vote with me next Tribal Council, and I'll tell you the secret to getting advantages at Masadora."

Giselle puts her finger on her chin. "Okay, I'll do it!" she says.

" _I don't trust that Giselle's going to vote for me," Leafa says. "But I have something of real value to give to her. Hopefully she votes with me, but I don't know if she will. Of course, I'm completely at her mercy one way or another."_

" _Should I take up Leafa at her offer?" Giselle says. "Is she really going to give me information? I don't know. One thing I do know: that merge feast better get here soon!"_

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leone, Tsunade)**

The Ants all look at Tsunade's knee.

"Man, that's bad," Leone says. "Ya sure you can keep goin'?"

"I'm trying," Tsunade says. "But these bandages really aren't helping all that much."

"Take it easy," Bisky says. "We'll have you sit out the next immunity challenge."

Tsunade nods, grimacing in pain.

" _This is my fault," Tsunade says. "I fought Killua so I could participate in that challenge, and it came back to bite me in the butt… or the knee, that is. I regret trying that challenge, but I'm going to keep on fighting."_

" _If Tsunade was to leave the game on medievac, I'd be in big trouble," Bisky says. "Sure, Killua has promised to vote with me, but what if he decided to stay Ant Strong and vote me out? I really hope she can keep going."_

" _Tsunade is no lucky duck!" Leone says. "While I wouldn't mind her quitting, I don't wanna see anyone leave the game cause of that! I'd rather vote her out than see her walk away. Let's hope she's gonna be okay!"_

 **Day 18**

 **Phantoms Tribe**

 **(Hinako, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari)**

Siesta tries to teach Yukari how to fish properly, after she caught zero fish the day before. Sebastian is off diving to harpoon bigger fish, while Hinako is sleeping.

"Okay, Yukari, this is how you set the hook," Siesta says.

"But I learned to do it this way!" Yukari says, pulling the rod in a different direction.

Siesta shakes her head. "Where did you learn that? That's totally wrong."

"Hey, what do I know about it? All I know is what's on the Internet."

Siesta sighs. "I'll teach you how to do it right."

" _Yukari is so frustrating," Siesta says. "She doesn't know what she's doing. I'd love to send her home because she's so helpless and annoying. But if the merge is coming, I'd be better off taking out a big threat like Sebastian."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Yukari shouts.

"First things first, I will take them back."

Leone and Yukari hand over the broken immunity idol to Jet.

"We'll only need one of these today," Jet says, grabbing the bigger-sized part of the broken immunity idol. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs… for one tribe only. The other two losing tribes will have to vote."

Everyone gasps. Leafa looks particularly upset.

"Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, your tribe will climb a net, then slide down a ramp. You'll then pull a heavy rope to let down a bridge. You'll then climb up a very steep ramp, using ropes to help you get up on top. Once all three members of your tribe are on top, you'll work together to solve a village puzzle."

Most of the players look overwhelmed by the size of the challenge.

"Ants, Phantoms, you each got one extra member. You got to sit someone out, but it can't be Bisky or Hinako."

"I'll sit out," Tsunade says.

"How about you guys, Phantoms?"

The four Phantoms Tribe members talk it out.

"I'll sit out!" Yukari exclaims.

"Very well then, sit-outs take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get it on!"

The nine players line up at the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Leafa leads the way for the Hunters, with Ragyo and Giselle right behind her. Leone and Killua quickly climb the net for the Ants, and Bisky follows around shortly behind. Sebastian easily bounds up the net, but Siesta has to help Hinako climb the net.

"Hinako, really slowing down the Phantoms!"

Hinako hears Jet's criticism and begins to cry.

"It's okay, it's okay," Siesta says, comforting Hinako. "I'll help you."

The Ants slide down the ramp, with the Hunters right behind them. Sebastian slides down for the Phantoms, while Siesta slowly pulls Hinako up the net.

"Phantoms falling way behind!"

Siesta and Hinako finally get to the ramp, where they slide down. Meanwhile, the Ants and Hunters tug at the rope, trying to pull down the bridge. The Ants are the first ones to get it down, and they race across the bridge.

"Ants taking a lead here!"

The Hunters get their bridge down shortly afterward. The Phantoms are struggling with their rope, as it's really only Sebastian and Siesta tugging.

"Hinako, virtually useless in this challenge!"

The Ants start climbing up their ramp by using the rope. The Hunters are not far behind them. The Phantoms are way behind, only finally pulling down their bridge.

"Ants still in the lead! Bisky's the first one to the top!"

Killua reaches the top shortly after Bisky. Ragyo is the first one up for the Hunters.

"Leone gets to the top, and the Ants have all three up there! Start working on your puzzle!"

The Ants start working on the village puzzle, while Leafa and Giselle get up to the top a short time later.

"Hunters, get to work on that puzzle! Phantoms, really lagging behind!"

Sebastian climbs the rope up to the top of the ramp, while Siesta has to help Hinako every bit of the way. Meanwhile, the Ants are having an incredibly difficult time with their puzzle.

"The Hunters have taken the lead, getting several pieces in there! The Ants haven't gotten a single piece in!"

The Phantoms finally reach the top of the ramp, with Siesta helping Hinako up. The Hunters are about halfway through their puzzle.

"Good job!" Leafa calls to Giselle. "That's the right piece!"

It isn't going as smoothly for the Ants.

"That's not right!" Killua yells at Bisky. "You're doing it completely wrong!"

As for the Phantoms, Hinako can't even lift a piece, nor can she help in solving it. It's up to Sebastian and Siesta to solve it themselves.

"Hunters with a big lead, but anything can happen in these challenges!"

Leone points out a piece, and Killua and Bisky follow her lead. The Ants start making a ton of progress, and they are close to catching up to the Hunters.

"Ants have come back big in this challenge! It's between those two for immunity! Phantoms are dead in the water!"

Siesta desperately tries putting pieces together, but it is too late. The Hunters and Ants are both very close to finishing. The player who solves the puzzle first is…

…

…

…

…Leafa.

"The Hunters solve their puzzle first! And that's it! Hunters… win immunity!"

Leafa and Giselle jump into the air in celebration, while Ragyo gives an evil smile. Killua throws a piece that he was ready to put into the puzzle. Hinako begins to cry again.

"Congratulations, Hunters, this is for you. Come get it."

Leafa walks over and grabs the broken immunity idol.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Councils. But before you go, time to pick a rock to see who gets to go to Masadora."

The three players pick rocks, and the one with the white rock is…

…

…

…

…Giselle.

"Giselle, you're headed back to Masadora," Jet states. "Ragyo and Leafa, you two can head back to camp. A helicopter will be here soon to pick you up, Giselle."

As Leafa and Ragyo walk out, Giselle calls out to Leafa.

"Hey! What was that secret you were going to tell me?"

"Sorry," Leafa replies. "I can't tell you."

"What?" Giselle responds. "Oh, come on!"

Leafa simply walks away, alongside Ragyo.

"Okay," Jet says. "The rest of you, I got nothing for you except a date to Tribal Council tonight. Phantoms, you will go to Tribal first, and the Ants will follow them. Head on out."

The Phantoms and Ants Tribes head out of the immunity challenge area.

" _It wasn't Hina's fault that Phantoms lost today!" Hinako says. "Jet is mean!"_

 **Phantoms Tribe**

 **(Hinako, Sebastian, Siesta, Yukari)**

Yukari pulls Siesta aside immediately upon getting back to camp.

"This vote is simple," Yukari says. "I have no connection to Sebastian. I'm willing to flip on him in a heartbeat. Just vote Sebastian, and this is a clear-cut vote."

"Got it," Siesta replies.

" _For Yukari to be so gung-ho to flip on Sebastian, that scares me," Siesta says. "That comes across to me as suspicious. Does Sebastian have some kind of idol? Why would she want us to put our votes on him?"_

So, later in the evening, Siesta pulls aside Sebastian.

"Do you have an idol?" she asks him plainly.

"Why do you ask?" Sebastian replies.

"I'm suspicious thanks to something Yukari said," Siesta says.

"I can tell you that I do not," Sebastian states.

"And how can I trust you on that?" Siesta says.

"Because if I were to lie, what kind of butler would I be?"

" _Any butler who lies isn't worth his salt," Sebastian says. "Siesta should know this."_

" _I don't know who to trust, Yukari or Sebastian, or neither of them, even," Siesta says. "This vote is going to be hard. Is it going to come down to a 2-2 tie? Is Yukari going to flip on Sebastian? Does Sebastian have an idol he's going to pull out? I really don't know."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Phantoms)**

The four Phantoms Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area and set down their torches in their place.

"Let's talk about the challenge," Jet says. "Hinako, you really struggled. How do you make a case for staying around after that?"

Hinako looks ready to cry, so Siesta speaks up for her.

"You know, it doesn't matter," Siesta says. "Once the merge comes, it won't matter if she's not good at challenges. Stop picking on her."

Hinako clings closer to Siesta, who puts her arm around her.

"Well, it's clear that you two are close," Jet states. "Yukari, that's got to worry you. If those two are that close, then you and Sebastian have got to be ready to pick rocks."

"That's if we even vote against them," Yukari says. "Assuming we're going to vote as a pair is quite naïve. We're not sure if that's what we're going to do yet."

"Sebastian, does that concern you?"

"If it concerns me, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian replies.

"That makes no sense," Yukari states, and Hinako and Siesta laugh.

"Siesta, you've got to be thinking merge soon," Jet says. "What do you think about when it comes to a vote shortly before the merge?"

Siesta puts her finger on her chin. "You know, I think it's just about sticking close to my ally, who would be Hinako. I'm going to keep strong with her, and see what happens from there."

Jet looks a bit annoyed. "You guys are really tight-lipped tonight. I suppose we should just get to the vote. Hinako, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

Sebastian goes to vote.

Siesta goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over to gather the votes, then he returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Sebastian."

…

…

"Yukari."

…

…

…

"Sebastian. Two votes Sebastian, one vote Yukari, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian nods, then gets up from his seat.

"Nice meeting you," Siesta tells him. "You're great at what you do."

Sebastian grins. "If I wasn't, what kind of butler would I be?"

"You need to bring me your torch, Sebastian," Jet says.

Sebastian grabs his torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Sebastian, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Sebastian heads on out of the Tribal Council area.

"One thing's for sure: you better hope you're going to merge soon, because you've just gotten rid of your best provider. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Yukari, Siesta, and Hinako pick up their torches and head out of camp.

" _I did all I could as a butler, because any butler who wouldn't do that isn't worth his salt," Sebastian says. "I guess that did not matter to those girls. But I still did what I could, because if I didn't, what kind of butler would I be?"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Hinako – Sebastian

Sebastian – Yukari

Siesta – Sebastian

Yukari – Sebastian

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leone, Tsunade)**

Tsunade is still in quite a bit of pain, but she makes plans with Killua and Bisky to vote out Leone.

"This vote's easy," Tsunade says. "We all vote for Leone, and she goes home."

"No reason to even hold Tribal Council," Killua says. "We know who we're going after."

"You're now with us Hunters, Killua," Bisky says. "Once the merge comes, we get together with the other former Hunters, and we'll have the numbers."

"Unless a former Hunter got voted out," Killua says.

"No, we'd have the numbers even then," Bisky says. "There's us three, plus two from the new Hunters, and at least one from the Phantoms. They'd have only Leafa, Siesta, and Hinako."

"We just have to herd Giselle and Yukari along, since they're so volatile," Tsunade says.

" _I'm concerned about Giselle and Yukari, since we haven't been able to count on them," Tsunade says. "But I'm more concerned about my knee. If it isn't holding up well, I won't be able to win any challenges down the stretch."_

Leone, meanwhile, keeps a cheerful attitude despite being completely ostracized.

" _It's not over yet," Leone says. "Yeah, I'm in a bad spot. But ya never know what could happen! Time to blow things up!"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Ants)**

The four Ants Tribe members enter the Tribal Council area, setting down their torches. They then take their seats. Tsunade sits down gingerly, and as she does, she winces in pain.

"Tsunade, that knee isn't getting any better," Jet says. "Are you sure you can continue?"

"Absolutely," Tsunade says. "I may be older, but I can get through this."

"I'm not sure," Jet says. "I want medical to have another look while we have Tribal Council."

Retsu Unohana comes into the Tribal Council area, and she starts working on Tsunade's knee while Jet holds the normal proceedings.

"Two Hunters and two Ants," Jet says. "Bisky, are you prepared to pick rocks?"

"Ha!" Bisky replies. "That Hunter-Ant thing can wait. Right now, we've got one of the Ants to flip."

"That would be me," Killua says.

"Interesting," Jet says. "So, if I'm getting this right, Killua is with the two former Hunters, and you're going after Leone. Obviously, Leone, you've got to feel the danger."

"Hey, I ain't giving up!" Leone says.

"But you're basically dead in the water," Jet states. "You've got three against you. Unless you have an idol, your game is over."

Leone smiles. "Oh, ya mean this?"

She pulls out the piece of the Super-Duper Idol. Killua and Bisky look shocked.

"Yeah, funny what you can find at those challenges, ya know?" Leone says.

Killua and Bisky look at each other nervously. They begin whispering things to each other, all while Tsunade is getting her knee rewrapped.

"Interesting," Jet says. "So, what you're saying, Leone, is that you're safe."

"Absolutely!" Leone says. "And if those three wanna play Russian Roulette with their game, they'll be completely at my mercy!"

Unohana finishes working on Tsunade, and Killua and Bisky go over to her and start whispering to her.

"This is wild," Jet says. "Leone here claims to have the ultimate power of this vote, yet no one's talking to her."

"Well, I can make it plain and clear, no whispering required!" Leone exclaims, and the other three Ants stop whispering to each other. "Vote for Tsunade. She's in a lotta pain anyway. Then ya don't have to worry about my idol!"

Killua and Bisky look at each other, then they begin whispering to each other again.

"Tsunade, you are obviously the weak link in the tribe physically," Jet says. "But obviously, that doesn't matter if the merge is coming soon."

"Exactly," Tsunade says. "And while I am in pain – ouch – I would be the perfect person to bring along to the merge, since I can't win any physical challenges like this."

"Tsunade brings up a good point, Killua," Jet says. "She can't win anything if she's in this shape."

"Yeah, we know that," Killua says. "The question is, can we trust Leone? She's been voting against me from the start. If she plays an idol, then there's a risk that Bisky or I goes home."

"Didn't she say she was voting for Tsunade?" Jet says.

"Maybe she's just saying that," Killua says. "Maybe she's purposely trying to get us thrown off her scent, and she's going to vote for one of us."

"Yeah, it's a really dangerous situation," Bisky says. "She says Tsunade, but if we all vote her and have our votes cancelled out, then we're completely at her mercy."

Jet turns to Leone. "All these other players are talking about you like you aren't even here, Leone."

"Tell me about it!" Leone exclaims. "But I don't care. I know I'm not goin' home tonight! One of them is. Probably Tsunade, but ya never know if I'll change my mind!"

Bisky and Killua whisper to each other one last time before the vote.

"Okay," Jet says. "Enough of the whispering. It is time to vote. Bisky, you're up first."

The "Tally the Vote" theme from the Australian Outback plays as the players walk to the voting booth, one by one.

Bisky goes to vote.

Killua goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

" _If my gambit works, it's gonna be awesome!" Leone says. "And if it doesn't, at least I tried!"_

Tsunade goes to vote.

" _Sorry, Leone," Tsunade says. "You're a great player, but I have to flush out that idol of yours. I hope you don't play it, and go home."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says, as the players are all back from voting.

Jet grabs the voting urn, rearranges the votes, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Leone. After thinking about it for a moment, Leone gets up from her seat and walks over to Jet.

"Got something for me?" Jet asks her.

Leone laughs. "Nah, just playing with you guys. I ain't using it."

She goes back to her seat, and Tsunade smiles.

"Very well then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Leone."

…

…

…

"Tsunade. We're tied, one vote Leone, one vote Tsunade."

Tsunade looks on for the next vote with great interest.

…

…

…

…

…

"Tsunade. That's two votes Tsunade, one vote Leone, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Tsunade."

Tsunade looks furious. "You fools!" she yells at Killua and Bisky. "How did you fall for that?"

"We had to play it safe," Killua replies.

"Then split your votes, stupid!" Tsunade shouts. "It didn't take much to – ouch."

She reaches down to her knee, which is giving her pain.

"You need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Tsunade gingerly walks over to her torch and gets it, then she carries it over to Jet.

"Tsunade, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Tsunade limps out of the Tribal Council area.

"Leone just pulled off one of the great power plays in Survivor history," Jet says. "But as much as I love BIG MOVES, that BIG MOVE may backfire, as the other two now have no trust for her. Should be interesting to see how this affects the game going forward. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

A frustrated Bisky, an angered Killua, and a thrilled Leone walk on back to camp with their torches.

" _I can't believe those morons fell for Leone's lie," Tsunade says. "That probably wasn't an idol, or if it was, she had no plans on using it. They saw me as an easy target because of my knee. I'd like to think that if I didn't injure my knee, I'd be cashing my million-dollar check. Instead, I don't even make the merge. It sucks."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Bisky – Tsunade

Killua – Tsunade

Leone – Tsunade

Tsunade – Leone

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **It is time for the tribes to merge:**

"Everybody, drop your buffs," Jet states. "We are merging."

 **But there's a twist that could affect the game greatly:**

"All the remaining players in the Badlands will take part in a challenge," Jet explains. "The winner of the challenge joins the game as part of the merged tribe."

 **And all is not lost for the losers of the challenge:**

"Quitters, I got nothing for you – wait, check that, I do got something for you," Jet says. "If you want, you can head back to the Badlands, and wait around, with one last chance at getting back in the game sometime in the future."


	8. Hashtag Wow

**Episode 7**

 **Hashtag #Wow**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **At Masadora, Killua picked the Medium Advantage, and he was rewarded by finding an immunity plushie from a past season. He immediately shared this information with Ants Tribe members Bisky and Tsunade. Together, the three of them planned to take out Leone.**

 **But things changed when Tsunade was injured in the infamous Schmergen Brawl challenge. Killua and Bisky found Tsunade to be an easy emergency target in case Leone had an idol. At Tribal Council, Leone revealed the puzzle piece that was a part of the Super-Duper Idol, but powerless on its own. As a result, Killua and Bisky made a last-second decision to switch their votes to the injured Tsunade, taking her out. With Sebastian a quick and painless vote over at the Phantoms Tribe, the tribes look ready to merge. Ten are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 19**

 **Ants Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leone)**

Bisky and Killua confront Leone on her idol.

"Tell us, was that a real idol?" Killua asks. "Or was that a fake?"

"Of course it's real!" Leone replies. "Why would I lie?"

"You could have been just trying to escape that one vote," Bisky says. "Luckily for you, we didn't think Tsunade was worth keeping around in her condition."

"Well, how about this?" Killua says. "If we somehow don't merge yet, and we somehow lose the next challenge, then yeah, we're in trouble. But if we do merge, I want you using that idol first thing, to prove to us that we can trust you. If you don't use it, then we're assuming you're a liar and that you deserve to be taken out."

"No sweat!" Leone replies. "You can count on me!"

" _Little do those two know that this thing's a Super-Duper Idol!" Leone says. "It was powerless last night, but they didn't know. Now when we merge, I get back together with the other Big-Breasted Alliance girls, and we spring the Super-Duper Idol on 'em and shock 'em all! It's gonna be glorious!"_

" _I cannot trust Leone one bit," Killua says. "However, I wanted Tsunade out too. She was part of Bisky's alliance, and I don't know if I can trust Bisky. I do know her outside the game, but there's so many secrets she hasn't told me, I have no clue if she is trustworthy. Now I have a backup plan. If we merge and everything goes to hell, I can use Leone's idol as leverage to get back together with the old Ants from before the swap. I then have the Big-Breasted Alliance as a backup plan to save my skin. Voting out Tsunade was a calculated risk, one that I expect will give me a reward."_

 **Masadora**

 **(Giselle)**

Jet pounds on Giselle's hotel room door.

"Come on out!" he shouts. "You're twenty minutes past time already. Any more and I'm throwing you out of the game!"

Giselle opens the door, looking quite sleepy.

"You've had enough time to get ten hours of sleep," Jet says. "Is that not enough?"

"No way!" Giselle says. "You know, as Pokémon League Champion, I get twelve hours of sleep. And when I feel really sleepy, I can get up to fourteen. I can sleep as long as I want!"

Jet sighs. "Well, you've got thirty seconds to get your butt on this elevator, or to be disqualified."

Giselle frustratedly hurries over to the elevator, where she joins Jet.

"You already know how this works," Jet says, as he pushes the button on the elevator. "You choose the right Troopa shell, you earn an advantage."

"But which advantage should I go for?" Giselle says. "I gotta think about that."

After the two get out of the elevator, Jet leads Giselle over to the table with the four Troopa shells.

"Now, what are you picking?" Jet asks. "Small, Medium, or Large?"

"Well, last time I got hosed while going Large," Giselle says. "So, I'll go Small this time."

"Very well then," Jet says, mixing around the Troopa shells. "Go ahead and pick one."

Giselle reaches out and grabs a shell. She then shakes it open.

"Well, go on and read it," Jet says.

" _You've found Olivier Mira Armstrong's extra vote from Survivor: Crazy Second Chance,"_ Giselle reads. _"You may use this before any vote and receive one extra vote. Be careful, though; Olivier's extra vote backfired on her. Can you reverse the curse?"_

"Now, you're going to head with me to the next challenge," Jet says.

"Oh boy, another challenge!" Giselle exclaims. "I can't wait for the reward!"

 **Merge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes come marching in, seeing Giselle standing before a challenge of some sort.

"Hunters, getting your first look at the new Phantoms Tribe, Sebastian voted out, as well as the new Ants Tribe, Tsunade voted out last Tribal Council."

Leafa looks over happily at Leone, who gives her a thumbs-up. Siesta nods her head to the two of them.

"I bet you guys know what you're here for," Jet states.

"A reward challenge?" Yukari wonders.

"You're wrong, quiz kid. Everybody, drop your buffs," Jet states. "We are merging."

The players celebrate as they fling their buffs to the ground. Leafa, Leone, and Siesta immediately embrace, with Hinako holding on to Siesta as they do. Yukari walks over to Giselle and gives her a high five. Bisky and Killua cheer, while Ragyo gives an evil grin.

"Here are your new buffs," Jet says, tossing yellow buffs to each player. "You are now the Yorknew Tribe."

"Yorknew?" Killua replies as he puts on his buff. "I like it."

"Now, you guys ready to get to what's next?" Jet says.

"Yeah!" Yukari shouts.

"Come on out!"

The Quitters Tribe players appear. Lucian is leading Jasmine and Orihime each by the hand, while Loly smirks as she comes in.

"All the remaining players in the Badlands will take part in a challenge," Jet explains. "The winner of the challenge joins the game as part of the merged tribe."

"What is with Jasmine's eyes?" Leafa says.

"And Orihime's too!" Siesta says.

"They're gouged out!" Bisky shouts.

Loly laughs. "I did a little bit of surgery on them."

"And we're going to have a little bit of surgery ourselves," Jet states. "Come on out, medical."

Captain Retsu Unohana comes running out, as does her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Medical will heal Jasmine and Orihime before the challenge," Jet says. "As they do, let me explain the challenge. You will be attached to a rope, which you will follow through a fence. You will then have to untangle that rope from a post. Once you've got yourself untangled, you'll unclip yourself and move on to the next part, carrying the rope with you. In the next part, you'll make a rope bridge with the rope you carry, which you must not touch the ground on. Once you're at the end, you'll maneuver two balls through a puzzle maze. First player to get both balls in the correct slots wins the challenge, re-enters this game, and joins the nine Yorknew Tribe members as the tenth member of the tribe."

Unohana and Isane finish healing Jasmine and Orihime, and now both of them are in perfect shape, able to see again, with their burns from the lighter gone as well.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players line up at the start and get ready to play.

"For the right to come back in the game! Survivors ready? Go!"

All four players rush out on to the course. Jasmine takes an early lead, using her small size as an advantage to getting through the fence. Orihime follows her in second place, while Lucian and Loly are struggling.

"Got to follow that rope through the whole fence!"

Jasmine gets to the end of the fence first, with Orihime trailing her by only a few seconds. Lucian finally starts to make some progress, while Loly keeps on getting stuck as she tries to crawl through the fence.

"Once you're through that fence, start untangling that rope from that pole!"

Jasmine and Orihime get to work on their ropes. Orihime takes the lead at this point, with Jasmine falling a bit behind. Lucian finally gets through the fence, and he starts working on his rope.

"Loly, really struggling out there!"

"Shut the *$%& up, Probst!" Loly shouts.

Orihime finishes untangling her rope, and she runs with it over to the bridge part. Jasmine is just about half a minute behind, and she follows Orihime over to the bridge. Lucian is about another minute behind, but he unties his rope and gets over to the bridge. Loly, meanwhile, is still trying to figure out how to get through the fence.

"Now you've got to make a bridge using that rope you were tied to!"

Orihime begins making quick work of the rope, easily making a bridge. Jasmine is having a bit of trouble with it. Lucian begins to catch up, doing a good job making the bridge. Loly finally gets through the fence, but now she's having trouble with the pole that she has to untie the rope from.

"Loly embarrassing herself out here!" Jet shouts. "She looks like she's the one without eyes!"

"$% it!" Loly exclaims.

She angrily sits down on the ground, not even wanting to continue.

"You giving up?" Jet says.

"That's right," Loly says. "It's not worth trying to come back."

Meanwhile, Orihime is the first one across the bridge. Jasmine and Lucian join her at the puzzle table only about a minute behind.

"Got to get both balls into their slots!" Jet says.

Orihime quickly gets her first ball into its slot. Lucian makes a couple of mistakes and has to start over. Jasmine tries taking it nice and slow.

"Orihime one ball away!"

Orihime starts maneuvering her ball toward the second hole. But right as she's about to get it in, she slips, and the ball drops out. Lucian uses that as an opportunity to catch up, as he gets his first ball into its slot.

"Now Orihime and Lucian are both just one ball away!"

Jasmine slowly moves her ball into the first slot, and now she has one as well. She sees Orihime and Lucian ahead of her, so she quickly starts rolling her second ball down the course. About a minute later, one of the players sinks their second ball. It is…

…

…

…

…Lucian.

"Lucian sinks his final ball!" Jet shouts. "And that's it! Lucian is back in this game, as a member of the Yorknew Tribe!"

Lucian throws his arms into the air in celebration. Orihime slowly rolls her last ball into its slot, feeling desperation. Jasmine puts her hand into her hands. Loly simply sits on the ground in frustration.

"Congratulations, Lucian," Jet states. "How does it feel to be back in this game?"

"I'm only doing this for my Queen Cynthia," Lucian says. "If I can bring her home a million bucks, she'll be pleased. If not, well, she may have my head, as she did with Sabrina."

"Go follow your new tribe out to the Hunters camp," Jet says. "Once you're there, all the previous rewards will be waiting there at the beach. Have a nice night."

Lucian joins up with his new tribe, who heads on out of the challenge area.

"Quitters, I got nothing for you – wait, check that, I do got something for you," Jet says. "If you want, you can head back to the Badlands, and wait around, with one last chance at getting back in the game sometime in the future."

Jasmine immediately nods in agreement. Orihime looks sad, but she chooses to go as well.

"How about you, Loly?" Jet asks.

"You better believe I'm going!" Loly exclaims. "I get another chance to torture these two!"

"Head on back to the Badlands," Jet says. "You will have to go and sit and wait."

Jasmine, Orihime, and Loly head on out, back to the Badlands.

" _I refuse to quit!" Jasmine says. "I did that once, and I won't do it again. I don't get if both my eyeballs are torn out again, I will make it back in this game!"_

" _Orihime and Jasmine had a choice – a life of comfort, or more torture," Loly says. "They could have saved themselves a great deal of torment by yielding at the beginning. Man, I can't wait to start!"_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Ragyo, Siesta, Yukari)**

No sooner does Lucian join his new tribe that he's scheming. He pulls aside Ragyo within minutes of reaching the beach.

"I know that you are like a queen," Lucian says. "I like strong women. My Queen Cynthia is everything to me. And now I offer myself to you as your servant. I shall do your bidding."

"Good," Ragyo replies. "You shall owe me a great debt when I rescue you."

" _Ragyo, she makes me weak in my knees," Lucian says. "I shall serve her, the same way I served my Queen Cynthia. I shall follow her coattails as long as she can take me."_

" _This fool Lucian – he thinks he's going to get somewhere because of me," Ragyo says. "In reality, he only serves as a pawn to help us get through this merge on top. He will be an easy target once we've eliminated the opposing alliance – the so-called Big-Breasted Alliance."_

Later that night, once everyone has gone to sleep, Leone, Leafa, and Siesta – the so-called "Big-Breasted Alliance" – get together to talk strategy.

"How's Hinako?" Leone asks Siesta.

"Oh, she's sleeping nice and peacefully," Siesta replies.

"No, silly!" Leone exclaims. "Is she with us as an ally? Or is she detached from us?"

Siesta chuckles. "She's with us, I'm sure of it. I'm like a sister to her now."

"Great!" Leafa says. "Now, how about that idol?"

Leone laughs. "I know, right! It's a Super-Duper Idol! And it can be used even on someone who's got an idol!"

"But who besides us would have an idol?" Siesta wonders.

"Who has been to Masadora?" Leafa says. "Giselle's been there a couple of times. She could have one."

"Killua was also there," Siesta says. "He's someone who could have one."

"And Yukari!" Leone adds. "Man, I dunno who to go with."

" _So, we have the three parts of the Super-Duper Idol," Leafa says. "The three of us know that we'll use it, but we don't know who to use it on. Giselle just was at Masadora, and she could have gotten an idol. Yukari was there, and she could have gotten one. And Killua hates us, and he's got one. We only get one chance with this thing, so we'd better make it count."_

 **Day 20**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Ragyo, Siesta, Yukari)**

Lucian wakes up the next morning early, before anyone else. He first drinks some water out of his canteen, then he notices something sticking out of his bag. He goes over and takes a peek at it.

"Holy $*#%!" he exclaims, before putting his hand over his mouth. "Is this what I think it is?"

He pulls out the item, being the modsoul Noba. He then takes out the note attached to it.

" _Congratulations," he reads the note. "This is the modsoul Noba, being an immunity plushie that Haruhi Suzumiya found and used in Survivor: Seireitei Forest. Jet Black is giving this to you the same way Jeff Probst gave idols to Rick and Chris in Survivor: Edge of Extinction. He wants you to have an extra advantage in order to make the twist pay off."_

Lucian laughs, as he tucks the small plushie into his jacket pocket.

" _Excellent," Lucian says. "First, I make a deal with Ragyo to be her servant and vote along with her. Then we pick off our opponents one-by-one. From what Ragyo's told me, it's the girls with the big boobs that we're after. I can't wait to get to it. And just in case of emergency, I've got this idol to keep me around longer."_

Later, in the afternoon, the Big-Breasted Alliance girls along with Hinako are playing on the beach. All six other players gather around the fire to talk.

"Listen, we're eliminating one of the big-boob girls," Ragyo says. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"But," Killua says, "if we vote for Leone and…"

"Killua, she said no 'ifs, ands, or buts' just a second ago," Bisky says. "You just used all three words."

Killua looks frustrated. "Let me explain what I think we should do. Leone, we know, has something resembling an idol. We don't know if it's an idol or not, but we're assuming it is. We'd love to flush it out as quickly as possible."

"Didn't you say Siesta has one, too?" Bisky says.

"That's right," Killua states seriously. "We know that Siesta has something from going to Masadora, since her vote was not cancelled out. So, whatever that is, we've got to try to flush it out too."

"So, that leaves us with Leafa and Hinako," Ragyo says. "Which one of those two shall we eliminate?"

The Student-Teacher Alliance responds with dueling answers.

"I say Leafa!" Yukari exclaims. "Personally, I hate it when these girls get to show off their boobs. It's just not fair to the rest of us!"

"No, we should go after Hinako!" Giselle says. "She looks like a brat! She doesn't deserve to win this game! Get her out now!"

"You're a great student, but this is the one thing I have to correct you on," Yukari says. "Hinako is not a challenge threat. She'll never win one, I guarantee it! Why vote her out now? We can vote her out later."

"But don't you think those girls are protecting Hinako?" Giselle says. "What better way to throw them off by voting out their precious friend?"

Yukari and Giselle continue squabbling for the rest of the day, while Ragyo looks satisfied.

" _Little do these fools know that I am in full control of this vote," Ragyo says. "When I make my pick, that's the one everyone else must follow. If they don't, they will pay a steep price, as I will get them eliminated immediately. These people here are like wind-up toys to me."_

The Big-Breasted Alliance has a talk of its own.

"We have the Super-Duper Idol," Leafa states. "And Siesta has the Superidol. That's two votes we can escape. Assuming all six of those people are against us, we can eliminate two of them in the next two votes."

"Right!" Leone says. "First we get 'em with the Super-Duper Idol! Send someone home without there even being a vote! Then we get 'em with the Superidol! They all vote for one of us, and Jet tells us to go get our torch, when boom! We pull out the Superidol and knock out one of them!"

"But what about Killua and Bisky?" Siesta wonders. "Do you think we could get them on our side? Then, we'd have the numbers, and we wouldn't have to use any of our advantages."

"Killua should be open to working with us, given that he was at our camp for so long," Leafa says. "And Bisky is pretty good friends with him. I'll try working on the two of them."

"No, don't bother!" Leone says. "Those two won't do it – they're haters. They don't like me very much. I say we just play the advantages – hey, we got 'em, might as well use 'em!"

" _I don't agree with Leone's appraisal of the situation," Leafa says. "She loves her advantages, but she forgets that there's a social game to be played out here. I don't care what she says, I'm going to talk with Bisky and Killua and see what I can get from them."_

Siesta splashes water at Hinako, who playfully splashes back, as the two have fun together.

" _Hinako's like my little sister," Siesta says. "I have so much fun with her, and I want to protect her. I have possession of the Superidol, and she's the first person I'd use it on. Leafa and Leone, they're friends, but I'm not 100% sure I'd use the Superidol on one of them."_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Loly sets up four coconuts in front of Jasmine and Orihime. She then pulls out the machete, which was one of the two things given to the players (the other being flint). She points the machete at the coconuts.

"How many coconuts do you see there?" she asks.

"I see four coconuts," Orihime replies.

"No," Loly states. "There are five. Are you quite sure?"

"There are four coconuts," Jasmine responds sternly.

"Perhaps you are aware of this beautiful piece of steel," Loly says. "By swinging this machete, I can produce pain in any part of your body, at various levels of severity."

Jasmine and Orihime start backing up, trying to find a place to escape.

"Forgive me, I don't enjoy this, but I must demonstrate, it will make everything clearer," Loly says. "Oh, forget it, I love it!"

She begins chasing Jasmine and Orihime around the Badlands with the machete, yelling at them as she goes.

"How many coconuts do you see?" Loly screams. "How many?"

" _I am not giving up on this game," Jasmine says. "I just hope that I will have all my fingers and toes for the next challenge."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Ragyo, Siesta, Yukari)**

Late that night, Leafa tries to talk with Killua and Bisky.

"I know, Killua, that we were on opposite alliances back at the Ants Tribe," Leafa says. "But can you understand what we were trying to do?"

"I do understand," Killua says. "I'm just not sure what you're trying to get from me."

"Look, we four girls – the Big-Breasted Alliance along with Hinako – don't have the numbers," Leafa states. "There are ten in the tribe, and you're part of the six. But what I'm trying to tell you is that you two are not in a good position. You're on the bottom of that six. Come join up with us as a new six."

"But we'd be at the bottom of that six too!" Bisky exclaims. "How does that help us even one bit?"

"There are ways to maneuver up from that six," Leafa says. "I don't quite exactly trust those other girls. You two could end up making it to the Final Three with me."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Killua says. "But I need some sort of proof that you're trustworthy."

"That's right," Bisky says. "Tell us about Leone and her advantage. She said that she had an idol, which is why we didn't vote for her."

Leafa smiles. "Oh, that? Yeah, she showed it to me too. She tricked you guys. Had she used that thing, Jet would have thrown it in the fire. You had nothing to worry about."

Killua punches the ground in frustration, while Bisky crosses her arms.

"I knew it! I knew she lied to us!" Killua shouts.

"Well, better to find out late than never," Bisky says. "Thank you, Leafa, you definitely seem more trustworthy than Leone."

" _So, Leafa spills the beans on that thing that Leone had," Bisky says. "It wasn't an idol after all. We got duped. But now we know that she doesn't have one, so we can tell Ragyo that we're putting all our votes on her, instead of Leafa or Hinako. And if she's telling the truth, maybe we can work with her into the future."_

 **Day 21**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Ragyo, Siesta, Yukari)**

That morning, Bisky and Killua tell Ragyo and Lucian about Leone.

"She doesn't have one after all," Killua says. "That thing was a fake."

"How can you be sure?" Lucian replies.

"Because I'm the one that knows," Bisky says. "Come on, trust us."

"I'm not sure," Lucian says.

"It is okay, my dear Lucian," Ragyo says. "I know personally that there are fake idols in this game. For example, Giselle has a fake idol. If she combines her fake idol with my real one, it becomes a Superidol that cancels out the votes for you after they are read. Perhaps that's all it is."

"Or maybe she even created it," Killua offers.

"Exactly," Ragyo says. "Later, we shall tell the Student-Teacher Alliance of our plans."

" _This game is going exactly as planned," Ragyo says. "I am in full control of this game. I shall decided who gets voted out in each Tribal Council. I'm going to give my alliance a name, and that player will be the next one going home. And it's going to continue like this all the way to the Final Three, from which point I shall win the game easily. No one bests Ragyo Kiryuin!"_

Meanwhile, Leafa tells Leone about her talk with Bisky and Killua.

"Oh, come on, you really didn't, didja?" Leone says. "We don't need 'em!"

"Well, I did bother with them, and now they're open to working with us," Leafa says. "That's why we have to come up with a name to tell them. Someone we'd like to go home that they'd be up for."

"Hmmm…" Leone says. "Yeah, I'd go Ragyo. She wouldn't see it coming!"

"And a backup plan?"

"I'd say Lucian."

"Works for me."

" _I dunno why Leafa even bothered with those two," Leone says. "But if she thinks she's got 'em on our side, I'm happy with it! What I really want is to start using those advantages! When you got those advantages, you got to use 'em!"_

" _I think we're going to get Killua and Leone to vote with us, I really do," Leafa says. "And at some point I'm going to have to throw Leone under the bus, it's just how the game goes."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten players march into the immunity challenge area. They see a bunch of pyramid-like platforms out in the water.

"You guys ready to get to your first individual immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone says.

"First things first, I will take that off you, Leafa," Jet says.

He grabs the broken immunity idol and just tosses it into the water.

"This will be what you seek from now on."

He unveils the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"With these around your neck, you cannot be voted out. There is a drawback to them, of course, that we'll get to later. In the meantime, let's get to today's challenge. Each of you will stand on a pyramid platform you see out there in the water. There will be very small spots to rest your feet. At regular intervals, you will move your feet up, until you're left standing with both feet on the top. Last one standing, wins immunity, safe from tonight's Tribal Council, cannot be voted out. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the eighth person voted out of this game and be sent to the jury. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players all take their spots on their pyramids. Ragyo is on the white pyramid, Hinako is on the red pyramid, Killua is on the orange pyramid, Leone is on the yellow pyramid, Leafa is on the green pyramid, Bisky is on the blue pyramid, Lucian is on the purple pyramid, Giselle is on the brown pyramid, Yukari is on the pink pyramid, and Siesta is on the white pyramid.

"This challenge is officially underway!"

Five minutes pass, and none of the players have even a bit of trouble.

"We'll be moving up every fifteen minutes, so prepare wisely!"

Ten minutes into the challenge, Yukari's legs start to hurt. Giselle is starting to ache as well.

"Almost at the first interval!"

At the fifteen-minute mark, the players begin to make their move up the pyramid.

"You've got 30 seconds to get your feet onto the next-highest slot!"

As Yukari tries to move on up, she slips up and ends up falling into the water. Giselle similarly has trouble, and she ends up splashing in as well.

"Just like that, the Student-Teacher Alliance is out of this challenge!"

Yukari and Giselle go to take their spots on the bench, while the challenge reaches twenty minutes.

"How long will this one take?"

At the 25-minute mark, Lucian's legs are really hurting. Killua is in great pain, and Siesta is starting to feel weak.

"Almost there!"

The challenge hits the half-hour mark, but Siesta cannot take anymore. She drops out of the challenge.

"We are down to seven! Everyone move up to the next slots!"

As Lucian tries to move his feet up, he slips and ends up landing on his butt on the pyramid itself. In quite a deal of pain, he sadly wades out and goes to the bench.

"We're down to six! Everyone looks good!"

The challenge moves on to 35 minutes, and at this point, Leone and Leafa are really struggling. Both of them look ready to fall down.

"Hinako and Bisky, the smallest people in this challenge, are doing the best! Maybe they have an advantage being so small!"

At the 40-minute mark, Leone slips, and she goes crashing into the water.

"We are now down to five!"

As the players get closer to the 45-minute mark, most of them seem to be on the verge of slipping off, save for Ragyo.

"Ragyo looking solid up there!"

And just as Jet says it, Ragyo suddenly slips and falls off her pyramid.

"Out of nowhere, Ragyo is out! We are down to four!"

The challenge hits the 45-minute mark, and now the players must stand on top of the pyramid itself.

"Take your time getting up there, you've got a full 30 seconds to get both feet on top of that pyramid."

As Leafa tries to reach the top, she slips, and she ends up sliding down the pyramid on her butt.

"Leafa is out! We are down to just three!"

All three players manage to get on top of the pyramid, and they are shaking back and forth. About five minutes later, at the 50-minute mark, one of them slips off. It is…

…

…

…

…Killua.

"Killua drops out, and we are down to just Bisky and Hinako!"

"Come on, Hinako!" Siesta cheers. "We know you can win this!"

"You got this, Bisky!" Killua yells. "You're going to win!"

The players stay up there until the 60-minute mark, which is when one of them falls.

…

…

…

Hinako…

…

…

…

…stays on, while Bisky falls off.

"And that's it! Hinako wins individual immunity!"

"Yay!" Hinako says, as she jumps off her pyramid. She rushes over to Siesta, who gives her a big hug.

"Hina is good at that challenge!" Hina says. "Hina has no trouble with small platforms, because Hina is small!"

"Great job," Siesta tells her.

"Okay, Hinako, come over here," Jet says.

Hinako skips over to Jet, and Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council."

"Hey, Jet-Jet, what was that bad thing you said about this necklace?" Hinako asks.

Jet laughs. "Since you're so young, I won't make you… have a seat, like everyone else does. As for now, you are safe. The rest of you, after 21 days, someone is going home and will become the first member of our jury. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal. Head on out."

Hinako excitedly runs alongside her tribe back to camp.

" _The little girl winning immunity slightly changes my plans," Ragyo says. "She would have possibly been a choice. But now I shall set the wheels in motion for a big blindside."_

 **Day 21**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Ragyo, Siesta, Yukari)**

Ragyo brings together all of her alliance mates. The Student-Teacher Alliance (Giselle & Yukari) along with the two professional Hunters Killua and Bisky, join Lucian in listening to what Ragyo has to say.

"Hinako is now out of the question for a vote," Ragyo says. "Siesta most likely has an advantage of some sort. We are not sure what size of advantage, but we know that she has it for certain. As a result, our choices in voting are very limited, to just Leafa or Leone."

"We have gotten Leafa to spill the beans," Killua says. "She was dumb enough to let us know that Leone's so-called idol was nothing more than a ruse."

"Sounds good to me!" Yukari exclaims.

"Yukari, we haven't even decided who to vote for yet," Bisky says.

"There are six of us, there are four of them," Ragyo states. "We cannot split votes 3-3, as their 4 would beat our 3. However…"

She pulls out her immunity idol.

"If I were to play this idol, then that makes their votes insignificant."

Bisky's eyes light up. "I get it! We split the votes 5-1! The 5 still beats their 4, but in case they use an idol, and you use one, then the person with the one vote goes home! It's a foolproof strategy!"

"And there's more," Ragyo continues. "Giselle has a fake idol, which if given to me becomes a Superidol. That one can be used after the votes are read."

"Man, that's crazy stuff," Killua says.

"So, I will vote for one person, and the rest of you five will vote for the other. At Tribal Council, I'll whisper the name for you all to vote for, and you can whisper to each other."

"Got it," Lucian says.

" _My mastermind strategy is going to carry me to the win," Ragyo says. "I know exactly what I am doing. If Leone or Leafa play an idol, then I whip out my idol, and suddenly whoever got that one vote ends up going home."_

" _This seems like a pretty safe strategy," Killua says. "Ragyo's idol changes everything. I have not let her know yet that I have an idol of my own. I will only use my idol on myself, though. I didn't give it to Tsunade cause that could have sent Bisky or even myself home, and I didn't use it on myself because we had the numbers anyway, so Tsunade was an easy boot. I won't use it tonight for certain, as there's no reason to. This ought to be an interesting Tribal Council."_

Meanwhile, the Big-Breasted Alliance gets together.

"Who're we voting for?" Leone asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Leafa replies.

"Were you able to get Bisky and Killua on our side?" Siesta asks.

"I can't say for sure," Leafa says. "I don't know if they're on board or not."

"Well, why worry?" Leone says. "We got the Superidol, we even got the Super-Duper Idol. We're going to skate through."

"This vote, we should use the Superidol if necessary," Siesta says. "I want to save the Super-Duper Idol for when we really need it. Maybe Killua and Bisky vote with us, and we don't even need to use the Superidol."

"Good thinking!" Leone exclaims. "I can't wait to get to that vote!"

" _I'm all about the advantages!" Leone says. "Social game isn't that important to me. I just wanna keep on surprising everybody with these idols and stuff!"_

" _I'm 95% sure that I'll give the Superidol to Leone or Leafa, should they need it," Siesta says. "I'm also worried that the other alliance has something up their sleeve that we can't prepare for. Nevertheless, I'm getting Hinako on board with us, and we'll either sink or swim."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The ten members of the Yorknew Tribe walk into the Tribal Council area, wearing their yellow buffs. They set their torches down in the designated place, then go over and take their seats.

"An interesting immunity challenge today," Jet says. "Hinako, you and Bisky seemed to have an advantage because you're so much smaller than everyone else."

"Hina's happy!" Hinako replies. "This necklace is so cute!"

"Bisky, how deflated are you about the fact you were so close to winning immunity and that you came up short?"

Bisky chuckles. "Deflated? I'm not a Tom Brady football. It's not rugby Sunday. I don't cheer for the New England Patriots."

Jet smiles. "I guess you're not too upset then."

"Nah, I got over it quickly. I feel like I am in a position where immunity isn't all that important."

"Lucian, do you agree that immunity isn't all that important?"

"Immunity is absolutely vital," Lucian says. "You should always go all out to win it, and try your very best to make sure that necklace is around your neck."

"This coming from a guy who threw a challenge and got thrown out of the game," Jet says.

"I am reinventing myself as a player," Lucian says.

"No, you aren't!" Leafa breaks in. "You're pulling the same old crap. You're pretending to be a servant to a powerful woman, that way you can ride her coattails as long as you can!"

"Excuse me, I do not pretend anything," Lucian says. "I'm here to win that million so I can present it to my Queen Cynthia."

Jet looks over at Leafa. "Leafa, you seem a bit perturbed about this vote."

"Absolutely I am," Leafa replies. "Right now my alliance is in the minority, and our goal is to get some others on board with us so we're not at the bottom of the totem pole."

"That's the Big-Breasted Alliance, right?" Jet says.

"Yeah, you got us!" Leone exclaims. "We're as tight as it gets!"

"But you can't forget little Hinako," Siesta says. "She's with us too."

Jet grins. "But if I'm counting right, there's only four of you, and we've got ten in this tribe. How do you find a way out of that? Only Hinako of you four is safe."

"We want to work with Killua and Bisky," Leafa says. "Those two would be a perfect addition to our alliance. They'd get us to where we need to be."

As Leafa is saying this, Ragyo whispers in Lucian's ear. This sets off a chain reaction of Ragyo, Lucian, Giselle, Yukari, Killua, and Bisky all whispering in each other's ears.

"Does this make you nervous, Leafa?" Jet says.

"Of course," Leafa says. "They're talking to everyone but us. We're in big trouble."

But as she is saying this, Killua and Bisky come over to Leafa and start whispering to her. Leafa then gives a thumbs-up sign to Leone and Siesta. Hinako wiggles in her seat in excitement.

"This is wild," Jet says. "Some of the biggest last-minute scrambling we've ever had."

The players then all take their seats, ready for the vote.

"You guys ready yet?" Jet asks.

"Yeah!" Yukari shouts. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, Hinako, you've got immunity, you cannot be voted out. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Bisky, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Bisky goes to vote.

" _You'll never see this one coming," Bisky says._

Giselle goes to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

" _I surely hope everything I was told was true," Leafa says._

Leone goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Ragyo goes to vote.

" _My masterful stroke upon this game begins now, as I cast this vote," Ragyo says._

Siesta goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Killua doesn't budge from his seat. Lucian makes no moves either. Ragyo looks on, waiting to see if someone else will use one, but no one gets up. When she realizes that no other players are moving, she gives a big smirk.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Leafa."

…

…

…

"Ragyo."

…

…

…

"Leone. That's one vote Leafa, one vote Ragyo, one vote Leone."

Leafa and Leone look at each other nervously. Ragyo keeps smirking.

…

…

…

"Ragyo."

…

…

…

"Ragyo."

…

…

…

"Ragyo. That's four votes Ragyo, one vote Leafa, one vote Leone, four votes left."

…

…

…

"Leone."

Leone bites her lip, a bit worried now.

…

…

…

"Leone."

"Crap!" Leone exclaims.

…

…

…

"Leone. We're tied. Four votes Leone, four votes Ragyo, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, and the first member of our jury…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Leone."

Leafa is shocked, while Leone immediately looks over to Siesta.

"Leone, you need to bring me your torch," Jet says.

Leone gets up from her seat and heads in the direction of her torch. But at the last moment, Siesta stands up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black," Siesta says.

"Yeeees?" Jet replies.

"I seem to have received something while I was at Masadora," Siesta says.

Everyone looks on in utter shock as Siesta pulls out Keroberos, the Superidol.

"This is the Superidol," Siesta explains. "This item allows votes to be cancelled out after the votes have been read. So, my request is…"

…

…

…

"Play it on Leone."

Leone, who was just about to grab her torch, immediately rushes over to Siesta and gives her a high five. Leafa and Hinako celebrate as well, as Siesta gets up and hands over Keroberos to Jet.

"Very well then," Jet says. "This is a Superidol. All votes cast against Leone will not count. The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, the player with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated. And as a result, the eighth person voted out and the first member of our jury is… Ragyo Kiryuin."

Ragyo gives an evil smile.

"About that, Jet."

Leafa looks on in utter shock as Ragyo unwraps her immunity idol.

"When this idol is combined with the fake idol Giselle has, it becomes a Superidol itself," Ragyo explains.

Leafa puts her head in her hands as she hears this.

"Now, just hand over that fake idol, Giselle," Ragyo says.

Giselle looks over at Ragyo.

…

…

…

…

…

"No."

"No?" Ragyo says.

"No, I'm not giving it to you," Giselle says. "Go to the jury."

"Wow," Ragyo says, in absolute shell shock.

"Ragyo, you need to bring me your torch," Jet says.

Ragyo angrily grabs her torch and slams it into the slot.

"Ragyo, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Before walking away, Ragyo takes her idol and throws it to Lucian.

"If I can't use it, you can," she says.

She then walks out of the Tribal Council area. Jet grins as he faces the players.

"There's not much that can be said about that, except for this: Hashtag #Wow. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Nine utterly shocked contestants head out of camp, not knowing what to think.

" _I can't believe it," Ragyo says. "I thought I had pulled the ultimate power play. But that #$ &*% Giselle decided to hang on to a fake idol which has no powers for her! That made no sense at all. I'm in utter disbelief. I just don't know what to say."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Bisky – Leone

Giselle – Leone

Hinako – Ragyo

Killua – Leone

Leafa – Ragyo

Leone – Ragyo

Lucian – Leone

Ragyo – Leafa

Siesta – Ragyo

Yukari – Leone

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

Ragyo's alliance falls to pieces…

" _Ragyo was the superglue holding us together," Yukari says. "Without her here, everyone has just gone their separate ways."_

Lucian has lots of power…

" _I have two idols now," Lucian says. "I owe a great debt to Ragyo. I also owe a lot to the producers. I guess I'm the king of debt."_

And Siesta contemplates pulling the trigger on the Super-Duper Idol…

" _I saved Leone once, and I'll save her again if I have to," Siesta says. "I'll use the Super-Duper Idol to save her if we have no other choice, but I don't know if that's the best strategy yet."_


	9. The King of Debt

**Episode 8**

 **The King of Debt**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **The tribes merged into one nine-player tribe. But before they'd become a new tribe, there was one addition to come: a player from the Badlands who won a special challenge.**

 **That player was Lucian, who outlasted Orihime and Jasmine and Loly to gain reentry into the game. Jasmine and Orihime were given a choice: a life of comfort, or more torture. All they had to do was say they saw five coconuts, when there were only four. They refused to give in, and Loly went around torturing them.**

 **The vote looked to be fairly straightforward: Ragyo had Lucian, the Student-Teacher Alliance, and the Professional Hunter Alliance all combining to take out Leone. But even though Leone received the most votes, Siesta pulled out the Superidol and cancelled out the five votes for Leone.**

 **There was a twist, however; Ragyo cast her vote for Leafa, and Leafa would go home if Ragyo used a Superidol of her own. But Giselle refused to give her fake idol to turn Ragyo's real idol into a Superidol, and thus Ragyo was voted out and became the first member of the jury. Nine are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 22**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Siesta, Yukari)**

The tribe is in complete shock over the previous vote. Giselle and Yukari, the Student-Teacher Alliance, don't know where to go.

" _Ragyo was the superglue holding us together," Yukari says. "Without her here, everyone has just gone their separate ways."_

She then pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.

" _I have the Legacy Advantage," Yukari says. "I felt so safe last night that I didn't even think about using it. But now I've got to make it to the Final Five for this thing to even be worth anything. Giselle and I now have to choose who to team up with."_

"So, what do you say, Teach?" Giselle says. "Do we stay allied with the Professional Hunters and Lucian, or do we join the Big-Breasted Alliance?"

"I don't know," Yukari replies. "What do each of them have to offer to us?"

"Well, if we want numbers, we go with the big boob girls!" Giselle says. "They've got three, plus Hinako, who they're carrying along with them. But if we were to make Final Six with them, we're pretty much doomed."

Yukari puts a finger on her chin. "So, we stay with Lucian and the pro Hunters," she says. "That way, we still have the numbers, but we have more leverage."

"Yeah!" Giselle says. "And at some point, we use Lucian to turn on the pro Hunters."

"It's all so easy!" Yukari says. "You're such a smart student!"

"I have the highest scores in the history of Pokémon Tech," Giselle brags. "I finished with perfect 100s on all of my exams. And in battles…"

Yukari nods off while Giselle goes on bragging.

" _I am unstoppable at this game," Giselle says. "I've never been outsmarted in my whole entire life! I'm going to make it to the end, and this time I'll get all the votes! I know exactly what I'm doing!"_

As for Lucian, he feels pressure after being tossed an idol from Ragyo.

" _I have two idols now, and everyone saw me get the one from Ragyo," Lucian says. "That paints a giant target on my back. I know for certain I have to use one of them right away, as they're coming at me. I'm not going to be another James or Kellee – I won't get knocked out holding on to two idols."_

He pauses to pull out his idols and look at them.

" _I have two idols now," Lucian says. "I owe a great debt to Ragyo. I also owe a lot to the producers. I guess I'm the king of debt."_

He then hides the idols back in his coat pocket.

" _But if this is what it takes to bring home the million to my Queen Cynthia, then so be it," he says. "She will be impressed with my gameplay should I use these on my way to winning."_

Bisky and Killua, the Professional Hunters Alliance, have a different perspective.

"Look, I've got this idol," Killua says. "We have to figure out when to use it. I wish I had used it on Ragyo last night, cause if I did, everything would still be set up for us."

"You can't beat yourself up," Bisky says. "Look, maybe Ragyo going is the best thing for our game. If we stayed allied with the Student-Teacher Alliance and Lucian, then we still have the numbers."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there," Killua says.

"Do you think the Big-Breasted girls have any more idols?" Bisky wonders.

"Well, that thing that Siesta used – it wasn't the thing that Leone had."

"But didn't Leafa tell us that Leone was lying?"

"She was, but remember how Ragyo's idol worked," Killua says. "Ragyo's idol turned into a Superidol if it was combined with Giselle's fake idol. So, we must assume that whatever that thing is that Leone had, it only has powers when combined with something else."

Bisky puts her head in her hands. "This is so confusing," she says.

" _All these advantages are making my head spin," Bisky says. "Let's see, Killua has an idol, Lucian has_ two _idols, Leone has some sort of idol, and that's not to mention the fact that Giselle and Yukari went to Masadora and could be both holding on to advantages of their own. We have to somehow take all of those things into consideration as we make our vote."_

" _I am very suspicious about Leone and her item," Killua says. "There's a chance it could be combined with something else to gain an advantage that we don't even know about. If we assume that the Big-Breasted Alliance is safe for another vote, we have no choice but to vote with them. There's no way to split votes, we just simply don't have the numbers. Giselle didn't just screw Ragyo last night; she screwed all of us as well. And for no reason! Her fake idol is useless."_

Meanwhile, the Big-Breasted Alliance is both thrilled and relieved.

"I can't believe we did it!" Leone exclaims. "You're so awesome, Siesta!"

"That was great, but I was completely at Giselle's mercy," Leafa says. "If Giselle gives Ragyo the other piece to that Superidol, then I go home."

"I'm sorry," Siesta says. "I didn't want either of you to go home."

"That just makes it more obvious – we gotta use that Super-Duper Idol!" Leone exclaims. "Just gimme all the advantages!"

"Are you sure?" Leafa says. "Because those other five look pretty split. Lucian has no one to run to. The Professional Hunters could be convinced to join us, especially now that Ragyo is gone. And the Student-Teacher Alliance? I'm sorry, but they're not that smart."

"There's no reason to worry," Siesta says. "When the time comes, we will make the right decision. Let's not make any rash decisions."

" _I saved Leone once, and I'll save her again if I have to," Siesta says. "I'll use the Super-Duper Idol to save her if we have no other choice, but I don't know if that's the best strategy yet."_

Leafa looks over at the shelter, where Hinako is sleeping.

"How is she doing?" she asks.

"Fine," Siesta says. "She says she misses her Bro-bro, but she's totally on board with us."

"Great!" Leone exclaims. "We gotta tell her 'bout the Super-Duper Idol!"

"No, let's wait," Leafa says.

"Yeah, we don't want to jump the gun on this thing," Siesta says. "Patience is everything."

" _I want to use the Super-Duper Idol at the right time," Siesta says. "I don't want to waste it at an inopportune moment where it goes to waste. If at any point, we have the numbers, why use the Super-Duper Idol then? But if we don't have the numbers, it makes sense to use it."_

" _I don't think we even need to use the Super-Duper Idol this vote," Leafa says. "I'm going to work on Killua and Bisky and see if I can't get them to rejoin us. They have no leader to look to anymore. I think I can convince them."_

So, later that day, Leafa has a talk with the Professional Hunters Alliance.

"I still want to work with you two," Leafa says.

Killua shakes his head. "If you really do, then why didn't you tell us about Siesta's Superidol?"

"I couldn't let something of that magnitude get out!" Leafa says. "Now you know. There are Superidols out there. Ragyo almost had one, but Giselle screwed her."

"Yeah she did!" Killua says. "She also screwed us as well."

"So, what about Leone's idol?" Bisky asks. "Is that of the same nature as Giselle's?"

Leafa smiles. "Tell you what, you vote with us this Tribal Council, and I'll tell you everything. I don't even care what Leone and Siesta think. You'll know everything. But you have to vote with us first!"

Bisky crosses her arms, while Killua looks annoyed.

"Are we supposed to believe that?" Bisky says.

"Yeah, I don't buy it for one minute!" Killua says.

Leafa looks a bit taken aback. "Come on, you two, we could make an unstoppable alliance. I promise, we'll even go after Hinako at Final Six. Siesta won't need to know. We can make this happen!"

Leafa hugs Bisky and Killua, while Leone watches from a distance.

" _It's happening!" she says._

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine players march into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of four. You'll climb up a ladder, where you'll find a bag with a ball and rope inside it. You'll thread that bag through until you slide out the other side. You'll then open that bag up and use the ball and rope to hook on to a lever that will knock down the gate to the puzzle. Once you're there, you'll solve a slide puzzle. First team to solve their puzzle, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Yukari yells.

"The winning tribe will be served food by Applebee's. Steak, hamburgers, ribs, fries, and chicken tenders."

Everyone salivates upon hearing about the reward.

"Here's how it'll work. We'll randomly draw two team captains. We will then have a schoolyard pick. Since there are nine people here, that means one person won't get chosen, and will have no shot at reward."

The players all look at each other with a bit of concern.

"But – that player who does not get chosen will head to Masadora, where they will get to spend the night in a hotel room, then get a chance at an advantage. So, if you don't want someone to go to Masadora, you'd better pick them to be part of your team. I'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll draw for captains, and get started."

Leafa and Killua are chosen as captains. Leafa chooses Leone, Siesta, and Hinako. Killua chooses Lucian, Giselle, and Yukari.

"Okay, we've got our two teams!" Jet says. "Bisky was not chosen, so she will head to Masadora. A helicopter is waiting for you, Bisky, so you can head on out."

Bisky cheerfully heads on out of the immunity challenge, knowing that she gets a chance at an advantage.

"Now, as for the rest of you, we can start the challenge," Jet says. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Leafa and Leone bound up the ladder quickly. Killua has an easy time getting up, but Giselle and Yukari are comically bumping into each other.

"Get out of the way!" Giselle shouts.

"You're in my way!" Yukari yells.

Siesta has to lift Hinako up the ladder, as she is too small to make it herself. That allows Killua's team to catch up, as Lucian is at the top now.

"Got to get all four players at the top before you can move on!"

Giselle and Yukari finally stop bumping into each other and make it to the top. Siesta continues to slowly help Hinako up.

"Killua's team, you can go ahead!"

Killua starts pushing the bag along the rope, as the others follow him. Siesta and Hinako get to the top, and Leone starts working on her bag.

"Once you've gotten through, you can slide down!"

Killua gets his bag to the end, and his team slides down to the ground. About a minute behind, Leone gets her bag through, and her team goes down the slide. Yukari busily starts untying the bag to get the ball and rope out.

"Now, you've got to hook that ball up into that hoop!"

Giselle tosses the ball up toward the hoop, but she misses. That allows Leafa's team time to catch up, as Siesta unties the bag, and Leafa gets to throwing.

"We are neck-and-neck right now!"

Leafa connects on her toss, and she pulls down the lever which opens the gate. Giselle shoots again, and misses again.

"Giselle stinking it up here!"

Giselle finally connects on her third toss, but now Leafa's team has a significant time advantage in solving the slide puzzle. Hinako looks on as the Big-Breasted Alliance works on the puzzle, making great progress.

"Leafa's team really close now!"

Killua's tribe gets to the slide puzzle, and Yukari and Giselle start shoving pieces left and right, hoping to make a comeback.

"Slow down, guys!" Killua yells. "Let me figure this out!"

Leafa and Leone get down to what they think is the last piece, before realizing that they've made a mistake.

"Leafa's team hits a wall, and now they've got to start over! This is anyone's challenge!"

Killua calculates where each piece needs to go, and he has his team start from scratch. Meanwhile, Leafa and Leone are trying to fix where they made a mistake.

"Both teams really close to finishing!"

About a minute later, one of the teams finally solves their puzzle.

…

…

…

"Leafa... finishes her puzzle! And that's it! Leafa's team wins reward!"

Leafa and Leone jump up and down with each other, celebrating the victory. Siesta hugs Hinako warmly, while Giselle throws one of the puzzle pieces in disgust.

"Leafa, Leone, Siesta, Hinako, I've got a boat waiting for you. Head on out to the boat, which will take you to your Applebee's reward."

The four girls happily head on over to the boat.

"Killua, Giselle, Yukari, Lucian, I got nothing for you. Head on out."

The four losing players head out of the challenge area.

" _I didn't pick Bisky on purpose," Killua says. "I wanted her to go to Masadora so she'd get an advantage. Now I just have to hope that she picks the right Troopa shell."_

 **Reward**

 **(Hinako, Leafa, Leone, Siesta)**

The four winning girls stuff their faces with Applebee's food. Hinako gets buffalo chicken sauce all over her face, while Leone gobbles down everything in sight.

"This is awesome!" Leone says. "Totally worth it!"

"It is quite delightful," Siesta says.

"Hina loves to eat all this food!" Hinako says.

"Final Four right here!" Leafa exclaims, and the four players clink their glasses of Pepsi together.

" _I purposely didn't pick Bisky, because I know that she wanted to go to Masadora," Leafa says. "If she gets something there, she may be thankful to me. And that would be good going forward in getting her and Killua on board with us."_

" _Getting to spend time with Hinako, eating a great meal, making new friends," Siesta says. "There are so many things this game has given me that I never thought I'd experience. I can't wait to find out what's next in store!"_

 **Day 23**

 **Masadora**

 **(Bisky)**

After getting a good night's sleep, Bisky is punctual on arriving at the Masadora marketplace.

"Good to see you here," Jet says. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate someone actually showing up on time."

"No sweat," Bisky says. "Now, let's play this game."

Jet explains the rules to Bisky, who then deliberates her actions.

" _I know from that note that I got earlier in the game that I shouldn't pick the Troopa shell on the far left," Bisky says. "And I know that if I pick the Small advantage, three of the four shells will have an advantage. That makes it a sure bet."_

"Okay," Bisky says. "I'll take the Small advantage."

"Very well then," Jet says, mixing the shells. "Go ahead and pick one."

Bisky picks the second one from the left, and she finds a Master Ball.

"What is this?" she says.

"Go ahead and read the note to find out," Jet says.

" _Congratulations, you have found Cynthia's fake immunity Master Ball from Survivor: Shamouti Island," Bisky reads. "While this Master Ball has no powers, it can be used to sabotage an opponent. Use it to your advantage."_

"Okay, let's get you back to camp," Jet says.

Jet leads Bisky off to a boat to go back to camp.

" _This is interesting," Bisky says. "This could be used as leverage with the Big-Breasted Alliance. I could even give this to them so they feel safe. So many options here!"_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

At this point, Loly has stabbed both Jasmine and Orihime multiple times, causing flesh wounds and scars all over their bodies. Fortunately for them, their eyes and ears are still intact. The only reason they are experiencing some peace is because Loly has decided to take a nap.

" _My fingers are bleeding, my arms are all cut up, and my foot's in extreme pain," Jasmine says. "Yet I'm not giving up, no matter what it takes. I'm risking everything on making it back into this game."_

" _I'm in so much pain, but I'm not going home," Orihime says. "I just hope that I won't bleed out by the time there's a chance to get back in the game."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Siesta, Yukari)**

Bisky comes back from Masadora with the fake immunity Master Ball, and she shows it to Killua alone.

"So, I got this fake immunity Master Ball," Bisky says. "It has no powers, but it could be used to sabotage an opponent."

"Interesting," Killua says. "But who do we want to sabotage?"

"I've got an idea," Bisky says. "Hear me out on this one."

"Okay."

"We give this ball to Leafa as a way of convincing her that we're going to vote with them. Then she gives that ball to someone in her alliance, or maybe keeps it herself, feeling safe. We then spring the trap. Five votes on someone, with our old alliance coming back together."

"But what if they have a Superidol waiting?"

"They're not going to vote against us, though, that's the thing!" Bisky says. "I'm going to give them a name – either Giselle or Yukari – and they'll put all their votes on them. If they have a Superidol, it'll take out one of the Student-Teacher Alliance. Then afterward we have a choice of either the Big-Breasted Alliance or the Student-Teacher Alliance to work with."

Killua grins. "Sounds like a plan to me."

" _Bisky's got a crazy plan, but I think it just might work," Killua says. "She's ready to trick the Big-Breasted Alliance into thinking that they're safe. Hopefully she can pull this off, because it would be awesome to see one of them play that fake Master Ball."_

" _I'm not exactly sure if this is going to work, but I've got to try," Bisky says. "If the Big-Breasted Alliance has a Superidol, the only way to get them to not vote for us is by convincing Leafa to be on our side. And what better way to convince them than by giving up a fake Master Ball? I hope they fall for it."_

Later in the day, Bisky meets with Leafa alone on the beach.

"I think we're in similar positions," Bisky says. "You feel like you are the underdog because you have only four against the other five. While we feel like we're the underdog because Leone has something that may turn out to be a Superidol."

"I see what you mean," Leafa says. "Yeah, we definitely don't feel safe, the four of us. That's why I want you with us. Get six together and vote out one of the Student-Teacher Alliance."

"I'm with you, but I need to make sure you're not going to pull out a Superidol."

"We wouldn't use it against you guys, especially not if you're working with us."

"But we want confirmation that you'll never use it even to the Final Six."

Leafa thinks about it. "Well, what confirmation do you need?"

"Here," Bisky says.

She pulls out the fake immunity Master Ball.

"This is an immunity Master Ball from Survivor: Shamouti Island," Bisky says. "I got this at Masadora today. I'm giving this to you, for your alliance to use. But in exchange, you promise that you're not using that Superidol against us **at all.** "

"Sure!" Leafa replies. "It'll be an even exchange."

"Great!" Bisky says.

" _I don't know what to think," Leafa says. "Before, I was begging Bisky for help. Now all of a sudden, she's begging to me for help. I think I know exactly what to do with this Master Ball."_

" _I get the feeling that Leafa bought my story," Bisky says. "Now Killua and I have to find out who Lucian and the Student-Teacher Alliance want to vote out. We can't dictate the vote to them, because if we do, they may turn on us, and then my whole plan goes up in smoke."_

Leafa pulls aside Siesta and Leone, while Hinako is taking an evening nap. She shows them the Master Ball that Bisky gave to her.

"Bisky's on board with us," Leafa says. "She gave me this to prove it."

"Shut! Up!" Leone exclaims. "That's awesome!"

"Nice," Siesta says. "But what does that mean for this next vote?"

"Super-Duper Idol, of course!" Leone says. "Can't wait to see it in action!"

Leafa shakes her head. "No, there's no reason to use it now. We should hold off on using it until we absolutely need to. With Killua and Bisky with us, we can vote out one of the Student-Teacher Alliance, even split votes if we have to. It's 6-3. We can split votes between Yukari and Giselle. Then we can think about using the Super-Duper Idol for the next vote."

Siesta looks a bit upset. "I'm not sure," she says. "We almost got burned by not playing the Super-Duper Idol last time. I don't want to end up having something bad go down, like Yukari and Giselle both having idols."

"Siesta's right!" Leone exclaims. "Just spring the Super-Duper Idol on 'em now!"

"Let's wait until closer to Tribal Council on making our decision," Leafa says. "You never know what could happen between now and then."

"Gotcha," Leone says.

" _I just want to use this Super-Duper Idol as soon as possible, and see the faces on those guys when they see that we have the ultimate power in this game!" Leone says. "It'll be totally awesome!"_

" _Leafa is really playing with fire here," Siesta says. "I'm just not sure if this is the right decision. What if there's something we aren't taking into consideration? Is it really worth staking our lives in the game on Bisky and Killua? I just feel like we're missing something, and I can't figure out what it is."_

That night, Lucian gets together with the Student-Teacher Alliance to talk out his plans.

"So, we were all a big happy family," Lucian says. "Then, ding dong, the queen is dead. Now we're all scattered. I keep on seeing Bisky and Leafa talking. They've got to be together."

"Yeah, it totally sucks," Yukari says. "I don't know what to do if it's just the three of us. The other six can easily split votes on us and take us out."

"Well, I got this!" Giselle says.

She pulls out her extra vote.

"This is Olivier's extra vote from Survivor: Crazy Second Chance," she explains. "If I use this one, that gets us to four."

"Ooh, awesome!" Yukari says. "If we have four, then that means that splitting the votes will come back to haunt them! We'd have one more vote than them, and we'd send one of them home."

"Sounds good," Lucian says. "Now we just have to figure out who we're gonna vote for."

"Final Three right here!" Giselle exclaims.

" _Giselle may be arrogant, but that extra vote that she got could be a game-changer," Lucian says. "Now that Ragyo is gone, I plan on playing this game with the Student-Teacher Alliance. Hopefully everything goes according to plan and we're able to knock out one of the Big-Breasted Alliance girls."_

 **Day 24**

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Orihime is using her powers to try to heal Jasmine. Loly, meanwhile, is passed out.

"What happened to her?" Jasmine asks.

"She drank her own poison by accident," Orihime says. "She can produce poison in her fighting form. It won't kill her, but it'll cause her to sleep like this."

"This is the only relief we're going to get," Jasmine says. She winces as Orihime continues to try to heal her.

" _We're rid of Loly for a short period of time," Jasmine says. "That's probably the only reason we're still alive. I'm starting to get nervous that she's going to kill one of us, or even both. But I won't give up! Not like last time. I'll prove that I'm not a quitter."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Siesta, Yukari)**

The Big-Breasted Alliance gets together to decide who they're going to vote for.

"You sure we shouldn't use that Super-Duper Idol?" Leone says. "Cause, man, I really want to use it!"

"It can wait," Leafa replies. "I say you three put votes on Yukari, and I join the Professional Hunters in putting three votes on Giselle. That'll make it 3-3-3. Let's assume Lucian and the Student-Teacher Alliance put three on me. Then, in the revote, you all switch your votes to Giselle. That would be the Pro Hunters with two, and you three with three more. Giselle goes home 5-1."

"And what if Giselle uses an idol?" Siesta wonders.

"Then it's 3-3," Leafa says. "There's a revote, and in that vote you all switch your votes to Yukari. In that case, Yukari goes home 5-1 again. Same thing if Yukari uses her idol."

"But what if they both have an idol?" Siesta says.

Leafa pulls out the Master Ball. "We'll figure out who they're voting for, and we'll use this on whoever is getting their votes. Remember, the Pro Hunters still have ties with them. They can easily find out who they're voting for."

"That's the part that scares me," Siesta replies.

" _Leafa thinks the Pro Hunters' being close to Lucian and the Student-Teacher Alliance is a good thing," Siesta says. "It's actually a double-edged sword; it cuts both ways. If they're too close to them, then they vote with them, and their five takes us down no matter what we do. Unless, of course… I use the Super-Duper Idol."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players walk out along a platform that extends near the water.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Of course!" Giselle shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Hinako walks over to Jet and hands him the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"Thank you, little Hinako," Jet says. "I wasn't about to make you 'sit.' The rest of you? Should you win, you won't be so lucky."

"Hina wants to win again!" Hinako exclaims.

Jet chuckles. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hold on to a handle behind your back, while standing on the edge of the platform, bent over. At regular intervals, I will crank the mechanism that will increase the tension on those handles. Last person remaining standing, wins immunity, safe from being voted out. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the ninth person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The nine players take their spots on the edge of the platform.

"Everyone looks good," Jet states. "We are officially underway. And I'm going to make things interesting right off the bat."

Jet cranks the mechanism a bit, causing more tension on the players. It only takes that little bit to cause Hinako to drop out. She splashes into the water, where Jet's assistant Kisuke Urahara is waiting. He picks Hinako up and takes her out of the water, since she can't swim.

"Hinako is the first one out, and we are down to eight."

About five minutes pass before the next player drops out.

"Giselle gives up! That puts us down to seven!"

It takes another five minutes for another player to drop out.

"Yukari splashes in! We're now down to six!"

Killua and Lucian are really struggling, and Bisky is in quite a bit of pain. Then, out of nowhere, Siesta drops out.

"Siesta's out, and we're down to five!"

Another five minutes go by, and Jet is getting impatient.

"Time to crank up the pain!" he says.

He cranks the mechanism to put even more tension on the players.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Bisky says.

Lucian drops out about half a minute later, splashing into the water.

"We've got only four left! Killua really having some trouble up there!"

Killua tries holding on, but it is of no use. He drops out about a minute later.

"We are down to three!" Jet shouts. "Bisky, Leafa, and Leone!"

About another five minutes go by, and another player drops out. That player is…

…

…

…

…Bisky.

"Bisky drops out, leaving us with a showdown of Leone vs. Leafa!"

Leone looks over at Leafa. "I'm an assassin," she says. "I'm really awesome at physical stuff."

"Hey, I'm really good at kendo," Leafa replies. "I can beat you."

"I dunno if I wanna go along with this plan," Leone says, speaking in a hushed voice. "You give me immunity, I'll be right on board."

Leafa thinks about it for a minute, then she makes her decision.

"You win," she says, as she plunges into the water.

"And that's it!" Jet shouts. "Leone… wins individual immunity!"

In celebration, Leone dives acrobatically into the water.

"I'll give that a 7.6!" Jet yells. "Get over here, Leone."

Leone climbs back up on to the platform, walking over to get the necklace.

"Congratulations, Leone, you are safe tonight," Jet says. "Everyone else, after 24 days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. It will **not** be you, Leone. I'll see you all tonight for Tribal."

The tribe begins on their way back to camp.

"Oh, one more thing!" Jet shouts. "Sit!"

Leone goes crashing to the ground, thanks to the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"Sorry, I just had to," Jet says.

Leone curses as she picks herself up off the ground, then hurries to catch up to the rest of her tribe.

" _By letting Leone win, I got her to trust me more," Leafa says. "That's key in pulling off our plan. She's got to trust me that this is the best thing for our alliance."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Siesta, Yukari)**

As the players get back to camp, almost everyone is in scramble mode. Killua talks with Lucian, while Bisky talks with Leafa.

"We're going with this one," Lucian says, whispering a name in Killua's ear. "That's who I'm telling the Student-Teacher Alliance."

"Got it," Killua replies.

" _I'm not sure if we're even voting with Lucian, but it's nice that he's told me his plans," Killua says. "Now I have several choices. It's like the way a certain president works. When he does something controversial, he offers his followers different lanes to choose. Either it didn't happen, or it did happen, and it's actually a good thing. That's the same strategy I'm going with here."_

Over on the beach, Bisky and Leafa are hammering things out.

"Giselle," Leafa tells Bisky.

"Makes sense," Bisky says.

"But here's the thing: we're splitting the votes. Three on Giselle, three on Yukari. Just in case they have an idol."

"Are you sure?" Bisky says. "Doesn't that seem risky?"

"It's riskier to not split them," Leafa says. "We know they've both been to Masadora. They could have an idol, you never know."

"I guess so," Bisky replies.

" _I'm not sure which way we're going with this vote," Bisky says. "Splitting the votes seems a little crazy. I understand why she'd do it at this point, but I would expect her to have more confidence. Maybe she's figured out already that the Master Ball is a fake. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

The Big-Breasted Alliance and Hinako get together right before the vote.

"You sure we aren't usin' the Super-Duper Idol tonight?" Leone says. "I think it's a perfect time to spring it on 'em!"

"There's no need to," Leafa reassures Leone. "You've got immunity, and I'll play this Master Ball on one of us, just to make sure. We're in good shape."

"Okay," Siesta says.

"Is Hina going to be safe, Sis-sis?" Hinako asks Siesta.

"Nothing to worry about," Siesta says. "We've got this all under control."

" _Hinako is so far under the radar that she need not worry," Siesta says. "It's either myself or Leafa who should worry. That's why I hope Leafa plays that Master Ball right, just in case, because you never know what could happen. And if things go south, I'm playing that Super-Duper Idol."_

" _This vote could be crazy, but I'm sure it's going to work out in our favor," Leafa says. "We're going to make it through this vote without the necessity of the Super-Duper Idol, then come out on top and in total control of this game."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The nine remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area, placing their torches in their designated spots. They then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Jet states. "Ragyo Kiryuin, voted out last Tribal Council."

Ragyo walks in with a stern expression on her face.

"So, Leafa, last time we were here, you were going home, until Giselle chose not to help out Ragyo," Jet says. "Does that portend trouble for this vote?"

"Not at all," Leafa replies. "Yes, I was saved by Giselle Gravelpot, and I'm thankful to her for that. But that was a fluke, with Superidols flying around left and right. I was lucky to survive, but now I've got to move on."

"It would have been a situation where the person with the third-highest number of votes would have gone home," Jet says. "Giselle, you could have made that happen."

"It's true," Giselle replies. "But I know what I'm doing. It's not stupid when you think it out clearly."

"Yukari, Giselle could have saved Ragyo. From the way you guys voted, Ragyo would be on your side had she not gone home."

"Absolutely," Yukari says. "I trust Giselle's judgment, but at the same time I realize that Ragyo would have been great to still have around here for our alliance's sake."

"Lucian, Ragyo tossed her unused idol to you in plain sight for everyone to see," Jet says. "Now you've got that power. How do you use it without disaster occurring, like it did for Ragyo?"

"Yes, it's interesting," Lucian says. "She gave me her idol, which hurts me as much as it helps me. I became a prime target. I know it's a tough place to be, but I plan on using the idol in the right way, not the way Ragyo misplayed it."

"And if Ragyo was telling the truth, you still have the hope of getting a Superidol if Giselle obliges."

"Of course," Lucian says. "I've gotten closer with Miss Gravelpot, and I'm hoping the two of us can play this game together, along with Yukari."

"I notice you didn't mention Killua or Bisky," Jet says. "Bisky, does that concern you?"

"Of course it does," Bisky says. "But Killua and I are in a good place. We are the swing votes, and we will decide which way this vote goes."

"Killua, as a swing vote, what factors go into your decision?"

"It comes down to trust vs. deception," Killua says. "Who I can trust, and who I think is deceiving me."

"Leafa, do you see it that way?" Jet asks. "Are you worried that you might be trusting the wrong person?"

"That's always a concern," Leafa says. "At this point, I feel like it's obvious who to trust and who not to trust. For example, no one can trust Giselle after how she backstabbed Ragyo."

"Excuse me?" Giselle responds.

"Hey, it's true," Leafa says. "You proved yourself to be nothing more than a snake."

"Well, why don't I eat the rat?" Giselle replies.

"Hey, hey, let's calm down here," Jet states. "Siesta, with all kinds of possible advantages floating around, do you find this to be a difficult time in figuring out who's got what?"

"Yes, it's very difficult," Siesta says. "And that's why I want to do this."

Everyone gasps in shock as Siesta pulls out the piece of the Super-Duper Idol.

"This is a piece to the Super-Duper Idol," Siesta says. "When all three pieces of the Super-Duper Idol are put together, a player may vote out another player before the vote, and regardless of whether that player has any idols."

Leone quickly pulls out her piece of the Super-Duper Idol.

"I've been waiting for this moment for all my life!" Leone exclaims.

"Who's got the third?" Bisky whispers to Killua.

Jet stares at the players, as Leafa sits still.

"Leafa, come on, pull it out!" Leone says.

"We don't need to use it," Leafa says. "Trust me."

"I think we should," Siesta says. "It's too dangerous not to use it."

"I choose not to use it," Leafa says. "You need all three pieces to use it, and I'm holding on to mine."

"But, what if-" Siesta begins to say.

Leafa sighs, then pulls out the Master Ball. "Here, take this."

She hands over the Master Ball to Siesta. Immediately Killua starts whispering in Bisky's ear, while Lucian starts whispering to Giselle and Yukari.

"This is wild!" Leone exclaims.

After the players have finished talking to each other, Jet addresses them.

"Seems like tonight's vote is going to be crazy," Jet says. "And I don't want to wait any longer for it. It is time to vote. Bisky, you're up first."

The Survivor: Fiji "Tally the Vote" music plays as the players walk to the voting booth.

Bisky goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

" _As we planned, we're splitting the votes," Leafa says, showing her vote for Giselle. "Whether you go home or your teacher, I don't really care."_

Leone goes to vote.

" _Hey, this splitting votes thing isn't my idea," Leone says, holding up her vote for Yukari._

Lucian goes to vote.

" _I hate to do this to you," Lucian says. "Check that – no, I love to do this to you."_

Siesta goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally-" Jet begins to say.

"Wait!" Giselle exclaims. She stands up and walks over to Jet.

"Giselle, this isn't the time to use a hidden immunity idol," Jet scolds her.

"I know!" Giselle replies. "But it **is** the time to use this!"

She pulls out the extra vote that she won at Masadora.

"I am entitled to an extra vote!" she says.

"She's just flat-out entitled," Bisky whispers to Killua.

"I'm going to go vote again, if you don't mind, Jet," Giselle says.

"Very well then, Giselle will vote for a second time," Jet says.

Leafa looks a bit nervous, while Siesta looks very worried.

The Survivor: Micronesia "Tally the Vote" theme plays as Giselle makes her way to the booth.

Giselle goes to vote.

"Okay," Jet says. "This time, I **will** go tally the votes."

He walks over to the booth, grabs the voting urn, mixes up the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Siesta immediately gets up from her seat and hands the Master Ball over to Jet.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that person do not count, and the person with the second-highest number of votes is sent home. This… is…"

…

…

…

" **NOT** a hidden immunity idol."

Jet throws the Master Ball into the fire, while Giselle and Yukari start laughing hysterically. Bisky stays stern, as does Killua. Siesta looks extremely nervous, while a tear streams down Hinako's cheek.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes. First vote…"

…

…

…

"Giselle."

Giselle crosses her arms in defiance.

…

…

…

"Yukari."

Yukari looks a bit surprised to see her name.

…

…

…

"Giselle."

…

…

…

"Yukari. We're tied, two votes Yukari, two votes Giselle."

…

…

…

"Giselle."

…

…

…

"Yukari. We're tied again, three votes Yukari, three votes Giselle."

The players look on with wonder as to what the next vote will be.

…

…

…

…

…

"Siesta."

Hinako grabs on to Siesta immediately, while Siesta tries to comfort her.

…

…

…

"Siesta."

Leone crosses her arms angrily, not even looking at Leafa, who looks shocked.

…

…

…

"Siesta. We're tied, three votes Yukari, three votes Giselle, three votes Siesta, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, and the second member of our jury…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Siesta."

Hinako bursts into hysterics, crying and clinging to Siesta. Yukari gives Giselle a high five, while Lucian looks on with delight.

"Siesta, you need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

"It'll be okay, Hinako," Siesta tells Hinako as she gets up from her seat. "It really will."

She gets up to grab her torch, but as she does, she pulls out the piece to the Super-Duper Idol.

"You didn't want to use it, Leafa?" she says.

Leafa nods sadly.

"Well, now you'll never get to use it," Siesta says.

She throws the piece of the Super-Duper Idol into the fire. She then marches over to grab her torch, bringing it before Jet.

"Siesta, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Siesta walks away without another word. Leone tries to comfort Hinako, while Leafa sits in complete stunned silence.

"Well, I guess I'm like George Costanza tonight," Jet says. "Hey, it's George, I got nothing to say. I really don't. There's no way I can describe what just went on. You all can pick up the pieces tomorrow. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players go over to get their torches, then start their trek back to camp.

" _We had the Super-Duper Idol," Siesta says. "If we could have all agreed to use it together, we would have shocked the world. Instead, I have been sent to the jury. Everything Leafa told me was either a lie or inaccurate. That's very much like a current president, who's lied over ten thousand times since taking office. I feel so betrayed, so used, so helpless. This is not how I wanted it to end. Little Hinako, please be safe out there."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Bisky – Giselle

Giselle – Siesta, Siesta

Hinako – Yukari

Killua – Giselle

Leafa – Giselle

Leone – Yukari

Lucian – Siesta

Siesta – Yukari

Yukari – Siesta

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Big-Breasted Alliance is no more:**

" _Your selfishness cost Siesta her spot in this game!" Leone yells at Leafa. "Siesta's upset, Hinako's upset, I'm upset! You wanna play with the Pro Hunters so bad, go play with 'em! You don't have me anymore!"_

 **A player comes across a note hanging from a tree:**

" _It says, 'You found me, I'm yours.' But is it too good to be true? Should I take it?"_

 **And Loly wakes up from her slumber:**

" _I'm going to cut that arm right off your body!" Loly screams. "Good luck winning your way back in the game while maimed!"_


	10. Don't Be a Tough Guy

**Episode 9**

 **Don't Be a Tough Guy**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **With Ragyo out, the other alliances split off from each other. The Professional Hunters went one way, while the Student-Teacher Alliance went another. Lucian was a free agent, able to go wherever he wanted.**

 **Leafa convinced the Pro Hunters – Bisky and Killua – to split the votes on Giselle and Yukari, figuring one of them had an idol. She also talked the rest of her alliance into the split vote, with Leafa, Bisky, and Killua voting for Giselle, and Leone, Siesta, and Hinako voting for Yukari.**

 **When it came time for the vote, both Siesta and Leone wanted to use the Super-Duper Idol, fearing that Yukari and Giselle both had idols. But Leafa refused to give up her piece to the Super-Duper Idol, saying that there was no reason to use it. As it turned out, Giselle had an extra vote, and she used it after the Super-Duper Idol had been passed on. That gave her, Yukari, and Lucian a 4-3-3 victory in the vote. The player they chose to vote out was Siesta, who tried to play a Master Ball that turned out to be fake. On her way out, she threw her piece of the Super-Duper Idol into the fire, making it forever unusable. She became the second member of the jury. Eight are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 25**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

That morning, the Student-Teacher Alliance is thrilled about the previous vote.

"We did it our way, Giselle!" Yukari exclaims. "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"Yeah, and the look on those Big-Breasted Alliance girls' faces was priceless," Giselle says.

"Now we hold the ultimate power in this game," Yukari continues. "No one can beat us! We'll continue with…"

She then realizes that she is still in the minority alliance.

"Crap! We're still in trouble, Giselle!"

"I know," Giselle says. "That's why we got to find an idol. Let's go looking."

So, Yukari and Giselle go off into the wooded area, looking for an idol.

"Nothing here," Yukari says, reaching into a tree.

"Yeah, nothing here either," Giselle replies, climbing out of a bush.

The two of them continue walking along, before they see a note hanging from a tree. Giselle is the first to find it.

"It says, 'You found me, I'm yours.' But is it too good to be true? Should I take it?"

"Of course you should!" Yukari exclaims. "If the producers are just planting idols anywhere and everywhere, might as well take advantage of it!"

So, Giselle opens up the note and reads it.

"It says, 'Grab your stuff and head out of camp. You are headed to Masadora.'"

Both women look thrilled.

"Yes, Masadora!" Yukari exclaims. "Go get us something good!"

"I will! But which size advantage should I go for?"

"Hmmm… let's see…" Yukari says. "I think you should go for the Small one."

"Okay," Giselle says. "Hopefully I don't lose my vote!"

She then heads on out.

" _With this chance to get yet another advantage, I feel like Rick Devens or Ben Driebergen," Giselle says. "Two alpha males the producers loved, especially Probst. They kept giving them advantages as much as they possibly could. I'm just like them! The producers love me! Heck, the note said, 'you found me, I'm yours,' and it was hanging on a tree to be easily found. It isn't too good to be true! It's a big bonus for me, and I hope to take advantage of it!"_

" _Giselle finding that note is perfect for our game," Yukari says. "We have no idea whether Lucian is still with us. That guy is an enigma. But if my student comes home with an A on her test, we're going to cancel class and have recess all day!"_

But it is not all roses for what's left of the Big-Breasted Alliance.

" _I can't believe it," Leone says. "We had 'em right where we wanted 'em, and we left 'em off the hook. This is so disappointing."_

Hinako is crying hysterically inside the shelter, and Leone has to comfort her, as Leafa is off gathering wood.

" _Hina misses Bro-bro so bad," Hinako says. "Hina wants to see him. Not even Mr. Teddy Bear can cheer Hina up now that Sis-sis is gone."_

"Hina wants Sis-sis back!" Hinako cries to Leone. "Hina feels so alone!"

"Here's Mr. Teddy Bear," Leone says. "It'll be okay."

"No!" Hinako cries. "Hina wants to go home and see Bro-bro!"

"Hinako, you can't quit," Leone says. "Winners never quit, and quitters never win!"

"Send me back to Bro-bro!" Hinako continues to cry.

Hinako continues having her tantrum, as Leafa comes back to camp. Leone sees her, and immediately walks out of the shelter and confronts her on the edge of camp.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Master Ball," Leone snarks. "Miss Let's-Not-Play-The-Biggest-Advantage-In-Survivor-History. Miss I-Won't-Give-Up-My-Piece-Of-The-Super-Duper-Idol!"

"Excuse me!" Leafa replies. "I have designs on winning this game, not coming in second or third! You just know that Hinako or Siesta beats us in a Final Three."

" **That** was your reasoning for being so stupid?" Leone says. "No, what you did was totally selfish. You only cared about yourself, not anyone else."

"It wasn't selfish."

"It was!"

"Oh, come on."

"Your selfishness cost Siesta her spot in this game!" Leone yells at Leafa. "Siesta's upset, Hinako's upset, I'm upset! You wanna play with the Pro Hunters so bad, go play with 'em! You don't have me anymore!"

"Fine, I will!" Leafa responds. "I'll get the Pro Hunters and Lucian, and we'll force a 4-4 tie!"

"You can't get Lucian, he's against you!"

"Wrong. He's against **you**!"

"Fine, whatever," Leone says, sticking her tongue out and walking to the beach in despondence.

" _This is just great," Leone says. "Leafa really does have Lucian, doesn't she? Because Lucian was against our alliance, and if she's no longer part of it, that means he's with her. We're gonna have a 4-4 tie at Tribal Council. I'm gonna get the Student-Teacher Alliance on board with myself and Hinako, and we're gonna pick rocks!"_

Leafa goes over to the Professional Hunters by the beach later in the day, talking about her new plans.

"I'm done with Leone and Hinako," she says. "Hinako's being a baby, and Leone is enabling her. She's no longer with me."

"Okay, but that makes only three," Killua says. "How are we going to do anything with only three votes?"

"Simple," Leafa replies. "We get Lucian on board."

She looks over at the shelter and sees Lucian reading a book.

"Hey, Lucian, come over here!" Leafa calls.

Lucian drops his book and heads down to the beach, where Leafa, Killua, and Bisky are waiting.

"Lucian, who are you with?" Leafa asks.

Lucian chuckles. "No one, really."

"Well, that decides it!" Bisky exclaims. "We're together now! You're part of our alliance!"

"Just like that?" Lucian says.

"Yeah, just like that!" Bisky says. "This is going to be the Final Four right here. We're going to take on that other alliance – the Student-Teacher Alliance along with Leone and Hinako."

"I'm not sure…" Lucian begins to say.

"Oh, come on!" Bisky exclaims. "Don't be a tough guy! Don't be a fool!"

Lucian sighs. "Okay, I guess I should join you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should!" Leafa exclaims.

"Well, if we're an alliance now, I might as well show you this."

He pulls out both immunity idols he has. The other players gasp in excitement.

"Awesome!" Killua exclaims. "And look at what I got!"

He pulls out his idol.

"Man, this is so cool!" Leafa says. "We're going to be fine!"

"Fine? We'll be unbeatable!" Bisky exclaims. "All we need is for one of us to win immunity, and we're guaranteed to win the vote! We've got to bank everything on that immunity challenge!"

" _We are in a prime position to take over this game," Bisky says. "If one of us four gains that immunity necklace, we win the vote for sure! And then we pick off the Student-Teacher Alliance and the other two girls one by one. Final Four, here we come!"_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Loly is running around the Badlands with the camp's machete. She is swinging it wildly, trying to attack Jasmine and Orihime.

"Loly, please stop," Orihime calls.

"No!"

"Please."

"I'm going to cut that arm right off your body!" Loly screams. "Good luck winning your way back in the game while maimed!"

Orihime and Jasmine are on the run all day and all night, not getting any time to eat or sleep, while Loly tries to stab them.

" _I'm not allowed to kill anyone, unfortunately," Loly says. "If I could, then I'd go into my Arrancar form and poison those two to death. Instead, I've got to settle for hurting them, because as long as they're still alive, they can be healed. Man, I wish they didn't have the right to be healed. I'd love to see both of them lying dead in a pool of poison. But I guess this will have to do!"_

" _Loly is a psycho," Jasmine says. "I can't believe how bad the conditions are here at the Badlands. We are suffering beyond belief. But I'm not giving up! I so badly want to bring home the million to my husband Silver."_

 **Day 26**

 **Masadora**

 **(Giselle)**

Jet pounds on Giselle's hotel room door desperately.

"Get out of there!" he yells. "You're twenty minutes late already!"

"Just a moment!" Giselle calls.

"No, you're out of time," Jet says. "Get out, or I get you out of this game!"

"You wouldn't disqualify me!"

"Don't tempt me."

Giselle finally opens the door, giving Jet a big yawn.

"How much do you need to sleep anyway?" Jet asks. "At your age, you should be pulling all-nighters."

"Ha!" Giselle replies. "As the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, I need all the sleep I can get!"

"Come on," Jet says, motioning toward the elevator, which both of them enter.

"You know, I think it's because of all my championships that you keep giving me all these advantages," Giselle says. "As it should be. I deserve them. I'm the best, after all."

Jet simply rolls his eyes as the two exit the elevator and walk over to the marketplace.

"Well, you know how this works," Jet says, pointing to the Troopa shells. "What size of advantage are you aiming for this time?"

"Hmmm…" Giselle says. "Well, the first time I went Large, and that didn't work out. The second time, I went Small, and that **did** work out. So, I guess I'll go Small again."

"Very well then," Jet says, shuffling the Troopa shells. "Go ahead and pick one. You've got a three-quarters chance of winning."

Giselle reaches out and grabs the shell on the far right. She then shakes it open, finding a piece of paper.

…

…

…

"Block a vote?" she reads it.

"That's right," Jet says. "This is a new advantage for this season of Survivor. You may block any player from casting a vote. You must use this before we go to vote, and you must use it before the Final Five."

"Awesome!" Giselle exclaims. "This thing's going to be just the ticket!"

"Now, let's get you to the reward challenge."

Jet escorts Giselle out of Masadora, as the two head to the reward challenge.

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven Yorknew Tribe members walk into the reward challenge area, seeing Giselle standing next to Jet.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Of course!" Yukari shouts.

"For today's challenge, you'll be split into two teams of four. Two of you will sling sandbags at a 20-piece puzzle with the logo of this season. Once you've knocked all 20 pieces completely off the table, the remaining two players will put the pieces back together and remake the puzzle as it originally stood. First team to finish, wins immunity. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Sure," Bisky replies.

"Winning team will get to eat piping hot pizza, delivered straight from Amili's Pizzeria in Plum, Pennsylvania, United States of America, Earth. To drink, lots of Orange Crush. Losing team, nothing. Worth playing for?"

"Gimme it!" Leone exclaims, and some of the players laugh.

"We'll have a schoolyard pick, then we'll get started."

The players pick teams, then they line up in position.

"We have our two teams!" Jet shouts. "The team on the left has Leafa and Killua tossing sandbags, and Lucian and Bisky doing the puzzle! The team on the right has Leone and Giselle tossing sandbags, and Yukari and Hinako doing the puzzle! For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The four players start hurling the sandbags toward the puzzle. Leafa knocks down three with her first throw, and Killua gets two on his first throw. Leone gets two on her first throw, while Giselle is only able to get one.

"Got to get all 20 pieces completely off that table!"

Leafa knocks down four more, and Killua gets three off. Leone makes a good throw that gets four off, while Giselle only gets one off with her next throw.

"Keep on hurling!"

Killua knocks off three more, and Leafa gets two more. Leone knocks down three, and Giselle only gets one for the third straight time.

"Big lead for Leafa and Killua!"

Killua nails two more pieces, and Leafa knocks off the final piece for her team. Meanwhile, Leone and Giselle are struggling, only getting one piece at a time.

"Lucian and Bisky, get to work on that puzzle!"

Bisky and Lucian quickly start picking up the pieces, trying to figure out in which order to stack them. Leone and Giselle get down to only a few pieces left on their table.

"Leone, Giselle, you two got to pick it up!"

Leone finally knocks down the final piece of the puzzle, and Yukari starts picking up the pieces. Hinako is only able to pick up one at a time.

"Lucian and Bisky making good progress on their puzzle!"

Bisky and Lucian are about halfway through their puzzle by the time Yukari can even get one block into place.

"Where do they go?" Yukari asks Hinako.

"Hina doesn't know!" Hinako cries.

Yukari then looks over at the other team, and she sees them about to finish. She starts putting together the pieces in completely random order, and Leone facepalms as she sees this.

"Lucian and Bisky very close!"

"We got it!" Bisky says, as she puts down one more piece.

"Bisky thinks she has it… and she does! And that's it! Bisky, Lucian, Leafa, Killua win reward!"

Leafa jumps into the air and chest bumps Killua, while Lucian and Bisky give each other high fives. Yukari angrily punches her poorly put-together puzzle, sending all the pieces flying.

"Congratulations," Jet says to the winning team. "We have a designated place for you to enjoy your pizza. Head on out and enjoy your reward."

The winning team happily heads to the place where they'll receive their reward.

"Leone, Hinako, Yukari, Giselle, I got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

The losing players trudge on out of the reward challenge area.

" _I think Hinako's quit on this game," Leone says. "But she can't quit now! We need her to have any chance against the other alliance!"_

 **Reward**

 **(Bisky, Killua, Leafa, Lucian)**

The players are overjoyed to see twelve extra-large pizzas waiting for them.

"Food! Food! Food!" Bisky shouts, as she begins to rip into some pieces of pizza.

The four of them stuff their faces with pizza, then drink some Orange Crush to wash it down. They then sit in a circle and start talking strategy.

"You know why I picked you?" Leafa says.

"Yeah, once you started picking, I knew what you were doing," Killua says.

"Exactly," Leafa says. "You are the three I want to play for. I want this to be the Final Four."

"Absolutely," Lucian says. "We've got to stick together."

"So, how is this next vote going to go?" Bisky asks.

"It's actually pretty easy," Lucian says. "I have two idols. I use one on myself, and I give one to either Bisky or Leafa. Killua uses one on himself. Then the worst-case scenario is that they vote four on the person who doesn't have immunity. But since it'll be 4-4, they'll have no choice but to turn on whoever got the four votes, or else pick rocks."

"So, basically, we are guaranteed to get out whoever we want tonight," Bisky says. "This is so simple. Just vote out whoever's the biggest threat at winning the game."

"And you know who that is," Leafa says. "It's most obviously Hinako."

Lucian looks confused. "I'm puzzled," he says. "Why would Hinako be the greatest threat to win this game?"

"Because she's a cute six-year-old girl with her entire future ahead of her," Leafa explains. "If she is in the Final Three, every single one of them is voting for her, hands down. There's no question how things go down. She is so dangerous."

"But she's pretty useless at challenges," Lucian says. "She had the one challenge win, but that was a challenge that was rigged for either her or Bisky to win. Why not wait on taking her out and instead go after someone else?"

"Who would you suggest?" Leafa asks.

Lucian gives an evil grin. "Leone."

"Leone?" Leafa says.

"That's right, her."

"I don't know about that."

" _Leone and I became great friends in our first 24 days out here at Greed Island," Leafa says. "It would be a horrible betrayal to try to vote her out just like that. It could also be a big move, and this game respects big moves. But I still see Hinako as the bigger threat to win this game."_

" _Lucian has given us a great option by throwing out Leone's name," Bisky says. "And make no mistake about it, we already did try to get Leone out. She very well may be the biggest threat left in this game, because she's strong and skillful. She could win a ton of immunities down the stretch. I'm not so worried about Hinako; she's barely played the game out here. She's not going to win very many jury votes."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Hinako, Leone, Yukari)**

The four losing team members eat some rice around the fire while the others are off enjoying their pizza.

"Man, this sucks," Yukari says.

"You better believe it does," Leone says.

"So, what's gone on since I left?" Giselle wonders.

Leone grins. "Well, Leafa and I kinda broke up. So, Hinako and me are free agents."

"Then join us!" Giselle exclaims.

"Of course we will!" Leone says. "But we've only got four against their four, cause Lucian is already gone to their side."

"Hmmm…" Giselle says. "Maybe I can do something about that."

She pulls out her piece of paper that says "block a vote."

"I can block the vote of any player at Tribal Council," she explains. "In that case, that would make it 4-3, and we'd win the vote."

"Oh man, you are so awesome!" Leone exclaims, hugging Giselle.

"But who to vote for?" Hinako asks.

"That's a toughy," Leone replies. "We know Lucian has an idol. We don't know if Killua has one. We'd have to go after one of the two girls. I'd pick Bisky."

"Are you sure?" Yukari asks. "I think Leafa's the more dangerous threat. She's really strong!"

"Hmmm, I dunno," Leone says.

" _I don't want to vote out Leafa just like that," Leone says. "That would be so mean of me to do that. It would make me look like a true villain. I'd rather keep her around for a while yet. But if my alliance chooses to vote for her, then I have to go along with them or else."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

The four players from the reward come back to camp, with Leone greeting Leafa at the beach as they come back.

"How was it?" Leone asks. "You eat up on all that pizza?"

"Oh, it was okay," Leafa says. "We had a little meal."

"Yeah right! I'm sure you stuffed yourself!" Leone says. "Probably made your stomach bigger."

Leafa laughs. "Wherever that pizza place is, it's an awfully good place."

"How many whole pizzas ya eat?" Leone asks. "I can see your stomach sticking out – probably five."

This gives Leafa another good laugh. "Not that much! But quite a bit."

Leone and Leafa continue joking with each other for quite some time, until Leafa talks about something more serious.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I ruined our game together, and I ruined our friendship. I got too overconfident. I like you as a person, and I should have just let Siesta use that idol. Please forgive me."

"Sure thing!" Leone replies. "Ya know, it was stupid of me to get so angry. We're playing a game, aren't we? Everything will be fine."

"You mean it?" Leafa responds.

"Of course!" Leone says, slapping Leafa on the back. "Let's vote together again. Forget all that alliance stuff from before. You and me to the very end!"

Leafa chuckles. "Awesome! I'm so glad I made friends with you, Leone!"

" _Leone and I made up after our squabble yesterday," Leafa says. "We put our differences aside and realized that we can still be friends with each other. It was so cathartic to get out our problems and talk things out. Now we're back to being part of the same alliance again."_

" _Ya know, I never thought Leafa was a bad person," Leone says. "We just got a little frustrated at each other. We're back to being friends again. Now we just have to figure out who to vote for!"_

The two of them then start talking strategy.

"There are two clear alliances," Leafa says. "There was the one I was part of, the Pro Hunters alliance. And there was the one you were part of, the Student-Teacher Alliance. Lucian is with the Pro Hunters, while Hinako seems to have quit on the game."

"Yeah, I know!" Leone replies. "Hinako has checked out. She's not with it anymore. I dunno if it's worth keeping her around."

"But she has been with us since the beginning, and she could be a great asset if she sticks with us," Leafa says. "So, there's that. I'm not sure what to do with her. As for everyone else, we have to pick which way we're going to go."

"Right, we gotta figure out which alliance is better to go with," Leone says. "I can tell you this: the Student-Teacher Alliance was trying to get you out."

"That's funny, because the Pro Hunters alliance was trying to get **you** out."

Leone laughs. "See, this is why we make such a great team. All this time, we're fighting with each other, and we're actually in the same situation!"

"Everyone thinks we're the biggest threats, and that's because we are," Leafa says with a chuckle. "If we had kept squabbling with each other, we would have both found ourselves on the jury in no time."

"That's right!" Leone says. "Now, let me see here. Hinako, she's adorable, but she's not with the game right now. I almost want to help her by voting her out and letting her see Siesta again."

"But if we keep her, we can have her vote with us as long as we go, because she's not playing this game."

"Uh-huh," Leone says. "Oh, I should let ya know: Giselle got the power to block someone's vote. We better hope it's not one of us!"

"You know, I was just about to spill the beans on something else," Leafa says. "Lucian has two idols, and Killua has one."

"No way!"

"Yes. This is going to be tough."

" _This is a very dangerous time for us," Leafa says. "With all the idols floating around the game, it could be curtains for Leone and myself if we aren't careful. We need to figure out how to maneuver around all these advantages."_

"How can we flush those idols out?" Leone asks. "Cause you just know those two want to use them on us."

Leafa thinks about it for a minute, then she comes up with a plan.

"We have to just pretend we're still voting against each other," Leafa says. "You go with the Student-Teacher Alliance and vote against Lucian. I go with the Pro Hunters Alliance and vote against Hinako. Then I convince Lucian and Killua to play all their idols. And if they don't play them, then one of them goes home."

"But why not vote for Giselle or Yukari?"

"Because they'll see through my plan right away. They are saying you or Hinako. If I tell them Giselle or Yukari, they'll catch on quick. They view Giselle and Yukari as goats to drag along as long as possible, since neither of them can win the game. Seriously. You think anyone's giving the million dollars to either of them?"

Leone puts a finger on her mouth. "Yeah, you're right! No one's giving 'em the million!"

"So, we should keep them around. Hinako, I love her, but she'll be better off when she's with Siesta again. I get the Pro Hunters to vote her, while you get the Student-Teacher Alliance to vote Lucian. Then if we have a tie, we join together to vote Lucian. But if Lucian uses his idol, then Hinako goes home as a result."

"Makes sense!" Leone says. "See, this is why we make such a great team!"

" _Leafa and me had a little squabble, but it didn't last long," Leone says. "We're back to bein' on the same page again. We love little Hinako, and we know that she wants to go home. But if we can turn her into a target, we can flush out all the idols in the meantime. Of course, if they see through it, they could vote out one of us."_

" _We are trying a huge risk-reward plan, Leone and myself," Leafa says. "We open ourselves up to being blindsided if we're wrong. But our goal is to either vote out Lucian, or force him to play all those idols. We just have to hope they don't realize we're playing them."_

That night, the Pro Hunters and Lucian confront Leafa.

"We saw you talking with Leone," Lucian says. "Are you still with her? Because you seem very chummy with her."

Leafa laughs. "The plan remains the same," she says. "Vote for Hinako."

"How can we know that you're not playing us?" Killua asks. "If you're back together with Leone, then you could be trying to pull the wool over our eyes."

"Relax," Leafa replies. "As long as we vote for Hinako, everything will be fine."

"You better not be fooling us," Bisky says.

" _I don't trust Leafa one bit," Killua says. "She spent the entire day talking with Leone on the beach, like they're back together again. Should we just knock Leafa out of our alliance? But then, who do we vote for? It's a tough situation for us."_

 **Day 27**

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Jasmine sits in a heap, bleeding and in pain. Orihime is trying to heal her, while Loly naps.

" _Loly has done everything she can to make my life miserable," Jasmine says. "She's stabbed me, she's chased me, she's taunted me. But it's going to make it all the more worthwhile if I'm somehow able to make it to the end of this game and win the million. This is for Silver. He tried so hard in his last season in Crazy All-Stars, and I'm going to reward him by doing the same for him."_

Orihime keeps on using her abilities to make Jasmine's wounds disappear.

" _Jasmine is a warrior," Orihime says. "She's gone through a lot, and she keeps on pushing through. I'm trying to make her time worthwhile. But at the same time, I don't want to quit myself, either. I'm going to keep on fighting until they tell me I can't go anymore. This may be tough, but I just refuse to give up!"_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

The Student-Teacher Alliance talks with Leone, wondering if her loyalties remain with them.

"You know, you were talking with Leafa a long time," Giselle says. "Are you with her?"

"Hey, our plan's to take out Lucian!" Leone replies. "We aren't changing nothing! He's got the idol, we've got to flush that idol!"

"But are you sure that you aren't going to turn on us by going with Leafa again?" Yukari asks.

"No need to worry!" Leone says. "We're gonna be just fine. Hinako's with us too."

" _I don't trust Leone, especially after she spent the whole day yesterday talking with Leafa," Yukari says. "She may be back with her, and then in that case they hold all the power in this game. A power couple is so dangerous, you gotta split them up, you know?"_

" _I kinda get the feeling that everyone knows that Leafa and me are back on the same page," Leone says. "But we gotta somehow figure a way to get through this vote without 'em taking us out! This is the key vote. If we get through this one, we can make it a long way."_

Hinako, meanwhile, is crying in the shelter like a baby. Leafa tries desperately to calm her down.

"Hina just wants to see Bro-bro!" Hinako cries. "Hina doesn't care about the game anymore!"

"I promise you, we'll let you see Bro-bro," Leafa says. "Just make it a little bit longer. You can do it, Hinako! Just squeeze Mr. Teddy Bear!"

Leafa hands Mr. Teddy Bear to Hinako, who squeezes it tightly.

" _I know I screwed up in the last vote," Leafa says. "As a result, Hinako's ready to quit, and Leone and I split for a while. But we're back together, and we're going to control this next vote. We just need Hinako with us a little bit longer. She needs to fight it out!"_

But at this point, Lucian and the Pro Hunters have grown very wary of Leafa.

"Look, she's with Leone and Hinako again," Killua says. "We can't trust her anymore. We've got to play our idols."

"But should we play them?" Lucian wonders. "Because if we use them all up in this one vote, we don't have any for afterward."

"That's true," Bisky says. "What good does it do us to survive one vote and then get picked off one by one afterward."

"So, how are we voting?" Lucian asks. "Three votes on Leone? On Hinako? On whom?"

"I don't know what to do," Killua says. "We may be in big trouble."

" _I don't want to use my idol," Lucian says. "I have no reason to believe that I'm the target. I think what we should do is convince Leone and Leafa to join our side. If they're free agents, we need to get them as part of our alliance."_

So, Lucian goes over to talk with Leafa and Leone, who are back to laughing with each other on the beach.

"I see you two aren't mad at each other anymore," Lucian says.

"And that's a problem how?" Leone says.

"Well, it's just that…"

"You wanted to vote us out?" Leafa says.

"No, no, not that," Lucian says. "But if you two go with the Student-Teacher Alliance, we're naturally doomed."

"We're free agents!" Leone says. "The two of us are ready to go either way! Give us a name, and we'll think about it."

"Okay, then," Lucian replies. "How about Hinako?"

"Well, she does want to quit the game anyway," Leafa says. "Are the Pro Hunters on board?"

"I'll get them on board for sure," Lucian replies.

"Okay, Hinako it is!" Leone replies. "Don't let the Student-Teacher Alliance know!"

" _We're throwing Hinako under the bus in order to get Lucian off our backs," Leafa says. "That doesn't mean we won't vote for her, though. If she really wants to quit, we'll let her have her wish. I'd still like to work with Hinako, but right now it's just very tricky."_

" _I want to win this game, not finish second," Lucian says. "My Queen Cynthia would not be satisfied with a second-place finish. If I want to keep my head attached to my body, I had better come back to her with a million-dollar check. And that's why I don't want to give my idols to Killua or Bisky."_

So, Lucian talks to Bisky and Killua about his conversation with Leone and Leafa.

"They're together again, as I thought," Killua says. "They're so dangerous, we've got to get one of them out."

"Really?" Lucian says. "Wouldn't it make more sense to vote with them?"

"With these idols, that won't be necessary," Killua says. "Let's put three votes on Leone and see what happens."

"I don't want to use the idols!" Lucian exclaims. "Not yet, anyway."

"But it's just too risky to go without using them!" Bisky says. "We all need to play idols."

Lucian looks on nervously, not knowing what to say.

" _I'd much rather vote with Leone and Leafa against Hinako, and get her out in a 5-3 vote," Lucian says. "Then I don't even need to use either of these idols. I certainly don't want to give one of them away. I'd rather see Bisky go home than to waste one of my idols on her."_

" _I can't figure out why Lucian's getting such cold feet about this vote," Bisky says. "Leone and Leafa are way too powerful; we've got to get one of them out. If we don't go after that power couple and break them up, we're going to regret it greatly down the line."_

The Student-Teacher Alliance seems more than willing to go along with the newly-reunited Leone and Leafa.

"We've got the numbers now!" Yukari says. "You two, plus Hinako. We vote out Lucian, Bisky, or Killua."

"Which one, though?" Giselle wonders. "I don't know who to pick."

"Well, here's a little secret," Leafa says. "Lucian has two idols, and Killua has one too."

"You're kidding!" Yukari replies.

"It's true. And that makes things very dangerous, as they could all pull idols and then send one of us home."

Leone thinks about it for a moment. "Hey, why don't ya go back to your plan of voting with the Pro Hunters, Leafa?"

"Huh?" Leafa replies.

"We gotta give 'em a false sense of security so they don't vote one of us. Pledge your vote to 'em. You four vote Hinako, we four vote for one of 'em. Then in the revote, we take out whichever one the four of us voted for!"

"That might actually work," Leafa says.

"Just don't put the votes on me!" Yukari says.

"Yeah, me neither!" Giselle says.

" _We've got a plan tonight, to force a tie on purpose," Leafa says. "It requires me to split with Leone again, but only in a cosmetic way. I vote with the Pro Hunters, then they hopefully get too overconfident and don't use their idols. And if they do play them, Hinako goes home, and that's okay because she's checked out anyway. This could work well!"_

But Lucian cooks up a good scheme.

"Okay, Bisky and Killua, this is how it's going to work," he says. "We three are going to vote for Leafa."

"What if she wins immunity?" Bisky breaks in.

"Then we vote Leone," Lucian replies. "Our three votes on Leafa or Leone. Leone and Leafa's two votes on Hinako. The Student-Teacher Alliance's two votes on one of us. Who knows who Hinako votes for. Worst case scenario, we get a three-three tie, and the Student-Teacher Alliance flips on the Big-Breasted girls."

"You sure they'll flip?" Killua says.

"They will flip," Bisky says. "Those two are so untrustworthy, and so cowardly too. They'd never pick rocks for the Big-Breasted Girls. They'd flip on them in a heartbeat. This could work, Lucian."

"You sure we shouldn't use our idols?" Killua asks.

"No reason to use them," Lucian says. "We want to make it to the end, not just make it to Final Seven. Cause that's all we'd be guaranteed if we use them all tonight."

"Makes sense," Killua says.

"This could go down as one of the craziest votes ever!" Bisky adds.

" _We're taking a calculated risk by choosing not to play any of the idols," Bisky says. "But if it pays off, we may be guaranteed more than just Final Six – we're talking Final Three here! This could be the vote that sends the three of us to the Final Tribal Council."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining players waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Yukari yells.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Leone goes crashing to the ground. Jet then walks over and snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be handcuffed to a bucket of paint over your head. If at any moment, you lose focus and slip, that bucket of paint will come crashing down on you. You'll be out of the challenge, but worse, you'll be covered in paint and look like a complete mess. Good luck cleaning that out of your hair! Last one standing, wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council tonight. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the tenth person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players all take their spots, with their right hand handcuffed to the overhead buckets.

"This challenge is underway," Jet states.

About five minutes in, with no one budging, Jet gets antsy.

"All right, how about we make this interesting?" he says, pulling out a plate of cookies. "Chocolate chip cookies to the first player to drop out."

"I want them!" Giselle immediately yells, and the bucket of pain comes pouring down on her. She is now covered in black paint.

"Good luck eating those cookies drenched in paint!" Jet says.

Another five minutes go by, with the players starting to really feel it in their wrists and arms.

"Killua struggling! Yukari looking uncomfortable! Bisky, meanwhile, hasn't even moved!"

Just as Jet says that, Bisky drops, and she ends up covered in orange paint.

"And just like that, Bisky is out of this challenge!"

Bisky walks away angrily, trying to shake the paint off her.

"Everyone else hanging in there!"

About ten minutes more go by, so Jet brings out another temptation.

"I've got spaghetti and meatballs to the first person who steps out now."

"Ooh, me!" Yukari says, and she pulls down a bucket of purple paint on herself.

"Yukari is out!" Jet shouts. "And we are down to five!"

Killua continues to struggle, while Leafa and Leone both feel a bit uncomfortable. Lucian stays silent and still.

"Who will be the next one out?"

Just as Jet says this, Hinako pulls down her bucket full of yellow paint on herself.

"And Hinako's out! We're down to four!"

A couple minutes later, Killua can't handle the pain anymore, and he gives up, being splashed by blue paint.

"Killua's out! We are down to three!"

Lucian remains perfectly still, while Leone and Leafa look at each other and try to work something out.

"It would be unfair if one of us has the necklace and the other doesn't," Leafa says.

"Hey, I'll quit if you quit," Leone says.

"Let's do it, then," Leafa says.

The two girls pull their arms down simultaneously, causing a ton of paint to come crashing down on them, green paint on Leafa and brown paint on Leone.

"And just like that, Lucian wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

Lucian lets go and ends up being splashed in pink paint. He doesn't care, though, as he celebrates his challenge victory.

"Congratulations, Lucian, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around his neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, after 27 days, one of you's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal; you can head on out."

The players start on their way back to camp.

" _With immunity now, I have no need to use any idols," Lucian says. "I'm in a perfect position now. This is exactly how I planned it. Queen Cynthia would be so pleased with me!"_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Bisky, Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

The Pro Hunters are thrilled with Lucian's victory.

"You just made things so much easier on us!" Bisky exclaims.

"Yeah, now we're in good shape," Killua says.

"Now, at Tribal Council, Killua plays his idol and Lucian gives one to me, and we're perfectly safe!" Bisky says. "We can now vote for whoever we want!"

" _I'm not sure I'm going to give Bisky an idol," Lucian says. "I'd much rather guarantee my own safety in the next two votes. I don't care about her enough that I'd do that. But if it looks like Leafa and Leone have joined the Student-Teacher Alliance, then I may just have to give it to her after all."_

" _This is such an important vote for our alliance," Bisky says. "As long as we get through this vote, I really believe we're going to the Final Three – Lucian, Killua, and myself."_

Meanwhile, Leafa and Leone are trying to figure out what to do.

"Hinako is with us," Leone says. "As long as I can keep her from quitting, she's on our side as a third vote."

"What about the Student-Teacher Alliance?" Leafa asks.

"I can't figure them out," Leone says. "I get the feeling they don't trust us. This thing may go down a 3-3-2 vote. Us three vs. the Pro Hunter three vs. the Student-Teacher three."

" _This is such a hard vote to figure out," Leafa says. "Leone and myself are stuck in the middle, with Hinako riding our coattails. I don't know who to even vote for. We could vote out a Pro Hunter, we could vote out a Student or Teacher, or we could even vote out Hinako! This vote's going to be crazy."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The eight Yorknew Tribe members enter the Tribal Council area. They set down their torches in their spots, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ragyo Kiryuin, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Siesta."

Siesta looks very angry as she marches into the Tribal Council area alongside Ragyo.

"Last Tribal Council was about as volatile as I've ever seen," Jet says. "Leafa, you had the chance to use the Super-Duper Idol, and you chose not to. Do you regret that decision?"

"Absolutely I regret it!" Leafa replies. "The reason Siesta's sitting over there and not over here is all my fault."

"But that vote turned out pretty good for you, Giselle."

"Well, why wouldn't it?" Giselle replies. "Everything always goes my way!"

"Hey, there's one thing not going your way," Jet says. "It looks like Lucian's holding on to the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. He's the only one safe here."

Lucian adjusts his glasses. "I may be safe, but I'm not thinking about this vote on its own. I'm thinking several votes in the future. That's the only way to play this game."

"Yukari, are you thinking several votes in the future?" Jet asks.

Yukari, who had been staring off into space, has to be nudged by Leafa. "Oh, me? What was the question again?"

"I'll take that as a no," Jet chuckles. "Leone, I know you weren't happy last Tribal Council. How did you move forward from there?"

"Not very well, I'll be honest," Leone says. "I got mad at Leafa and blamed her, and for that, Leafa, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Leafa says, and the two hug.

"Hinako, where is your mind at right now?" Jet asks.

Hinako wipes away a tear from her eye. "I just want to see Bro-bro."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Jet replies. "In the meantime, Bisky, you can see the endgame coming. How can you prepare for it?"

"I think what the last vote proved is that when you have advantages, you've got to use them right away," Bisky replies. "You can't wait on them."

"Killua, who do you think might have advantages?"

"Well, a lot of us have been to Masadora," Killua replies. "And some of us have even had an idol tossed to them in plain sight. So we know there's going to be crazy stuff happening. We just have to hope to use it to our advantage."

Leafa whispers something to Leone, and this sets off a chain reaction. Killua whispers something to Bisky and Lucian, while Giselle and Yukari whisper to each other. Leone then whispers to Hinako. Soon the entire tribe is whispering to each other. Lucian visits Giselle, while Bisky visits Leone and Killua goes to Leafa. Yukari even goes over to whisper to Jet.

"Hey, excuse me, Jet?" Giselle says.

"What's up?"

"I'd like to use this advantage."

She strolls up to Jet and hands him her advantage.

"Very well then, this advantage lets you block a vote. Whose vote would you like to block?"

"I'll block Lucian's."

Lucian looks shocked, while Giselle smiles.

"Very well then, Lucian, you will not vote."

Lucian pounds his fist into the ground.

"One thing's clear," Jet says. "This vote tonight is going to be crazy. Let's get to it. You cannot vote for Lucian. Everyone else is fair game. It is… time to vote. Bisky, you're up first."

The Fiji Tribal Council theme plays as the players go to vote.

Bisky goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

" _When will Hina see Bro-bro?" Hinako says._

Killua goes to vote.

" _You're never going to see this one coming," Killua says._

Leafa goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

" _Yeah, I'm not really even sure why I'm voting for you," Yukari says. "But so be it, Jedi!"_

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Killua immediately gets up. "I'm playing this one on myself," he tells Jet.

"Very well," Jet replies. "This is a good immunity idol. All votes cast against Killua will not count."

Bisky then makes a motion to Lucian, who sits still.

"Lucian!" she exclaims. "It's time!"

Lucian ignores Bisky, pretending he can't hear her. Bisky then realizes that he's not giving her an idol.

"All right," Jet states. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

"First vote… Leafa."

Leafa gives a gasp as she sees her name.

…

…

…

"Bisky."

Bisky looks angrily over at Lucian, who keeps his poker face.

…

…

…

"Leafa."

Leafa shakes her head, surprised that she has gotten any votes.

…

…

…

"Bisky. We're tied, two votes Leafa, two votes Bisky."

…

…

…

"Bisky. Three votes Bisky, two votes Leafa, two votes left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, Biscuit Krueger."

Bisky glares at Lucian angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking they'd vote Killua," Lucian replies.

"Good job," Bisky replies. "You just cooked your own goose. You'll be out of this game in no time!"

"Bisky, you need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Bisky angrily grabs her torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Bisky, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Bisky gives one last glare to Lucian before leaving.

"If that vote proved anything, it proved that this is a volatile and unpredictable game," Jet says. "You never know what's gonna happen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players get up, take their torches, and begin the long trek back to camp.

" _I can't believe that Lucian!" Bisky says. "He is an idol hoarder! He has two idols and individual immunity, yet he won't give anything up to anyone else! Well, if he thinks he's gonna win, he's got another thing coming. He's destroyed his own game, and he's got no chance at winning the million. It just sucks that I'm the one who ended up paying for his stupidity!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Bisky – Leafa**

 **Giselle – Bisky**

 **Hinako – Bisky**

 **Killua – Leafa**

 **Leafa – Bisky**

 **Leone – Bisky**

 **Lucian - No vote**

 **Yukari – Bisky**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The players are about to get a little love:**

" _Little Hinako, it is finally time for you to see your Bro-bro," Jet says._

 **But the loved ones are going to be busy:**

" _This is the classic Survivor Auction," Jet says. "Only that at this Auction, only the loved ones will participate. The rest of you will watch and have to stay silent. Your loved ones will do all the bidding, and you'll just have to hope that they make the right decisions."_

 **And that's not all the loved ones will do:**

" _For the first time in Survivor history, your loved ones will do the immunity challenge, and you will not participate," Jet says. "Your entire game may rely on how well they can navigate through this massive challenge. All you can do is cheer and watch."_


	11. Believe Me

**Episode 10**

 **Believe Me**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Giselle found a note that said "you found me, I'm yours." Taking the chance at grabbing it, she found it to be a note to Masadora. While she was there, she earned an advantage that allows her to block a player's vote.**

 **While she was away, Leone had it out with Leafa. The two went their separate ways, with Leone joining the Student-Teacher Alliance, and Leafa joining the Pro Hunters. Everything was set up for an epic showdown – Leone, Hinako, Giselle, and Yukari, up against Leafa, Lucian, Bisky, and Killua.**

 **But that plan went to heck when Leone and Leafa made up with each other. The two of them rejoined each other on the same alliance again. As a result, the Pro Hunters decided to turn on Leafa and try to get her out. They figured that they were safe, with Lucian having immunity and Killua playing an idol.**

 **But the Student-Teacher Alliance went with Bisky as their vote instead. Lucian refused to give his idol to Bisky, who ended up open to being voted out, which she was. She became the third member of the jury. Seven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 28**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Killua is stunned after the previous night's vote.

" _I can't believe Bisky is gone," Killua says. "She and I had such a great alliance. Lucian was selfish not to play that idol on her. Now I've got to pick up the pieces. I've got to start scrambling."_

So, he decides to talk to Leafa and Leone.

"I know we haven't gotten along," Killua says. "But at this point, it would behoove you to work with me."

"And how?" Leone replies.

"It's rather complicated, but here goes," Killua explains. "The Student-Teacher Alliance is solid. Those two are together for good. Lucian is a free agent; we have no idea where he goes. As for me, I can join you two and Hinako, and we can make Final Four together. All we have to do is avoid Lucian's idols."

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Leafa says. "Personally, I'm not convinced. Why should we trust you after you've been gunning for us since Day One?"

"Believe me," Killua says. "This will work."

" _So, Killua comes to us with this plan to suddenly work with us," Leafa says. "That's funny, because he just voted for me. And from the very start of the game, he's been gunning for us. I don't trust him one bit. He's a snake."_

" _If the Big-Breasted girls would get their heads out of their chests, they'd realize that I'm right," Killua says. "If they keep Yukari and Giselle around, those two could team up to get them out. And if they stick with Lucian, he'll turn on them at any moment, with a couple of idols to spare. These girls would be morons not to work with me."_

Lucian, meanwhile, is still willing to work with Killua, as the two talk later in the day.

"Everyone's gunning for you," Lucian says. "They went after Bisky, now they're gonna get you."

"And whose fault is that?" Killua says. "You could have prevented this all by giving Bisky your idol!"

"I want these idols for myself, thank you very much," Lucian says. "They ensure me of Final Five. But if you want, I can work with you."

"And how?" Killua says. "The two of us can't do squat."

"Au contraire," Lucian states. "We can join the Student-Teacher Alliance. They still like me over there. If we form a group of four, the Big-Breasted Girls got nothing."

Killua thinks about it for a moment. "Well, I can't argue with that," he says. "But I want to make sure I'm making the right choice by going with you. You've got to give me something to make me trust you."

Lucian laughs. "Sorry. You're not getting anything from me."

Killua simply sighs.

" _I don't trust this Lucian character at all," Killua says. "All he wants to do is hoard idols for himself. Heck, he may find another few idols and be immune all the way through next season. He doesn't realize that in order to build up trust for the jury, he's got to be generous. Instead, he's being very selfish."_

" _All these Survivor players these days don't play their idols on themselves," Lucian says. "They're absolute morons. Either they get voted out with an idol in their pocket – sometimes even two – or they play them on somebody else and completely waste them. I'm playing it smart. I'm keeping them for myself, and I'm using them any vote I'm not already immune."_

Meanwhile, Hinako is still whining about being lonely.

"Hina wants to see Bro-bro!" Hinako cries. "Hina will quit if she doesn't get to see Bro-bro soon."

"Little Hinako, relax," Leafa says. "Squeeze Mr. Teddy Bear a little tighter. You're going to make it!"

"No! Hina wants to go home!" Hinako says.

" _This is turning into a dilemma," Leafa says. "Hinako is a sure vote with Leone and myself. But if she quits the game, then we're in some trouble. The Student-Teacher Alliance could easily pick us off. We need to keep her around."_

Meanwhile, Giselle and Yukari spend the day looking for another advantage.

"We gotta find something," Yukari says. "Check every tree. That's where they usually hide them."

"Don't forget the bushes and the rocks," Giselle says. "Look all over."

" _Giselle and I are obsessed with finding another advantage," Yukari says. "The producers have got to keep on giving them to us, because we're such fun characters. You know how it goes. Russell Hantz just so happens to find three idols. That's not a coincidence."_

" _Come on, cameraman!" Giselle says. "Point your camera toward the immunity idol like you always do! That's the surefire way to find an idol."_

But the two of them end up unable to find anything.

"I don't know where they're hiding these things, Giselle," Yukari says.

"Yeah, they ought to put them in places where we can find them easier!" Giselle says.

" _I still have this block-a-vote advantage," Giselle says. "I can use it to block anyone's vote, but whose vote would I want to block? I can't figure that out quite yet."_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Jasmine and Orihime are out of energy after having to be on the run from Loly's attacks nonstop. Fortunately for them, Loly has expended all her energy as well, allowing the two girls a time to relax.

" _It feels like a whole bunch of wasted energy; Captain Unohana can heal us but she can't help me catch my breath," Orihime says. "I'm absolutely exhausted. I've come so far, but I almost feel like quitting now."_

" _After coming so far, there's no way I'm quitting now," Jasmine says. "Loly isn't allowed to kill us, that's the only rule here. So, as long as she obeys that rule, I know I can be healed by Retsu and medical and I'll be back to tip-top shape. I really want to win this game! I know it's a longshot for someone to come from the Badlands and go on to win the game, but I'm going to do my best to be the one!"_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

That evening, for the first time since very early in the game, it begins to pour down rain. As a result, the fire goes out, and the players become very cold.

"Hina's freezing!" Hinako complains.

"We're all cold here," Leafa says. "Hug Mr. Teddy Bear."

As Hinako hugs Mr. Teddy Bear tightly, Giselle and Yukari begin tearing apart one of the hammocks.

"What in the heck are you doing?" Killua asks.

"We need blankets!" Yukari says. "There's not enough to go around for all of us."

"Yeah, at the Pokémon League, I never have to struggle like this!" Giselle complains.

Lucian shakes his head. "Just shut up and stay in the shelter. We'll get through this."

" _It's obvious that these nitwits Giselle and Yukari can't be trusted," Lucian says. "I'd hate to even have to vote with them. Of course, that's possibly what I'm going to have to do. This really sucks."_

" _Hina is so c-c-c-cold!" Hinako says. "Mr. Teddy Bear is getting wet from the rain blowing into the shelter. Hina just wants to see Bro-bro."_

 **Day 29**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Early that morning, the rain has finally stopped. Yukari is still cold, though, so she goes out to make fire. Giselle, who couldn't sleep due to the cold, follows her.

"Hey, want to help me look for an idol?" Giselle says. "I'm bored."

"We gotta get fire first," Yukari says. "I'm sick of freezing."

Yukari whacks the machete at the flint, not making any progress.

"You're really bad at that," Giselle says. "Let me try."

Giselle grabs the machete and finds herself to be just as hopeless at making fire.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" Yukari says. "Give that thing back to me!"

Yukari begins whacking again. Her form is so terrible that she's not even making sparks. Meanwhile, all the noise she is making is waking up the other players.

"Hey, what the *#$% is going on over there?" Lucian asks.

"It looks like the Student-Teacher Alliance is trying to make fire," Killua states.

Leone yawns. "Leafa and Hinako are still sleeping," she says. "I'm gonna go over there and get 'em to be quiet."

So, Leone walks over to Yukari and Giselle, who are proving to be the most incompetent people in Survivor history at making fire.

"You guys really dunno how to make fire?" Leone says.

"Oh, I know!" Giselle says. "I'm just not at the top of my game today. You know, there are times that even a Pokémon League champion like myself has an off day."

"How about you, Yukari?" Leone asks.

"I thought you just slash this machete at the flint," she says. "Like this."

Leone jumps back as Yukari nearly slices off one of her fingers.

"Somebody's gonna get killed," Leone says, grabbing the machete off Yukari. "Here's how it's done."

Leone begins working with the machete and the flint, and within a couple of minutes, she has a fire burning.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Yukari wonders.

"Silly, as an assassin of Night Raid, this is something we gotta be able to do!" Leone says. "Now, keep it down, we don't want Hinako waking up crying."

" _Sometimes you need an expert to show 'em how it's done!" Leone says. "Yukari and Giselle are absolute duds when it comes to survival skills. In a way, Giselle is the opposite of a certain president. Giselle has great book smarts but no survival smarts. That president is a book moron, but he's got great survival skills. Yukari? She's got no brains, no brawn. She's hopeless."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players enter the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Of course!" Yukari shouts.

Jet snickers. "Well, that's just too bad, because there's not going to be one."

"Huh?" Giselle responds.

"No, instead of a challenge, you're going to get… a little love."

Everyone starts cheering and celebrating. Yukari and Giselle hug each other in delight. Hinako drops to the ground in tears of joy.

"You made it!" Leafa tells Hinako. "You're going to get to see your Bro-bro!"

Hinako simply hugs Leafa's leg, as she cries happily.

"Let's bring out the first loved one," Jet says. "Leafa, here's your cousin Kirito."

Kirito comes walking in, and he waves his hand.

"Hey, Suguha!" he says.

Leafa sees him and rushes over to him and glomps him. "I'm so happy to see you!" she says, as her breasts squeeze against Kirito's face.

"Kirito is a former player of the game," Jet says. "He played in Survivor: Rivals, finishing in 17th place as the fourth person voted out."

"I did a little better than you," Leafa teases Kirito as they finish their hug.

"Okay," Jet says. "Next up is Tatsumi, a friend of Leone's."

Tatsumi jogs on out, and Leone immediately rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. Like Leafa, she squeezes Tatsumi's face between her breasts.

"How've you been?" Tatsumi asks.

"Oh, just fine!" Leone replies. "I'm playin' a good game. That girl there's a big reason why."

She points over to Leafa, who smiles and waves.

"Next up," Jet says. "Here's Minamo Kurosawa, a colleague of Yukari's."

Minamo walks in to shouts of "Nyamo!" by Yukari.

"I honestly cannot believe I am out here," Minamo tells Yukari, as the two embrace.

"I know! You actually took days off from school to come visit!" Yukari replies.

"That's not what I meant," Minamo says with a sigh. "I can't believe you actually made it this far!"

"What's the surprise?" Yukari replies. "My class beats yours at the school festival every year!"

Minamo sighs in annoyance.

"Our next loved one… Gon Freecss!"

Gon comes running out to Killua, who gives him a high five. The two begin laughing and joking with each other.

"This is so cool!" Gon says. "I hope I have the opportunity to play this game someday!"

"You'll be good at it," Killua replies. "It's not too different from being a Pro Hunter."

"Next… Giselle, it's your boyfriend Joe."

Joe rushes out, going over to greet Giselle.

"You've made it a long way again," Joe tells Giselle.

"Yeah, yeah, it's no surprise," Giselle replies. "After I've won the million here, I'll have so much money that I'll never have to move a muscle again. Just sit in bed and watch TV all day."

Joe rolls his eyes, but then Giselle leans in close and kisses him.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," he replies.

"And how lucky you are that I love you! How many other boys will ever have the chance of touching the lips of a ten-time Pokémon League champion!"

Joe laughs, while Jet gets serious.

"Little Hinako, it is finally time for you to see your Bro-bro," Jet says.

Hinako becomes hysterical as Wataru Minakami comes running out.

"BRO-BRO!" she screams, leaping into his arms.

"Nice to see you, sister," Wataru says. "Nice to see you."

Hinako snuggles in Wataru's arms and nearly falls asleep.

"Hina is so happy! Hina could just fall asleep in Bro-bro's arms!"

Jet smiles. "This is one of the most touching moments we've ever had with loved ones. But we're about to follow it with one of the most disturbing moments in the history of loved one visits, as we are down to Lucian. His loved one is none other than… Queen of Sinnoh, Her Majesty, Cynthia Celestic."

Cynthia marches in with a stern look on her face. Lucian watches her in fear, shaking as he sees her. By the time she has made her way over to him, he has dropped to one knee, looking down at the ground.

"Well, boy, you've managed to make it this far," Cynthia states. "But you do know what happens if you don't make it to the end."

"Yes, I understand, my queen," Lucian replies.

"I shall have your head mounted right next to Sabrina's on my palace wall."

"I know, my queen."

"Very well then. Don't come back to me unless you have that million-dollar check."

"Of course, my queen."

The loved ones take their spots next to the players.

"All right," Jet says. "You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!" Yukari yells.

Jet laughs. "Well, there's not going to be a reward challenge!"

Everyone gasps.

"No, instead, we are going to have the Survivor Auction."

The players all cheer, but Jet motions with his hands to quiet down.

"This is the classic Survivor Auction," Jet says. "Only that at this Auction, only the loved ones will participate. The rest of you will watch and have to stay silent. Your loved ones will do all the bidding, and you'll just have to hope that they make the right decisions."

He then motions over to a nearby bench.

"Players, take your spots on the bench. You'll get to watch the Auction from afar, with no control over what goes down."

The players all sit down on the bench.

"As for you, loved ones, come on over here and grab your credit cards. Each one has 500 Woolongs on it. Woolongs are virtually useless outside of this game, so I suggest you bid as much as you can. Bidding will be in 20 Woolong increments."

The loved ones grab their credit cards and take their seats on the stumps facing Jet.

"Welcome to Trader Jet's," Jet says. "First item, will remain a mystery."

"200 Woolongs!" Minamo shouts.

"300!" Tatsumi shouts.

"What the heck, 400!" Minamo says.

"400 to Minamo," Jet says. "Going once… going twice… sold!"

Minamo then walks over to Jet and swipes her credit card on his Square reader.

"Let's find out what you won," Jet says.

He unveils the item to be a note.

"Go on and read the note," Jet says.

Minamo opens up the note and begins to read. "Congratulations, you have just bought yourself out of this Auction," Minamo reads. "Hand your credit card over to someone else."

She looks over at the other loved ones, then hands her credit card to Gon.

"Gon now has a credit card with 100 Woolongs to go along with his 500 Woolongs he already had," Jet says. "Minamo, go take a spot on the bench next to Yukari."

Minamo frustratedly heads over to the bench, where Yukari laughs at her.

"Next item, a chocolate milkshake from Chick-fil-A!" Jet announces.

"100 Woolongs!" Tatsumi shouts.

"200!" Gon shouts.

"320!" Wataru exclaims.

"320 to Wataru! Going once, going twice, sold! Hinako, come over here and enjoy your chocolate milkshake!"

"Thank you, Bro-bro!" she says. "You can have some too!"

Jet pulls out a pair of straws, and the two of them enjoy the milkshake together.

"Next item, spaghetti and meatballs!"

"120!" Kirito shouts.

"200!" Tatsumi shouts.

"340!" Kirito yells louder.

"400!" Tatsumi yells.

"500!" both of them yell at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Jet says. "Since you both bid 500, you have two choices. You can pick rocks to choose who gets the meal. Or, you can choose to share the meal."

"Sure, let's share it," Tatsumi says.

"Why not?" Kirito says.

Jet swipes their cards, then hands four forks over to the two boys. "Go over with Leafa and Leone and enjoy this meal."

The Big-Breasted girls look overjoyed to eat the meal alongside Kirito and Tatsumi.

"Next item, will remain a mystery."

"100!" Gon shouts.

"200!" Joe yells.

"200 to Joe. Going once, going twice… sold to Joe! Come over here and see what you got."

Joe goes over to see the item, which Jet unveils to be an framed, autographed photo of himself.

"Congratulations," Jet states. "We give one of these out every season, and you are the lucky recipient of this photo of myself."

Joe groans, grabbing the framed photo off Jet and handing it over to Giselle, who frowns as she takes it off him.

"Next up: a big-ticket item! This is for an advantage in the next immunity challenge!"

"All 600!" Gon yells.

"Gon has 100 Woolongs thanks to Minamo handing her card to him, so he gets this advantage," Jet says. "Come on over here, Gon."

Gon walks over to Jet, who hands him a rolled-up note of paper.

"This goes over to Killua, who may not open it until tomorrow's immunity challenge."

"Got it," Gon says, as he tosses the paper over to Killua.

"Next item will remain a mystery," Jet says.

"100!" Joe shouts.

"180!" Wataru yells.

"All 500," Cynthia says coldly.

"Well, there's no beating that!" Jet says. "Come over here and swipe your card, Queen Cynthia."

Cynthia walks elegantly over to Jet and swipes her card.

"Let's see what you got," Jet says.

Jet reveals a piece of paper, which Cynthia picks up and reads.

"Congratulations, you have won a trip to Masadora," Cynthia reads. "Take your loved one and head on out for Masadora."

Lucian looks astonished. "You mean, Queen Cynthia gets to come with me to Masadora?"

"Hey, I never said anything about your loved ones going home," Jet says. "In fact, everyone's going to get to spend the night with their loved ones back at camp, and you'll get to spend the night with Queen Cynthia at Masadora."

Everyone celebrates upon hearing this news, giving high-fives to each other and hugging their loved ones.

"And with that… this Survivor Auction is… over!"

 **Yorknew Tribe with Loved Ones**

 **(Giselle, Joe, Hinako, Wataru, Killua, Gon, Leafa, Kirito, Leone, Tatsumi, Yukari, Minamo)**

The players celebrate with their loved ones upon coming back to camp. Yukari stuffs her face with rice, while Minamo scolds her.

"You've got to save some for the rest of your tribe!" she says.

"Oh, come on, it's time to celebrate!" Yukari replies.

A little later, the players separate from each other into their respective alliances, and begin talking strategy with their loved ones. It's Kirito, Tatsumi, Leafa, and Leone strategizing in one group.

"So, you two are attached at the hip?" Tatsumi asks.

Leone looks over at Leafa and chuckles. "Hey, we weren't always on the same page!" she says. "But yeah, we're together again. We had a minor spat over Siesta's ouster, but we're over that now!"

"She's right," Leafa says. "And she was right about Siesta. We could have saved her, but I got too greedy, and it cost Siesta her spot in this game. But once we cooled down our tempers, we found that our only chance at survival is with each other."

"How do the current alliances look?" Kirito asks.

"Well, there's Leone, Hinako, and myself," Leafa answers. "We teamed up with the Student-Teacher Alliance for the last vote."

"Student-Teacher Alliance?" Tatsumi says.

"Yeah, that's Giselle and Yukari," Leone says. "Those two are bonkers! Flat-out crazy! Absolutely nuts! Off their rockers."

"That sounds like a certain president I've heard of," Kirito comments.

"Well, anyway, we got a voting bloc with them!" Leone says. "And we plan on taking out Killua or Lucian next."

"But Lucian has an idol," Leafa says. "Two of them, actually. So, we've got to either flush them out, or play Survivor: Russian Roulette."

"How about you join the Student-Teacher Alliance as a voting bloc, then split your votes between Lucian and Killua?" Tatsumi says. "You three put a trio of votes on Lucian, and the Student-Teacher Alliance puts two votes on Killua. Then the only way they survive is if Lucian gives his second idol to Killua."

"But in that case, it's still Survivor: Russian Roulette," Kirito says.

"Hey, it's better than turnin' on each other!" Leone exclaims. "I'm all for it!"

" _The strategy that we hammered out with our loved ones is easy," Leone says. "We split the votes against Killua and Lucian, and force 'em to either both play the idols or go home. If they both play 'em, well, then it's Survivor: Russian Roulette, and we just got to accept the results."_

" _I'm not exactly sure if Tatsumi's strategy is best," Leafa says. "What if Lucian wins immunity? What if Killua wins immunity? What if Giselle and Yukari don't want to vote with us? There are a myriad of possibilities that could screw things up for us. We have to be careful we're not getting overconfident."_

Meanwhile, the Student-Teacher Alliance is having their own strategy session.

"We're in great shape!" Yukari says. "Giselle and I have cruised through this game all the way to here. Now we're so close to the million dollars!"

"Oh, dear," Minamo says. "I can't imagine what you'd do with a million bucks."

"As if I need any more money!" Giselle exclaims. "I'm already rich beyond belief from winning all those Pokémon League championships. But I'd gladly take even more money."

Joe sighs. "Giselle, you've got to stop counting your chickens before they hatch. You may not even make it to the next vote if you're not careful. How are you two going to beat the other five?"

"We've got a voting bloc with the Big-Breasted Alliance as well as Hinako," Giselle replies. "That's good enough."

"But what if they turn on you?" Joe says.

"Yeah, they could easily team up with Lucian and Killua, and suddenly you two are on the outs," Minamo says.

"Would you please stop trying to be a backseat driver in my Yukarimobile?" Yukari says. "I know what I'm doing, Giselle knows what she's doing. We're not imbeciles."

" _I can't believe Nyamo wants to run my game her own way," Yukari says. "We're doing just fine on our own. We know exactly what we need to do to continue on in this game."_

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua are talking up big-time strategy.

"Okay, this is how it goes," Killua says. "With this advantage you got for me, I end up winning immunity. Then I vote along with Lucian, who uses his idol."

"And who do you go after?" Gon asks.

"I say Hinako," Killua says, as he points over to the girl who is playing games with her brother on the beach. "She's so adorable that everyone's going to want to give her the money. I simply can't let that happen. I've been trying to get her out since Day One, and I've faced nothing but obstacles. But now is the time to finally pull the trigger."

"You think you'll win the challenge?" Gon says.

"Of course!" Killua says. "I'm very athletically fit. There's no way I'm going to lose if I have an advantage on everybody else. This should be easy as pie."

"I know you can do it," Gon says. "After all, you're a Pro Hunter!"

" _Gon's encouragement is what's helping me get through this game," Killua says. "He's cheering me on every step of the way. When I go to that challenge tomorrow, it's going to be tough, but I'm strong enough that I should win it."_

As the sun sets, Hinako and Wataru are inseparable.

" _It's so good to be with Bro-bro," Hinako says. "This is what makes Hina happy. Hina wishes she could spend forever with Bro-bro, right here on this beach."_

 **Day 30**

 **Masadora**

 **(Lucian, Cynthia)**

Jet pounds on the hotel room door, then begins yelling.

"You guys are thirty minutes late!" he shouts. "Any more, and I'll throw you out of this game!"

"It's open!" Cynthia's voice calls.

Jet grabs the door handle and pushes the door in. What he sees causes him to quickly close the door.

"Get on some clothes and get down here," Jet says. "I expect you in the marketplace no later than ten minutes from now."

"Ten minutes? That's enough time for some more-" Cynthia says.

"You heard me," Jet breaks her off.

About ten minutes later, Cynthia and Lucian appear in the marketplace, with Lucian out of breath.

"Lucian, are you okay?" Jet asks. "Does medical have to come look at you?"

Lucian gasps for air. "I'll… be… okay," he says. "Being on the bottom is tough."

"It certainly is," Jet says. "If you're on the bottom in this game, you have no power, and you're basically begging your opponents to drag you along. But I am offering you a chance to get off the bottom. Pick a size of advantage you'd like to go for, Small, Medium, or Large. The bigger the advantage, the less chance you have of winning it. Then you'll pick a Troopa shell, and you'll get to find out whether you've won the advantage, or lost your vote."

Lucian looks over at Cynthia. "Which one should I go for, my queen?"

"Go with the Medium one," Cynthia replies.

"Very well then," Jet says, and he mixes up the Troopa shells. "You have a 50-50 shot of winning. Go ahead and pick one."

Lucian grabs a shell, then shakes it open. Out comes a plushie of some sort. Lucian's eyes light up.

"It's Kurodo, the third immunity plushie from Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet states. "Congratulations, Lucian, you now have yet another idol. Now let's get you two back to camp."

" _Getting this plushie now guarantees myself Final Four," Lucian says. "All I have to do is use one idol per Tribal Council for the next three, and I'm sure of making it that far. I'm starting to get optimistic that Queen Cynthia won't have my head after all."_

 **Yorknew Tribe with Loved Ones**

 **(Giselle, Joe, Hinako, Wataru, Killua, Gon, Leafa, Kirito, Leone, Tatsumi, Yukari, Minamo, Lucian, Cynthia)**

Lucian comes back from Masadora and draws Killua and Gon aside.

"Look at what I got," he says, showing him another plushie.

"Another one? Wow!" Gon exclaims.

"Stick with me, Killua, and I'll keep you safe," Lucian states.

"Okay, I will," Killua replies.

" _I don't trust Lucian as far as I can throw him," Killua says. "This guy is clearly playing me. Yet I don't have much options. The Student-Teacher Alliance is too far gone, as is the Big-Breasted Alliance. And I want Hinako out. I guess I have no choice but to trust Lucian for the time being."_

Leone looks over at Leafa as they lie in the shelter with their loved ones. "Hey, I can't believe they let our loved ones stay with us overnight!" she says.

"Isn't it awesome?" Hinako breaks in.

"It is," Leafa says. "But something about it makes me feel uneasy. Like there's some sort of twist in the game upcoming that we don't know about."

" _You never know when Survivor's going to pull out the rug from under your feet," Leafa says. "While it's so nice to get to spend quality time with Kirito for two days, I wonder why they're being kept around."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The players along with their loved ones enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Yukari exclaims.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Lucian goes crashing to the ground. Cynthia grabs the Immunity Beads of Subjugation and tosses them to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will climb through four sets of obstacles, all pointing in different directions like an 'X.' There will be a station beyond each obstacle, where you will have to untie a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you've gotten all four bags of puzzle pieces, you'll bring them back to the starting line, where there's tables for you to unload your puzzle pieces and solve a fire puzzle. First person to finish, wins immunity, safe from tonight's Tribal Council, cannot be voted out. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the eleventh person voted out of this game and the fourth member of our jury. Before we draw for spots, there's a twist."

Everyone gasps as Jet gives them an evil smile.

"For the first time in Survivor history, your loved ones will do the immunity challenge, and you will not participate," Jet says. "Your entire game may rely on how well they can navigate through this massive challenge. All you can do is cheer and watch."

"Hey, what about my advantage?" Killua breaks in.

"Open up that piece of paper and read it," Jet replies.

Killua pulls out the piece of paper, unties it, and unrolls it. "One of your bags of puzzle pieces will already be at your table, so you will only have to gather three bags."

He then gives a high five to Gon.

"So, Gon will only have to get three bags in this challenge. As for the rest of you – Minamo, Wataru, Kirito, Tatsumi, Joe, and Queen Cynthia – you'll have to get all four bags. The winner of this challenge wins individual immunity for their loved one, as the last thing you get to do with your loved one before going home. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The loved ones line up at the start.

"For immunity! Loved ones ready? Go!"

The seven loved ones take off in different directions on the X. Gon goes to the up and left one, while Wataru and Tatsumi take the up and right one. Cynthia and Joe go for the down and right one, and Kirito and Minamo take on the down and left one.

"Gon with very little trouble, as he's taking the path of least resistance!"

Gon quickly gathers the first bag, which is really his second bag. Cynthia is next to reach a bag, with Tatsumi following.

"Got to get all four bags!"

Gon runs into Cynthia as he tries going down another part of the X. Cynthia angrily shoves him to the ground, then steps on him as she hurries along.

"Gon!" Killua shouts.

"Hey, no violence allowed!" Jet yells. "Any more, and I'll throw you out of the challenge!"

Minamo gets her first bag, followed by Kirito and Joe getting their first bags. Wataru is really struggling through his part of the obstacle course. Cynthia quickly moves on to getting her second bag, and Tatsumi is right behind her in getting his second bag.

"Tatsumi doing pretty well in this challenge!"

Almost immediately, Cynthia kicks Tatsumi in the back.

"Everyone hold up!" Jet screams.

The other loved ones all freeze in place.

"Queen Cynthia, you are out of this challenge. This is not the first time you've been thrown out of a challenge."

"And it won't be the last," Cynthia taunts Jet. "Because you know you want me back on a future season."

"That's a discussion for another time," Jet says. "Everyone else, continue the challenge!"

Gon quickly grabs another bag, leaving himself with just one bag to get. Joe grabs his second bag, while Tatsumi gets his third bag. Kirito then gets his second bag, and Minamo is next to get her second bag. Wataru is finally at his first bag.

"Wataru really stinking it up at this challenge!"

Kirito gets through the obstacles in front of his third bag, and he grabs it. Minamo gets her third bag shortly afterward, while Joe trips on an obstacle and falls down. He bounces up and gets his third bag, but he's lost a lot of time, especially to Gon, who now has all his bags.

"Gon can now start working on his puzzle!"

Gon gets back to his table, where he starts untying all his bags of puzzle pieces. Tatsumi grabs his fourth bag and heads toward his table. Kirito and Minamo are close behind.

"This is anyone's challenge right now!"

Gon starts putting together his puzzle, but he is having early problems. This opens the door for Tatsumi, Kirito, and Minamo. Joe finally grabs his fourth bag and is headed back to start. Wataru is still stumbling around the obstacle course, only on his second bag.

"This is a hard puzzle! It's got a steep learning curve!"

All five players at their puzzle station are having a hard time with their puzzles. Wataru keeps on going, getting his third bag.

"You can't give up! Keep on working!"

But as Jet says this, a couple players start to figure out the puzzle. They are…

…

…

…

…Kirito and Tatsumi.

"Kirito and Tatsumi close to solving! Who will finish first?"

…

…

…

"Jet!" Kirito shouts.

"Kirito thinks he has it!" Jet exclaims. "And… he… does… **NOT**!"

"I got it!" Tatsumi yells.

"Tatsumi thinks **he** has it!" Jet shouts. "And… he… does! And that's it! Tatsumi wins immunity for Leone!"

Gon punches his puzzle in frustration, while Killua looks forlorn. Leone rushes over to Tatsumi and squeezes her breasts up against his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she tells him.

The loved ones then go back to the bench where the players are seated.

"Congratulations, Leone," Jet says. "These are for you."

He puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Tatsumi, you did your loved one proud. And now, it's time to say goodbye."

Tatsumi hugs Leone, and the other loved ones do the same.

"I'm going to miss you, Bro-bro," Hinako tells Wataru.

"Remember my advice," Minamo says to Yukari.

"Yeah, yeah," Yukari replies.

The loved ones then head on out.

"I'll see you tonight for Tribal," Jet says. "You can head back to camp."

The players head out in a different direction than the loved ones, going back to camp.

" _I'm in deep trouble tonight," Killua says. "Lucian doesn't want to give me an idol. That's not going to help him if he makes it to the Final Three. I've got to somehow convince him to give one up."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Hinako, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Killua's begging to Lucian is all in vain.

"You've got to give me an idol, just one," he tells him.

"Sorry," Lucian replies. "I'm only using idols on myself."

"But you have to understand, if we both use one tonight, we flip the game on its head!" Killua says. "Then you won't even need an idol!"

"Oh, you always need one," Lucian says.

"Are you planning on winning this game?" Killua asks. "This game respects big moves. Make a big move by giving me an idol, and you'll be more apt to get jury votes. Otherwise, you're going to end up as a Final Three goat."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Lucian says.

" _There's no breaking through the Lucian wall," Killua says. "This man is stuck in his ways. He's not budging on the idols. I've got to somehow figure something else out."_

Leafa, Leone, and Hinako are solid on their vote.

"We're all voting Lucian," Leafa says. "The Student-Teacher Alliance is voting Killua. We're playing Survivor: Russian Roulette here."

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it, but what else can we do?" Leone says.

"Bro-bro told me to vote with you two," Hinako says. "He said that Hina can trust you two."

"That's very nice of him to say," Leafa says.

"Yeah, we're just a couple of girls trying to win a million bucks!" Leone says. "But we'll keep you around as long as we can."

" _I want to be careful about keepin' Hinako around too long," Leone says. "If she makes the Final Three, she wins. And that would be a heartbreak!"_

" _Bro-bro has given Hina the strength to go on in this game," Hinako says. "Hina is going to vote with Leone and Leafa because Hina trusts them."_

Yukari and Giselle, meanwhile, have other plans.

"Are we voting Lucian, like the Big-Breasted Girls want us to?" Yukari says. "Or are we trying something different?"

"Does it matter?" Giselle replies. "We're safe no matter what. I can even block someone's vote if I want to."

"That won't be necessary," Yukari says.

She then looks over at the autographed photo of Jet that Joe "won" for her at the Auction.

"What a piece of junk," she says.

"Yeah, I know," Giselle says. "In fact, I'm going to use it for firestarter."

She carries the picture over to the fire. As she is about to fling it in, a rolled-up piece of paper falls out.

"Wha-?"

She drops the picture into the fire, then scoops up the paper and heads back to talk with Yukari.

"Hey, Teach!" Giselle says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yukari says.

"I think we just got ourselves yet another advantage."

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The seven remaining players take their torches into the Tribal Council area. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Ragyo Kiryuin, Siesta, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Biscuit Krueger."

The three jury members walk in and take their seats.

"Hinako, you of all people were most excited to get a little love. How much fun was that to spend time with your Bro-bro?"

"It meant everything to Hina!" Hinako exclaims. "Hina loves her Bro-bro so much! Hina got to hear about the other eleven sisters and how they are doing. It was very fun for Hina!"

"As for you, Lucian, your loved one, Queen Cynthia, cost you immunity tonight by getting thrown out of that challenge."

"That's her prerogative," Lucian replies. "She can do whatever she wants – she is, after all, the Queen of Sinnoh."

"As for you, Leone, you're immune right now thanks to your loved one Tatsumi winning the challenge for you. How do you make it up to him, now that he's done something so good for you?"

"Oh, I know ways!" she laughs. "He's a great guy, that Tatsumi. I had no doubt that he'd figure out that puzzle. He knows what he's doin'!"

"Leafa, Kirito came up just short. How does it affect you, knowing you came up just short of immunity, and now you're in danger."

"Of course it sucks to be in danger," Leafa says. "Kirito did all he could; it's not his fault. I appreciate his effort in nearly getting me the necklace."

"Meanwhile, Killua, your friend Gon failed you miserably."

"He didn't fail me," Killua says. "He just got tripped up on a tough puzzle. That's how it goes sometimes. I don't blame him at all."

"Giselle, any reason to feel nervous at tonight's Tribal Council?"

"For others, or myself?" Giselle asks.

"For yourself," Jet says.

"Nah, I never worry," she replies. "And besides, Yukari and me are tight. We are an inseparable alliance."

"Yeah, Giselle and I are sticking together to the end," Yukari says. "We've had each other's back since Day One."

"Killua, you had a close alliance with Bisky," Jet says. "Now that she's gone, who do you go to?"

But KIllua doesn't answer. He instead gets up and goes over to Lucian, whispering something in his ear. He then goes over to Leafa and whispers something in her ear. Finally, he goes to Giselle and whispers in her ear. The two alliances then begin whispering amongst themselves.

"Wow," Jet says. "This is last-second scrambling."

After the players are finished conversing via whispers, Killua turns to Jet. "Let's do it," he says.

"Okay," Jet says. "It is…"

" **NOT** time to vote!" Giselle shouts.

She stands up and unveils the note that she found.

"Go ahead and read it," Jet tells her.

"Congratulations," Giselle reads. "You have found an advantage in this game. For this vote only, you may skip the vote altogether and head to Masadora for the night. That makes you immune from the vote."

Giselle then hands the note over to Jet, while the players start scrambling again, whispering back and forth.

"Killua?" Leafa whispers.

"But Lucian may give him an idol," Leone replies.

The players continue whispering, while Jet addresses Giselle.

"Very well, then, Giselle, you can head on out, a helicopter will be waiting for you. As for the rest of you, it is now officially time to vote. Hinako, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the contestants go to vote.

Hinako goes to vote.

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, mixes up the votes a bit, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Lucian, who slowly gets up from his seat.

"I am playing this idol on… myself," he says.

He then walks back to his seat.

"This is a good immunity idol," Jet says. "Any votes cast against Lucian will not count."

Killua sighs heavily.

"Once the votes are read-"

"Hold on a second, Jet," Lucian says.

He pulls out another idol. He brings that idol over to Jet.

"Play this one on… Killua."

Killua smiles, and as Lucian walks back to his seat, Killua gives him a high five.

"Very well then," Jet says. "This is a good immunity idol. Any votes cast against Killua will not count."

Killua looks thrilled, while Yukari looks nervous.

"Okay, now, once the votes are read-"

"Hey, I'm not finished," Lucian says.

Everyone is floored as Lucian goes over to Jet again.

"Here's a third idol. Play it on Yukari."

He hands the idol over to Jet, then goes back to his seat.

"This too is a good immunity idol. Any votes cast against Yukari will not count."

Yukari slaps Lucian a low five.

"Anyone else?"

The other three girls remain silent, feeling helpless.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

"First vote… Killua. Does not count."

…

…

…

"Yukari. Does not count."

Yukari looks surprised to have received a vote.

…

…

…

"Yukari. Does not count."

Yukari is even more shocked now that she realizes that she got multiple votes.

…

…

…

"Yukari. Does not count. Still, no votes for anyone."

…

…

…

…

…

"Hinako. One vote Hinako, one vote left."

Hinako's eyes well up in tears.

…

…

…

…

…

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, and the fourth member of our jury, Hinako. That's two, and tonight it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Hinako wipes away tears while getting up from her seat. Both Leafa and Leone give her warm hugs. She then brings her torch over to Jet.

"Hinako, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Hinako waves to Leafa and Leone, then scurries out of the Tribal Council area. "Food!" she is heard screaming off in the distance.

"Well, tonight, we learned the power of advantages," Jet says. "Use your advantages wisely, or else they will come back to haunt you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five shell-shocked players (save for Lucian) take their torches and begin the trek back to camp.

" _Hina had fun out here!" Hinako says. "Hina likes Survivor! But Hina would rather spend time with Bro-bro. No Bro-bro, no chance at having fun. Since Hina got to see Bro-bro, Hina had fun! Now Hina gets to go spend time with Sis-sis!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Hinako – Yukari

Killua – Hinako

Leafa – Yukari

Leone – Yukari

Lucian – Hinako

Yukari – Killua

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Student-Teacher Alliance is now firmly in Lucian's corner:**

" _Lucian saved my butt last vote!" Yukari says. "We've got to go with him!"_

 **But Killua might have other ideas:**

" _Us three, Final Three," Killua says. "We go back to the way the game started, only with me on your side."_

" _I'm open to anything right now," Leafa replies._

 **And everyone's trying to find that idol:**

" _Now that all those idols were played, there's got to be a new one in the game somewhere!" Yukari says._

" _Yeah, I know!" Giselle says. "Hey, producers, where is it?"_


	12. Quid Pro Quo

**Episode 11**

 **Quid Pro Quo**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Killua talked with Leafa and Leone about forming an alliance. But when things fell through with them, he was obligated to work with Lucian. Meanwhile, Lucian vowed not to use his idols on anyone else but himself.**

 **When the loved ones visited, they participated both in the Survivor Auction as well as the immunity challenge. In between, Lucian visited Masadora with Cynthia and found yet another immunity idol.**

 **At Tribal Council, Giselle used an advantage to skip out on Tribal Council and instead head to Masadora. Leafa, Leone, and Hinako were stunned when Lucian played all three of his idols: one on himself, one on Killua, and one on Yukari. As a result, Hinako was sent home, becoming the fourth member of the jury. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 31**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

"What just happened?" Leone says, as the players get back to camp at midnight.

"Yeah, I'm stunned," Leafa says.

Lucian simply smirks, not saying a word.

"Got any more of those idols?" Yukari asks him. "Do you have an idol factory somewhere where you're getting all of these?"

"It's called Masadora," Killua says. "Going there is a huge advantage."

"Oh, that's right, Giselle is there right now!" Yukari says. "Hopefully she brings home a huge advantage for the two of us."

Lucian chuckles a bit, then pulls out a book and begins reading.

" _I made my power play," he says. "With a chance at taking over this game, I did just that by giving my idols up to Killua and Yukari. Now those two are obligated to support me the rest of the game, since I saved them. It's quid pro quo. I did something for them; now they have to do my bidding."_

" _Lucian saved my butt last vote!" Yukari says. "We've got to go with him!"_

That morning, Leafa and Leone realize the situation they're in.

"We're doomed," Leafa says. "Yukari is now 100% with Lucian since he saved her. And Giselle is 100% with Yukari. It's four vs. two. Not even an idol can save us at this point."

"Hey, I've gotten out of stickier situations than this!" Leone says. "What we got to do is find that idol. We know there's got to be one planted out here since Lucian played his."

"Yeah, Lucian played every idol known to man last night," Leafa says. "That means there's got to be another one out there."

" _Lucian is the luckiest guy alive, getting all those idols," Leafa says. "By using them all at once, and on other people, what he did was get them on his side for good. As for us, we have nothing. Leone and I are on the bottom. It doesn't even matter which one of us is first to go; the other will follow shortly after."_

Meanwhile, Killua, Yukari, and Lucian are talking.

"Now it's a pretty obvious vote," Killua says. "We split the votes between Leafa and Leone. 2-2-2. Easy as pie."

"You assume they don't find an idol," Lucian says.

"No, I am assuming that," Killua says. "If one has an idol, then the other goes home in a revote. Simple as that."

"But you're not taking into consideration what happens if one of them wins immunity," Lucian says. "In that case, neither goes home."

"Oh, that's okay!" Yukari says. "In that case, Giselle and I will just vote for Killua and everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about!"

Killua is taken aback by Yukari's comment.

" _Yukari is so quick to throw me under the bus," Killua says. "She acts like it's perfectly fine if our plans are foiled, and she's made it clear that she's going after me. I've got to come up with a different strategy if I want to survive."_

So, Killua approaches Leone and Leafa.

"Hey, remember me?" he says to them.

"What's up, Killua?" Leone says. "Maybe you know where to find the idol?"

He laughs. "I wish. But I've got something else to talk about."

"Like what?" Leafa says.

"Us three, Final Three," Killua says. "We go back to the way the game started, only with me on your side."

"I'm open to anything right now," Leafa replies.

"Three-on-three," Leone says. "I like it! Then we go to rocks."

"Hey, I'll pick rocks for you," Killua says. "Lucian and the Student-Teacher Alliance are tied at the hip now. In fact, Yukari threw my name out there, right in front of me! If I go with them and vote you two out, I'm the low person on the totem pole."

"I'll pick rocks for sure," Leafa says. "That's only a tiny gamble, a little risk. As long as we can count on you."

"You absolutely can," Killua says.

"Awesome!" Leone says, as the three hold their arms out in a circle together. "Rocks it is!"

" _I like my chances a lot more with rocks than I do with Lucian and the Student-Teacher Alliance," Killua says. "I've come to win this game, not finish fourth. And this is the way to do it."_

" _Killua may have just saved our game," Leafa says. "If not for him coming to us, we'd be doomed. Now we risk our lives in the game on the color of a rock."_

 **Masadora**

 **(Giselle)**

Jet pounds and pounds on Giselle's hotel room door, but gets no answer.

"Giselle, I've told you time and time again, you'd better get out here, or I'm disqualifying you!"

He still gets no answer.

"That's it. I'm giving you a count of ten. If that door doesn't open by then, you will be officially disqualified. I may even fight production to take away your cash winnings."

There still is no answer.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."

No one answers the door.

"That's it. You're disqualified. I'm going to go back to production to let them know of your decision."

He gets into the elevator, still shaking his head.

"I really can't believe this. Does Jeff Probst have to put up with this?"

He exits the elevator with his head down. He walks into the marketplace and hears a girl's voice greet him.

"Good morning, Jet!" the voice says.

"Good morning," Jet says scruffily.

He then realizes whose voice that was.

"Giselle?"

"Hey, I've been waiting down here in the marketplace for you," Giselle says. "What took you so long?"

Jet breathes a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess you aren't disqualified," he says.

He walks over to the table with the Troopa shells.

"You know how this works," he says. "Pick your advantage size."

Giselle thinks about it for a minute. "Hmmm…" she says. "Well, we're reaching the end of this game. So I think it's go big or go home. I'm going with the Large size."

"Very well then," Jet says, shuffling the Troopa shells. "Go ahead and pick your shell."

The camera cuts away just as Giselle reaches out to grab a shell.

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

As Giselle appears in the distance, walking toward camp, Yukari rushes out to greet her. The two of them then go into the wooded area.

"There's a ton I've got to tell you," Yukari says.

"Okay…" Giselle says nervously.

"If not for Lucian, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You mean, he gave you mouth-to-mouth CPR?"

Yukari looks annoyed. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one making jokes around here. Now listen straight, student. Your teacher is about to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Now, here's what happened. Everyone started whispering like crazy during Tribal Council. Then, after the votes, Lucian pulls out an idol. He plays it on himself."

"Go on."

"Then, he pulls out another one, and plays it on Killua."

"And then he played a third one on you?"

"Exactly! And I got three votes somehow! So they're coming for me, Giselle. They want me out."

"Well, I have news too, about Masadora."

"Oh, you've got to tell me!"

"Please keep it a secret…"

" _Giselle has no idea how much Lucian saved my bacon last night," Yukari says. "She doesn't understand that we've got to be loyal to him now. We can't turn on him after that."_

" _I'm not sure I understand Yukari's sudden loyalty to Lucian," Giselle says. "All he did was bail her out of one vote. I've bailed out lots of people from votes before. There's no reason to pledge our lives in this game to him."_

But Giselle changes her tune when she gets a chance to talk to Lucian.

"Apparently, Killua is too far gone," Lucian says.

"How do you know?" Giselle says.

"Look at him over there."

He points to the beach, where Leafa, Leone, and Killua are joking and laughing.

"He's gone to the Big-Breasted Alliance," Lucian says. "He's replaced Hinako."

"And that matters why?"

"Because we're in the other alliance, dummy!" Lucian exclaims. "If Killua isn't with us, we're down to three vs. three. And you know what that means."

"Hey, I ain't picking no rocks," Giselle replies. "Yukari might, you might. I won't."

Lucian sighs. "Fine, then, have it your way. You won't make the Final Three. Is that what you came for? Just to make the jury?"

Giselle looks aghast. "The great Giselle Gravelpot always comes to win! And she shall! She'll just figure out a way to win without picking rocks!"

Lucian looks depressed, but says nothing.

" _If Giselle isn't picking rocks, then my best bet is to get the other three to vote for her," Lucian says. "That way, in a revote, she'd be immune from picking rocks. But how do I go about doing that? How do I convince the other three to vote Giselle? This is going to be tough."_

" _The last thing I'll do is pick rocks!" Giselle says. "No way am I risking my life in the game on the color of a rock. So, if that's what Lucian thinks he's going to get, well, too bad. I'll flip on him in a heartbeat!"_

Meanwhile, Killua, Leafa, and Leone try to figure out who to vote for.

"If it's three-three, that means that the person with the three votes is safe," Leafa says.

"Ah, I get it!" Leone says. "So we purposely vote for the person who we don't wanna go home!"

"That's right," Killua says. "But we've also got to pick the person who is least likely to flip if they get votes."

"Right," Leafa says. "We want to have someone over there who's too scared to pick rocks. That person, we hope flips, so we don't vote for them."

"Also, who's the biggest threat?" Leone says. "Which person could win it all? I'm thinkin' Lucian. He made a statement with that triple idol play. Lots of people are gonna vote for him!"

"I don't know," Killua says. "Yukari may be crazy, but she's also quite likable with her sense of humor. You've got to figure she gets a bunch of jury votes."

"Giselle is the least threat," Leafa says. "She's arrogant, stupid, and annoying. No way a jury gives her a million bucks."

" _Trying to pick who to vote for and who to not vote for is very confusing and difficult," Leafa says. "All the possibilities and permutations are making my head spin. Hopefully we make the right choice when it comes time to vote."_

 **Day 32**

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Loly drops one of Jasmine's eyeballs on the ground, then swings the machete wildly at Orihime. She connects with part of Orihime's body, and blood goes flying. Orihime lets out an ear-piercing streak.

"Hey, did your shirt come with a pink bow?" Loly asks, picking up something.

"No!" Orihime shouts.

"You cut her ear off," Jasmine says in despondence.

"You only have two ears, you know!" Loly shouts. "Let me at that other one! I'm going to get it!"

Loly continues swinging wildly, with Jasmine and Orihime desperately trying to escape.

" _This is horrible," Jasmine says. "Soon Orihime will be deaf, and I'll be blind again. Is it really worth it going through such torment? I've come this far, I can't give up now… but I'd sure like to."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

That afternoon, Giselle and Yukari go out idol-hunting.

"Now that all those idols were played, there's got to be a new one in the game somewhere!" Yukari says.

"Yeah, I know!" Giselle says. "Hey, producers, where is it?"

They continue into the wooded area, turning over every last stone and reaching into every last tree. They can't find anything.

"This is a joke," Giselle says. "It's not fair if they aren't giving us idols."

"Hey, don't give up," Yukari says. "There's one place we haven't checked yet."

Giselle gives Yukari a serious look and gasps.

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah, I do."

"Jet Black's pants?!" Giselle shouts. "Teacher, how could you think up something that awful? That's just terrible. You've got a dirty mind. How perverted can you get?"

Yukari facepalms. "No, no, not there. I meant treemail."

"Oh, there?" Giselle says. "No, no way. Too obvious."

"Well, I'm checking anyway."

"Good luck with all that," Giselle says. "I'm going to go vomit. Your perverted mind is making me sick to my stomach. I can't believe you'd think of something like that."

Giselle and Yukari go their separate ways, with Giselle headed back to camp, while Yukari goes to check treemail.

" _Do they even do treemail anymore?" Yukari says. "I don't see it on the show when I watch it during class with my students. They used to come up with these great poems, and creative puns. Now it's just, 'come on in, guys!' Not nearly as fun."_

Yukari arrives at the treemail booth, and she finds the usual letter about a reward challenge.

" _You will have a chance to eat_

 _And get to have a tasty treat_

 _But you must win this battle_

 _If you want to eat some apples."_

Yukari smiles. "I guess the producers haven't been spending too much time on their rhyming skills."

She tosses aside the paper, then does a double take. Underneath the letter is another note.

" _Holy crap!" Yukari says. "I was right!"_

She opens up the note and reads it.

" _At the reward challenge later today, Jet Black will have an immunity idol hanging out of his pants pocket. If you can sneak over to him and grab it, it's yours."_

She throws down the paper and starts to laugh.

" _Giselle, you did it, you crazy $*# &%, you did it," she says. "The immunity idol is literally in Jet's pants. Now I just have to find a way to get it."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six players enter the reward challenge area. Yukari immediately spots something hanging from one of Jet's pockets.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"The sooner the better!" Yukari shouts.

"For today's challenge, you will be separated into teams of three. On my go, you will make your way through an obstacle course to a bag of numbered tiles. You'll then use those tiles to make a combination that unlocks a key. That key will unlock a bag of puzzle pieces, from which you will make a snake puzzle. First team to finish, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Giselle shouts.

"Winning team will get to enjoy a masterful meal. Pimento cheese sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, ham and cheese on rye, egg salad, and all the fixins. Worth playing for?"

"I don't know," Yukari says. "I'm not a big fan of egg salad."

"Yeah, and I don't like pimento cheese," Giselle says.

"Very well then," Jet replies. "I got nothing for you. Head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

"Wait a minute, Jet!" Yukari shouts. "We were only fooling!"

"Gee, really?" Jet replies.

"Yeah!" Giselle shouts.

"Very well then, we'll have a schoolyard pick for teams, then we'll get started."

The players pick up teams, coming up with predictable results.

"All right, we have our two teams. On one side, it's Leafa, Leone, and Killua. On the other side, it's Lucian, Giselle, and Yukari. For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The six players charge into the obstacle course. Killua slams into one of the posts, but he keeps on going. Yukari struggles a bit at the beginning, and that causes her team to have to slow up.

"Yukari not doing too well! Hurting her team here!"

Yukari finally catches up, but by this point, Leafa's team has grabbed its bag of tiles. Yukari's team gets theirs about a minute later.

"Now, got to figure out that combination!"

Leafa works on the combination for her team, while Lucian works on it for his team. Both players try a couple of combinations, but they can't get it to work.

"There are quite a few choices for the combinations!"

Leafa finally figures hers out, with the answer being 643529. Giselle tries to peek at Leafa's combination, but Leone blocks her from looking.

"Leafa gets her key! Now got to get those puzzle pieces!"

Lucian finally figures his out, and he gets his key about a minute after Leafa. Both players unlock their puzzle pieces, and all six players begin working on their snake puzzles.

"This is a complicated snake puzzle!"

Yukari tries putting random pieces in place, and it turns out to be a bad strategy. Lucian finds that all the pieces are in the wrong order, and he quickly shoves them aside in frustration. Killua makes some significant progress on his team's snake, getting it about halfway finished.

"Killua's team taking the lead here!"

Lucian starts to figure something out, and he begins putting pieces in place. Giselle follows his lead, getting some more pieces where they are supposed to be. As they do, Leafa and Leone start quickly putting in pieces.

"This is going to come down to the wire!"

The players scramble to get their final pieces in. It's a mad dash as both teams come close to finishing.

"We have it!" Leafa shouts.

"Leafa thinks she has it!"

…

…

…

"Leafa… is… WRONG!"

"We got it!" Yukari shouts.

"Yukari thinks **she** has it!"

…

…

…

"Yukari… is… WRONG!"

"Quick, switch those two pieces," Lucian tells Giselle.

Giselle swaps the two pieces that Lucian is pointing at, and she calls for Jet.

"Giselle thinks she has it, and she is right! Giselle, Lucian, Yukari… win reward!"

Giselle jumps into the air, then slaps hands with Lucian. Yukari runs over to Jet and hugs him.

"We won! We won!" Yukari shouts.

She then reaches down and snatches the idol out of Jet's pocket. As she does, Jet gives her a grin.

"Congratulations, Yukari, Lucian, Giselle, you've got a nice reward coming. Head on out to the reward area."

The three triumphant players walk out.

"As for you, Leafa, Leone, and Killua, I got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

The losing players trudge out of the challenge area.

" _Yes! I got the idol!" Yukari says. "Not even Giselle needs to know about this. I'm going to skate right by now!"_

 **Reward**

 **(Giselle, Lucian, Yukari)**

The three winning players are enjoying their sandwiches. Giselle is stuffing as many pimento cheese sandwiches into her mouth as possible. Yukari goes for the ham and cheese on rye. Lucian just takes whatever is left over by the two starving women.

"Hey, give that to me!" Giselle says when she sees Lucian reach toward a pimento cheese sandwich.

Lucian quickly pulls his hand away, then adjusts his glasses nervously.

" _The schoolyard pick aspect of the reward challenges has enabled us to see what the alliances are in this game," Lucian says. "We three ended up on one team, and the other three were on the other, and it wasn't a coincidence. These are two battling alliances. We're going to rocks. Let the better alliance win."_

"Giselle, you should try some of this," Yukari says, showing her a ham and cheese on rye sandwich.

"No way!" Giselle exclaims, as she pounds down another pimento cheese sandwich.

Yukari laughs. "Fine, then, more for me!"

"I wonder how much these sandwiches go for," Giselle says. "Ten, maybe fifteen dollars?"

Lucian shakes his head. "No, I've read about them, and they go for under three dollars at a prestigious golf tournament."

"Nice!" Yukari says. "Sign me up for that!"

" _I'm not telling a single soul about this idol I got off Jet," Yukari says. "Giselle doesn't need to know. Lucian certainly doesn't need to know. I'll use it for myself, and I won't give it away to anyone. I know what I'm doing."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Leone)**

Killua cooks some rice for the girls, who are feeling hungry.

"Man, I wish we had won," Leone says. "I could go for a good meal right now."

"Me too," Leafa says. "We'll just eat a little extra rice than normal to make up for it."

"We'll eat whatever portion those three would have had," Killua says.

The three eat the rice, then talk strategy.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Leafa says. "Which of those three do we vote for?"

"That's really tough," Killua replies. "If, by some chance, Giselle lost her vote, then we would want to vote for the player we want out. But if she didn't lose her vote, then we want to vote for the player that we **don't** want out."

"There's even more," Leone says. "If she figured out the trick to winning at Masadora, she's gonna come back with a huge advantage."

Killua looks puzzled. "There's a trick?"

"Ya didn't know?" Leone says. "Just pick the third one from the left. You'll get an advantage every time."

"How do you know?" Killua asks.

"Cause we found a note that told us," Leone says.

"Yeah, we've known the secret the whole game," Leafa says. "But neither of us has been selected to go to Masadora. So, we've missed out on lots of advantages."

Killua punches his fist into the ground. "Man, I wish I had known that!" he says. "I could have had the Large-sized advantage."

"Well, now ya know!" Leone says.

" _Leone spilled the beans on a big-time secret," Killua says. "There's a trick to winning at Masadora, and it's a big one. I need to get chosen to go there. If I can get a Large-sized advantage, I could go as far as turning on the Big-Breasted Alliance and get one of them out. Those two are dangerous. If either one makes it to the end, that one will win the game."_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

Loly has taken a break from maiming Jasmine and Orihime. Both players have only one eye and ear left. They sit in the sand in utter despair.

" _I'm so hungry right now," Orihime says. "But I can only hear out one side, and it's hard to see with just one eye. The end of this game needs to come soon."_

" _I'm having a hard time stopping myself from quitting," Jasmine says. "Loly has tormented me beyond belief. I'm seriously scared I'm doing to die before Retsu comes to heal me."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

The three reward winners come back to camp.

"How was it?" Leafa asks.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Giselle replies. "Let me tell you, if you've never eaten pimento cheese sandwiches, you've got to try one out. Those things are amazing."

"Giselle's wrong," Yukari breaks in. "I'd go with the ham and cheese on rye any day of the week."

"Teacher, I'm sorry, but you're wrong," Giselle says.

"Oh yeah?" Yukari says. "Prove it!"

The rest of the tribe walks away as Yukari and Giselle have an argument about sandwiches.

" _We and Killua gotta come up with the right person to vote for," Leone says. "We're tryin' to figure out which one of them is least to have an idol. This is really tricky!"_

 **Day 33**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

That morning, Killua goes around snooping to see if anyone has an idol. Unfortunately for him, Yukari has stuffed her idol deep into her pocket, and Killua is unable to find anything.

" _This sucks," Killua says. "I wanted to figure out who's got the idol, cause I know it has to be one of those three. The Big-Breasted girls would have let me know if they had found one. But I don't know who has it, and that could spell doom as we try to place our three votes on one of them."_

Later in the day, Killua reports on his hunt to Leafa and Leone.

"So, find anything?" Leone asks.

"Nope," Killua replies. "I have no idea who has that idol."

"You sure they even have it?" Leafa asks. "It's possible none of them even found it."

"Someone **has** to have it," Killua says. "Lucian had three idols, and I know that the Student-Teacher Alliance has been hunting for idols non-stop. We have to guess which one has it."

"If you want my opinion…" Leone says.

She then whispers a name in Killua's ear.

"Okay," Killua replies.

" _I've got to hope this works out," Killua says. "If we pick wrong, then one of us goes home for sure. We must pick a person who does not have a hidden immunity idol. We can only hope that one of them doesn't have one."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Jet Black asks.

"Yeah!" Giselle shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Leone goes flopping to the ground, allowing Jet to snatch the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you," Jet says. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will stand on a balance beam while holding an idol of myself on a paddle. At regular intervals, you will move down the beam, which gets narrower and narrower. Last one standing with their Jet Black idol still on its paddle, wins immunity, guaranteed to be safe at tonight's Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the twelfth person voted out of this game and the fifth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players all get to their beams, holding on to their paddles, with miniature idols of Jet Black resting atop.

"This challenge is underway."

Almost immediately, Yukari begins having trouble with her paddle. She begins moving with it, hoping to get it to stay on, but it is to no avail. Her Jet drops to the ground.

"And just like that, not even a minute in, Yukari is out, and we are down to five."

Ten minutes go by with none of the other players having any trouble.

"Okay, it's time move down the beam to the middle part. This part of the beam is half as wide as the previous portion."

The players slowly make their way down the beam. As they do, Giselle slips, falling off the beam, and sending her Jet Black flying.

"Giselle drops, and she is out! We are down to four!"

After about five minutes standing on the middle beam, one of the players slips up and drops out.

…

…

…

"Killua can't hang in there any longer, and he's out! We are down to three!"

Another five minutes go by, with all three players holding steady.

"All right," Jet says. "It's time to move down to the narrowest portion of the beam. This part, like the previous one, is half as long as the one you've been standing on. You've got 30 seconds to make the transition."

As the players make their way slowly down the beam, one of the players drops out.

…

…

…

"Leone drops out! We have a showdown between Leafa and Lucian!"

Lucian looks over at Leafa, who seems to be very steady. He tries hanging on, as he begins to shake. About five minutes later, one of the players slips up and falls down.

…

…

…

"Lucian… stays on his beam! Leafa slips and falls down, out of nowhere! And that's it! Lucian… wins immunity!"

Lucian throws his paddle to the ground in celebration. He pumps both fists, then gives high fives to Giselle and Yukari.

"Congratulations, Lucian, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Lucian's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you are fair game. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. Head back to camp, I'll see you at Tribal."

Lucian looks thrilled as he walks with his tribe out of the immunity challenge area.

" _This is so big," Lucian says. "Now I don't have to pick rocks. I have no chance of going home tonight. I've just got to figure out which one of them should receive our votes."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Giselle, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Immediately after going back to camp, Lucian meets with Yukari and Giselle.

"Who are you voting for?" Yukari asks him.

"I'm not sure yet," Lucian replies.

"Well, I've got a name for you," Yukari says, and she whispers in his ear.

" _I hope I can trust Yukari and Giselle," Lucian says. "I'm really putting myself out on a limb by trusting two people who probably couldn't tie their own shoes. But it's the only chance I have, so I'm going with them."_

Meanwhile, Killua is doing the same thing with Leafa and Leone.

"We're up against the wall now," Killua says. "None of us have immunity, while Giselle or Yukari probably has the idol."

"Don't say that!" Leone exclaims. "Maybe none of them found it!"

Killua sighs. "I doubt it," he says.

"Well, if that's the case," Leafa says, "our only hope is that Giselle lost her vote at Masadora. Then we'd win the vote 3-2."

Killua nods. "We'll keep our fingers crossed."

" _Did Giselle lose her vote, or didn't she?" Killua says. "And did the Student-Teacher Alliance find the idol, or did they not? So many question marks headed into this Tribal Council."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The six remaining players enter the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ragyo Kiryuin, Siesta, Bisky, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Hinako."

The jury members take their seats, with Hinako squeezing Mr. Teddy Bear.

"We're getting down there," Jet says. "How do you base your vote with only six players left, Lucian?"

"Well, we've got two alliances here," Lucian says. "There's myself and the Student-Teacher Alliance."

"Giselle and Yukari?" Jet says.

"That's right. Then we've got the Big-Breasted Alliance along with Killua. Those three are up against us."

"That's good to know," Jet says, "but you didn't answer my question."

"Let me finish," Lucian says. "We are going to go three-on-three and pick rocks. But we can also vote for the person whom we think has the least chance of the other two wanting to pick rocks for."

"That sounds complicated," Jet says. "Giselle, do you understand everything that's going on here?"

"Absolutely!" Giselle says. "I didn't get to become Pokémon League Champion without being smart! And you know, I still hold the highest scores in the history of Pokémon Tech! Now, could Lucian repeat what he said? I didn't quite get that."

Everyone enjoys a chuckle, then Jet gets back to business.

"Killua, do you base your vote on the same reasoning that Lucian has?"

"It's rather complicated," Killua says. "We are figuring that one of the Student-Teacher Alliance has an idol. We've got to vote for the one of them who doesn't have an idol, and hope that Giselle lost her vote at Masadora."

"It's like one of those scenarios late in the football season where you gotta win and you need a couple of other teams to lose," Leone says. "Same thing here. We gotta hope Giselle lost her vote, and that we don't vote for the person who has an idol."

"But, how do you know that one of those two has an idol?" Jet asks.

"We're making an educated guess," Leafa says. "Every vote requires a certain amount of risk, this one a bit more than usual."

"Yukari, what do you think about all this idol talk, centered around you and Giselle?" Jet asks.

"I think it's rather foolish," Yukari says. "If those three want to worry about one of us having an idol, then that's their prerogative. We are going to vote the way we want."

After hearing this, Killua gets up and whispers a name in Leafa and Leone's ear. Yukari does the same with Lucian.

"What about this Masadora situation?" Jet asks. "Giselle, you went there, everyone knows how it works at this point. You either get an advantage, or you lose your vote."

"That's right," Giselle replies. "So, if I lost my vote, we're in some trouble here. But if I found an advantage, then that means that we'll be impossible to stop!"

"Leafa, any worries that Giselle has a big advantage with her?"

"Oh, of course we're worried," Leafa says. "But even if she has a minor advantage, that means that she still has her vote, and that we're in a whole lot of trouble."

"Agreed," Killua says. "This entire situation will come down to whether we're lucky, or whether we're out of luck."

"Indeed," Jet states. "Lucian's got immunity, you cannot vote for him. The rest of you are fair game. It is time to vote. Giselle, you're up first."

The Fiji "Tally the Vote" theme plays as the players go to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Killua goes to vote.

" _This is our only hope," Killua says._

Leafa goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet goes over to get the votes, then he rearranges them, before coming back to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks around, wondering if someone has an idol. After about fifteen seconds of silence, Yukari stands up.

"You know what," Yukari says, "I feel like being safe."

She walks over to Jet and hands him her idol that she found in his pants.

"Play that on myself."

She goes back to her seat.

"Very well then," Jet states. "This is a good immunity idol. Any votes cast against Yukari will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Killua."

…

…

…

"Giselle."

…

…

…

"Giselle."

…

…

…

"Killua. We're tied, two votes Giselle, two votes Killua."

…

…

…

"Giselle. That's three votes Giselle, two votes Killua."

"Is there another vote?" Lucian wonders.

"We are about to find out," Jet says. "If this vote says 'No Vote' or is a vote for someone other than Killua, Giselle goes home. If it is a vote for Killua, then we have a tie."

…

…

…

…

…

Jet reveals the final piece of parchment, which says "No Vote."

"This means that the twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Greed Island, and the fifth member of our jury is Giselle Gravelpot."

Giselle gets up from her seat with a small laugh.

"Hey, I may not have won this game, but I'm still a ten-time Pokémon League Champion!" she says.

"You need to bring me your torch," Jet says.

Giselle sighs, then walks over to get her torch. She brings it over to Jet.

"Giselle, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Go win this thing, Yukari!" Giselle says on her way out. "Time to eat!"

Giselle skips out of the Tribal Council area, while Yukari waves to her. Killua, Leafa, and Leone all give themselves high fives, while Lucian slumps in his seat, feeling defeated.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Jet says. "Lady Luck was on some players' sides, and not on other players' sides. You always need a little luck to win at Survivor. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their trek back to camp.

" _Yeah, so I lost my vote," Giselle says. "So what? At least I tried. I gambled, and I lost. I should have went for the Small-sized advantage, but I was trying to win this game, not just come in third. I'm happy with the way things went. Hopefully Yukari kills it and makes it to the end!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Giselle – No vote**

 **Killua – Giselle**

 **Leafa – Giselle**

 **Leone – Giselle**

 **Lucian – Killua**

 **Yukari – Killua**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

The players have a very important reward challenge:

" _The winner of this challenge will be the final player to go to Masadora," Jet announces. "This will be your last chance to get an advantage."_

The three from the Badlands get their chance at coming back into the game:

" _Now that Orihime and Jasmine have been fully healed, it is time to find out which one of these three will get back in the game."_

And an unforeseen development changes everything:

" _This is astonishing," Jet says. "As a result, we will be changing all our plans."_


	13. Just Flat-Out Ridiculous

**Episode 12**

 **Just Flat-Out Ridiculous**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Since Lucian saved Yukari's butt in the previous vote, she pledged her loyalty to him. With Giselle alongside her, these three formed a new alliance, up against one formed of Killua, Leafa, and Leone.**

 **When Giselle came back from Masadora, she told only Yukari what had happened there. Motivated by this information, Yukari went looking for an idol, and she found information that let her know that the idol was in Jet Black's pants.**

 **At the reward challenge, Yukari successfully snatched the idol from Jet's pants, without anyone else knowing. Then, at the immunity challenge, Lucian won, in order to set up a showdown between the two alliances.**

 **With Yukari playing an idol, the only hope the opposing alliance of Killua, Leafa, and Leone had was if Giselle had lost her vote at Masadora. And as it turned out, she had, and she was voted out 3-2. She became the fifth member of what promises to be a bloated jury. Five are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 34**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

The five remaining tribe members sit around the fire, talking about the previous vote.

"Okay, let's address the elephant in the room," Killua says. "We are a fractured tribe. Lucian, you and Yukari voted against us, while we voted against your alliance mate Giselle. But honestly, we got lucky. If Giselle doesn't lose her vote at Masadora, one of us goes home."

"That's correct," Lucian says. "It sucks for us, really."

"Hey, Giselle's a big girl!" Yukari says. "She can handle it!"

"She was our only choice," Leafa says. "If we had voted for Yukari, our votes would have been cancelled out."

"How did you know to vote for Giselle and not Yukari?" Lucian wonders.

"We figured that Yukari was lookin' harder for that idol than Giselle," Leone says. "We would have been screwed had Yukari given that idol to Giselle. But we got lucky, plain and simple."

" _Yeah, we got a little lucky at that last Tribal," Leone says. "But hey, that's how the game goes from time to time, ya know? We're hopin' that this vote is a lot easier, but we can't be sure. What if Yukari goes and finds another idol? Ya just never know what's gonna happen!"_

 **Badlands**

 **(Jasmine, Loly, Orihime)**

While Orihime and Jasmine sit in the sand bleeding, Jet Black shows up to the Badlands in a Jeep. Alongside him are Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu.

"Crap!" Loly yells. "I gotta finish the job!"

She grabs the machete and is ready to slice off Jasmine's left arm, but Unohana stops her with her zanpakuto.

"Enough," Unohana states. "Your reign of terror ends here."

Loly is completely overwhelmed by Unohana's spiritual pressure, and she shrinks back, unable to move.

"Now, we'll heal Jasmine and Orihime," Unohana says. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, you work on Orihime."

"Yes, Captain," Isane replies.

The two Soul Reapers work on healing Jasmine and Orihime, while Jet grabs Loly and drags her to the Jeep.

"Come on, let's go," Jet says.

"Oh, come on, I was just getting started!" Loly complains.

Jet straps Loly into the back seat of Jeep. He then waits for about an hour for Unohana and Isane to finish healing Jasmine and Orihime.

"Where are you taking me?" Loly asks angrily.

"You're going to have a chance to get back in the game," Jet replies. "Don't you want that?"

Loly laughs derisively. "No way! I'd rather keep on torturing those girls!"

She rolls her eyes as she watches the other two girls get healed.

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Yukari sees Lucian reading a book, so she goes over to bother him.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

Lucian looks up from his book and adjusts his glasses. "Why do you care?" he asks.

"Oh, just wondering!" Yukari says.

Lucian clears his throat. "It's _Talking to Strangers_ by Malcolm Gladwell," he says. "I'm currently reading chapter five. Very interesting stuff that people need to be paying attention to."

"Oh, fascinating!" Yukari says. "Now, do you happen to have any more of those idols?"

Lucian rolls his eyes. "No, Yukari, I don't have any more idols. Now would you excuse me, I'd like to go back to reading."

" _Yukari is so annoying," Lucian says. "Here, I'm reading a book with very important information, and she's busy bugging me over an idol. If I knew where an idol was, I'd find it, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to her. That's just flat-out ridiculous."_

He turns the page of his book and notices a piece of paper inserted between the next two pages.

"This is strange," he says.

He opens up the piece of paper and reads it.

" _There will be a hidden immunity idol attached to Jet's shoe at the next reward challenge," he reads. "It will be tied to his shoelaces. You will have to find a way to untie the idol from his shoelaces to get it off him. Are you willing to take that risk?"_

Lucian chuckles a bit.

" _See, Malcolm Gladwell didn't just write a great book," Lucian says. "He may have gifted me a million dollars."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five Yorknew players waltz into the reward challenge area.

"We now bring in the players from the Badlands," Jet says.

Orihime, Jasmine, and Loly march in.

"Someone from the Badlands is coming into the game," Jet says. "Now that Orihime and Jasmine have been fully healed, it is time to find out which one of these three will get back in the game. The winner of this challenge will join the Yorknew Tribe. The two losers will go home. They will not receive a spot on the jury."

Orihime gulps, while Jasmine looks determined. Loly just puts her hands on her hips.

"Let's get to the challenge," Jet says. "You will spin a ball around a circle held in your two hands. If at any point the ball drops out, you're out. Last one with their ball still spinning wins the right to come back into this game."

Jasmine and Orihime nod, while Loly rolls her eyes.

"While you are competing in this challenge, we will also have a reward challenge for the players already in the game. For today's challenge, you will spin in a circle, untying a rope around your waist. Once you've finished spinning, you'll walk across a balance beam. You'll then move on to the end where you will solve a puzzle which spells out a certain phrase. First one to finish, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Leone exclaims.

"The winner of this challenge will be the final player to go to Masadora," Jet announces. "This will be your last chance to get an course, you will also face the risk of losing your vote. This could be a million-dollar decision right here. Worth playing for?"

"Sure, why not?" Yukari says.

"Very well then, we will draw for spots, then begin both challenges at the same time."

The five players in the game get their ropes around them, and the three from the Badlands all stand on the stumps.

"Orihime, Jasmine, Loly, your challenge is underway. As for the rest of you… Survivors ready? Go!"

The players start spinning in circles. Lucian goes crashing into the ground, while Yukari falls. Leone and Leafa do a bit better than the others, but they too are getting dizzy. Killua does the best, getting to the end of his rope the fastest.

"Killua taking a lead here!"

Killua shakes off the dizziness, then he starts going across the balance beam. Leone and Leafa follow him to the balance beams, and they slowly make their way across.

"Yukari and Lucian really struggling at this challenge!"

Yukari keeps on stumbling to the ground, while Lucian feels too dizzy to continue. He then looks over at Jet, and sees something attached to Jet's shoe. He tries shaking off the dizziness, while not even trying to move on to the balance beam.

"You quitting, Lucian?"

"Yeah, just too dizzy," Lucian says.

He walks off toward Jet. Yukari is still struggling just to get to the balance beam, while Killua, Leone, and Leafa make their way across the balance beams to their puzzle. Meanwhile, Orihime slips, and her ball goes flying.

"Orihime is out! No shot at coming back into this game! Her game is over!"

Orihime wipes away tears as she walks away. Meanwhile, the other players are struggling trying to figure out the puzzle.

"This is a seven-word phrase with all words having four letters each!"

Killua puts his together, spelling the word "SITH." Leone and Leafa begin talking with each other about what the answer could be.

"Hey, enough with the chit-chat!" Jet yells. "That's not allowed!"

While Jet is saying this, Lucian stumbles over to Jet, then falls at his feet.

"Oof, I'm just so dizzy," he says.

He then reaches over and unties the idol from Jet's shoelaces. No one notices, as Killua, Leone, and Leafa work hard on their puzzles. Yukari, meanwhile, keep falling off the balance beam.

"Let's go, Yukari! You're still in this!" Jet shouts.

Yukari continues to slip on the balance beam. Meanwhile, Leone and Leafa begin to put words together. They cheat off each other's puzzles, then hurry to be the first one to finish.

…

…

…

"I have it!" Leone shouts.

"Read it!" Jet replies.

"THIS GAME WILL MESS WITH YOUR MIND!" Leone shouts.

"That's right!" Jet says. "Leone… wins reward!"

Leone celebrates, while Killua punches his puzzle, with all the pieces flying everywhere. Just then, Jasmine slips, and her ball goes flying.

"And that's it! Jasmine is out! Loly wins the right to come back in this game!"

Jasmine buries her head in her hands, while Loly raises both arms in celebration.

"Congratulations, Loly, you will now join the Yorknew Tribe back at camp. You are back in this game. Jasmine, Orihime, I got nothing for you. You are out of this game. Leone, you will head to Masadora. The rest of you, head back to camp."

" _Leone knows the secret to winning at Masadora," Leafa says. "She needs to pick the Large-sized advantage and get something really good."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Loly, Lucian, Yukari)**

Killua is angry as he comes back to camp.

" _Man, I should have won that thing!" Killua says. "Leafa and Leone cheated off each other, and that's why they won. Yeah, I plan on voting with them, but I could have used that advantage. Who knows what it may be."_

Meanwhile, Lucian is thrilled that he has an idol.

" _This idol is my ticket to the end of the game," Lucian says. "These other saps are so stupid, they didn't even notice me untying the immunity idol from Jet's shoe. Now I've got a clear path to escape, and hopefully they vote for me so that I send one of them home."_

Loly, meanwhile, is plotting more doom.

" _What I did to Orihime and Jasmine is only the beginning!" Loly says. "I'm going to torture the rest of the people out here. Who should I start with? That guy with the purple hair? That white-haired pipsqueak? They're going to suffer the same problems as the others!"_

 **Day 35**

 **Masadora**

 **(Leone)**

Jet knocks on the door of Leone's hotel room. To his surprise, Leone immediately opens it.

"Thank goodness," he says. "For once, someone who answers the door. Only Siesta has been so kind."

"Hey, no prob, Jet!" Leone replies. "I barely slept last night cause I know I'm gettin' a big advantage! Lemme go see what I'm gonna get!"

She follows Jet to the elevator.

"I suppose you already know how this works, even though you haven't been here yet," Jet says. "You pick a-"

"I'm goin' with the Large-sized advantage!" Leone breaks in.

Jet chuckles as the two exit the elevator. "Very well then," he says. "You'll have four Troopa shells to choose from. Choose the correct one, and you get the advantage."

He leads Leone over to the table with the Troopa shells. He then mixes them up.

"You may now choose."

Leone reaches out for the shell that is third from the left. She grabs it and shakes it, and a piece of paper falls out.

"Ooh, looks like you lost your vote," Jet says.

"What?!" Leone exclaims. "But the note we found said-"

"I'm just kidding," Jet says. "Open up the paper and see what you got."

Leone opens up the paper, then her eyes light up as she sees her advantage.

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Leafa greets Leone as she arrives at the beach. The two of them embrace, then Leafa starts begging her to reveal her advantage.

"Come on, come on, I know you got it!" Leafa says. "What is it?"

Leone laughs. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

As the two of them share their advantage with each other, another boat comes racing in.

"What the…?" Leafa says.

Jet Black appears, waving to the players. Lucian, Yukari, and Killua race down to the beach, seeing Jet on his way in.

"What brings you to our beach?" Yukari wonders, as Jet steps out.

"I have news for you," he says. "It's rather grim news, but I must let you know."

"Come on, come on, tell us, tell us!" Yukari shouts.

"Hey, where's Loly?" Killua asks.

"A decision has been made, and Loly will not be returning to the game," Jet states. "She won't be coming back to camp, she won't be on the jury."

Everyone gasps. Lucian adjusts his glasses nervously, while Yukari looks aghast.

"What caused this?" Killua wonders.

"Loly was removed from the game after a report of another incident, which happened off-camera and did not involve a player," Jet states.

The players are even more shocked.

"She was free to do whatever she wanted at the Badlands, but she attacked a member of our camera crew, and as a result, she has been ejected from this game. She attacked Tomoyo Daidouji, who was filming. Fortunately, our medic Retsu Unohana healed Tomoyo before she passed away, but Loly has been disqualified from the game."

"Wow," Yukari says in shock.

"This is astonishing," Jet says. "As a result, we will be changing all our plans. Jasmine and Orihime will be given a second chance at getting back into this game. We have a different challenge for them to play. Come with me in the boat, we're headed back to the challenge area to have the new challenge between Jasmine and Orihime."

The players jump into the boat, joining Jet on their way back to the challenge area.

 **Challenge**

 **(Jasmine, Orihime)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five players walk on out, while Jasmine and Orihime march out as well.

"You two ready for your challenge?"

"Yeah!" Orihime shouts.

"Absolutely!" Jasmine exclaims.

"For today's challenge, you will build a house of cards. First one to get their house of cards to reach five feet wins the right to come back into this game. The loser is out of this game completely and will not join the jury. High stakes. I'll give you a minute to get ready, then we'll get started."

Jasmine and Orihime take their places in front of their cards.

"For the right to get back in this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

The two girls begin putting their house of cards together.

"Bob Crowley, winner of Survivor: Gabon, called himself a science teacher, yet he couldn't figure out this challenge!"

Jasmine has her cards crumble on her, and she has to start over.

"There is a very steep learning curve to this challenge!"

Just as Jet says this, all of Orihime's cards crumble to the ground.

"This is big! The winner gets back in this game!"

Jasmine starts to get a stack together, making it about three feet. However, she slips, and she knocks over her tower.

"Any little mistake could knock you out!"

Orihime starts getting hers taller, but once she reached three and a half feet, she makes one mistake with a bad placement of a card, and hers collapses to the ground.

"You are never out of this!"

Jasmine starts stacking hers higher and higher, and she gets to about four feet.

"Jasmine so close to the mark now!"

Orihime starts rushing to try to catch up. As she does, she slips and knocks over her whole tower.

"Orihime with a big mistake!"

Jasmine then starts putting the finishing touches on her tower.

"Jasmine just a couple cards away from winning!"

Jasmine takes her time, then delicately puts her last card on her tower.

"And that's it! Jasmine wins the right to get back in this game!"

Jasmine embraces Orihime warmly. Jasmine has tears running down her cheeks, while Orihime remains composed.

"You earned it, you earned it," Orihime tells the crying Jasmine.

"Congratulations, Jasmine," Jet says. "As for you, Orihime, I am sorry to tell you that your journey is over. I got nothing for you. Head on out."

Orihime waves goodbye as she exits on a boat.

"As for you, Jasmine, I have a yellow buff for you. You will now join your new tribe. I'll see you tomorrow for your next immunity challenge."

Jasmine wipes away tears as she walks with her new tribe back to camp.

" _It was a rough experience," Orihime says. "I've been tortured by Loly before, though, so I knew what I was up against. It's sad that I couldn't get back in the game, but I'm proud of myself for sticking it out under some very difficult circumstances."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Jasmine, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Later in the day, Jasmine sits down at camp with her new tribe, completely exhausted from all she had gone through.

"It was…" she says, then breaks down into tears, unable to put it into words.

"I read your report," Leafa says, pulling out a piece of paper on which Jasmine had written down her experiences at the Badlands.

"What I didn't put in the report was, at the end, Loly gave me a choice," Jasmine says.

"What was the choice?" Killua says.

"A life of comfort, or more torture," Jasmine says. "All I had to do was say that there were five coconuts, when in fact there were only four."

"You didn't say it?" Leone says.

"No," Jasmine says. "But I was going to. I would have said anything at all. But more than that, I believed I could see five coconuts."

 **Day 36**

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Jasmine, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Killua goes to talk with Leafa and Leone that morning.

"What happens if Jasmine caucuses with Lucian and Yukari?" he tells them. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, the first thing we're gonna do is this!" Leone exclaims.

She shows her advantage to Killua. Killua looks a bit surprised, but then looks a bit worried.

"Is that going to be enough?" he asks.

"I'm going to work on Jasmine," Leafa says. "If we can't get her on our side, then we have to stick strong and hope the advantage helps us get through."

So, Leafa and Leone try to convince Jasmine to join them.

"I know you're pretty scared from where you are right now," Leafa says.

"But we wanna help you out!" Leone says.

Jasmine nods. "Yeah, this is going to be tough," she says. "I know that Yukari and Lucian want me as well."

"But with us, you got the numbers!" Leone says.

"I've got to think it over," Jasmine says.

" _I have to decide which way I want to go," Jasmine says. "Suddenly I'm in the best position in this game. Whichever way I vote, I control everything. I can help out Leafa, Leone, and Killua, but then I'm #4 out of four people. If I help out Lucian and Yukari, they likely take me to the end as the Final Three. I have to figure out which way to go."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Yorknew)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Leafa exclaims, with the others cheering.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Lucian goes crashing to the ground, causing everyone to laugh. Jet then snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off his neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

Jet motions to six stumps out in the water.

"That's right, it's the return of that venerable series, or, shall I say, challenge. The one where you stand out there on a small stump and try to be the last one standing. I will not offer you any food if you quit, however, since this is such a big immunity challenge. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players go out on the stumps.

"For immunity! This challenge is officially on!"

About half an hour goes by, with no one really hurting at all, save for Yukari.

"Yukari really struggling out there!"

"Oh, shut up, Probst!" Yukari replies.

"It's Jet Black, not Probst," Jet corrects her.

Another half hour goes by, and Yukari is really feeling it.

"Yukari about to drop at any second!"

"Come on, Probst! You like men so much!" Yukari shouts.

"Again, I'm not Probst," Jet says.

"But let's face it, like Probst, you favor men," Yukari says.

Jet chuckles. "That's not true."

"Oh, come on!" Yukari exclaims.

"Killua Zoldyck and Lucian really looking good out there!" Jet shouts. "Neither of them is moving a muscle!"

Another half hour goes by, and finally Yukari can't take it anymore.

"Yukari drops off, and we are down to five!"

Yukari shakes her head as she walks over to the bench.

"Zoldyck looking like a statue out there!" Jet yells. "Lucian also looking quite strong!"

Another half hour goes by, making it two hours into the challenge. This time, Leone drops off.

"Leone is out, and we are down to four!"

It takes another half hour for the next player to drop.

"Leafa can't take it anymore, and she's out! We are down to three! Zoldyck and Lucian, who are looking really good, and also Jasmine!"

Fifteen minutes later, another player drops.

"Lucian shockingly is out of this! We are down to a duel between Jasmine and Zoldyck!"

Killua looks over at Jasmine. "Want to win this?"

"Of course!" Jasmine says. "I'm not giving in now, not after all I've been through."

"Then how about this," Killua says. "Vote for…"

He whispers a name over to Jasmine.

"You make that vote, and I step down and let you win."

Jasmine thinks about it for a minute.

"Okay, I will," she says.

"Good," Killua says, and he immediately steps down.

"Zoldyck steps down on his own, and that's it! Jasmine… wins individual immunity!"

Jasmine raises both her arms in celebration, then she hops off the stump to go receive her necklace.

"Congratulations, Jasmine, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Jasmine's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, after 36 grueling days out here, one of you is going home, and there is no Edge of Extinction to save you. Grab your stuff and head on out, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players trudge on out back to camp.

" _Big immunity win for me today," Jasmine says. "But now I have to decide whether I'm going to go with Killua's plan or not. I may renege on my deal with him."_

 **Yorknew Tribe**

 **(Jasmine, Killua, Leafa, Leone, Lucian, Yukari)**

Lucian pulls aside Jasmine in an attempt to get her on board with him.

"Look, you vote with Yukari and myself, and you're in the Final Three," he tells her.

"I know…" Jasmine says. "But I made a deal with Killua…"

"Forget about Zoldyck!" Lucian says. "Vote with me."

" _I'm being pulled in so many different directions, I don't know what to do!" Jasmine says. "This is going to be a tough vote for me."_

Meanwhile, Killua, Leafa, and Leone try to go over their plans.

"You're using your advantage, right?" Killua asks Leone.

"100 percent," Leone replies.

"Great," Leafa says. "Now we just need Jasmine to keep her promise to Killua."

" _This vote is going to come down to whether Jasmine chooses to vote for the person I told her to vote for, or if she goes rogue and breaks her promise to me," Killua says. "Wouldn't that be a devious way to re-enter the game, by lying right off the bat?"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Yorknew)**

The six players enter the Tribal Council area, with Jasmine going to get a torch.

"Jasmine, behind you is a torch, dip it in and get fire," Jet says. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

Jasmine gets fire for her torch, then sets it back in its place.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ragyo, Siesta, Bisky, Hinako, and voted out last Tribal Council, Giselle."

The jury members take their seats.

"Let's get to what has been a wild couple of days here," Jet says. "Jasmine, you thought you were headed home, when you got a reprieve. Tell us how you felt."

"It was a roller coaster of emotions," Jasmine says. "I knew I had been beaten, and that I was out of the game. But suddenly you came calling for me, and I was back in the game."

"Now, unlike Probst, I will actually talk about the player who was removed from the game," Jet states. "Loly broke rules, and as a result, she was disqualified from the game. She is the only player to be disqualified twice in Survivor history. Now of course, you were also once disqualified, Lucian."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Now you're in it to win it," Jet says. "Or maybe you have another disqualification up your sleeve?"

"Not this time," Lucian says. "If I don't go home with the million, Queen Cynthia shall have my head on a silver platter."

"Leone, do you think Lucian's just saying that to get potential jury votes?"

"In Night Raid, we know all about assassinations," Leone says. "Course I believe that could happen! But we're playin' a game too. And we've got to play hard."

"Now, Zoldyck, you gave up immunity to Jasmine today."

"That's not true," Killua replies. "I made a deal, that's what."

"It's the same thing."

"No, not really," Killua argues. "It was a strategic move to try to get Jasmine on our side. Hopefully Jasmine is with us and not talking behind our backs."

"If she is, then she's got to be one of the boldest players in Survivor history," Leafa adds. "Which isn't a bad thing for her, but it could be a bad thing for us."

"And by _us_ , you mean your alliance?" Jet asks.

"Exactly."

"Yukari, you played an idol the last time you were here," Jet says. "Any grandiose plans this time around?"

"If I had them, wouldn't I keep them a secret?" Yukari says. "But for the record, individual number one immunity idol is not with me today."

"Okay," Jet states. "You cannot vote for Jasmine, she has immunity. The rest of you are fair game. It is… time to vote. Jasmine, you're up first."

The "Tally the Vote" music plays as the players go to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

" _Maybe I'm playing this game too hard," Jasmine says. "Or maybe I'm not playing it hard enough. Time will tell."_

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

Leone goes to vote.

" _I got a little something extra for this one," Leone says, as she reaches for the voting urn._

Lucian goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet goes over to get the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Lucian immediately gets up from his seat.

"Yeah, you guys thought my head would be on a platter tonight, didn't you?" he taunts, as he brings the idol over to Jet. "Play this on me."

"Very well then," Jet states. "This is a real immunity idol."

Lucian sits down with a smile.

"And this..." Jet says.

Everyone gasps as Jet pulls out something from the voting urn.

"This is the idol nullifier," Jet says. "When it is played against a certain player, that player's idol does not count. This idol nullifier was played on…"

Everyone looks on nervously.

"Lucian."

Lucian slaps his leg angrily, while Leafa and Leone give a bit of a chuckle.

"All votes cast against Lucian _will_ count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"First vote… Lucian."

…

…

"Lucian."

…

…

…

"Lucian. That's three votes Lucian."

Lucian simply shakes his head.

…

…

…

"Leone."

Leone nods nervously.

…

…

"Leone. That's three votes Lucian, two votes Leone, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"We have a tie," Jet says, showing a vote for Leone.

Leone gasps, while Leafa puts her hands over her mouth. Killua glares over at Jasmine, who is about to shed a tear.

"Here's how this is going to work," Jet says. "Lucian and Leone, you will not vote. The other four of you, you will vote for either Lucian or Leone. Killua, come grab the voting urn, as it is time to vote."

Killua shakes his head as he picks up the voting urn and returns to the voting booth.

Killua goes to vote.

Leafa goes to vote.

Jasmine goes to vote.

Yukari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"First vote… Lucian."

…

…

…

"Leone."

…

…

…

"Lucian. Two votes Lucian, one vote Leone, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"We have a double tie," Jet says, showing a vote for Leone.

Everyone looks on in shock.

"Here's how this is going to work," Jet says. "If the four of you who just voted can come to a unanimous decision on who to send home, then that player will go home. If not, the three of you besides the immune Jasmine will pick rocks."

"I'm not budging," Leafa says. "I've been with Leone from the beginning, and I want to be with her to the end."

Leone gives Leafa a high five.

"I'm also sticking with my vote for Lucian," Killua says.

"Hey, I'll jump," Yukari says. "I don't want to pick rocks!"

Lucian looks stunned, while Jasmine nods her head silently.

"So, do we have a unanimous decision to eliminate Lucian?" Jet asks.

All four of the players nod to Jet.

"Very well then, Lucian, you need to bring me your torch," Jet says.

Lucian shakes his head, then walks over to get his torch. He holds it in front of Jet.

"Lucian, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It is time for you to go."

Lucian walks off without a word.

"I got nothing for you," Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining players gather their torches and begin their walk back to camp.

" _Please, Queen Cynthia, don't have my head over this," Lucian says. "I'm begging you. I didn't come home with the million, but I did win some significant prize money. I played the game as hard as I could. Please let me off the hook just this one time!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Jasmine – Leone, Leone**

 **Killua – Lucian, Lucian**

 **Leafa – Lucian, Lucian**

 **Leone – Lucian**

 **Lucian – Leone**

 **Yukari – Leone, Leone**

 _Scenes from our next episode:_

 **The players are wheeling and dealing at the Final Five:**

" _Pick me and you won't regret it," Killua says. "You want me sitting next to you two at the Final Three."_

 **A new twist enters the game at the Final Four:**

" _The winner of this challenge will get to pick one player to sit next to them at the Final Three," Jet says. "The other spot will be decided by the winner of a fire-making tiebreaker challenge."_

 **And at the Final Three, there's still one more surprise:**

" _This has never happened before in Survivor history," Jet says._

 **Stay tuned for the season finale of Survivor: Greed Island, when one player is crowned the Sole Survivor and wins one million dollars!**


End file.
